Eternal Flame
by Wildweasel
Summary: Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. But as the CSI close in on him, his anger shift toward our team. Team whump, deadly game of cat and mouse...Smacked, DL, whole team.
1. A new start

**A/N:** Okay, this is something new for me as I've never written a sequel before so hope you all like it. As usual with me, you can expect angsty moments as well as comfort. But this time as it's a sequel, and the bases have already been made, it will allow more fluffy Smacked moments, that might even go as far as hot. Lol. So hope you enjoyed.

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to Journey of the Broken Hearts. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. But as the CSI close in on him, his anger starts to shift toward our team. Whole team whump in a deadly game between the killer and the team...Smacked, DL and the whole team.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

He was warm and wrapped in a soft cloud of care and love and he didn't want to move. He opened an eye and peered into the darkness around him. Wherever he was it was the best place he had ever been until this day. Sighing in content, Mac shifted against the warm body his back was propped up and felt a pair of soft arms gently pulling him back, keeping him close and warm. He smiled lightly and closed his eyes. He was already going back to sleep as something buzzed somewhere and realizing it was probably his phone, he stirred with a soft grunt. His hand automatically reached to stop the small vibrations and wake up the body pressed against him. Still tired and aching a bit from his restless week, his hand shaved the table in the dark, in search of the trouble maker. After probing the cold table, he finally grasped the small intruder of their peaceful dream. He squeezed it with energy to shut it up, and cracked an eye open. The small noise died instantly. 3:20 AM glowed on the little screen. He dropped the phone back on the table and his head fell back on the couch with a small sigh. Without realizing it, he found himself nestling back into the warm embrace that had instinctively wrapped her arms around him the moment he had moved away. He, too, didn't want to move. It felt too good to be here, with her.

The couch beneath him growled a bit as he rubbed at the fabric and turned around to face the sleeping face of Stella. A small smile grazed his lips the moment the city lights lighted her beautiful face for his pleasure. He could see her lips slowly parting and closing under her warm breath that now tickled his face. He realized that it was the second time he hadn't woken up in sweat as he was used to lately. He closed his eyes, wanting more than ever to remain with her as long as possible, and his head nestled in the crook of her shoulders. A small sigh of content escaped his lips when her arms pulled him even closer. With delight, he remembered this fabulous weekend when he had revealed his feelings and had the surprise to see her feel the same way. It was a magical moment in the forest when she had said that she loved him too. His heart now at ease, he contemplated her peaceful features, deeply asleep. It felt good to be there and loved by the woman lingering his dreams. Of course, both were still dressed and he would have enjoyed discovering more of his partner's skin, but they had both decided to take it slow at first. So, no rush. They would have the whole life to be together.

His eyes half open, he smiled as her warm breath tickled his neck with more intensity and he had to take a slow breath to extinguish the warm desire he could feel soaring inside him. His head shifted slightly to gaze at her. A smile grazed his lips, his eyes lost on her soft relaxed features. For the first time since Claire had passed away, he wasn't feeling alone and empty in the morning, nor eager to get back in his office to have a chance of seeing her. No, this time he had the chance of waking up to her. No other woman had done that to him and he was always amazed to see how Stella could catch up with his thoughts in a single glance. Gently, his hand reached for her golden hair. Mindful not to wake her up, he gazed at her lovingly. His smile widened as her curls danced gently between his fingers and he could see her face softly cracking a smile as she could feel his gentle gesture. Even in sleep, they could reach each other, he realized with pleasure.

After a few minutes and with deep regrets, he slowly stirred and evaded her warm embrace. Gently, he rolled from the couch and Stella emitted a soft sigh, uttering his name as her arms closed around the empty, cold space he had just created. He crouched before her as he grabbed his phone and slipped it in his pocket. His lips tight in remorse, he wanted more than ever to stay with her, but duty called, and he had an early shift today. Careful, not wake her up, he tenderly brushed back the small curls dangling over her forehead and deposited a warm kiss. She stirred a little but her eyes remained closed. His smile widened at the beautiful view she was allowing him to see. He was happy, and he knew that nothing today would take him down as long as she would be in his mind. Gently, he pulled the blanket up, and tugged her in before he tiptoed through the darkness and to the bathroom.

He mentally thanked the small lights of the street peering through the wide window that gave him enough light to retrieve his way without barging into her furniture. After closing the door of the bathroom, he rapidly slipped into a pair of dark navy jeans and stared at the mirror reflecting his pale tired face. Dark bags were still deepening his face under his eyes, and he realized that his inner battle that had led him to his confession, had taken a lot more than just few hours of sleep from him. He sighed and sprinkled some fresh water other his face, before he dried it off with a towel. He would take a long shower as soon as he would be back at his apartment. This way he wouldn't make too much noise in case Stella had a light sleep. Gathering his clothes, he stuffed them in his bag and then an idea popped in his mind. Retrieving a pen and a notepad he always had in his bag, he wrote something on it before he turned off the light and exited the bathroom with his bag. Her apartment was still deeply silent and he was glad he hadn't disturbed her sleep. Glancing back to her sleeping form surrounded by dark shadows and nestled on the couch, he quickly left a note on the island and grabbed his bag before heading for the door. He sighed heavily. It was hard to leave her like that. Especially without a word. He hoped she would forgive him not to wake her up, but she needed her sleep and really, she seemed so at peace that he had not the heart to disturb her.

It was the first time in years that he had cursed an early morning for work. He would have never left that soon otherwise. His lips tight in remorse, his hand closed on the handle of the door and he exited her apartment, hoping that soon they would have to leave each other as few as possible. Waiting in silence in front of the elevator, he could already feel the need to feel her close and press against him. That cold sickening feeling of loneliness creeping up his chest and nestling into his heart. He let out a long sigh. He was used to this loneliness, all his life had been that way since Claire had died, but today it ached to feel it again. Now that he had found Stella, it was tearing him apart to leave her and not say goodbye properly. He sighed again. But she needed sleep and even if he had wanted to see her eyes open on him, he didn't want to wake her up for his own selfishness. So today he would have to live with the image of her sleeping quietly, until she would come to the lab and her sparkling emeralds could light his day. He knew that this day was going to be hard as long as she would be far from him. But her shift only started around noon and it seemed already too far away from now. _More than eight hours to wait to see her,_ his mind shot in despair, and that was only if he was in his office by the time she would arrive. His heart squeezed in his chest. Hopefully, he would keep his mind busy enough not to ache too much of her absence. He clenched his jaw and stepped into the small cabin, praying noon would arrive soon.

_**xxx**_

As Mac climbed off his bike, the first thing that struck him was the warm humidity lingering into the night and slowly snaking up under his leather jacket and black t-shirt. His helmet off, he let it dangled loosely on the handle of his Harley as he brushed his hair back, and walked rapidly toward the police cars parked at the crossroad. He showed his badge to an officer blocking his way and spotted Flack coming toward him. The officer nodded and he kept walking toward his friend.

"What ya got?" he asked as he bent under the yellow tape and stepped toward Flack, his lips tight at the scene few yards from them.

"Morning to you too," Don answered bitterly, before he plastered a small smile on his face. He knew Mac was the kind of guy going straight to the point and sometimes he was just forgetting about the social use, so Don was used to remind him sometimes about it. He smiled inwardly, though it had happened a couple of times that Mac did the same for him.

"Sorry," Mac whispered, his tone softening. He was so bitter to have left Stella without a word, that he was already biting off Don's head._ Good job, Mac._

He gave a quick glance at the crime scene as his sight went back to Don, dressed with a brown suit over a black t-shirt. Since Jess's death, his friend had dropped the formal full suit to wear more jeans and t-shirt than before, and honestly he didn't mind as long as it helped him to cope with the pain of losing someone so close to him. He cringed, remembering that lately he had been very close to lose Stella as well, which explained all his nightmares. He sighed and looked at Don. The young cop was holding his notepad, his face half bathed by the city lights of an early morning, the city still plunged into a dark night. Sun wouldn't be high before a few hours at least. Mac shivered a little under his leather jacket as the moist atmosphere of Madison Square Park before him kept crawling and sticking to his skin. Five minutes after he had left Stella's apartment, his phone had gone off for a DOA on 23rd and Broadway. Without time to change, he had decided to head directly to the crime scene.

Flack gave him a mischievous grin as he had seen him get off his bike. _Mac riding a bike, gee this is a scoop!_

"Don?" repeated Mac as his friend was smiling like a kid. Mac plastered a neutral face, knowing his friend was going to tease him about his unusual means of locomotion. He rolled his eyes to the dark sky over him, ready to face the sarcasm he felt coming. And as expected, it came quickly.

"You came on this?" teased his friend as he pointed at the Harley parked next to a small coffee shop.

Mac didn't need to see what Flack was pointing at to know what he meant. "Yeah, so..." In truth, he had hoped nobody but Stella would know about his bike. But when duty had called he had no choice but to come quickly. And somehow he had the sickening feeling that he was going to regret it.

"Didn't know you got that kind of blood in your veins, Mac," the young cop quipped, his grin to his ears. That was new.

"Well there's a lot of thing people doesn't know about me, Don," Mac answered a bit too harshly, his eyes focusing on the victim sprawled on the grass.

Flack widened his eyes. Did Mac Taylor just tell him to get lost? _Huh._ This subject had to be a bit hard on him. "Huh, sorry, didn't mean to invade your privacy."

Mac pursed his lips in a small pout. "No it's me. I'm sorry, Don. Shouldn't have snapped." He sighed. He missed so much Stella that he couldn't stop snapping and being angry. This day was going to be too long, he sighed inwardly.

"Huh, tough night?"

"No, more the contrary and..." he stopped, realizing he had spoken aloud. He frowned as he glanced at Don who was smiling broadly, obviously happy for this small confidence from his friend. Mac sighed. _Okay, focus Mac, you'll see her soon enough._ "So what happened?" he said, back all business.

Flack watched his friend's frustrated shoulders sagged a little and then decided he should better leave the matter for another time. Obviously something was bothering Mac and knowing his friend he wasn't going to spill it out right here, in the middle of a bunch of cops.

"Marlyn Delaney, 32, worked for the DA since last year. She was found by that guy over there, an hour ago." He pointed at a man wearing a pair of green shorts and yellow sweater. The guy was holding a dog on a leash while he was talking to an officer. Mac glanced at the witness and then his sight went back to Don. "Mister Woerth, here, usually let his dog out every mornin' before goin' to work. Except this mornin', he stumbled on her. Said he almost puked at the blood he saw."

Mac quirked his brows and look down to find the blood the guy had seen. Then, he spotted a thin red line leaking from the vic's nose. _That blood. _Perplexed, he looked back at Don.

His friend raised his brows toward him. "Yeah, don't ask."

Mac nodded. So their witness couldn't sustain the vision of few drops of blood, which, if it was true could scrap him off their suspects' list. He looked back at the victim, and crouched, observing how the corpse had been set. From his new position, he could see that blood had escaped from her ears too, clear signs of poisoning or disease. He clenched his jaw as he imagined Marlyn Delaney last moments. He could see her stumbling in the street in her night clothes, looking for help but finding none as the place was empty at this hour. Then unable to stand on her feet, she had fallen on the grass, and in a last attempt probably to call for help, she had rolled on her side. Now she lay on her back, her eyes wide open as her head had sagged on the side, and blood was dripping from her nose on her ashen face. His lips tight, he cocked his head noticing her right hand firmly closed.

"Hey Mac," called Danny from behind. "How ya came so fast?" asked his young CSI.

"Mac came on his motorbike," quipped Don with a big teasing smile and pointing at the Harley parked behind the yellow tape.

Danny whistled with a grin. "No way we got biker Mac and we didn't know that," replied Danny, amused.

"I need your kit, Danny," Mac said, acting as if he hadn't heard his friends picking up on him.

With a smiling glance at Don, Danny stepped beside Mac and opened his kit. "What ya need?"

Mac turned to him with a frown, not because of his young CSI teasing him, but because something was off with this vic. He grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped quickly his hands inside. Taking two steps near the right side of the corpse, he crouched again and lifted her right, closed hand. As she wasn't in rigor, he rapidly opened her hand expecting to find maybe a piece of the killer that she would have grabbed from him. But her hand was empty. He frowned as his stare focused on her palm and fingers, and he finally noticed small crimson spots.

"That's where the poison entered," he said after a moment as he showed her palm to Danny to notice the small cuts on her skin. "It's already dry." He thought a moment, biting his lower lip. "Must have happened some time ago."

Don's brows rose. "You mean the poison didn't kill her right away?"

"No, our crime scene just extended, she died here, but was murdered somewhere else." He stood up, and looked around. His eagle stare peering at the four way around him. Then, he turned toward the entrance of the park, deserted at this hour. There was small chance that they could find an eye witness to recount her finale hours. He walked back to Danny's kit. "Danny you're on traces," he said as he grabbed a camera and began to take shots of the vic.

His fingers pressed on the small button of the camera as they started to work on their vic. The bright flash caught the last memory of their victim in a small thunder. His lips tight, Mac wondered what Stella was doing right now. It was almost five. Was she awake already? Did she have found his note? A small smile played on his lips as he circled the body and took another shot of her legs covered by a sweat, white pants. Her feet were bare and dirty from her struggle to walk outside to desperatly find help. Mac shook his head bitterly, knowing she hadn't. She had probably been alone when she had been poisoned, and somehow he could understand her fear as she had discovered that something was wrong. His heart squeezed in his chest as his thoughts drifted back to Stella, alone in her apartment, maybe wondering why he had left her. He hoped she was okay. Well, there was no reason that she wouldn't be, his mind repeated him. But seeing his vic sprawled lifeless on the grass, he couldn't suppress the urge of seeing Stella to confirm to his heart that she was fine.

For a moment he caressed the idea of calling her, maybe waking her up and be the first voice she could hear this morning. But then, he dropped the idea. It was too early and he was scared for nothing. It wasn't because they were almost together that now he should start to call her at anytime, or she would probably freak out at his behavior. He swallowed his small anxiety, wondering why he was suddenly so afraid for Stella. He had known her for more than ten years now, and with none of his ex girlfriend he had felt that protective. He sighed knowing that none had ever been a match to Stella. Maybe why he was so afraid now. But things would be alright, right? He shook his head trying to focus on his vic. He had thought that too with Claire, and then, life had taught him that nothing was certain. He let out a small sigh, promising to himself that he wouldn't lose any moment he could be with her.

Behind him, the first sunrays pierced between the towers, sending a new breeze to caress his neck. His eyes still focus on his crime scene, the warm caress of the wind softly comforted him, reminding him of their amazing weekend. Soon he would see her again, and soon he would be reassured that she was okay. He knew it was irrational to think otherwise, but his gut was twitching inside him in need of a proof. Biting his lower lip, he remembered that he had promised her that he would be there for her. Pushing his irrational fear aside as her smiling face printed before his eyes, he took a deep breath. And with her beautiful face in mind, he was back on his task, his duty to find the killer of Marlyn Delaney becoming his first priority.

_**xxx**_

A warmth gently bathed her face, caressing her cheek and lazily stirred her in her sleep. A small smile grazed her lips as her thoughts reminded her where she was and with who. Expecting to see her weekend companion gently caressing her face, Stella opened her eyes with content and genuine expectations. But her joy was short lived as she realized the warmth wasn't from his palm over her cheek, but from the sun, rising through the window and bathing her couch. She pouted in regrets, looking around to see where Mac had gone. The place was silent and her stomach churned at the possibility her mind offered. _He's gone,_ she realized in fear. _Oh no, not again,_ she moaned inwardly. She frowned and her hands rubbed her face in misery. Then, she remembered he had said something the night before about him being on early calls. So he had probably gone for work. He hadn't left her voluntarily, she reassured herself. No, the last time he had left her, he had his reasons, and he was trying to protect both of them, wrongly assuming she didn't love him. But that wrong assumption had been cleared up, and that's why he had finally agreed to stay at her place last night. She grinned inwardly, remembering his intense look at the door when he had hugged her and promised that he would always be there for her, that he loved her. She closed her eyes for a second, her mind mulling over his tender words. _I love you._

Opening her eyes, she glanced at her watch and realized she had slept in: 9AM. God, she must have been pretty tired. Though last night they hadn't done anything special. After their trip, she had invited him; they had eaten a bit before the TV; talked part of the evening; and she had marveled at her partner slowly falling asleep in her arms. He had fought to remain awake though. But her soothing voice and her soft caresses brushing his hair had had the better of him. Soon her eyes had been able to caress his face while his eyes had shut, finally yielding to a deserved sleep. She sighed in content. She could remember his warm body pressed against her while they had laid on the couch. He had seemed so weary, that it had broken her heart to witness his fight to remain awake, saying he didn't want to lose a minute to gaze at her.

Of course, she couldn't deny it had taken them both sometime to realize that their feelings were mutual and that taking a step forward wouldn't jeopardize their friendship. But since they had taken that step, Mac had just acted so natural around her, with this sense of belonging that she had craved for so long; that it had amazed her, how his admission, and her acknowledgement had made them run for it. She grinned, even though they had decided to take it slow. Then, she let out a small sigh of regrets. Slow meant that her need for him, to feel his skin pressed against her with nothing else between them but their love, would take sometime. But honestly, she didn't mind that too much, though she had been the one asking for that slow pace after all. At least they had talked and now they could build something together. She smiled again, wondering what he was doing. She knew he was already working and engrossed in his work, but was he thinking of her as she was? A mischievous smile played on her lips, maybe she should send him a text to tell him what a great night it had been. She shook her head. No, she couldn't. They weren't kids, she couldn't send him a message like that, or he would think that she was crazy. Which was true, she was crazy about him, her mind added with joy and her face lighted with a broad smile.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the blanket aside, noticing that the way the blanket had been pulled to her shoulders, he must have tugged her in. She closed her eyes a second, imagining his warm fingers caressing her face while he had pulled the blanket up. She felt suddenly well and at peace as she had never felt before. She sighed. She missed him. She glanced at her watch again and cursed the fact she had not to come to work before noon today. Of course, they had been used in the past to their long time without each other, but since this weekend and spending every seconds with each other, her body was aching not to feel him beside her. She was addicted to him so much that it hurt not to see him or hear his warm voice saying her name. Pouting, she stood up and went to the kitchen. She needed coffee. At least getting ready for work would get her close to the time she would see him.

Passing rapidly the island, she didn't notice the note right away and started to make coffee. Ten minutes later, a steaming cup in hand and her hair in a pony tail ready for the shower, her eyes caught sight of the white paper left on the island. Her brows creased, wondering what it was. She didn't remember it before. She took the paper and read the note. Her face instantly lighted at Mac's words.

_Thanks for this amazing night and weekend._

_I'm in your kitchen and I miss you already._

_Mac_

_Amazing night._ Her lips tight, she remembered the previous night when she had found him drenched in sweat in a middle of a nightmare. She sighed, the image of blood smearing his white dressing and sheets. It was at that moment that she had realized how deep his nightmares were taking him and draining him of his strength. His condition had been due to more than just one restless night. No, he was restless since the past week, and as a usual bad sleeper, his nightmares had had more consequences of his health than anybody. Although he was tough, his body was also hurting himself while the night as his old stitches had reopened several times. She could remember how afraid for him she had been. Even her touch on his burning body had hurt him as he had woken up, his gaze unfocused and uttering her name in a tormented voice. Her mind replayed slowly when he had finally acknowledged her bent over him, the thick veil of fear leaving his eyes the minute he had recognized her. It had hurt her to see him like this, but it's only few hours later after he had admitted he loved her and that he was afraid of losing her that the pieces of the puzzle had taken all their senses. His nightmares were about her. He was dreaming of losing her, and last night for the first time in weeks, he hadn't dreamed this way. She smiled remembering how she had waited patiently that he loses his battle with sleep to close her eyes herself. It was late when he had finally closed his eyes, but that way, she was sure he had at least slept a couple of hours.

So yes, last night had been amazing and not only because he had slept without nightmare, but because they had been together, knowing they loved each other. She grinned inwardly. Yes, it had been an amazing night for her too. Her eyes glanced at the sun peering through the window with delight. As well as a great amazing weekend. She had discovered a lot of things about Mac. Things he had never really talked about, like his childhood with his dad, but mostly what he assumed he was inside. But as time would pass she would make sure to erase slowly his wrong assumptions about himself and what he thought he had to become in order to meet her standards. He was already all she wanted. She smiled, his warm face appearing in her mind. She wanted him just like he was, he didn't need to change. In fact she didn't need him to change. He was perfect already, though she might not tell him this way, she mused.

_Miss you already_, his second words echoed in her mind. Her mischievous smile came back on her lips as she grabbed her cell phone. If he was leaving her notes, then it wouldn't be polite from her not to answer back, she thought with a grin. Quickly, she typed her answer and happy about her action, walked to her bathroom to take a long, warm shower where she already knew her mind would play with the image of Mac, half dressed only for her pleasure.

_**xxx**_

Mac sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as his drained body slumped further back in his chair. Even though he had slept a bit last night, and mostly because of Stella, he was still tired by his weary weeks, and his restless nights. As Danny and he, had finished with their crime scene, they had come back to the lab to find Sinclair waiting for him and pacing nervously his office. The Chief of the Detectives had wanted the last report on the case of last week, which happened to be not ready, since he had taken a day off plus the whole weekend. The case was politically hot and of course Sinclair wanted the report ASAP. He had worked the rest of the morning on it and had sent a lab tech to bring it to the Chief. Now tired and still in his casual clothes as he hadn't had the time to take a shower and changed, he wanted more than anything else to have a few minutes break to close his eyes and stopped the rumbling headache hammering in his head.

He let out a heavy sigh of frustration and let his tired body sank back further in his chair. He closed his eyes a second hoping to get that well deserved break, but then his phone went off and he cursed his current situation. With a pout, he grabbed his phone hoping it wasn't Sinclair getting on his back again. But his face immediately lighted at the caller ID: Stella. He pressed on the button to check her message, feeling already better.

_Miss you too_

_See you shortly_

_City Girl_

He grinned at the reference of their weekend, and finally sighed in content. His heart slowed down its pace and he realized it was because of her. _Stella_. Her name played over his lips with delight like a sweet addictive nectar. He pondered a minute if he should send her an answer, but then Danny stepped into his office and his mind went back to work. _Break's over,_ his mind whispered in misery, as his back ached too from his previous encounter with a branch this weekend.

"Yes, Danny," he said, waving at Danny to enter, and hiding a small wince.

Danny stepped inside Mac's office, his face serious and a file in hand. "I've got the first results from tox. It's poison. You were right." He handed the file to Mac who leaned forward to his desk.

If he was happy for being right, Mac didn't show it as he pressed Danny to continue with a small nod. The young CSI continued, although with the day light now, he could see the dark bags under his boss' eyes and his tired posture, his body supported by his desk. For a minute, Danny wondered when was the last time Mac had slept. But then, seeing he was staring at him, Danny focused on the file before his boss.

"It's thallium sulfate. It's a slow poison, used..." but Danny couldn't finish as Mac cut him off.

"To kill rats," said Mac, biting his lower lip.

Danny shook his head, not surprised Mac already knew about it. His boss had a personal knowledge about almost everything. And over the years, Danny had come to accept it as something normal from his friend. "Ya, doesn't kill right away if ingested at a small dosage, but it slows down the heart and break internal tissue creating bleeding, pulmonary embolism and after a few hours or days, death." He pouted with disgust. "Really a nasty thing."

Mac nodded. Killing this way couldn't be for the thrill of the kill or the killer would have chosen another tool doing the job more quickly. But he couldn't exclude the killer watching from afar to enjoy a slow death. From what Flack had gathered, Marlyn Delaney had the time to leave her apartment, walk to the park at 2:30am, and realize in fear that she was probably dying. _Pulmonary embolism._ He clenched his teeth. It explained why she hadn't used the phone from her apartment as the security camera of the near by street had picked her up coming out of her apartment, already stumbling.

He looked at Danny thinking. "We have to find the first crime scene and where someone could get a hold of thallium sulfate."

Danny nodded. "Sheldon is already checking the sellers. Considering the form of thallium that was found in her blood, it was concentrated in high dosage. Only, few companies can use it with authorization. Mostly companies that work for eradicating rodents."

"Good, let's go to her apartment and checked if she was poisoned there." Mac stood up and grabbed his leather jacket but stopped when Danny gave him a frown.

"Huh, don't ya wanna change before? I mean, Mac, I know it's not my business, but uh...you look tired, I can always go there with Flack and..." started Danny, his gaze taking more of his disheveled boss as he stood by his side.

Mac chuckled lightly as he patted Danny's shoulder and led him out of his office. "It's only clothes Danny, besides I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. Let's go." On this word he headed toward the elevator and Danny had to rush behind him to keep up to his quick pace.

_**xxx**_

When Stella arrived ten minutes before her shift, she expected to see Mac working in his office. But as she rounded the corner, her heart squeezed in deception seeing that it was empty. Few minutes later, she had run into Adam in the corridor and had quickly learned that Mac was working on a case since this morning, and had gone to his vic's apartment to extend his searches, Danny in tow.

"Yeah," wondered Adam aloud in the corridor when he had stopped her to show her a file on his screen. "I wonder what he did this weekend for not having the time to change his clothes." The young lab tech chuckled. "Last time, it was after he was back from London. Doesn't happen a lot to see Mac so casual." He grinned as he glanced at Stella mischievously and taking a confidence tone. "Yep, you should have seen Mac exiting the elevator with his dark jeans and leather jacket. Wouldn't have thought he could dress like the rest of us," quipped Adam, without realizing that he was speaking to Stella, his superior and Mac's second in command.

She frowned, wondering why people tended to put so much stereotype on everyone without trying to know them better first, and especially on her partner.

"Probably got a real busy weekend seeing his face," continued the lab tech still amused about gossiping on his boss. "Though with his clothes he couldn't have gone far for work?" thought Adam aloud.

"What face?" she asked wondering what he was talking about as her arms slowly crossed over her small black jacket. She had opted today for a long, dark pants and high heels, covered with her long sleeve, green V neck top that she knew Mac loved. She smiled inwardly, she had noticed how his eyes had remained stuck on her forms each time she had worn it, and today she wanted to be on her better game.

"I don't know. The boss seemed tired as usual, though I caught him smiling when he was alone in his office. Weird right? Mac? Smiling alone?" Adam raised his brows as if it was the most unnatural thing on earth.

He looked up at Stella who was broadly smiling her face turned toward Mac's office, imagining him sitting in his chair and receiving her text.

Then, she looked back at Adam who was still staring at her in the middle of the corridor, a kid's grin plastered on his face. Her eyes settled on him with a small glare, clearly meaning that he shouldn't have added his last words about Mac on her presence.

Adam frowned, realizing his mistake at talking like that about Mac to Stella. After all, everybody knew how close friends they were. Suddenly he felt really out of place, and he stammered. "I...I have worked to do." He finished lamely. Quickly, he stepped aside and went to hide in one of a lab room, hoping Stella wasn't going to repeat it to Mac.

With a small grin, Stella headed for her office, knowing that Adam had got her message and he wasn't about to gossip on anyone for the day at least. As she was about to sit behind her desk, she was caught by Lindsay, entering with a quick pace. The young detective smiled broadly at her.

"Hey, Stella. How was your weekend?" she asked, her brows rose in a silent question as she could see that her friend had obviously spent a great weekend; her eyes gleaming in content as she had never seen her. Lindsay's smile widened, knowing that a man had to be behind that smile. But who?

Stella ignored her friend's silent question and replied with one of her own. "Fine, Linds. What ya got, kiddo?"

Lindsay smirked, seeing how Stella had dodged her silent question, and her smile had quickly disappeared. Lindsay frowned. It meant her weekend had been really interesting. But either good or bad, Mac's second in command didn't let it being seen by the younger CSI. But something was telling her, that it had to be good, as a small smile returned in Stella's eyes although her friend was trying to hide it. Lindsay smiled, knowing she would bring her question about who, later. Now was time for work.

"Caucasian male, forties, died in Queens. Locals are waiting for us," she quickly listed.

Stella nodded. "Okay, let's go then." Quickly she left her purse in her office and glanced at Mac's empty office when she exited her door. She pouted, hoping they would have time to see each other today. She needed to see him, and the more he was far from her, the more the burn extended and hurt in her chest. She wanted to see him and feel his warm breath teasing her cheek. Her lips tight, she followed Lindsay to the lift. _Soon, _her mind repeated to comfort her._ Soon._

_**xxx**_

Mac pushed the door open, his right hand on his glock in case of any surprise inside. Silence greeted them as he and Danny stepped in a small condo bathed by the warm sunrays of an early afternoon. Scanning the main room, Mac headed to his left, keeping an eye on Danny's back as the young CSI headed to the right. After a minute, Danny came back with a shake of his head, and Mac entered the door on the left. The place was neat and didn't look as if someone was using the kitchen to eat at all.

"Clear," he shouted, telling Danny that he could start to process the other room safely.

He slipped his hands in a pair of white gloves. Their vic was probably an adept of the stakeout, seeing the clean place. And to confirm his assumptions, he found bottles of water in her fridge and nothing else. _Hard worker,_ his mind whispered. His lips tight, he realized his fridge just looked the same, but with Stella in his life now, he should probably start to buy some real food if he wanted to invite her over. He frowned and closed the fridge. He shook his head. He would do that as soon as he would be back to his place, though right now he wasn't excited about going back there alone. Biting his lower lip, he focused his attention on the kitchen floor, and smirked. Even the floor was perfectly neat and clean. That woman had to be pretty paranoid about virus or she wasn't spending a lot of time in her condo, he deduced.

He turned and with the sunrays bathing the kitchen floor, he noticed two small dots near the island, which considering the clean place was unusual. He crouched near the dots and pointed his beam on it, his penlight rising to his right ear. The dots looked a lot like blood drops to him. Setting his kit near him, he took a swab of the substance and using a small spray, he quickly saw the cotton turned purple. He had his answer then: blood. His beam followed the dots as he found another one almost two feet away, then another one near a small bin before the trail stopped. Careful in his moves, Mac crouched and slowly lifted the top of the bin. Inside the blue, plastic bin spiked out the butt end of fresh, cut flowers. Roses to be more precise, as the red petals appeared in the bottom. He bit his lower lip as his mind replayed the scene. Marlyn receiving these flowers and obviously not happy about them she had stashed them into the trash, little she knew that it could be what was going to kill her. Mac sighed, but his theory remained to be proven by the evidence and for that they would have to match the thorns with her cut and find her blood on the deadly flowers. He shoved his light inside the bin, trying to find if a card had been added to it. But obviously, none that he could see. Closing the trash, he sealed it with an evidence tape and bagged it, adding a warning to handle with care just in case his theory was true and the flowers had been the killing tool.

"Found something?" asked Danny from the threshold as he stared at Mac's back. His boss was crouched before a bin and he could only see him moving when his jacket was shifting slowly. He smiled lightly. For Mac to wear casual clothes on a workday he had to be called when he wasn't at his place, otherwise he would have had the time to change. So where was he this weekend? Wondered Danny. And the more interesting question was, what was he doing?

Turning to Danny, Mac frowned and his light pointed at the trash now bagged. "May have found our possible murder weapon."

Danny looked at Mac, his face back to serious. "And what is it?"

"Flowers, rose to be exact." Pointed out Mac as his chin showed the trail of blood drops.

Danny looked down and raised his brows with a smirk. "I knew it was dangerous to offer flowers to a girl," he quipped with a light smirk. "Never gonna happen with me," he stated with a smug face.

Mac gave him an amused grin at the poor excuse Danny had found for not being a flower buyer. "It's the intention that counts Danny, not the flowers."

With a frown, Danny looked at Mac as if he had just told him that ET had landed at the lab. His lips tight in bewilderment, Danny stared at Mac, slowly remembering it was the same man who had advised him to take the plunge with Lindsay the day he would feel ready. So, yeah, after all it wasn't surprising that Mac had told him that. Though it wasn't everyday either that his friend was talking about feelings this way. Then he grinned mischievously. "Had to be a very good weekend," he replied with a smile, knowing that this way he would know if he was right according to Mac's reaction.

Mac sighed, wondering why his friends had to be so thick when it comes to his personal life. The fact he didn't show what was inside of him because he had no occasion for it, didn't mean he was crippled in this domain. How did they think he had known and dated Claire? By accident? He sighed and ignoring Danny's question, he preferred to look at the kitchen one more time. It was better that he ignored this kind of comment, after all, if his friends wanted to think like that there was no reason he would try to change their mind. No, the important thing was that he had an amazing weekend with Stella and that he had finally revealed his feelings without breaking their friendship. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. And she hadn't said no to his confession. His smile widened.

"You okay, Mac?" Danny's voice came from behind as he took a step aside and stared at Mac. Surely, his boss was behaving oddly since this morning. Dodging his questions and even if he still looked his usual tired, he seemed happier. Danny grinned as he noticed Mac's small smile. Then, if Mac was happy it had to be a good thing, and sooner or later he would know what was making him so happy. Yeah, he would team up with Flack to know more.

"Let's have her apartment sealed and analyze those flowers," said Mac as he hadn't noticed Danny's quiet stare. Mac stood up. "If it's our murder weapon, then we won't have to send a team to pack half her apartment," Mac said as he glanced at a grinning Danny. He frowned. The smile on his friend's face meant he was up to something, and considering his late reference to his weekend, it meant he was probably going to hear about it for sometime. He sighed inwardly, realizing that Danny as well as Don wasn't going to drop the subject and would try to know more about his weekend. _Whatever. As long as they don't know a thing about Stella and I, things should be fine,_ his mind reassured him.

Danny nodded and helped Mac to pick up their package as both got their kits in hands and headed to Mac's truck.

_**xxx**_

Stella stepped under the yellow tape and entered the small lighted apartment. She pouted in disgust as the stench of death and decay assaulted her nose. Quickly, she put the back of her gloved hand to her mouth trying to hinder the stink to get further inside her lungs. Though she knew it was futile, it was still an old reflex.

"This one's old," quipped Lindsay behind her, her hand too before her mouth. The young CSI knew that this kind of smell could only come after at least two days of decay. And within a confine place like this apartment and in the middle of July, well, the heat had done the rest.

Without answering, Stella looked at the victim sitting on the floor in a middle of a wreck. His back was leaned against a couch and some of the furniture were upside down and tossed to the ground. All over, the ground was covered with broken pieces of wooden splinters and pieces of glass. She frowned, seeing the man's hand clutched at his right leg. She crouched near their vic, and noticed the white ashen face common with heavy, blood loss. Her sight lowered to his thigh and the pool of blood beneath his leg. He looked like he had been stabbed and had lost his blood before he died from it. She frowned noticing that his cell phone rested on a small table few feet from him. As she examined his hands and wrists, she didn't see any kind of restraints, so why he hadn't called for help? Her penlight pointing at the wound, she slowly lifted the torn fabric of the pants and found it stuck to the man's skin. That wasn't common with heavy blood loss. It was as if the blood had the time to coat with the fabric, meaning it hadn't been a quick bleeding. Looking more closely, she could see that the stab had happened too far from his artery. Then, he had plenty of time to call for help, so why not?

Her sight looking at the vic's surrounding, a pair of black shining shoes appeared near the victim as a local detective stopped near the body, his notepad open. _Detective Fincher,_ remembered Stella as she looked up to meet the gaze of a tall man with thin blond hair, messily spread over his head as he was trying hard to look younger than his real age. She smirked at the almost arrogant attitude he conveyed. They had worked on a couple of cases together and she still had a hard time to like him. But this job wasn't about liking people she had to work with after all. Although, after he had asked her out twice and she had gently told him no, she was wondering if it wasn't because of his tries that she couldn't stand him. But now, she had Mac and was happy it had finally happened.

"Chance Parker. Forty-one. Worked as a medical adviser for Pharmaceutical and co. Was found by his landlord when he was alerted by his neighbors of the odor coming from here." He chuckled lightly. "As if smelling the dead cat they hadn't got a clue of what they could find," smirked with contempt the detective.

Stella glared at him, not in the mood for his bad choice of words and lack of respect for the man dead before them.

His sight focus on the vic, Fincher didn't see Stella's glare and continued in his listing. "And with the late heat, he didn't take long before the smell enveloped the whole building and that body rotted like an over cooked chicken."

Stella stood up, her fists tightening at her side. "Stick on the facts, Fincher!" she finally snapped.

"Wow, cool down, Bonasera," he replied with disdain. "The man got to express himself and live for once."

"Well, do it somewhere else than when I'm here!" she scolded him.

He glared at her, not happy to be told off like that in front of the other officers. "Won't be over," he hissed between his teeth, only for Stella to hear.

She glanced at the landlord, ignoring his threat. The small manwho had been the first on the scene, was now talking to a police officer to take his statement. "Did he touch the vic?" she continued, keeping her professional tone.

Fincher nodded unhappily, but now that all eyes were on him, he had to be careful with his next choice of words. "He said he checked for a pulse before calling 911. That's all."

She shook her head. "We'll need reference samples from him."

"Yeah, I know," replied harshly Fincher. "I've already told him to stay longer for you to get them."

With a dark stare, Stella watched as Fincher waited for her next question, his jaw clenched in anger. That man was just like Frankie, she realized, when he couldn't have what he wanted, he turned to anger and that wasn't a good sign. She sighed inwardly, knowing that she might have to watch her back the next couple of days, just in case. Fincher could just jeopardize her case just to get back to her.

"Family?" She asked. It was a typical question, but her heart couldn't stop twisting in pain at the family her vics were always leaving behind. And as a Foster child she knew a lot about abandon. She sighed.

"Divorced. A kid in college at Brooklyn while his ex works as a secretary for the city."

Stella nodded and saw that Lindsay was done with the pictures and was now processing the vic's nails. She sighed and continued scanning the room while Fincher finally left to join the other cops waiting before the yellow line.

"What was tha t about?" asked Lindsay, her eyes darting at Fincher's back.

"Ah, nothing. We just don't get along," Stella dropped with a sigh.

"Yeah, well you mean like fire and ice," quipped Lindsay, refering at the tension that everyone in the room could have felt the moment Stella had asked Fincher to get back on professional track.

Stella's lips tightened. "He's just an ass. Nothing to worry." She said as she crouched back next to the victim and her anger quickly faded as soon as her mind printed Mac's smiling face before her. A small grin grazed her lips, knowing that Fincher wouldn't stand a second facing her tough partner. And even if she didn't want to see him fight or that she was quite capable of taking him down, her mind was happy to imagine Mac kicking the ass of his poor excuse for a man.

"Got to be a hell of a weekend," the young CSI quipped behind her, noticing her returning smile, and surprising Stella as she was deep in her thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry Linds, what did you...?" Stella turned to Lindsay with a small frown.

"Oh C'mon, Stella. You haven't stopped smiling since we left the lab. Apart with mister dumb ass here. So how is he?" enquired Lindsay, a big grin plastered on her face, obviously dying to know more about her friend's personal life.

Stella's eyes widened at the deep insight her friend had of her. "It was good," she answered not wanting to reveal that it was Mac. In fact, none of them had talked about the subject of the team and if they were going to tell them, after all it was their business, no need to post it in the New York Times.

"Good?" Lindsay's arms dropped on her sides in disappointment. "Stella you got to give me more than that. I don't recall seeing you this happy since...since ever." She almost shouted, her voice definitely higher than an octave. "He must be pretty special then?"

Stella chuckled. "He is. But you won't know more about this, Linds."

With a sheepish smile tugged at the corner of her lips, Lindsay continued to shave her light on the ground. She knew, sooner or later she would have a name, but for now she was happy to have the confirmation that she was right, and that her friend was happy. Her curiosity could wait, but just a little.

Seeing that Lindsay had dropped the subject, Stella focused on the splinters on the ground and bagged them. She wondered if Mac was back at the lab, and if he had time to change as Adam had nicely pointed out that he had been pretty busy since this morning. _Probably has skipped lunch as well._ She frowned, and made a mental note to check for that when she would see him.

_**xxx**_

Mac slumped back in his chair with a heavy sigh and glanced at the pile of files that had accumulated on his desk while he was processing his vic's apartment. He sighed heavily and took the first one as he rubbed his forehead, his headache back in full force. Analysis report and conclusions appeared before him, on a case Sheldon was working on. He shook his head, realizing he hadn't got the time to check on his CSI/former ME since this morning. Obviously, his friend had finished his case and his conclusions were thorough and proved the vic had been killed by accident. Though his wife would still have to go on trial for what she had done, but seeing the evidence, everything pointed out it was not her fault. With a file like that, he could bet the DA would drop the case. _Case closed,_ he thought as he signed the file at the bottom and put it on the done box. His lips tight, he took another file and quickly noted he had still three other reports to go through before he checked with Sid about his vic. He sighed heavily, hoping to finish this and being able to see Stella soon.

An hour later, and five more files done, since Adam had brought him another one to sign, he was glad to finally leave his office when a voice from behind caught his attention. A smile tugged at his lips, he watched as Stella exited the lift and her emeralds connected instantly with his eyes. She gave a quick word to Lindsay before she headed toward him. He frowned as he realized where they were and that he was bound by his work and protocol.

Stella sighed leaving the lift and when her eyes met suddenly the green, ocean pools of her partner gazing at her in the middle of the corridor, she had to fight hard the warm feeling starting to redden her cheeks and the urge of wrapping her arms around him. Then, her heart skipped a bit as he approached her, a deep frown creasing his face. And she felt her stomach tightened anxiously.

"You okay, Mac?" she asked wondering if he wasn't regretting this weekend now that they have to deal with their relationship and their job at the same time. He nodded, his lips tight. His hand gently patted her left arm as he led her toward the locker room, his face still bearing a grim look.

"We need to talk," he said gravely as they headed to the room. The door closed behind them and Mac glanced in the room to check if they were alone. Then, his face softened and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips as he stood before Stella.

She could see that indeed he hadn't changed and his face was bearing the dark marks of his restless previous nights. But his eyes, she smiled, no, his eyes were gleaming playfully with more force and confidence than before.

Wondering if he was not making a mistake, Mac took a small step toward Stella, checking her reaction. As she smiled at his move, his right hand softly cupped her cheek. With delight, his thumb gently stroked her skin as he gave her a shy smile filled with apologies.

"Sorry for this morning," he apologized. "Hadn't the heart of waking you up. You were sleeping so peacefully," he confessed, as he bit his lower lip.

"You can always wake me up, Mac. Seeing you is the best dream I could think of." Her soft voice reassured him.

He grinned like a kid at her soothing words. And without a second of hesitation, he stepped closer to her. Gently, tenderly, his lips brushed hers, tasting the sweet feeling of her soft pulping skin under his. And as he felt her arms snaking around his waist, he deepened the kiss with all the intensity he had left in him. He heard her moaned in content and felt his desire growing at her delighted sounds. One arm wrapped around her waist. He took a step forward and he felt her back touching the wall as his hand was stuck between her soft body and the cold wall. His body leaned against hers as his right hand slowly brushed back her curls. His fingers lost in her golden hairs as he deepened the kiss, savoring every seconds of her breath mixed with his. His heart was pumping hard in his chest at the pleasure of having Stella so close to him, and vibrating pressed against him. After a long moment and both needing to breathe, he released his hold on her and saw her eyes gleaming with happiness.

He gave her a loving smile. "I know we said we'll take it slow." He gazed at her, checking if she was okay with his kiss, though seeing her broad smile spread to her ears he assumed she was. "Just needed to remind myself it's real." He took a step back and grinned happily.

Her brows rose, amused by his statement. "Then, you can check for that at anytime, Mac," she quipped, happy to see he had no trouble to be with her at work, even taking the time for them to be alone to really talk. And that was new for her to see him loosening this way. Though she reminded herself that she had never been in the position of being his girlfriend, so maybe he was able to manage both his private life and his job without any of the team to see them.

His smile widened at her words. "Got to go see Sid for my vic and I have to see Dr Shen for...well..." he raked his throat, wondering if he was alright to ask her if he could come by later to her apartment. But before he had to really ask, she spoke first, her emeralds shining like a blazing tiny green sun.

Her hand softly caressed his cheek, and her fingers lingered into his short hair. "You come after at my apartment?" she asked on a warm tone, hoping it was what he was going to say. But remembering the intense kiss he had just given her, she could assume he was going to ask just that. And frankly, she had waited all day to see him. So, her place was definitely a great place to end the day and unwind together.

He smiled and his hand rubbed at the back of his neck, shyly. "As soon as I'm done with Sid and Shen," he quickly replied. He sighed in content and as he stepped beside her to head toward the door, he couldn't resist to touch her one last time. Softly, he caressed her cheek once again, and his eyes mouthed a shy _I love you_ before he left.

Blushing, Stella turned toward the door, realizing that it was all true. She wasn't in one of her dreams anymore. No, they had finally found each other. With that thought in mind, she exited the locker room and headed for her office, she had a case to close before going home tonight, and possibly she would have the time to cook something for them. But whatever happened, she had his promise that tonight again they would be together and that was enough to hold on until tonight.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Well, this story will work as a normal case, although angst, comfort and romance will progressively seep through it. But the main theme will be Mac and Stella developing their new bond.

So hope you liked it, and don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this.

Have all a great Sunday.


	2. A long day

**Chap ****2**: A long day

**A/N:** All right, here is the next installment of this fic.

I would like to thank first, every one who reviewed this fic and gave me their expectations as well. Considering your questions, you all know what to expect as I answered privately, so as I said, this fic deals with a case and needs the basis for it, so why these first parts will go into the details of Mac and Stella's vic. Thanks to all who put this fic as well in alert or fav or even read it :) you've all made my day more than once.

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to Journey of the Broken Hearts. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. But as the CSI close in on him, his anger starts to shift toward our team. Whole team whump in a deadly game between the killer and the team...Smacked, DL and the whole team.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to AIP and SBT._

_I hope this helps you a bit through what you're living my friends._

Mac entered Sid's morgue with a large smile on his face, which he quickly hid the minute he saw the ME bent over a body. He knew how good the ME was to read him, and right now he didn't need anyone to interfere with his new relationship with Stella. No, he wanted to keep his head clean and out of any comments that could jeopardize their fresh commitment. But again, he seemed he hadn't been quick enough as he read the amused smile in the crystal, blue eyes of his friend.

As always, Sid was wearing the usual blue coat required in the morgue, and as Mac approached he split his glasses and let them dangled around his neck.

"Your vic died of poisoning," stated Sid, his eyes still smiling. "But you already knew that since you got my preliminary report from Danny," he quipped.

Mac nodded. "Yes, we got the tox results." He looked down at the corpse of Marlyn Delaney. She was too young to have enemies already. Mac tightened his lips. Although he knew damn well the monster that could lurk into a dark alley to take away a life, it still hurt to see how fast and how unpredictably life could be taken away. Poison was not a nice way to die. He sighed and met Sid's eyes staring back at him. "I wanted to know if you had found something else."

"Well, her organs have slowly bled to death, if it's the kind of details you were up for," quipped the ME, although he pouted from the painful death his vic had to endure. "I'd said it took her quite sometime to die, maybe five to eight hours." He pouted in disgust as he focused on Marlyn's ashen face. "She must have been in terrible pains, her organs slowly failing her." He looked up at Mac. "With a proper treatment she would have survived if only she had been taken care of on time."

"How long?" asked Mac with a small pout.

Sid shook his head as he lifted the blue sheet and pulled it to her waist, revealing her naked frame already marked by the characteristic Y from the autopsy. "I'd say about an hour prior to her death, she could still have made it, if only she had called 911."

"It was late at night and we found her outside, so she probably tried to get some help."

"Well considering her state, her swollen tongue and lips due to the poison, and her pulmonary embolism, it would have been hard for her just to breathe, so speaking I can't imagine," Sid said bitterly.

Mac's gut twitched inside. Even though he had made a point to always keep his emotions at bay for no one to see it, it was always hard to listen to the way his vics had struggled till the end to live. Whoever had done that was a monster, and he would make sure he wouldn't get away with it, and would be put behind bars for good.

"It would have been a real challenge for her to walk and even call for help," continued Sid. "Says like three hours after being poisoned."

Mac frowned. "So she did fight hard to get out and find some help since the camera from the street taped her almost half an hour before she was found." Mac bit his lower lip. "But besides her hard struggle to walk she ended up dead at the entrance of the park."

"Am afraid so," finished Sid.

Mac nodded, deep in his thoughts. He didn't like that. It meant the killer had been careful to choose a vic that would be alone for sometime and wouldn't get help that easily. He had chosen the perfect time when she would be vulnerable. His lips tight, he didn't see as the ME was staring at him, and especially at his clothes.

A small grin grazed Sid's lips. "So, the rumor's true." Sid said, interrupting Mac's trail of thoughts.

"What rumor?" asked Mac, bewildered.

Sid raised an amused smile toward his friend, and let dangled his glasses around his neck. "You, having really taken days off and dressing like everyone else," he quipped as he pointed at Mac's leather jacket and dark jeans.

Mac quirked his brows a little irritated. "Does my life has to be gossiped by everyone in this lab?" He sighed in frustration. What the hell was going on here? Couldn't he get his life back in order without having everyone looking over his shoulder? He felt a small anger rising inside him, though it wasn't against Sid.

"Ah Mac, you know people, they're busy gossiping about celebrities and the next target is their boss. So for them, you're kinda famous," teased Sid, his crystal, blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

Mac's tension faded at his friend's words and gentle look. He slightly huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Why am I surprised?" He dropped. He knew this was coming, so why was he bothered by it? Don and Danny had already gotten their share and he had to admit that he had expected Sid's comment. He sighed, giving up.

"You shouldn't. So how was your weekend? Seeing your look I'm sure it was good. You got a name for me?" tried the ME with a small grin.

"A name?" Mac looked straight into Sid's eyes. Was he really serious and expecting him to answer to that? _Of course not._ "No, why do you think it had to be someone?"

"C'mon Mac, you never take days off and when you do it's for working." Sid smiled and observed as Mac's face changed to be unreadable, taking his poker face. So the subject was sensitive to Mac to change this way, realized the ME. "And this time you took a whole weekend, and when you're back you hadn't got the time to change. Humor me, Mac."

"I got the call early," Mac dropped still frowning. No way, he was going to say anything to Sid. No, the first priority was to settle the bases with Stella, then, they might tell the team. Not before.

"Sure." Sid stared at Mac, still waiting. "So you're not gonna tell me, huh?"

"There's nobody, Sid." Mac finally sighed as his eyes looked down. He knew his friend got the hint about him being with someone. So whatever answer he would give would just keep Sid more curious. He had to change his strategy and find a plan.

"Huh? She must be pretty important then." The ME remarked.

The question took Mac aback. "What?... No... I mean...what about our vic's marks on her hand?" He let out a small sigh, changing the subject. Of course Stella was important, but no, he couldn't tell that to the ME. Gee, his friend was good but he was better to this kind of poker game. So, if the team wanted to know about his life then he would have to come up with a plan.

Sid's smile widened. "So very important," remarked Sid as he put back his glasses and bent toward Marlyn, grabbing her right hand, and opening her palm.

Mac sighed and looked at the body. Why everyone wanted to know about his personal life? He sighed inwardly.

Sid lifted Marlyn's hand and showed her palm to Mac. "You were right, something stung her fingers and the cut looks like thorns, though I send a sample of the shards I've found to your lab, and blood sample too to tox, just in case."

"Thanks, anything else?" He hoped Sid was done, because now, he really wanted to get back and finish with all he had to do before he could join Stella back at her apartment.

Sid raised his eyes toward Mac with a small grin. "Nope, unless you give me a name." Sid's smile widened, knowing that his try had no chance to work right now. Mac wasn't gonna tell him anything about his private life. But he had to try. He grinned inwardly. No really, he was happy if finally his friend had found someone. Though he had thought for a long time that his partner, Stella, would be just fine for him. In fact, the two looked a lot like an old couple sometime.

His lips tight, Mac watched the crystal eyes of his friend amused. Knowing the more he would deny the more he would get Sid on his back he opted for a new strategy. "She doesn't leave in New York." He dropped as if he was yielding to his friend's demand.

He knew this way he was going to feed the gossip, but he hoped, he and Stella would get some time off until the next embarrassing question. With delight he saw Sid's eyes gleamed like a kid at Christmas and his jaw slowly dropped as if he was trying to say something. _Good_. Choosing the moment the ME was too stunned to talk, Mac turned to head to the lift, his broad smile curving his lips at the new plan he had in mind. _Fight the fire with the fire, _his mind shot with a sweet revenge. If they were so busy to learn with who he had spent his weekend with, then he was going to give them something to talk about. His smile widened as he entered the lift and his thoughts drifted instantly to Stella's shining face as he had left her in the locker room. Surely he could get used to interrupt her this way. He grinned inwardly, lingering in his luck that they shared the same feelings.

_**xxx**_

A wide grin plastered on her face, Stella headed to a lab to analyze their vic's clothes. She felt like a warm shield had enveloped her since Mac had kissed her. And nothing was going to change that.

When she entered the white, clean room, she quickly walked toward the evidence bags placed in the middle of the table, trying hard to hide her growing smile from her glancing colleague. She knew Lindsay was curious about her weekend and she couldn't blame her friend for being concerned about her, but her personal life was...well, personal. And she didn't need anybody to start give her advices or her two cents about Mac and what she should do or not. Their relationship had finally evolved to the point she had craved for years and she didn't want it to blow up in her face because her concerned friends wanted to give her advices, even if they had good intentions. No, she wanted to have time to think about it by herself before being harassed by gossip and questions that could threaten her or even Mac. She cringed at the idea. He was already keeping a lot of things private about his personal life, so she couldn't imagine how he would react about hot gossip going on around them. No, it would probably screw their relationship before it started, or even damaged them. So when Lindsay looked at her with an insisting gaze, she feigned to ignore it and focused on the evidence before her.

Lindsay grinned. She knew something was up with Stella, she was just burning to know the name of that mysterious man. Was it someone she knew and who worked here? Or a total stranger that had mesmerized her friend? Glancing at Stella with a mischievous smile, she saw her picking up the vic's pants and started to process it. With a small sigh, she focused on her own work. Taking a transparent tape, she stuck it to the shirt spread on the white, glowing table and stuck it on a plastic sheet for further analysis.

"So where did you go this weekend?" asked eagerly Lindsay. At least this question wasn't too personal.

Stella narrowed her eyes, wondering about the best strategy. "Ah, just shop for some stuff."

"Stuff, huh? Like what?" enquired Lindsay, wondering what kind of shopping she had done to get this smile. No, she had already admitted a man was behind it. _Did she go shopping with him?_ She smiled. That would be a first, even with Danny and she knew how much he loved her, she had to drag him out to shop for Lucy's clothes.

_Like dressings for a wounded, amazing man,_ shot Stella's mind, thinking back at her weekend. "Stuff, ya know," she replied, avoiding the question. "And what about your weekend, Linds? Did you finally go to the zoo with Lucy?" she knew her friend couldn't stop talking about her little girl.

Well, she had to admit that Lucy was so cute that even her couldn't remain without giggling at the little girl when she was around. She smiled inwardly. Even her godfather had been mesmerized by the small Lucy since day one. And to mesmerize Mac Taylor it had to be a hard work, she knew a lot about it. Though she wondered sometimes if she hadn't been able to get under his skin like Lucy since day one, as he was always giving her his charming smile, while to others he could remain like a dead stone. She smiled, yep, but never to her. Even the time she had pissed him off, he had looked at her with fury in his green, ocean eyes but yet with something so deep that at the time she had wondered what it was. But now she knew, as he had told her yesterday; he loved her. The word made her grin inwardly and she hid the small smile grazing her lips.

Lindsay smiled. _Okay, nice dodging._ She had to admit if Stella didn't want to talk, then, she would have to be smarter to get her information. "Yes we did." Lindsay replied to Stella's question. "And the wild animals weren't always in the cage, I tell ya."

"Oh so, you have a tiger in your bed," quipped Stella, referring at Danny.

Lindsay's smile widened. "Make it more like a lion," she added with a smirk. "Needs his sleep after the action." She chuckled lightly at the mention of her husband's private habit.

Stella grinned at the comment of her friend. "Well, that must be comforting to know you tired him up so much so he needs to rest."

"Yep. Do ya know someone like that?" asked quickly Lindsay, not ready to give up her quest for information.

"Yeah, I mean..." Stella raised her eyes to see a grinning Lindsay. "One of my exes," corrected Stella. "kinda always slept after." She sighed, realizing that it had bothered her somehow that he had never checked on her afterwards. But with Mac, even if they hadn't crossed that line yet, she knew she wouldn't be disappointed by him. Of course, he was so tired by his usual lack of sleep that if she was witnessing him sleeping right after, it would be with a great satisfaction. But something told her that when he would be up and about, she would discover new sides of him. She grinned inwardly as her mind started to imagine herself with Mac and no cloth for any of them. Suddenly her core began to warm and she had to take a slow breath to keep her composure. Her heart beating a little too fast at the mention of her partner in a less dressed manner. _Okay, so even without him beside me he's turning me on. Gee, Stella just calm down! _Her smile widened sheepishly. _Mac_, her mind lamented, wanting already to be the evening and have the time to discover more of her partner.

Lindsay's eyes gleamed at the light she could see shining in Stella's eyes. Yep, who ever he was, had already a special place in her friend's heart seeing how her eyes sparkled thinking of him.

Stella shook her head, realizing she had let her mind wandered too far and that Lindsay was now smiling, gazing at her like the cat who had finally found a mouse. Okay, that wasn't the best answer to get her friend out of her hair with her weekend. Now she was sure, she would hear about it for at least a week. She sighed and her eyes went back to the pants before her. _Focus Stella, you got a job to do._

_**xxx**_

He dropped his last reports in the done bin and slumped back in his chair tiredly. Thank God he was done with that. He sighed heavily, and checked his watch. He had arranged an appointment with Dr Shen in half an hour and if he didn't want to piss off more the physician he should better go now. Pushing on his desk wearily, Mac stood up with a small wince as his stitches shot a slow burning pain. He muffled a groan and headed for his leather jacket. In the whole day he hadn't had the time to change and get a shower, and now he was really feeling tired and wanted more than anything to see Stella and abandon himself in her arms. He caressed the idea of going back to his place first to get a quick shower and change his clothes, but he knew if he was doing that he would be late for his rendezvous.

Sighing, he left his office with a quick glance toward Stella's desk. Unfortunately, she was still in a lab and her empty chair was the only thing that greeted his tired eyes. He hoped everything would be alright tonight. She had gently invited him to come over and he was already excited about it, though he was so tired that honestly he didn't think he would make a good company. But he had said that he would come, and frankly he needed to see her. The only moment they had been together had been almost stolen from their own agenda and if they were starting this new relationship by seeing each other ten minutes each day he wouldn't blame her if finally she would change her mind about him and dropped him. So, no, tonight he would definitely go to her place, though he had the feeling he wouldn't remain awake too long. His lips tight, he left the Crime Lab.

He exited into the underground parking lot and headed for his car. He definitely needed to take a rest if he wanted to be of some good company for her. _Tomorrow, l...yeah right! _shot his brain. _When do you think you're gonna sleep? While the working hours?_ His brain smirked. He shook his head as he got in his black SUV. If only he could get a full night sleep to charge his battery then things would be better for sure. He nodded slowly. _Yep,_ that was the right solution, and with Stella he knew he wouldn't have any trouble to achieve that. He frowned as he pulled into the heavy traffic. _That is if she wants me to stay tonight. _She could want company only for dinner, after all they had said they wanted to take things slow. His lips tight, he focused on the road ahead. Whatever she would want he would comply anyway. Again, the most important thing right now, was her to be happy and okay. That he had the luck to be the one she wanted to spend her evening with, was already good enough for him.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled over the Queen of Mercy, already preparing himself for the lesson Shen would give him. But to his surprise, the surgeon invited him to go inside a small room to check his wounds. Quietly, he took off his jacket and sweater with small winces, and seated on a bed. His lips tight, he saw the doc pulled a face as he took the dressing off his chest, revealing the caked blood stuck with the black stitches.

"Fought against three men this time Detective?" Dr Shen said with a smirk as he looked at the chewed up skin.

Mac sighed. "I wish." He was tired, and didn't want to argue right now. His arms on his sides, his fingers deepened in the white sheets and quietly supported his frame on the bed, hindering him to sway as exhaustion was kicking in.

The doctor raised a frown on him. "You getting any sleep?" asked Shen, noticing the heavy dark bags under Mac's eyes and his slanted posture on the med bed.

"Depends..." let out Mac with a sigh.

"Well, that's still better that none. Whatever you're doing to sleep even a little, I'd advise you to keep doing it."

Mac nodded as Shen administered him a local painkiller with a syringe.

"I need you to lie down Detective that I can take out the reopened stitches and put new ones."

With a heavy sigh, Mac complied and slowly lay down, his right arm nestling under his head. He stared before him, tiredness starting to pull him under. The ceiling light was so bright and shiny that he chose to close his eyes for a minute. He smelled the disinfectant Shen was using to clean his wounds and heard the doc telling him that he would be quick. Then, he felt the small prick of the stitches entering his skin but the pain was kept at bay by the painkillers. Then the little sounds of Shen moving and his coat rubbing against the sheet of the bed faded away, and everything went silent. He tried to open his eyelids but they were too heavy and the world finally shut down around him as he fell into a deep sleep.

_**xxx**_

The faint smell of alcohol and perfume mixed together as four pairs of lungs breathed in the air of the small comfy bar. Don smiled as he glanced at his friends around him, remembering that not all of them were here today as Sheldon had to finish a case; Adam was out with his girlfriend; and as always Mac and Stella were so hard to find that he had given up the minute he had seen their empty offices. Their beers clinked over the table as the four friends mouthed a small _Cheers!_ and grinned toward each other. He watched with happiness as Danny snaked his left arm around Lindsay's waist and winked at her with a grin. A small smile played over Sid's lips as he crossed Don's eyes and nodded happy to be here and for once with living people; not that he did mind the quietness of his morgue.

Don smiled inwardly. Nope, everything was fine, except a little bit than a year ago, Jess would have been with them, joking and grinning like the rest of them. He smiled bitterly and for a moment his sight escaped the playful group to stare outside and into the quiet evening starting; although the night hadn't settled in yet, since they were in the middle of July. His lips tight, he felt Sid's gaze resting on him and he forced a smile over his lips. It's been a year now, and he had struggled every day to get up from bed and go to work as the life around had seemed so dull since he had lost her. A year so long and so painful that he had crumbled one night, giving up, but luckily his friends had been there for him. Especially Mac who had risked his ass to check if he was alright at Terrance's place. He sighed remembering the heated pain mixed with disappointment he had read in his friend's eyes.

He never would forget that gaze; that flushed face coming from a man he thought would never show his real emotions to anyone. But that day he had showed what the real wounded Mac Taylor looked like. Even if it had been for a brief moment, but Don had seen it in Mac's eyes; the pain. The same pain he had felt when he had lost Jess. His fingers squeezed around his glass of beer and his gaze was lost in the golden sparkling liquid. Mac had come for him and from that day he had started to climb up the ladder of life and now things looked a little bit brighter than before. But one question remained in his mind since that day. How did Mac have been able to cope with Claire's death for so long? While him was finding this first year almost unbearable? Nine years. Nine years his friend had fought with the same pain that inhabited him and he was already craving for that comforting, reassuring presence to push away the shadow of loneliness. How did his friend have managed to remain alone for so long without falling, was just beyond his understanding?

_T__here's a lot of thing people doesn't know about me, Don, _had said Mac this morning. And now he was wondering if he hadn't been too quick to judge Mac over the years; sticking stereotypes over him as he had met him after Claire had died. Maybe there was more into Mac that awaited to be reawaken since he lost his wife. He frowned, knowing that the only person that could answer to that was Stella. Both had been tight before his life was put into hell. A small smile played over his lips as he wondered what would happen if those two decided to get together. Maybe she would let the best of his personality resurface slowly? He grinned inwardly. Yeah, Stella had a way with people to make them give the best of them. So if they finally found each other, then the old Mac Taylor as she used to talk about him sometimes when he had surprised them once or twice, would probably reappear quickly.

The playful banter of his friends around him brought him back to reality as Danny's voice broke suddenly Sid's lame joke.

"So what a day, huh? With Mac we didn't get the time to take a break." He looked at everyone with a tired stare and then at Lindsay with small puppy eyes, hoping to get comforted by his wife.

Lindsay pouted as she put her hand over his chest and patted him lightly. "Ah poor Danny," she teased. "But tonight it's still your turn to change Lucy," she quipped with a big smile.

Sid and Don started into a laugh at Lindsay's grin and Danny stunned face.

"Nice try, Messer," smirked Don as he took a swig of his beer.

"Well considering Lindsay has the same amount of work, I would say it was a dumb move to try to mess with a girl like yours, Danny," quipped Sid as he sipped at his beer and give a warm smile to Lindsay.

"Thank you, Sid," Lindsay replied with a big grin.

Danny looked around with a frown. "Thanks a lot for the support guys. I thought you came here tonight to help me out, not to help her hang me."

"We're always there for friends," retorted Don with a big grin.

"Ah, Ah, I'll remember that," said Danny faking a forced laugh.

"And what was so tiring about today anyway?" Lindsay asked, her brows rose. "I got a vic too and it was pretty messy."

Danny frowned. "Nah, ya know me, just wanted to see if you'll have mercy of a poor man like me." He looked at her with a grin, he didn't want her to worry for nothing now. Though he would have like to skip the baby change for once.

"I did. I married you." She quipped, and Sid and Don chuckled loudly at Danny's shocked face.

"See that," he retorted with a fake hurt voice, his hand pointing at Lindsay. "She stabbed me twice, and you're all laughin'. What kind of friends are ya?" he said playing the wounded man.

"The ones that are here to share the end of your restless day. Should take some days off if you need rest," added playfully Don, his smile lighted by their nice banter.

"Yeah well I got work and a family to take care of," replied seriously Danny.

"Looks like Mac, except for the family part," said Don with a gentle smile. "Speaking of which, did you see his biker look today?" He grinned as his friends' eyes widened with a smile.

"Biker look? What ya mean? I only saw him quickly as we exited the lift with Stella, but his look was fine by me," said Lindsay as her lips curled upward and she smiled, remembering the glance of her boss she had taken as she had left Stella.

She grinned inwardly at the image of Mac in leather jacket and dark jeans while she was imagining him on a bike. _No way,_ her mind shot. She was used to Mac formal well-dressed style that honestly fitted him very well, but his look today and adding a bike to that, she realized quietly that her friend could make quite an impression even by just changing his clothes. "Even more than fine," she added aloud and Danny gave her a small frown before he turned smiling to his friends.

"Yep," Danny said. "Seemed to me he had a busy weekend," he added on a confidence tone.

"A long busy weekend," retorted Sid with a small wink.

"Wow, ya know more about that than us, Doc," asked Danny as he saw the ME's smile growing on his face and his eyes gleaming with a new light.

"Well, I'd say with a long weekend like that, and knowing our Mac, he had to be pretty busy with someone special enough to drive him out of town and have no time to change for work," stated calmly the ME.

"Oh Sid, you know more," Don smiled as he nudged his friend. "What's her name?"

Sid shook his head. "I just know she's not from New York."

Lindsay frowned. "Gee that's bad. I mean with Stella being off at the same time we could have assumed they had finally found each other, but if Mac is getting along with someone else and Stella got a mysterious man too, I guess the fairy tale ends here." She sighed and looked down at her beer.

"What ya talkin' 'bout, Montana," replied Danny. "Stella got a date too?"

The three men stared at Lindsay with a small grin, ready for more gossip.

"Well, she didn't want to tell me, but I can bet she was with someone this weekend and she had a good time." She finally surmised.

"Well, Mac had a good time too. He spoke weirdly about the fact that it was coming from the heart to buy flowers and..." Danny stopped dead, seeing the look in Lindsay's eyes. "Huh, I mean...ya know me, I'm not a flower buyer and..." his voice trailed off, realizing he was digging the ground under him.

"Yeah I know, Messer," she replied bitterly, but a small smile grew on her face as she snuggled closer of his chest. "Don't worry, that's not the flowers that count."

Danny swallowed as his eyes widened. "Ah, that's just what Mac said." He frowned. "You sure you haven't talked to him today?"

She grinned and winked at him, as his face softened.

"Hey guys," intervened Don. "So Mac talked to you about buying flower?" Don's eyes widened. He had never thought Mac was the kind of romantic to buy that kind of thing. Though he didn't know he could ride a bike as well. He bit his lower lip. So yeah, maybe there was really more he didn't know about Mac Taylor. Don smiled inwardly.

"Yeah," replied Danny as he grinned at Lindsay. He knew now that if he wanted to make amend he would have to buy her the thing he had never done before. So maybe some flowers would be nice, soon.

Lindsay shot a small frown to her husband. She wasn't mad at him, but it was nice to see him wondering if buying flowers wasn't the best thing to do. She didn't care about the flowers. No, in fact she just wanted him to think about it. Seeing his mischievous grin appearing she couldn't resist any longer and her smile grew on her face.

Sid looked at his friends. "Well, although I'm not a detective like you guys, I found it quite strange that our favorite boss and second in command found someone at the same time, and that both their lovers seemed so mysterious. Calls to me for a small investigation."

Don grinned as he raised his glass in the middle of the table and his friends joined him. "Well, let's open this case with our eyes and ears in work mode."

They all grinned mischievously, taking the silent pledge that they would know who were these mysterious dates.

_**xxx**_

With a silent groan, he knocked at the door before him. He was late. _Damn it!_ _Really late._ Twenty minutes ago, he had woken up with a start in the hospital and Shen nowhere around. And when he had checked his watch it was to discover with dread that it was close to 9pm, and his cell phone had missed three calls from the same ID; Stella. His heart squeezed in his chest, knowing that she was probably really worried by now. That was bad. First official appointment/date with her and he was down to two hours. Surely she was gonna be pissed off. He sighed, looking down at his boots and his bouncing feet in front of her door, anxiety creeping inside his whole, tired body. He wouldn't blame her if she said that she was tired and that she would see him tomorrow. After all, he had been the jerk that had made her wait almost three hours. That was why, instead of calling her right away after he had woken up, he had preferred to come over and see her. This way it would be easier to explain why he was so damn late. He groaned inwardly. If now fate was against them, then things were going to be pretty tricky. He tensed as the door opened and he swallowed his small nervousness. But with relief, he saw her face graced him with a beautiful smile as she discovered him. She gave him a warm smile and let him in. His lips tight in remorse, he stepped in and looked at her, his green, ocean eyes conveying as many apologies that he could muster.

He watched her closed the door and stepped back before him. His hand rubbed at his neck in misery. "Sorry, I..."

But before he had the time to finish, he found himself pressed against the entrance door and Stella against him. Her hands had grabbed at the lapels of his jacket, and was keeping his back gently stuck to the door, her body leaning against him. He swallowed as her warm breath tickled his face and her face leaned toward him. His core started to burn the minute her hands reached around his neck and pulled his face toward hers. Her lips gently brushed his and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She deepened the kiss eagerly and a flow of emotions flooded his mind, unable to think. His desire for her instantly betrayed him as she rubbed against him and he moaned softly in quiet expectations. _Oh God,_ his mind pleaded in delight, as he was trapped between the door and her. _The most wonderful trap ever,_ his brain admitted silently. Finally releasing his lips, she locked her shining emeralds with his eyes as her face remained inches of his, their warm breath mixing together.

"Didn't know you were turned on that easily," she smiled, referring at certain body parts she had felt revealing themselves.

"Can't control myself with you," he whispered with a growing smile as his hands gently cupped her face and his lips tasted hers once again.

But this time she was the one to moan in delight when he sucked her breath away and gently pressed her back against him to keep her close. His hands gently wandered over her soft back, her skin starting to burn beneath the thin layer of her top. He could feel her heart beating and echoing with his against his chest. His face moved slowly as their lips broke their burning kiss and his head sagged slowly in the crook of her neck to rest. He sighed in content, her sweet perfume enveloping his senses like a warm shield of love surrounding him. He closed his eyes and relaxed there for a moment, his body yielding to his tiredness, and holding her comforting frame in his arms. He would have remained like that for hours, even fell asleep if she hadn't started to talk. But maybe it was because of the latter reason that she had finally moved.

"I missed you, Mac." She gently whispered to his ear.

Her soft voice caressed the side of his face, and small ticklings ran down his body with delight.

She broke their warm embrace and took a small step back, giving him a warm look. Her right hand nestled around his neck with a sense of deep belonging. With a smile, her fingers played with the small hair on his nape and he smiled back, his green, ocean eyes sparkling in pleasure. Her eyes finally noticed that he was still wearing the same clothes from this morning. She tightened her lips at the tired look he was giving her, though he was trying hard to hide it.

"I left some towels in the bathroom," she said with a smile.

Their eyes locked and he smiled again as if he couldn't stop now that she was there. "Thanks but I got nothing to change and..."

She gently pressed a finger over his lips and he stopped, mesmerized by her shining emeralds. "I picked up your bag in your bike that you left at the Lab. And I took the liberty to take some of your clothes from your locker, in case you had no time to change." She paused observing his reaction.

She had wondered if she was right to do that. After all they weren't officially together and they had said that they wanted to take things slowly. She knew that any of her ex-boyfriends would have freaked out if she had done something like that with them. But again, Mac wasn't like them. This weekend again had proven that, if proof she ever needed. So she relaxed instantly when she read a smile mixed with relief in his green, ocean pools, confirming her that she had been more than right to do this.

"Thanks." He tightened his lips, his eyes thanking her with sparkling lights. "I...I stayed a bit longer with Shen and didn't get the time to come to my place and take anything." A small frown creased his face. "Though I didn't know if it would be okay if I..." His voice trailed off. It wasn't easy to ask her what he really thought about tonight, and his desire to stay. Her invitation could have only meant for him to stay for dinner and then leave. But since yesterday they had taken the pledge to tell each other everything and not let one thing get into the way of their love. So it was why he was so hardly trying to explain his assumptions for tonight, though he didn't want to hurt her by doing so. But in final he was glad when she cut him off again.

"I'd like you to stay tonight, Mac." She paused as she observed his posture slowly relaxed from her words. So he had wondered if she had invited him to stay only for a dinner. She sighed inwardly. She couldn't blame him to feel awkward about all this. As he had run late she had wondered if he was really going to show up; and when he would, if it would be okay to ask him to stay for the night.

"I know it's hard for you...and well, I'm not gonna lie to you, it's hard for me too. I still have those fears running in my head and I'm worried about us. But we promised to each other that whatever happened we would be honest from now on." She gave him a warm smile to reassure him that she was understanding his inner conflict. "I mean, you were the first, Mac, to take that pledge by revealing what was inside your heart, and I agreed to do the same." She sighed as she stepped back to give him some space. Feeling his breath tickling her face had been a torture not to act on her impulse and even now she had to fight her body not to kiss him furiously and ask him for more.

"I mean, I'd like you to stay with me tonight." She looked away, feeling her cheeks blushing as she was speaking. "I don't promise you anything. I'm just thinking about dinner and unwinding in front of the TV. I know it's selfish of me, but I'd like to have you for myself without anything in mind." She looked back to see him smiling warmly and their eyes connected gently. Even without his touch she could feel his warmth invading her heart and reassuring her that she would always be loved, no matter what she would say to him.

He took a step closer to her, a genuine smile gracing his face. Gently, he slid his hand around her neck. Slowly, he caressed her soft skin with his thumb. His eyes sparkled from the beautiful view his senses were mesmerized by as she smiled back. Then, his face softly leaned to deposit a warm kiss on her forehead. "I'll be in the bathroom," he whispered into her ear as his warm breath, stroking her neck, achieved to make her melt. And gently, he took a step back and headed for the bathroom.

Her hand gently pressed on the cheek where his hand rested few seconds ago. She could still feel his protective warmth there. She grinned sheepishly as she let out a soft sigh of content. He was surely the most delicate, and caring man she had ever met. Even with his small, friendly kiss, he had sent sparkles dancing all around her body and she was now furiously waiting for him to exit that bathroom. _Calm down, Stella. He's here now. _She raised her eyes to the ceiling with a broad grin. Yes, thank God, he was here now.

Mac smiled in content as he entered the bathroom and discovered his gym bag and a pair of towels set over it. He closed the door, and started in the delicate mission of undressing. Soon, he looked in the mirror and took the clean dressing off his chest. He would ask Stella if she could put a new one. He smiled at how easy it was now to think of her like that and helping him for this. She knew so much about him that there was nothing he had to hide and somehow it was a relieve. He could be himself with her. No lie, no fake smile or excuse, just them and the plain truth that they loved each other.

He rummaged through his bag and he was glad to find she had brought his razor. Quickly, he began to shave his growing stubble as his eyes wandered over the mirror and his weary frame. He sighed, pushing aside any dark thoughts and lingering only at the idea of the amazing woman waiting for him.

He slipped inside the shower and after he had washed, he lingered a bit under the warm water. It felt good, even more than good to be at Stella's place and knowing she would be on the other side of that door waiting for him. He grinned like a kid. He was lucky he had found her, really lucky, and couldn't really realize that he wasn't in a middle of a dream again, and that soon he would wake up alone and miserable. He swallowed lightly as the warm water slid over his body and over his stitches. The slow, burning pain coming from his chest quickly reminded him that it was the reality. He couldn't suppress another smile at his luck. They had finally found each other, and he wasn't going to lose her as he had lost Claire. Water dripped into his closed eyes as he faced the ceiling and he brushed his damp hair back, a small smile grazing his lips again. They loved each other, and right now it was all that really mattered.

After ten minutes, the water stopped running and Stella smiled at the perspective of her partner getting out. And in fact, he wasn't very long, as the door opened quickly, and she saw a cloud of steam gusting out.

Mac stepped out of the bathroom his hand nestled before him. His heart accelerated when he arrived in the main room and spotted Stella in front of the TV, her medkit already unpacked and ready on the small table.

"Sit over here, Mac," she said, turning her back to him and pointing at a small, rounded cushion in front of the small table.

But as she turned a warm smile toward him, her heart immediately stopped in her chest as she noticed Mac's appearance. Wearing his black, sweat pants, and his feet bare playing with the thick carpet, she realized with delight that his feet weren't the only thing bare. He was holding his navy t-shirt before his naked chest, and his lips were tight with a shy expression.

He raked his throat. "I..." he hesitated. "I knew you were going to ask, so..." His brows creased as he looked down at the carpet before he looked back. "And well, since I need your help to put a new dressing, I thought that..." he started, trying to explain why he hadn't judged important to slip in his t-shirt right away. And to add to that, slipping into it and taking it off was pulling on his stitches and right now, he really wanted those to heal properly. After all, if they wanted to get serious in their relationship, having his dressing over him permanently wasn't something he would be proud to show her. He swallowed the small knot of unease in his throat.

"Would be my pleasure, Mac." She grinned and he instantly relaxed. His hand holding his t-shirt dropped to his side as he sat, revealing his bare chest and his wounds. Stella warmly smiled as she sat on a corner of the small table right in front of him. Her eyes locked with his green, ocean pools. He smiled back at ease and let her access to his wounds. "Looks a bit better with the stitches in place," she quipped with a warm smile.

He gently huffed. "I know."

Rubbing her hands together to avoid cold fingers on his skin, she bent a little to look closely at the stitches. Gently, she patted around the wound and he flinched under her touch. "Did I hurt you?" she asked worried, her eyes wide open.

He tightened his lips at her delicate touches had sent sparkles of excitement flying through his body. He swallowed slowly, and his eyes caught her worry. He smiled to reassure her. "You can't hurt me, Stell." Their eyes connected as they observed with delight each other. "Besides, it was more the contrary." He admitted.

He winked at her and her heart instantly filled with joy at his words. With a smile, she carefully began to wrap a new dressing over his stitches. When she was done, her eyes lingered over his naked chest, caressing the soft curves of his shoulders and slowly lowering to the center of his chest. She gave him a sheepish smile as he caught her enquiring stare but remained silent. Only the sparkling light behind his ocean pools was telling her that he had probably appreciated it as much as she had.

"Now turned around that I take care of your back. Did you show that to Shen?" she asked.

He pondered if he should avoid answering that question, but again, they had promised to each other that they would remain honest, no matter what, so now he had to stick with that.

"Huh, no," he admitted. "But it's just bruises," he added as to reassure her. He heard her sigh as she was behind him and her warm breath send chills over his body. Then, he froze and shivered lightly the moment her fingers touched his skin and began to gently rubbed his bruised back. He bit his lower lip, trying to control the warmth growing inside him. _Oh God._ He closed his eyes and felt his mind slowly drifting off. Her warm fingers gently caressed his skin, going in circles over his kidneys, and before he knew it, her soft arms had enveloped his bare chest and she was calling his name with worry.

He blinked, realizing he had dozed off, and she was holding him to be sure he wouldn't fall. "Sorry," he said, as his head sagged tiredly against her face snuggled over his shoulder. Her warm breath tickled his neck and he had to shake his mind not to fall back to sleep.

Stella smiled, lingering in the soft, bare chest she had wrapped her arms around. Mac pressed his warm cheek against hers and his soft cologne permeated her senses. Her core burned with a sudden desire for the man she had in her embrace, but as his upper body slanted heavily on the side, she smiled lightly. "Mac?" she called again with a warm voice. She had seen him fight sleep at the office, and he had never lost the battle so quickly. Though he was really drained lately and it worried her, she delighted in the fact that he had abandoned his shield because of her. She smiled, meaning he wasn't worried anymore to let her see who he was.

"Hm, yes," he muttered, blinking and sitting up straight.

She stepped before him, and smiled sheepishly. "You okay, Mac?" She frowned, hoping he was just tired and it was nothing else.

He let out a small sigh and rubbed his face tiredly. He could read some concerns lingering in her emeralds. "Just tired, I guess," he added to reassure her. His lips tight, he gave her a weak smile. She nodded lightly, and pointed at the couch.

Wearily, he stood up, pulled his t-shirt on with a small wince and after a few steps, slumped back in the smooth couch. Then, he felt her weight deepening beside him and he opened his eyes again. He could see she had brought a tray with white boxes of chinese food on the table while he had obviously dozed off again. _C'mon, Mac!_ His brain scolded. _Can't you stay awake?_

"C'mon, you need to eat, Mac. You had lunch today?" she asked with worries, her sight not leaving him.

"I think so," he answered as he picked in his food and started to eat.

_Think so,_ in other words, he had nothing, she realized bitterly. _Just as usual._ She sighed inwardly, and watched him eat with pleasure the food she had ordered while she had waited for him. She had been worried for him running late. Mac had always been on time and although she hadn't told him, after her third unanswered calls, she had tried the Queen of Mercy to get a lead of his whereabouts. She hadn't been surprised when the nurse had put her through the office of Dr Shen. The good doctor had then explained that Mac was still there but had dozed off during the small surgery. Considering his current state and lack of sleep, he had preferred to let him sleep to get some rest, and honestly if it could allow Mac to catch up with some much deserved sleep then she was fine with it.

"How was your day?" he asked, glancing at Stella as she grabbed a small box too.

Her lips tight, she gave him a warm smile. "Fine, yours?" He began to answer to her but his voice faded as she observed every little move of discomfort that escaped to his control. Like the small wince he had hidden with another smile. She sighed inwardly. Thinking of him now still fighting to remain awake as he was trying to make conversation about her day, was filling her heart with more joy than he could realize. She could see that he was drained and wanted more than anything to close his eyes and rest. But he was pulling a lot to remain alert for her, and if it was even possible then she loved him even more because of that. Then, he put his food on the tray.

With a shy smile he slipped an arm around her shoulders and noting she was done too, he gently pulled her closer against his chest. He lovingly wrapped his arms around her and she let her back sink against his chest.

"I'm sorry I was late," he whispered as he caressed her soft, golden curls, his chin resting on top of her head.

"I know it's okay. I'm glad you're here now," she replied with a small smile.

"We have to make some real plans," he muttered and she felt his arms loosening around her, clear signs of sleep calling him.

Nestled against his chest, she shifted slowly and careful not to disturb his stitches, her cheek now rested in the crook of his shoulder.

"What 'bout... diner?" he mumbled, his eyes closed and sleep pulling him into darkness. He fought for a minute the heavy slumber pressing over his eyelids. It was hard to remain awake. He tried to speak, but his whole body had abandoned him. In another place, he would have worried, but as he felt Stella's warm body tenderly snuggling against him, he knew he had nothing to worry about. Tomorrow he would be graced by her beautiful face and that was enough to let him drop his last barriers.

She smiled, knowing he was drifting off to sleep and still thinking about making plans with her. She couldn't help but love the way he cared about her and was taking so seriously their relationship. Carefully, she pulled the blanket she had kept on the couch, and pulled it over them. Her arms slipped under the covers and snaked around his arms resting over her chest. With delight, she pressed his warm hands over her stomach to keep him close, and as if she belonged to him. She smiled, in truth she did feel belonging to him, though she knew he would never pretend something like that. She closed her eyes, lulled by his breathing even, and the regular beat of his heart. She was happy. Although today they had been busy, they had found time for each other, and for a first day of work together, it was something she wasn't ready to forget. A smile crept over her lips as her cheek softly rubbed the tender spot of his warm shoulder. She knew that each day with him would be a blessing, and she intended to make the best of it. _Forever._

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Well, hope you liked that chapter. It was a bit dark because of the case, but again I had to set the action, so hope it worked for you and feel free to let me know what you thought of this and review. :)

_Coming soon...__Darkness closing in_


	3. The new lab room

**A/N:** So again, great thanks to all who took the time to leave a review or even read or put this fic or me in fav or alerts. You guys rock ! This chapter is more Smacked centered this time, so hope you'll like it.

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

_**Today is D-Day 66**__**th**__** anniversary...Let's not forget it...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to all who fought in WWII and in any other wars,**_

_**fighting for Freedom and for Peace.**_

Something soft and warm gently brushed his face. Mac smiled, feeling at peace and lingering in the delicate softness surrounding him. If it was heaven then, it was great. His body relaxed even more, wondering from where came this delicate touch, though a name course over his lips: Stella. He loved the feeling and wanted to remain like this but his curiosity took the best of him. Slowly, he lifted his eyelids and watched as before him a form moved through his haze. He closed his eyes again and the warmth grew stronger, caressing his cheek, brushing his hair. He opened his eyes again, aware now that it couldn't be a dream, something or someone was there, but why they wanted him to wake up? He was great here, and that warm caress was lulling him to softly go back to sleep. His mind drifted away again, to her, to Stella. Her name crossed his lips in delight as he felt sleep claiming him.

"Mac?" came a soft voice he instantly recognized.

A warm feeling invaded his core at the warm voice this time and he smiled although his eyes were still closed. If he was in a dream with Stella then he didn't want to wake up, never.

"Mac?" the voice repeated, but this time a warm breath brushed his neck too, followed by an enchanting perfume he knew too well.

He had to know if it was real or not. He cracked an eye open, and stared at the form bent over him. Slowly, the light pierced behind the form and he distinguished golden curls dancing before him and falling from her shoulders. He smiled broadly to the beautiful emeralds peering at him with love and concerns.

"Hey," he muttered, his voice a bit hoarse. He blinked to take on his surroundings, and the fact that Stella was sitting beside him on the couch.

"Sorry to wake you up, Mac," she said with a small pout of remorse. She watched with delight as his eyes opened totally revealing his green pools while her hand was taking pleasure at brushing his messy, brown hair. She smiled, she could really get used to this; her fingers playing with his soft hair and watching him waking up like this. Yes, it felt good and so natural to see his eyes opening to her.

"Love to wake up to you like that," he said, finally stirring, his arms lazily lifted over his head. "What time is it?"

"Six," she replied as her hand continued to stroke his cheek and his smile widened under her warm touch. "It's amazing how you can look peaceful when you're asleep," she quipped, her eyes sparkling in delight at the freedom he was giving her as she continued to gently brush a soft strand of hair from his forehead. Then, she stood up to give him some room.

He let out a small, contented sigh and pushed the blanket from his body. He wondered a second if he had slept alone on the couch as the blanket was only over his shoulders. He wasn't crazy, he remembered falling asleep in the couch and Stella in his arms. He lightly frowned, but then, noticed she was wearing the same cloth from the day before, meaning she hadn't changed nor went to sleep in her own bed. He slowly became aware of a smoky smell of fresh brewed coffee and realized that she had probably woken up earlier and prepared it while leaving him to sleep. He gave her a shy smile.

"Sorry, I overslept." He frowned. He wasn't used to do that. "First time ever. Got to be because of the body nestled against me." He added sheepishly.

Stella grinned. "Well it was only for my pleasure to watch you sleep," she replied. "Hopefully, you got some well deserved rest." Her eyes shone with love and he smiled back.

"I guess, I loaded my batteries for the year," he said with a warm smile.

"Coffee?" she asked as if she could read his thoughts.

He nodded and stood up, but as she stepped near him, his arms caught her waist and he gently pulled her to him. He locked his eyes with her emeralds and pressed her body against him. Softly, his lips brushed hers, asking silently if she agreed for a kiss so early. She closed the mere space between their faces and his burning lips finally enveloped her inviting lips. His hands gently stroked her back as he pressed her closer to him to taste more of her. He could feel his breath being sucked by her passion and he deepened the kiss with more energy. His core burned, and he heard her moaned softly as his lips left hers. His face softly rubbed at her cheek. "Love you," he whispered to her ear.

His warm breath tickled her skin. She smiled in delight at the passionate kiss he had given her. Her heart still beating madly in her chest, she remained fixed in time as her arms slowly rested over his and they gazed at each other. Then after a long time, he smiled shyly and his hand rubbed his neck.

"I...just wanted to keep the taste of your lips with me for today," he gave her a boyish grin.

She looked at him, amused and wondering in which state she would end after a night with him considering his kiss was going to keep her on edge all day. She swallowed her excitement and smiled. She gently cupped his left cheek with a grin. "Then, I'm glad you did."

His warm hands cupped her cheeks and he brought her face to him, gently kissing her forehead. Then, he released her and followed her to the kitchen.

With a grin still plastered on her face, she pointed at a chair. He sat at the table while she poured him some coffee in a mug. "Wanna eat somethin'?"

"Hum, not hungry for that," he dropped casually before he looked at her, stunned by his daring words. He frowned, not sure how to make amend of what he had just said. "I mean, no, I'm not hungry." His cheeks blushed. Why the hell had he said that aloud? _C'mon Mac, of course you want more, but you two agreed to take it slow, right? So, don't make her think you wanted to go faster and lied when you said you would respect her wishes. _He cursed inwardly, and gave her an apologetic pout. His lips tight in remorse.

Stella grinned at the small pout of remorse he gave her. So he was more than turn on by her, even with just a kiss, she noted proudly. If she had even had a doubt, it had been shaved away right now. She took a deep breath, and wondered why again she had said she wanted to take it slow. Her face creased but when she saw him staring at her with worry, she smiled. "Just thinking about things, Mac. Nothing to worry," she answered to his unspoken question.

He raised his brows, realizing she wasn't upset about his answer, even more it could mean the contrary. "So I see, you do telepathy too?" he smirked lightly.

Her eyes gleamed shyly. "With you, always."

His smile widened. "Well, speaking of that, I got the team on my back starting bets on what I spent my weekend doing and with who."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Lindsay tried to know more too, wondering who was my mysterious date. Though she didn't get anything." She smiled warmly. "They are going to try again, we can bet on it."

He nodded, amused. "Our plan to go slow and be discreet is going to be harder with them around, I agree."

She nodded. Cupping her coffee with both hands, she sipped slowly at the warm liquid. She could see that his eyes were gleaming. He had a plan. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "What ya have in mind, Mac?"

"I think we should give them exactly what they want." He chuckled lightly as Stella's eyes widened in surprise. "It's the only way not to have them on our backs."

A wide grin spread over her lips in sudden understanding. "What do you propose, Mac?" She asked, her voice using a playful tone at the plan he had in mind.

His eyes sparkled, and when he answered his face bore a mischievous smile. "I intend to give them more than what they have imagined, and I widely encourage you to do the same." His green, ocean eyes sparkled with an amused smile. "After all we can't possibly know what we've been doing with our respective dates." Since they wanted to know more, then, they would give them some great dates that they would remember and have a lot to gossip about. He grinned inwardly. Yep, he was going to enjoy that. Though it would help him to have the time to set the pace with Stella without being bothered, and possibly keeping Sinclair very far from them.

"Wow, free card, Mac? It's gonna be fun." She grinned sheepishly. "You know then that I'm gonna go wild. No limit?"

He stood up and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her to him with a grin. "Be wild, I'd love to see that." He softly kissed her lips. And with a small pout of apology for being that short he stepped back. "Got to go, and change at my place." He dropped his mug in the sink and rushed to the bathroom to pick up his boots and jacket, forgetting _accidentally _his bag. He hoped that somehow it would give him an excuse to maybe drop by, or see her later.

"Well take your time," she said as he headed for the door. She watched as he turned to her his eyes sparkling with love for her. "Like that I can arrive before my boss, first time ever," she finished with a smirk.

He chuckled lightly with a small grin and took a small breath as he opened the door. His heart beat furiously in his chest at the thought of leaving her again. With a frown, he turned to her and noticed that she was staring at him, her lips tight as if frozen in time. He bit his lower lip and quickly walked back to her, unable to leave her like that. His eyes glimmered mischievously, while his right hand tenderly caressed her left cheek. She smiled back at his gentleness and he slowly leaned to kiss her. But this time, he deepened the kiss as if it was the last one they would share. He couldn't imagine her not knowing exactly what he felt for her. His hands gently caressed her neck and slowly went down her arms. She moaned in delight as his tongue played with hers, teasing hers. His hands slid down her back and he wrapped his arms around her frame, keeping her close to him. With content, he felt her arms snaking around his waist and his desire for her quickly grew inside his core. Finally out of breath, he pulled back and gazed at her magnificent emeralds. His fingers reached for a strand of golden curls that had fallen over her face. He smiled as he gently put it back behind her ear. "See you shortly," he whispered as he stepped back. He turned and smiled to her as he closed the door behind him.

Stella listened as her apartment became suddenly very quiet. A small lump formed in the pit of her stomach. She had always been used to this silence, and being this alone, but right now, as Mac had left it seemed suddenly unbearable, and very unnatural, as if it wasn't her place anymore. With a small squeeze at her heart she realized why. No, it wasn't exactly her place anymore. Two nights and she was getting used to see him as if he had always been there. But clinging at the idea that she would soon see him at the lab. She frowned and leaving her cup in the sink, she headed to the bathroom to get her day started.

_**xxx**_

When Mac arrived at the Lab, he had the pleasure to see, that indeed, she had arrived before the boss. He smiled, seeing Stella even after less than an hour was making him relax and feel more at home even if they weren't alone. He sighed in content, happy about his fortune of having finally told her his feelings. If anybody would have told him that one day she would have returned his feelings then he would have either done it right away or either had shaved off the idea as impossible. But it was true. It had happened, and this weekend had been amazing, even if really tensed when he had really thought he would lose her for good. But now that they had found each other, things would progress, or at least he hoped, toward something even stronger. He smiled, if it was only possible to have a stronger bond that what they already have.

But from now on, they would have to deal with the team and probably Sinclair, and as yesterday had proved them, he and Stella were a great topic at gossip for the Lab. So before everything starts to get crazy they had to take things in their hands.

Quickly, he dropped his black suit jacket and sat at his desk. With delight, he saw the heart of his soul coming his way. His lips involuntarily curled upward, knowing that she was coming for him and him alone, and that behind those giant, green orbs lingered a loving light reserved only for him. Well, maybe she was coming to work a bit too, his brain added with a small sigh, but the simple fact that he could see her was enough to make him happy for the day. _C'mon Mac, kick back in work mode,_ his mind playfully whispered as he bit his lower lip, knowing that even now, his mind was already starting to review his case's evidence and the list of potential suspects, so really nothing to worry about. But his eyes delighted at watching Stella walking or more sliding toward him with her usual grace, her black pants cladding her perfect forms. His core slowly warm as he noticed her short white top without sleeve, leaving her soft, tanned shoulders to glisten under the artificial light of the lab, and her golden curls bouncing lightly like in a dream. He let out a small sigh of content and greeted her of his most charming smile the minute she came in.

"You're late, Boss," Stella teased as she stepped in his office with a broad grin, her emeralds shining like two giant beacons he couldn't miss.

She watched as Mac circled his desk and went to lean before it, his eyes gleaming playfully, obviously very happy of her presence. Her eyes lingered over his perfectly clad navy shirt that softly tightened around his chest as he crossed his arms before him, a small grin plastered on his face. As always he had left his collar open, and her smile widened as she quickly glance over the flushed skin she could see appearing at the base of his throat. Her core warmed at the idea that had popped in her mind and wondered if they would really be able to take it slow at all. She was only three feet from him and she could breathe in his soft aftershave mixed with his fresh cologne; her senses already on edge. _Damn it!_ They had to take the next weekend off, her mind pleaded her.

He breathed in her flower scent and grinned. "Well, had a hard time leaving my date," he teased back with a big smile.

"A date?" replied a voice behind Mac.

Mac and Stella turned surprised as none of them had been aware of someone else coming inside Mac's office, obviously too busy staring at each other. Mac sighed inwardly, thanking his playfulness for having played with the word _date_ instead of speaking aloud something that could have revealed their new relationship. He bit his lower lip as Sid entered his office a grin plastered on his face at the opportunity given to him to talk about the potential woman who had trapped his heart.

Mac glanced back at Stella and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Then he gave her a playful wink before he turned to Sid. _Let's starts the game_, his mind shot mischievously.

"Nothing really important, Sid. You wanted to see me?" said Mac, avoiding the subject, knowing that the chief ME wasn't gonna forget it and would probably get back on him later.

Sid nodded as his blue eyes crossed Stella's and went back to Mac. His brows creased, wondering if it was so opportune to try to get more information from Mac with Stella present. But then judging it could be a bit suicidal, he decided to go with his first reason.

"Well, I wanted to know if by any chances you would officially open our new lab room, today," he hesitated as his hand rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that his place wasn't to be there anyway. But _damn_ he wanted to see it. "I mean the technician said yesterday that they waited your test approval to officially grant the access and..." Sid rambled, his eyes looking around Mac's office.

Mac looked at Sid amused. "...and you're curious and would like to see it by yourself," finished Mac with a big smile, understanding why the ME was in his office while he rarely set foot on this floor.

Sid raked his throat, his hand on his mouth. "Well it's purely as a scientific curiosity and only as an observer. Though I could be a possible user too. Nothing else," he gently denied his curiosity, like a kid caught in the act.

"Of course," repeated Mac with a smirk. He turned toward Stella, his eyes gleaming mischievously. Of course Sid was curious and that's why his friend was here right now. Mummies, lab room, anything curious in the lab and Sid would be around or would hear about it, nothing escaped the Chief ME's ears.

Stella smiled broadly at the light she saw dancing in Mac's eyes. She knew that today he was going to play with more things than test tubes. "See you later, partner," she said with a hint of regret of leaving him so soon. "Have fun."

He frowned and mouthed a small sorry. Less than five minutes in his office and his time with Stella had already been cut short. He sighed inwardly. He had really hoped that today would be different than yesterday. Whatever he had in mind to see her more often he would have to make serious plans to be sure to realize them, without being constantly interrupted. He sighed and turned toward Sid, his hands resting on his hips.

"Alright, Sid. Lead the way." His hand pointed to his office door and the eyes of the ME gleamed like a kid at Christmas.

"Be my pleasure, Boss," replied playfully the ME as he stepped before Mac.

Sid quickly exited Mac's office by the back door and bumped into a frenzied Adam. The young lab tech raised a pair of bewildered brows toward the Chief ME.

"Huh? Sid? You're here? You never come here." Adam frowned and glanced at Mac exiting his office. "Huh, Boss," piped Adam.

"Adam, you wanted to see me?" Mac asked with a light frown, wondering if he would get a minute for himself today. First Sid, and now Adam. He looked over his shoulder just to check that no one else was waiting his turn to barge into him. But the busy corridor looked as always: busy, and no one seemed to wait, so he focused his attention back to Adam.

The lab tech bounced lightly on the sole of his feet, obviously nervous about something. "Huh?" he gave Mac a big grin, before he lost it. "Huh, just...I was...I was wondering if you were going to officially open the new room. I mean it's..." Adam rambled.

Mac's smile grew slowly on his lips. "I was heading there. Want to come along?" he knew his younger lab tech was like Sid. Gossiping about everything and interested in all new things, especially new high tech things in Adam's case.

Adam's eyes widened at the unexpected offer. "Awesome" he dropped. "...huh...I mean sure, Boss," he said, changing his tone and trying to be more serious. And as he followed Mac and Sid, he exchanged a boyish grin with the ME, too happy to be one of the first to get a look at the new lab room.

_**xxx**_

Her eyes shaved the floor before her as she entered the small lighted lab room a bit bitter. Less than five minutes together and they had already been interrupted. Stella sighed. Where was the time she had a case with her partner and could remain with him all day? She shook her head hopeless. She knew Mac was right about the team, and that they had to play with his plan, though somehow she would have liked to tell them about them. But she knew that although they were their friends, she and Mac needed some quiet time to really take the time to be together before starting to be with everyone as a couple. It was better for them. This way they would have the time to deal with any problem as it comes. And Sid barging into Mac's office this morning and already asking about Mac's date, was another proof of how careful they should be, at least until they decide to tell everyone. And frankly, even if sometimes she wanted to talk to Lindsay about Mac, she had to admit that keeping him as her secret lover was kinda exciting too. A small grinned played over her lips as she slipped into a white, lab coat and started to open a box with the evidence collected from her current case.

Her DOA, Chance Parker had died from blood loss after being stabbed, and as any suspicious death or murder as with this one, they had to check for any leads. The day before, she had planned with Lindsay to look up at the evidence of the case today, it's why she wasn't surprised to see the young CSI already focused on Parker's pants on the other corner of the white table.

"Morning, Linds," she said.

"Hey, Stell. I started on Parker's clothing. So far I haven't found a thing," replied Lindsay as she quickly looked at Stella before returning on her work.

Stella took Parker's white shirt from the evidence's box and carefully lay it on the glowing table. She started to check the fabric with a magnifier for any traces left. Quickly, she found thin brown traces near his collar and what appeared to be a trace of pink lipstick inside the collar. Surely, that day, Parker hadn't been alone. But could it be related to his death or to an earlier and more charming visit? Taking close pictures, she cut a sample of both that she prepared for analysis. And as she turned to look at the bottom of the shirt, she finally noticed the enquiring piercing hazel eyes of her friend.

"Is everything okay, Stella?" asked the young, curious CSI, a small grin tugged at the corner of her lips.

Stella frowned lightly, seeing how her young colleague was slowly making her move to pop a more personal question. So gently, she brushed it aside.

"Ah sure. Was just thinking about Sid." She knew this way her friend would have to ask more on this subject and would then avoid the trick question about her weekend, giving her more time to prepare her answer. She had to admit, she hadn't really prepared any story about her date. Mac had said that they could go with whatever they wanted, but she wondered how far she could go, though a free card was a free card, right?

"What about Sid?" Lindsay asked.

Stella glanced at her friend with a complicit look. "Well, he barged into Mac's office a few minutes ago to beg Mac to check the new lab room, though he didn't use those exact words." Stella smiled, thinking at the older ME.

Lindsay frowned and then understanding sank into her mind. Her eyes widened with a small grin. "Ah right, Danny talked about it last week." She smiled as she paused, her husband's shining, blue, crystal eyes glowing with the idea of working in that high tech place. It was true that it would be of great use for the lab, and she understood the sudden interest from her colleagues about it, even her wanted to check it out.

"Yep, you should have seen Sid, tiptoeing Mac's office to have a special access to that room like a freshman asking his dad for the keys of the car. Was funny, and kinda refreshing too." She grinned at Lindsay.

"Well, this way, we know Sid has another passion other than corpses, that had to be healthier, right?" she smiled lightly, and both women started into a small chuckle.

"Yes, really reassuring, locked rooms ready for biohazard warfare. Not my trip either," replied Stella lightly.

Lindsay grinned and locked her eyes with her friend. "Ah boys with their toys," she quipped.

Stella grinned, her mind displaying an image of Mac on his bike last weekend. Surely, he had made quite an impression on her with that. Though, unlike most men, he had dropped his _toy_ at the first sight that she could be hurt. She grinned inwardly, yep definitely a great weekend as she remembered his warm arms around her. She had just left him and she already missed him. She sighed inwardly, and she had to remind herself of his genuine smile, to feel his warmth instantly back around her, though less intense than if he had really been here.

Lindsay noticed immediately as Stella's face slowly relaxed and a light, shining grin appeared on her face. Lindsay smiled too, knowing that look. Her friend had to be thinking at her special lover. Her lips curling mischievously, she glanced at Stella. "Ah, boys and their toys!" she repeated, catching Stella's attention. "Speaking of which," started Lindsay. "Does your date have special toys he likes too?" asked Lindsay with a wide grin.

Stella's jaw dropped in complete surprise. She started with a small chuckle before she finally managed a correct answer. _So here we go._ "Well, he hasn't showed me the extent of his abilities yet," she said without really thinking about Mac, though her mind quickly drifted toward him and his warm arms. She sighed inwardly, so yeah it was official, she was more than in love. To think about him like that was a first to her. As for having her thoughts always drifting back to him. Though not really. She had to admit she had felt this way when they were at the river this weekend, and maybe before, if she was really trut to herself. She sighed and rolled her eyes up. Yep, definitely addicted to him.

Lindsay's grin widened at Stella's answer. "Are you passed the point when you have discovered each other, or more like still flirting around?"

Stella smiled but didn't answer to this very personal question.

"Oh, C'mon, Stell, at least you can tell me if he's hot?" she asked with a smug face.

"Oh yes he is," Stella replied with a grin._ And more than you can imagine when he rides his bike, or when he takes his shit off, or..._ _Oh Stella get a grip!_ With a warm smile grazing her face, her core slightly heated and her lips gently curled upward as Mac clad in his leather jacket and riding his bike printed before her again. She let out a sigh of content, quickly noticed by Lindsay. But it didn't matter. For a moment, she was back in his arms and the world just disappeared around her. She tightened her lips, hoping today they would have time to at least share lunch and maybe do something tonight.

_**xxx**_

After some time, the three men finally stood in a large room separated by a thick, glass wall in the middle. A row of yellow, full-body suit with masks hanged to the left wall and several consoles and tables were dispatched in the part of the room they were in. On the other side of the glass wall, Mac spotted the usual tool they used upstairs with a large, central, lighted table. A technician from the company hired by the department to build this room walked to Mac with a small notebook in his hands. He smiled as he handed the notebook to Mac.

"Just need your approval, Detective Taylor, and this place will be yours," he stated.

Mac looked at the forms the technician was handing him. He quickly browsed through the papers, knowing that it wasn't the last approval he was going to sign for this room. In fact, it was far from over. They first had to test it in normal condition for a short period of time before he could grant access to all personnel, verifying the same way that it was safe for everyone to work here and that it followed the proper protocol to protect their evidence.

"Everything is installed as specified by our technical team?" Mac asked, although knowing that the company they were working with for this contract had always been very reliable, and had built almost seventy percent of the current Lab.

The technician nodded. "The room is voice-command activated, blast and bullet proof, built with an independent venting system and of course this," he showed Mac a small table where laid several bracelets. "You can try it, Sir. There're all working."

Mac smiled and slipped one bracelet around his wrist and strapped it tightly. Then, he headed to the main command console and typed on different commands. A wide screen lighted up before him. His heart rate appeared in a corner of the screen as well as other biolife readings of himself.

"They're all equipped with life feedback and can interact directly with the room itself," added the tech. "You want to try?"

Mac nodded and stepped toward the room. "Unlocked doors," he commanded as he neared the airlock on the left. The first row of glass door opened with a soft whoosh, and he stepped into the small chamber. As the doors shut behind him he heard the ventilation running and the air being pressurized to meet the one from the lab room. Then, a green light appeared over him with a buzz and the second row of doors opened before him. He stepped into the room, hearing by the audio Sid and Adam's comments about this new amazing piece of technology. Mac grinned inwardly. This room was going to be a great addition for the lab. Gas proof, able to contain a small explosion, or any biotech weapons like charcoal, this room would really become handy with their work, it was even protected against radioactive material. And the fact they could follow the life signs of the technician inside from the other room and monitor his vitals was really going to be helpful, in case of contagion or even stress related to the work.

He looked at the bracelet and typed a quick command on the small keyboard. A red light glowed over him and the room was plunged into a thick crimson haze, while a loud alarm rang into the lab room. The room locked all doors and a female voice gave the usual warning that the place was now secured, and could only be unlocked by the Head of the Crime Lab. He had asked about this option. In any case of contagion or possible threat, the room would lock the possible threat and only him would be able to unlock it. This way, he would avoid any reckless rescue that could jeopardize the entire building. Because in truth, this room wasn't going to be for their regular case. No, only if they had a special threat, and in this case, he intended to be the one leading that case, and not risk any other life than necessary. He smiled as Sid and Adam looked stunned and was staring at him their jaws half dropped. He stepped to the door to exit.

"Cancel safety procedures and unlock the airlock," he said, firmly, his voice stronger than the alarm.

The computer analyzed his voice. "Taylor, Mac, authorization granted," answered the mechanical voice of the computer.

The red light glowing over his head disappeared and he heard the ventilation being activated again. The doors from the airlock before him slid open, then the second doors as well and he was back with his friend.

Adam and Sid had clenched their mouths but their eyes shone with expectations and hopes to use that lab soon. Mac looked at the technician, everything seemed fine. He unstrapped the bracelet from his wrist and set it with the others.

"Everything in order, Detective?" asked the technician. It wasn't the first time he was having a contract with the Crime Lab and the technician knew that the most important step to conclude the contract was the approval of the Head of the Crime Lab. Fortunately, their company had a good history with them, though having Detective Taylor's grant remained always a stressful moment for any of their commercials. The guy was known to be tough at bargaining and no detail escaped his eyes. So when they said they had finished to build something, they had better be right about it, or Taylor would quickly see if they were lying.

Mac nodded and took the forms. "Seems ready for the test period," he said as he signed the papers and handed them to the technician.

The man nodded and handed a copy to Mac. Of course, test first, the guy wasn't forgetting anything. But their product was the best, they even sold it to the CDC. "Sir," he said as he took his leave and Mac gave him a quick nod.

"Wow," giggled Adam. "This room is awesome. We could follow your vitals all along. Really..." Adam seemed to think about his words. "Awesome, Boss."

Mac gave him a small smile. "Yes, but to be able to work here before the tests are fully completed, you'll need my approval, Adam," he stated firmly. Even if this lab was great, they had to test it first and be sure it wouldn't do more harm than good.

Adam nodded quickly with a small frown. "Sure."

Mac took a more serious tone. "I mean only the cases requiring the suit will be using them. And no..." Mac shook his head negatively. "...computer hacking won't require to go here to be protected from any virus from the internet or any networks," finished Mac as he watched without surprise Adam's smile fading quickly. He sighed inwardly. The kid was so predictable. Adam had probably thought about that pun since yesterday but he had been quicker.

Adam looked at his shoes with a sheepish smile. "How did ya know I was going to say that?" His brows quirked in disbelief.

Mac stared at Adam firmly. "Adam, I mean it. We have to test that room, not played with it if other cases require it."

"Yea, okay, Boss," he said a bit disappointed. He looked at Mac a bit more serious, but a small smile still playing in his eyes. He quirked his brows, taking an innocent smile. "You sure I can't test to see if its virus proof with my laptop. I mean someone could jam the system and..."

Mac rolled his eyes to the ceiling and sighed with a smirk. Adam shut up immediately and preferred to retreat in the lift, knowing that his joke time with Mac was past overdue. Mac chuckled inwardly. That kid would never stop joking even when things were really serious. His lips tight, Mac watched as Adam disappeared in the lift. Though he couldn't blame him. Knowing Adam's past, and the tough time he had in his family, he had soon learned to recognize Adam's ability to change a tensed situation that seemed too hard for him into something to joke about. It was the kid's way to see a better life with everything. His lips tight, Mac watched as the doors closed on his younger team member.

Sid smiled and stared at Mac. "So in which occasion, do I get to use it?" quipped the Chief ME.

Mac serious look faded as he looked at his friend, and chuckled lightly. "And for what purpose exactly do you think you'll need it?" he asked amused, as he saw his friend racking his brain for an answer.

"Huh, food poisoning?" tried the ME with a boyish grin, and his eyes sparkling playfully.

"Nice try, Sid." His look became more serious. "Though you know this room's gonna save life and evidence as well. At least, I hope so." Mac turned and stared at the room behind the glass wall. This was a fine addition that would really be helpful to the Lab.

"Not from New York, then?" asked Sid behind him.

Mac feigned to ignore the underlining meaning implied by Sid. "What are you talking about?" He smiled inwardly. He couldn't really get the fish out of the water until it had hungrily bitten at the hook, right?

"I mean your date, Mac." Sid repeated with a smile. "And don't act as if you hadn't understood me."

Mac smiled and turned with a fake frown toward Sid, he knew his friend would take the bait sooner or later.

Sid looked at Mac, thinking, then he grinned. "She got under your skin, right?"

A real smile danced over Mac's lips and he realized how much his friend was right. He sighed softly.

"She's not from here, Sid," he said, putting his plan into action._ It's for the best, _his mind whispered. _You know damn well that they are all going to gossip about that, so if you want some quiet time with Stella and be sure that none of this influence either of you, you have to go with the plan._ He sighed inwardly. Even if he was just making things up, he had to admit he wasn't that comfortable with lying like that to Sid. But he had no choice.

"Well doesn't mean you can't love her," quipped Sid.

Mac bit his lower lip. Oh yes, he loved her that's for sure. He nodded slowly. "It's complicated, Sid," he dropped, which in fact was true.

Stella and him working together, wasn't going to be simple, though they were both professional and he had no doubt about their own behavior. No, what really bothered him was his team reaction and the gossip that could climb up to Sinclair. And although it wasn't against protocol to fall in love between partners, people always tended to separate the new couple thinking that they couldn't handle the situation, well except for Danny and Lindsay as he had vouched for them before Sinclair. He sighed, but who would vouch for him and Stella? Sinclair? Yeah right. The guy was looking about everything that could help him climb up the stairs of politics and keep him to his post or reach higher. So if his relationship with Stella could threaten Sinclair's career whatsoever, he knew that the Chief of Detectives would not hesitate to throw them to the crowd. So he had to admit that keeping a low profile for a while could help his future argumentation facing an eventual separation forced by Sinclair. At least he had planned it this way. So why his plan too. And right now, he wasn't ready to have Stella transferred somewhere else. So, even if he understood his friends concerns for them, he knew that at one point, their talk would echo to the Chief's ears and until then, he wanted to have time to prepare his arguments. He had to protect Stella and the relationship they wanted to build. And then, when he and Stella would be ready, only then, they would tell the team, not before.

"I bet it is. What does she do to live?" the ME asked with a small grin.

Mac frowned. Even though he had rehearsed the profile of his _date_, he still couldn't give everything to his friend without the ME realizing it was too easy. "She's an artist," He said, with the tip of his lips.

Sid locked his eyes with Mac's, happy he was finally getting something from Mac, though his gut was telling him something was off but he couldn't put a finger on it. "Artist, huh? What kind?"

Mac turned toward the lift. "Got a lot of work to do, Sid." He headed to the lift, conscious he had to be careful with Sid. His friend was too smart to take the bait so easily. No, he had to play with time and not give up everything at once.

Sid looked at Mac leaving, his doubts gone. That was typical Mac Taylor to start to talk and clam up the next minute he felt cornered when his feelings were at stakes. _So it's true, then. An artist that got under the skin of the cool Head of the Crime Lab, and not from New York._ Sid smiled. Surely he had gathered some interesting lead and could scheme a theory then. But for that he would have to check the last art gallery appeared in the last weeks. He grinned. He sure was going to find who that mysterious, artist woman could be.

_**xxx**_

As Mac exited the lift, he quickly glanced at Stella's office, expecting to see her and maybe make a quick detour. But she wasn't and only an empty office greeted his eyes as he approached it. His lips tight, he continued his now stiff walk toward his office. He deeply wanted to finish their early talk and was a bit frustrated he hadn't had the opportunity. He wanted them to talk more than two friends. He really wanted to make a difference with her. Unlike his other girlfriends, he wanted Stella to know that she was always in his mind, even when he was hardly working, her smile wasn't far from his thoughts. And then, as a small prayer coming true, he was reaching his office when he saw her exiting a door on his left. He smiled as she winked playfully at him and couldn't resist to curve slightly his stroll toward her. His heart already relieved to see her and his face lighting at each pace he was taking toward her. Though when he reached her he was careful not to act on any impulse that could give them to the team not too far to observe them. He would be so glad to be in a quiet place like the locker room. He grinned inwardly, remembering her look when he had led her there. But he couldn't do that all the times, right?

Stella watched with delight as exiting a lab she instantly spotted Mac and the light in his green, ocean eyes told her right away that he was happy to see her. Well, surely not as much as she was. She bounced slightly on her toes excited as he walked toward her, a growing smile on his lips.

"So how Sid reacted to the room?" she asked, knowing that at the lab if they wanted to drive away the team from their weekend they would have to be careful with their words, especially in corridors as they were now.

"As expected for both our assumptions," he said, raising his brows with a light smile.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. So now the game was on. "Well, it started with me too." she lightly added as he stopped before her, his eyes shining with more intensity as he observed her, his gaze deepening inside her emeralds as if an idea had crossed his mind. "Got my own questioning and I must say I had to improvise a bit."

"Good." He smiled as he glanced on the right to check if there was a lot of people around them. He sighed as only a technician was deeply staring at an evidence on a white, glowing table. _Now would be good,_ his mind shouted at the idea that had popped into his mind. He grinned inwardly and acted.

"Good," he repeated as his hand quickly reached for her elbow and he led her toward the door leading to the stairway. She frowned but let him guide her.

As the door shut behind them, and silence wrapped around them in the stairway, he gently placed his hands around her face and pulled her face to him. She felt his warm breath caressing her lips before his finally pressed against hers.

With delight, he felt her response instantly as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He stepped closer to feel her body pressed against him. Without opposition, she leaned back against the door, ensuring their privacy. His body now firmly pressed against her, she slightly moaned to his delight, and he deepened even more the kiss. His head moved slowly to be sure he could take all her breath away and that he could leave her without a doubt about his intentions toward her. They had lost too many years now, that he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't hesitate twice if she had to remind herself that he loved her. No, he wanted to make sure she wouldn't forget that. He didn't want to lose her on wrong assumptions, and God, he wanted to feel her so much that every seconds without her was a painful ache into his soul.

Her lips were busy with his, and burning from the heated passion he was slowly instilling inside her body, that she couldn't stop herself and gave another moan of pleasure but louder this time as his hands gently slid along her sides caressing her body. She immediately responded with a light shivering and her hands pulled his head closer, her fingers gently playing with his short hair on his neck. _Damn it. _It felt so good that she didn't want him to stop, and had to take a long breath the moment he broke the kiss to gaze at her, his eyes blazing with passion.

"You said I could remind you every time I needed to," he quipped with a warm voice as he leaned his forehead against hers and their eyes peered passionately at each other. His left hand gently stroked her cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin of her face, and she remained frozen, paralyzed by his blazing gaze.

His warm breath caressed her cheek as she saw him trying to get his heart rate to normal. So she had really an amazing effect on him, she realized with pride and happiness. He had to be in love to act on his impulses that much. A smile grazed her lips as she gazed at the green, ocean pools inches of her face, knowing that she was the reason of all his special impulses lately. And she couldn't deny that she liked the favor.

"Wow," she let out softly, and a wide grin lighted his face.

"You're an amazing woman," he dropped with warmth in his voice. "I want to be sure, you'll know that I think of you at any moment, okay?"

"Thank you. It's...Mac I..." but she couldn't finish as he pressed his lips once again and held her words with his passion. Her body trembled a second time, and she had to cling at him to remain standing.

His kiss shorter this time, he let her go and took a step back, his face still enlightened by the delightful moment they had shared. "Dinner tonight?" he whispered as he took a step back and headed for the stairs, his eyes still connected to hers.

"If you're up to," she replied her eyes not leaving him and the flame she could see behind his.

"Always with you. I'll call you for the details, okay?"

She nodded slightly, her eyes still grinning like a kid.

He grinned back and finally turned to jog upstairs, leaving her to get back to the corridor, and quietly ensuring that none of their team members would see them exiting the stairway together. He looked at his watch, no more than ten minutes had been spent in what he could call his break time. And honestly, a ten minutes break wasn't bad to take, considering the amount of working hours, he and Stella were spending each day, his brain quietly reassured him. He sighed in content as his steps led him to the 36th floor, which was another part of the lab.

He was happy. She had responded more than he could have hoped to his move and his proposition for a dinner. So now things were going to head the right way, right? Or at least he hoped so. They had waited too long to admit their feelings and now he wanted to make it right with her. Take her out on dinners and date her officially so she can rely on him and not think that their weekend had been the result of a tensed week. Though that tensed week had probably helped them a bit. That he couldn't deny it. But now he wanted her to trust him when he said that he loved her._ Damn it!_ He stopped dead near the door exiting the 36th floor. He hadn't told her. Was she going to be mad at him? As if he had just come to claim a prize, kiss her, get a dinner and had forgotten the most important words to say? _Okay, calm down, Mac. Your actions prove your feelings, right_? He frowned and pulled his phone from his suit. _Just in case, _his mind whispered. As his fingers typed quickly a text.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Alright, what do you think Mac did and to who? A small idea? And their dinner, do you think they will make it to there? I know this part didn't bring much about their cases, but more to come in the next chapter, and as always in my stories, every detail counts, can you guess what, then? lol

Again, feel free to leave your comment and give me your thoughts about this chapter, and have all a great weekend.


	4. Ups and downs

**Chap 4 : **

**A/N:** Well, I had to go for the weekend, so I managed to get this a bit earlier, hope you'll like it. As always thanks to all who took the precious time to write a review and for those who read too, or put this fic in their fav or alert..

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

When she unlocked the door by typing her security code, and stepped in the corridor, Stella's eyes quickly spotted Lindsay hovering around her office. She sighed inwardly, thanking Mac for taking the stairs, and avoiding their friend's enquiring stare. Ambling and hiding her broad smile after the small moment she had shared with Mac, she headed to her office as if nothing had happened. As she sat in her chair, Lindsay walked quickly toward her desk, a small frown creasing her face.

"What's going on, Linds?" she asked now worried at her friend's look.

"Ah, nothing," replied the young CSI. "Just got the tox results from our vic and you're not gonna believe it."

Stella stared at her friend before she grabbed the file she was handing her. She read through the report and frowned, looking up at Lindsay.

Her friend nodded with a pout to confirm what she had read. "Yes, he had no chances to survive to this," she said acknowledging Stella's widened stare.

"Benzodiazepine? He was drugged?" she sighed, the pieces taking form in her mind. "He let himself died because he couldn't wake up?"

"It appears so. We don't know yet, if the drugs were his or if our perp gave it to him."

Stella shivered at the thought. Drugging someone to stab him and watch him slowly die was just very creepy. "We have to get back to his apartment and look if he had a prescription, or if this was planned. We need to know if the drugs in his system had been planned or not."

Lindsay nodded and before she could add something a small smile crossed her lips as Stella's phone went off. She watched mischievously as her friend pulled her phone and a smile instantly lighted her face. _Probably saw a name that she likes, to react like that, _noted her mind. _Might even be her secret lover. _Lindsay grinned and observed as Stella's eyes seemed glued to the little screen. Then Stella's face lightened even more, unable to suppress a wide grin growing up to her ears.

"Is that your secret lover?" enquired Lindsay with a wicked grin, her eyes peering toward the small phone in a vain attempt of maybe catch a name or a picture.

Stella stared at Lindsay as she was noticing her friend for the first time. _Damn it! _She had forgotten Lindsay was there. She sighed inwardly, thanking the small self control remaining after what she had read, and happy she hadn't whispered Mac's name as she was just about to do. She bit her lower lip and stared at Lindsay for a second. She had just been unable to hide her feelings at Mac gentle words glowing on the screen.

_I love you._

_Mac_

_Oh God,_ it felt so right to read that, especially coming from him. Taking a small breath, her eyes looked down at the phone and she quickly turned it over, hiding her secret away from her enquiring friend. She was going to keep that text, not because she feared they wouldn't be anymore. No, seeing how Mac had subtly loosened up, though keeping their relationship very discreet, she knew more surprises would come. But because it was the first text that had made her heart beat so furiously this way, and that she wanted to be able to look at it all day while he would be far from her.

Finally, she raised her eyes to meet a grinning Lindsay. "Ah, just a friend," she said as she looked back and typed a small answer, before she stuffed it in her pocket.

"A friend?" quipped Lindsay. "You usually don't smile that much for a friend," said Lindsay with a hint of amusement.

Stella stood up and grabbed her gun. She slid it in her holster and stuffed it behind her back, ignoring her friend's comment. "Let's go checked our vic's apartment," she dropped as she exited her office, avoiding Lindsay's wide grin of victory. It was almost 2pm and she didn't want to miss their dinner tonight. Oh no. She was just too excited for that.

The young CSI followed her to the lift, her smile still plastered on her face as she stepped inside. Now she knew that Stella had really a crush with that mysterious man. She bounced lightly on the sole of her feet from the excitement her discovery had provoked. Stella was in love. _But with who?_ Biting her lower lip, Lindsay glanced mischievously at her friend. Soon she promised herself. Soon, she would have a better description that just hot, which was something anyway. Her brows rose with a smile. This was going to be interesting.

To make that impression on Stella, the guy had to have struck her heart damn hard. Stella wasn't the kind to be impressed so lightly, especially since Frankie and Drew. No, now she was way more careful and had always gone very slowly with her boyfriend like Brendon. So this one had to be really special to become so close of her heart after only one weekend. Because before that she hadn't seen Stella much preoccupied. She tightened her lips, though her friend had always been worried for Mac. She frowned, wondering what her boss and friend would think about that. She knew that they were really close friends and she had to admit that she had always thought that those two would end up together, especially seeing how Mac was always looking at her when she wasn't looking. It was obvious that he cared a lot about her. She sighed inwardly. Yep, this time, her hot date could really hurt him. She was happy for her friend if she had found someone, but Mac would have been a perfect match. But if both were taking their lives into different directions now, since even Mac had a date this weekend, then she couldn't do anything about it. She sighed inwardly. She just hoped that her friends would be really happy this time, and that no awful news would hurt them more than life had already done.

_**xxx **_

Mac hung up, a broad smile grazing his lips. _It's perfect._ He stood up from his desk and turned toward the warm sun peering high in the sky. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and watched for a minute as the warm, yellow rays were reflected on the silver tower around him. They were in the middle of July, and even with the cooling air lingering in his office he could feel the heat coming from inside his chest and soaring through his body. He knew that it had nothing to do with the sun outside but all to do with the woman occupying his thoughts. Stella had stolen his heart a long time ago and feeling it beat slowly for her was a delight of every second. He grinned inwardly, remembering her short answer as he had finally made it to his office.

_Love you too, Handsome._

Her lovely words had glowed on his screen at the rhythm of his heart. And like a kid marveling with his first toy, he had stared at her words for a minute, the world shutting down around him as his soul was instantly back at her side. He knew he had probably remained frozen just a couple of seconds, staring at his screen with a grin lighting his face, but it had been enough to get him some curious stare from his staff. So he had finally stepped inside his office, putting his phone back in his pocket. A smile grazed his lips. He had been right to send her that text, though he had no doubt about her feelings, but reading her answer had appeased his heart more than he would probably admit to her. It had soothed him the same way as if he had heard her warm voice uttering these words. He smiled, before his lips tightened with a small sigh, his mind getting back to work and the case he had in hand. He had some work to do now.

He frowned, remembering that his case was far from close and since he had plans for tonight, he should get going not to be late again. Twice in two days would really not make it as a good sign of respect towards Stella. But this time, he was sure he would be there on time. He smiled and turned to his desk as Danny entered pushing open the glass door. Mac raised his eyes on him and immediately spotted the file in his friend's hands.

"What is it, Danny?"

"Hey Mac," said his young friend. "I analyzed the flowers, I mean _the_ _roses_," he grinned at Mac, referring to their talk from the previous day.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Mac's lips. Of course Danny had noted carefully that. His eyes peered into his friend's with amused sparkles. So Danny too was in the game now, and he could bet his friend was going to ask him again for his date. He sighed inwardly, hoping their friends would quickly lose interest. Now, since yesterday he would bet the team had probably gathered the small intel he had already given to Sid. _Got to check._ He frowned inwardly. He wasn't comfortable to drive his friends on wrong assumptions, but he had to. For Stella and for him. If they wanted to start on a solid ground they couldn't afford to spend their time worrying about Sinclair getting the info or any news reporters trying to play it on the 8 o'clock news to mess with one of their cases. He knew his friends wouldn't give them up to the mass media this way. But the less people knew and the more, he and Stella, had time to get comfortable together; to round their mind up into the most important question, and then, they would be able to share it with their friends.

Mac sighed as his eyes sparkled lightly amused. "So what did you find?"

Danny grinned, and noted how Mac had slowly sat back into his chair, feigning not to notice his use of word _rose_. "Huh, the sample I took from the thorns matches the same kind of thallium sulfate we found in Marlyn's bloodstream. And her blood was on the flowers too," he said seriously. Even if he wanted to know more about Mac's weekend, their case was their priority and Mac wouldn't forgive him if he was taking the things too lightly.

Mac seemed to think a moment as he slanted backward in his chair, his hand lingering on his desk. He raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Flowers are the expression of love and passion," he said, thinking aloud. "Leave us with two kinds of suspects: a lover or a stalker." He bit his lower lip, his fingers typing slowly on his desk. "Had to be someone who tried to reach her heart or felt his heart broken. What do we have on the boyfriend?"

Danny smiled, now was the time to give Mac his latest intel. "I talked to Flack about Marlyn's boyfriend, and he's bringing a James Malevoy for interrogation. He said he found him mumbling things at his place. The guy already looks weird. And the sample from the rape kit came back positive for a male donor, though according to Sid, he hasn't found any evidence of rape." He paused and looked at Mac before giving his last intel to his boss. "I checked Marlyn's last calls, and guess what? She tried to call Malevoy twice before she died."

A smile grazed Mac's lips mixed with satisfaction and pride. Although he had no doubts about Danny's abilities, he liked that the young CSI surprise him by being ahead of their next move. "Good job, Danny." Mac praised.

Danny grinned and continued. "Well, my guess is that, earlier in the evening, she had sex with someone other than her boyfriend. The guy leaves but Malevoy maybe already knew about it. So he sent her some deadly flowers thinking she'll accept them as coming from the other guy. But when she realized it's from Malevoy and not the new guy, she's pissed off. She tossed 'em in the garbage, and calls him to officially break up." He raised his eyes toward Mac.

Mac bit his lower lip. "It's a possibility. We still have to find all the evidence that goes with that. Marlyn could have as well been murdered by the second guy, jealous that she had already a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but what are you making of the calls, Mac?"

"I don't know yet. Do we have the audio?"

"No audio. It was just text. Sheldon is getting them right now." Danny watched as Mac stood up, looking serious.

"She texted him?" Mac looked surprised.

"Yep, that's kinda cold to be dumped by text like that," exclaimed Danny. A small frown creased his face as he watched Mac thinking. "What are you thinking, Mac?"

Mac bit his lower lip. "I don't know Danny. There's something off with this case."

"What's off, Mac?" Danny frowned. "Everythin' point toward the boyfriend. What ya want more?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm too suspicious." He paused and shook his head. "It just seems too neat."

"Well, Mac you're the one always telling me not to go with my gut. So what now? We forget about the evidence?"

"No Danny going with your gut is fine, as long as you have evidence to sustain the case. And right now, I have none about my suspicions. So maybe you're right. And what sounds and looks like Malevoy being the killer, means it's him." He circled his desk and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go see what Malevoy has to say."

Mac headed for the lift, Danny on his tail. He gave a quick glance toward Stella's empty office, and his heart sank instantly as he would have enjoyed catching a small sight of her. But she was probably on her case somewhere in the city too. He sighed and focus his mind back to work. Maybe with some luck this case could be closed for tonight. Then, his plans would work out and he would have plenty of time to see Stella. He smiled at the perspective of spending some quality time with her, without dozing off. He cringed inwardly, sure he would have to stay up this time. He pressed the lift button and waited, getting now excited for the upcoming evening. _Yep, maybe soon._

_**xxx**_

Stella pushed the door open with her gloved hands and crouched under the yellow tape to enter Parker's apartment. Lindsay close behind, both women watched their steps as they arrived in their crime scene and avoided the mess on the floor. Her eyes shaved the small room, and Stella noticed the wide pool of blood had dried at the feet of the couch, though the heavy stench of iron and death hadn't left the place. She wrinkled her nose and with her chin, she pointed to the bathroom at Lindsay. Without a word, her friend headed to the bathroom while herself turned to check the kitchen. If Parker had taken a prescription, some could still be on the counter.

The warm light of the sun peered through the windows in the kitchen and Stella frowned at the mess that was displayed here too. They had taken pictures of the kitchen yesterday, and she couldn't remember seeing any bottles of drugs anywhere around. But their vic could have hidden it in a closet, right? Looking at the messy floor, she stepped carefully between the shards of broken glass and ceramic, and opened the fridge first. _Just in case he hid it there, _her mind whispered. But like the first time, she didn't find anything curious inside so she closed it and her sight shaved quickly the shelves around her. Bottles of spices, and cans were stored on it, but no signs of his prescription or bottle of pills.

She sighed and set her kit on the floor where she had found a spot without too many shards of glass. So they would have it the hard way, her mind whispered in misery. She sighed hoping they would find something like a drug prescription or the bottle left by the killer, otherwise they would have to bag everything and she wasn't sure she would be able to make it on time for her dinner with Mac. She cringed inwardly. She knew that he felt guilty for showing up late yesterday, though it wasn't his fault if he had been so drained and had fallen asleep at the hospital. She bit her lower lip. It was few hours of sleep that she was grateful he had taken. At least he was coming around with his sleep this way, even if it was at the hospital and not with her.

She started to open every drawer and rummaged through it. Her hopes up for an easy case that would wrap on time for her dinner plan with Mac.

After thirty minutes of thorough search inside the kitchen, she had to come to the conclusion that Parker had no drug filled with Benzodiazepine in his kitchen. At least none that she could see. She sighed and heading to the main room, her kit in hand, she hoped Lindsay had a better luck. But as she entered the main room too, Stella could see the light frown on her friend's face. She cringed inwardly, this case wasn't getting the right way for her evening's plans.

"Nothing," confirmed Lindsay as she set her kit down and shaved with her beam the last place their vic could have put a bottle of prescription; on the small table in front of the TV.

Both nodded and started to rummage once again through the main room just in case they had missed something the day before, which was really unlikely. After thirty minutes they both stopped and turned toward each other.

"Okay, I give up," Lindsay said. "It's not here."

Stella tightened her lips. "Which means it was either brought by our killer or it could still be in his food." She made a small pout, that her friend noted immediately. "We gonna have to bag everything." She sighed, so much for an easy case. This one was going to take some time.

Lindsay nodded with small concerns too. It meant Danny would have to leave sooner to take care of Lucy, as their nanny was off tonight. So she too didn't like the idea of remaining here for long hours to bag every piece of food that their vic could have eaten. She glanced at Stella, her face grim.

"You okay, Stella?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't like that." She sighed, her eyes still shaving the shards on the floor.

"Oh you mean you had plans for tonight?" Lindsay gave her a small grin. "Your hot date maybe?" quipped Lindsay.

Stella bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes, pondering her answer. Then, she finally gave up. "Yes, but I can tell him good bye with all we have to bag now."

"Sorry, but I'm sure he'll understand. What's his job again?"

Stella gave her friend a sideway glance. "I never said anything about his job, you smart little girl," replied Stella amused. "But since you want to know, he's in the forces."

"You mean a cop too?"

Stella shook her head. "Nope, more like wearing fatigues and salute people."

"Oh," dropped Lindsay a bit disappointed. She tightened her lips. She had really believed that maybe, considering Mac and Stella had been on vacation at the same time, well then, all these things about her date were pure smoke an mirrors, and it had been Mac all along. She sighed inwardly. But if the guy was a military, then, Mac was out of game, though he had been one himself. "Sorry."

"Ah it's okay, kiddo. Job first, right?"

Lindsay chuckled lightly. "You mean it's more like Mac to say that," quipped Lindsay. As her boss' name escaped her lips, Lindsay would have sworn she had seen the flash of a sparkle lightened Stella's eyes before it disappeared suddenly.

Looking away to avoid Lindsay's stare, Stella turned toward the place where they had found their vic, and set her brain into CSI mode. She knew that the evocation of Mac's name had made her react instantly and that her friend had probably seen it. But right now, she couldn't let her see more.

"If the killer first drugged Parker and then stabbed him, he had plenty of time to watch him die slowly," Stella added, her brows creased as she stared at the small, messy room. Something was off. She frowned and her eyes looked from the couch to the armchair placed in front of it. It was the only piece of furniture that hadn't been thrown upside down. Her hand pointed at the armchair. "Doesn't this furniture seem a bit odd placed here?" she asked to Lindsay.

Lindsay pouted, knowing her friend had wanted to keep something from her. But why? And why that sparkle when she had talked about Mac? Had they fought together? Or maybe she didn't want Mac to know about her boyfriend? Could this mean that her friend had finally acknowledged her feelings for her best friend? She sighed inwardly, reminding herself that now she had even more questions about this strange weekend. Focusing her thoughts on work, she stared at the armchair. The thing was in front of the couch, and offered the best view to look at their vic. She looked around and noticed it turned its back to the TV, its side to the small table in the center of the room.

"Yes it is. You think our killer watched our vic die?" Lindsay wondered aloud.

Stella sighed heavily as she opened her kit, took a swab and her blue pen light, and added an orange filter on it. She crouched in front of the brown furniture. Slowly, her beam shaved the armchair and then she stopped as she had found blue, glowing traces on the leather seat.

"Found something, and it's definitely body fluid," she stated with a pout.

Lindsay's eyes widened and she creased her brows. "You don't think our perp, just...I mean..." her voice trailed off at the disgusting possibility as if murdering someone wasn't enough but getting on edge because of it was just madness.

Carefully, Stella took a swab and she continued to shave the furniture until her eyes found a short, black hair stuck between the cushion. "Got a hair, here," she said her tone a bit stronger.

Lindsay brought her a small paper envelope and Stella dropped it with her tweezers. Then, she raised on her feet.

Stella glanced at her friend, turning her back to the door. "Okay, let's start to bag everything for the lab. We'll have to find out if our killer has spiked the food and made his way when Parker was unable to resist."

"Yes, but what about this mess," pointed out Lindsay. "Looks a lot like a struggle to me, and if he had waited for Parker to be weakened by the drugs this shouldn't have happened."

Stella bit her lower lip. Lindsay had a point though, there was another solution. "Well, maybe the drugs didn't kick in fast enough, or our killer could have been angry and have broken everything because of it, or it's just a masquerade to make us believe about a struggle."

"Hum," said Lindsay.

Stella shook her head. "Whatever it is, we'll have to back it up with evidence. So let's bag everything. I'd like to get out of here ASAP."

Lindsay smiled at Stella's reference. It seemed that she was really taking this date seriously. Other the years, it was the first time, she had really seen her friend so eager about a date. Even with the other she had always been cheerful about it, but not as serious as with this one. Lindsay smiled, hoping she would get to know who was making her friend so happy.

"Why being in a rush, detectives?" echoed a voice from the threshold.

As Stella and Lindsay looked at the door wide open, they met the cold stare of Detective Fincher; though, realized Lindsay all _his_ attention was focused on Stella. A chill ran down her spine at the way the detective was looking at her friend and her stomach churned inside. She wouldn't like to cross the man in a dark alley. And somehow the fact that he was a cop like them wasn't to reassure her.

"Fincher?" replied harshly Stella. "What are you doing here?" Even though she was able to tackle that jerk on the ground if he was getting to close, she couldn't suppress her rising anxiety. _C'mon, think about Mac, and you'll be alright. Don't show any fear to this ass._

"It's my turf, Bonasera. And last time I checked I was assigned to this crime. Didn't you learn that at the Academy?" he replied on a scolding tone.

She narrowed her eyes, her anger slowly simmering inside. "Last time I checked, this place was labeled _my_ crime scene, Fincher." She bit back. "And I don't need a lecture by someone who barely finished his class because of _daddy_," she snapped back. If that jerk wanted a fight, then he was going to get one.

And as a reaction to her words, his face turned red from rage at the mention of his father, who had notoriously helped him to pass the final test at the academy and had supported his career all along.

"I swear I'll make you pay for that Bonasera." He hissed between his teeth, his eyes darting angry knife. Lindsay could have sworn that if a stare could kill, Stella would be on the floor, already dead. "Next time I'll see you, you'll beg me to take back what you just said."

"Yeah, everyone has dreams Fincher, mine is to see you vanish from _my_ crime scene." She replied harshly, her glare telling him to get lost.

The man clenched his fists, and Lindsay wondered for a moment if he wasn't going to jump on Stella's throat. But then, his features suddenly relaxed and a scary glow appeared in his eyes.

"Good day, Ladies," he threw, his voice hissing like a snake about to bite, before he turned his heels and left; his negative aura still vibrating through the room.

"Wow, what was that?" whistled Lindsay at Fincher's sudden change of behavior.

"I have no idea," whispered Stella, her eyes glued on the entrance with a deep frown. "But I don't care." She turned toward Lindsay. "We have work to do."

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, ready when you are."

Stella shook her head and grabbing her kit, she headed to the kitchen, Lindsay on her tail. But before she entered the room her phone went off and she frowned.

Lindsay turned to her friend intrigued. Stella receiving a text twice a day. If it was the same guy he had to be really serious and taken by her.

Stella lazily opened her phone, thinking Adam had found something with the shards and was texting her his discovery as she had asked him. But instead of Adam's name, another well known name glowed. _Mac? _Her anxiety due to Fincher's showdown instantly faded and she marveled to know how he had known that she needed him at that precise moment. She pressed on her phone and read the text. It was the details about their date for tonight. Her heart squeezed in her chest, realizing that she might not be able to make it on time. She still had an appointment with Sid after this. But his last words comforted her and if she had ever had any doubts, they had all vanished the moment she saw the small words attached to the dinner's location and time.

_8' at Marlo_

_Thinking of you_

She smiled. Two official days, and he hadn't stopped surprising her. Stella turned her eyes toward the shining sun peering by the window and heating their bodies. The warm rays reminded her of their weekend. Mac's loving face appeared before her and she relaxed instantly as she felt his eyes on her as if he was there. All memories of Fincher died away and only Mac heated passion when he had kissed her in the stairway remained. She grinned inwardly and hoped that tonight, even if their dinner was doubtful now, that they would have some time to be together. And this time too, she would make sure he would let her check his wounds like yesterday. A sheepish smile covered her face. Although it worried her that he was wounded, she had to admit it was a genuine excuse for her to ask him to take his shirt off and to delight into the view of his well-built chest. She tightened her lips and sighed inwardly. Even if their dinner was canceled, she would make sure they would see each other tonight.

With regrets, she typed her answer, hoping he would understand why, and followed her friend to the kitchen, sighing at the long task ahead of them.

_**xxx**_

Still a bit tired from his lack of sleep and his stitches still itching a bit, Mac covered his mouth to hide a small yawn. Although the last two nights had helped him to catch up with some sleep, he knew he still had a long way to be back to normal. Hell, he had read it in Dr Shen's eyes the day before. So, if he wanted to have enough energy to keep up with Stella, he would have to try to rest more often, otherwise their relationship could quickly turn as her watching him sleep. He sighed, well it had been the case with Peyton, and his ex had always been pissed off about that, pretexting that it was his way not to get involved with them. He sighed, at the time she might have been right, though he had never fallen asleep consciously. When he was out, it was because he hadn't decided it. But he hoped that this bad habit wouldn't ruin the relationship he wanted to have with Stella. Two nights at her apartment, and twice he had fallen asleep before her, with one making him late. This couldn't be a good thing. His lips tight, Mac watched from behind the wheel as Danny had made it to the stairs leading to the precinct and was now waiting for him. He quickly pulled his phone out and texted the details for their date to Stella. As Danny had come shortly after he had planned everything he hadn't had the time to send it.

Few seconds later, with another hidden yawn, Mac climbed off his avalanche, promising to himself that tonight he would do his best to remain awake and watch her falling asleep first, well if the opportunity was given to him anyway. He headed to the 12th precinct, home base of Don Flack. His friend had called when they were stuck in the traffic, informing them that Malevoy was waiting for them. Taking a deep breath to shave his tiredness, Mac climbed up the stairs and joined Danny who was watching him with a mischievous grin.

"You should tell her to give you a break, Mac," quipped his young friend.

Mac rolled his eyes and shot a glare that clearly meant that he wasn't ready to hear more of that from Danny. It was enough that they all tried to know what he had done with his weekend, but now assuming that he wasn't up to the task because of a new girl friend was out of the line. Furthermore, when he happened that he had done nothing as he was miserably falling asleep after two non official dates. He sighed in misery.

Danny closed his mouth at Mac's glaring eyes. _Touchy. Alright, back down, Messer. You'll know later._

As they entered the precinct, Danny's quietness, made Mac realized that maybe he had been a bit too harsh with his friend. But really right now, he was too irritated and not ready to start in a talk about his private life in the middle of this precinct. So it would wait.

Danny frowned, knowing he had gone a bit too far with Mac this time. Okay the jokes and teasing were fun, but he should have thought twice before saying what he had just done.

As Flack greeted them in the middle of the busy office with detectives coming and going with files and suspects, he led them to the interrogation room. Just as they were about to enter the interrogation room, Mac's phone went off. He quickly pulled it and when he saw that it was Stella he stuffed it back inside, his heart too heavy to be able to read her words right now. He was happy she had answered so quickly, but with Don and Danny peering over his shoulders and a suspect ready for them, he couldn't let his mind wander to her. He gave a firm look at Don to indicate that he was ready to enter. He saw his friend frowning, probably wondering why he hadn't read his message, but it didn't matter. He had to focus on their suspect right now.

Don glanced at Mac's serious expression and tightened his lips. Something was bothering his friend and it troubled him not to know what. But considering Mac's way to hide his private life and almost everything about him, he knew he wasn't going to have an answer right now, if he popped the question. So instead, he just opened the door for Mac and Danny, and stepped right behind them.

As they entered the small grey room, both CSIs looked at a young man with blue slacks and white t-shirt. His head was snuggled between his hands and he had clearly been crying minutes ago. Mac's gut twitched at the scene. If Malevoy was the killer then, his act was good. But considering the evidence, and the flowers used as a weapon, he was the perfect suspect too. So Mac wasn't ready to let him go because just he had a good act. No, he needed more than that.

Quietly, he sat in the steel chair in front of Malevoy as Danny stepped beside their suspect and Don joined his favorite spot, leaned next to the tinted glass in the back of the room, his arms crossed before him.

Danny sat on the edge of the table and started. "Mr. Malevoy, this is Detective Taylor," he said, his hand pointing at Mac. "And I'm Detective Messer, and I guess you already met Detective Flack."

Mac observed as Malevoy shook his head after looking at each person in the room. His eyes were red and lightly swollen. His hands entwined before him to stop their small shaking. Mac narrowed his eyes spotting the sweat glistening their suspect's face and neck. Something was wrong with this guy, he wasn't only crying his dead girlfriend.

"Mister Malevoy, we have to ask you a couple of questions regarding Marlyn's death," continued Danny, his voice low and calm.

Malevoy nodded and tightened his hands before him.

"Can you tell us where you were last night?" resumed Danny as he bent toward their suspect.

Malevoy frowned as he glanced at Mac before he looked at Danny with a pair of small eyes. "I was...I was," he repeated, his voice trailing off every time he wanted to add something.

Danny sighed and glanced at Mac, wondering if the guy was really mourning his girlfriend or if he was playing them.

"You were what, John?" snapped suddenly Danny, changing his tone. He knew by Don that the guy had no alibi for that night, but now, he and Mac had to hear his version and what he could say about Marlyn.

Malevoy jumped at the change of tone in Danny's voice and stared at Mac as if he could help him.

Still quiet, Mac noticed how the man before him was now biting his lip in an effort not to shake from every part of his body. Malevoy clenched his fists together, and his knuckles went white.

"I...I can't remember," Malevoy finally spat, his face creasing under a heavy frown.

"Well that's too bad, John, because right now, you appeared to be our first suspect," dropped Danny.

Malevoy cursed. "I think I was with her, part of the evening, we..., we..."

"Did you have any intercourse with her?" asked Danny.

"I..I'm not sure," rambled Malevoy. "But I haven't killed her.

"Well then, you won't mind giving us a DNA sample, right?" Danny asked, his brows rose as he stood up before Malevoy.

"I swear, I haven't killed her!" snapped Malevoy.

"How can you swear, John, if you can't prove it? If you have no alibi?" Danny replied harshly.

"I..I...I don't remember," dropped Malevoy in misery, his voice breaking with sobs.

"You can't or you don't want because you murdered your girlfriend, John?" replied harshly Danny but this time he smashed his hand on the table. All the evidence pointed toward this guy. And it made Danny's blood to boil to think of the guy killing his girlfriend like this, in cold blooded murder. For what? Because she was seeing another guy? _Crap_.

Malevoy took his head in his hands and curled up on himself. "I don't remember, I was...I was," he tried, but his voice was strangled by his sobs. His eyes darted to Mac for help before he quickly looked down to the steel table.

"You don't remember because you were on cloud number nine," Mac finally stated, as he slowly leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on the table.

Danny glanced at Mac and let his boss took the lead to another track. Malevoy nodded and curled even more on himself.

Mac continued. "You were so on edge that you didn't check your phone to see that Marlyn had texted you for help." Mac stared at the man before him with disgust. Then with a swift move, he grabbed Malevoy's left wrist and extended his arm on the table, although careful not to hurt the guy. A long, red line of punctured marks appeared inside his arm. "What are you taking John? Heroine, cocaine?" He asked harshly.

The man shook his head as Mac let his arm free. He shakily brought it back against his chest. "Heroine," he answered bitterly. "I...I haven't killed Marlyn. She was helping me to quit." He spit as if it was his best defense.

"Well, obviously you did a great job to thank her, mister Malevoy," Mac stated bitterly as he stood up, his chair screeching on the concrete. "Now she's dead and you'll have to fight your bad habit alone." He nodded to Danny and headed for the door.

"Wait," struggled Malevoy. "I'll give you the sample you need."

Mac glanced at Danny and continued toward the exit.

"Wait, how...how...?" came Malevoy's strangled voice from behind them.

Mac turned toward the man that had lost the only person that had tried to help him in his life. "She was poisoned and died alone, struggling to get some help," he replied harshly, his voice hissing his words between his clenched teeth. "Help you couldn't give as you were having your little selfish trip."

Now he was really pissed off. Obviously Marlyn Delaney had tried to help this guy and the day she had needed a hand, only silence and death had answered her. He saw the look of dark realization hitting Malevoy's eyes. But he didn't care. The guy had been a loner, and as soon as he would be released he would get back to his miserable life of junky. He cursed inwardly. He hated that part. Marlyn had done a lot for his life and in the end, he hadn't been there. Now instead of one, they had two vics. One dead, and one that would only survive by name. He shook his head. So much lost. As he stepped outside, he really hoped Stella was having a better day than him. He took a small breath, a small smile displayed on his lips the minute his mind had drifted back to her. Smile, that didn't come unnoticed by his friends.

"You okay, Mac?" asked Don mischievously, as he closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, Don, I'm fine," answered Mac with a small sigh.

Don stared at him. "You believe him?"

Mac looked back at Malevoy through the open blinds. "I believe he was so under that he never made it to his phone." He sighed. "I bet Marlyn's texts will be her calling for help, since she couldn't talk due to her pulmonary embolism, it's the logical choice."

"So we start over and check her neighbors?" asked Danny, stuffing his hands in his jeans, and obviously not happy about this news.

Mac bit his lower lip and nodded. "Yes, we need all the help we can get, and we'll have to go back to the evidence and all the things we found on her body. Any fiber, or anything we could have missed." He frowned and was about to leave when Don gently grabbed his arm.

Don glanced at Danny with an amused smile. Danny tensed, knowing what Don was about to say but seeing how Mac had snapped earlier it wasn't the best moment to tease him with his weekend. But when Don spoke, he surprisingly saw Mac's shoulders relaxed slowly.

"Never saw a woman tiring you so much, Mac," Don teased. He smiled, they were in a small corridor and besides he and Danny, no one else could hear their talk. With Mac he had better to check where they were talking before starting a conversation.

Mac rolled his eyes to the ceiling. _If only,_ his brain whispered in misery. _Nothing can happen when I fall asleep, _his brain replied in misery. He took a deep breath, ready to face the phase two of his plan. "Why do you think it's a woman?"

Don's smile grew to his ears at his friend answer. "Oh C'mon, Mac. I saw you tired because of work, you don't keep that smile all along then. So who is she?"

Mac sighed. He knew his friends would try to know more, and he was glad he had come up with a genuine portrait of his date to lead them away from Stella. "She's..." his voice trailed off and he saw with pleasure his friends' eyes widening in expectations. _So predictable,_ he smiled inwardly. "She's not from here," he finally dropped amused, knowing that they probably got that information from Sid by now, but he couldn't resist to enjoy the small glimmer of hope flickering in their eyes the minute they realized the intel was old.

Don frowned, faking it was a new data. "Not from here, huh? You mean like London?"

"No, it's not Peyton," said Mac with a deep sigh, and to his surprise he saw his friends emitting a small sigh of relieve too. "May I know why you seem so happy about that?" he asked now intrigued.

Don rubbed his neck and quirked his brows. "Well, we're friends, and well, she kinda got under your skin and hurt you, Mac, so..." he raked his throat. "Not my business but we saw how she hurt you before, so I guess I'm just relieved it's not her. You two never really matched."

Mac remained stunned at his friend's words. He frowned and glanced at Danny. "You think the same way?"

Danny looked nervously at Don, cursing him silently for throwing that talk right now. "Huh, well, ya know. It's your life, Mac. I just remember how you were after she left, I mean, I don't know the details, but she was the one chasing you, not the other way around..." his voice trailed off as he looked at Mac with a sheepish look.

Mac nodded, not sure it was a good thing his friends had known that much about his relationship with Peyton. So, he was right to be careful with Stella. He didn't want any bets in the lab coming running over their backs. His lips tight, he turned and was about to leave when Don spoke again. Mac's shoulders instantly tensed at Don's question.

"So what kind of things she do?" teased Don, not forgetting about his question. "I mean what does she do for living?" he repeated knowing from his friend tensed posture that his words could have been interpreted in the wrong way.

Without even thinking about it, Mac answered, relieved by Don's second question. For a minute he had really thought his friend wanted to know..._okay focus Mac._ "She's a dancer," he dropped without turning to his friend. And without another word, he left both men, eyes wide and mouth half open. He had a text to read.

"A dancer," repeated Danny with admiration. So this time Mac wasn't in the scientific field. But how could he have met her then?

Don patted Danny's shoulder. "Danny, I got one intel, your job to get another one now." He grinned and left his friend to run after Mac who had already climbed inside his avalanche.

Mac stared at the small screen, sadness now filling his heart at Stella's words.

_Sorry, running late with my case_

_Can we postpone to tomorrow?_

His lips tight, Mac was pondering his answer when Danny jumped inside the Avalanche. Without a glance to his friend, Mac quickly typed his answer and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, his heart now heavy. Evening was over and so the opportunity to see her. He sighed as he turned on the ignition and led the truck inside the heavy traffic of a late afternoon.

The warm sun-rays glistened over the roof cars before him, and Mac squeezed the wheel without a word, his mind searching for any excuses to see Stella tonight. Because without a dinner plan, well, he had no reason to go see her if she hadn't invited him first at his place, right? He frowned. He had forgotten his bag at her place, so maybe it would be fine if he dropped by later. His lips tight, he stared before him. Maybe he would do that. He wanted to see her so much, that he was ready to make up any damn excuse to come and see her. He sighed, his brain taking a much needed breath. Well, she hadn't said they couldn't see each other. Their dinner was only postponed, so maybe he should really go to see her. A small smile played over his lips, after all they had been through, hope was allowed, right? And on this positive note, he drove toward the Lab, hoping he would be able to arrange things for tonight.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N: **alright, sorry, for the end a bit sad. But life is a lot about ups and downs, right? Okay, well, next chapter will get into more Mac and Stella time, so why I had to stop here. But what solution do you think Mac and Stella will come up with? Do you think they'll finish the evening together?

So as usual, feel free to leave your comments and what you thought about this chapter, and have a great weekend.


	5. The end of a long day

**Chap****ter 5 : **The end of a long day

**A/N:** Well this one is a bit longer as I promise some SMacked moments. So hope it's fine and that you will enjoy it. As always a great thank you to all who carefully reviewed, you guys made my day, and to all who put this on alert or fav too.

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump. Deadly game between killer, the city and the team...Smacked, some D/L and team friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

_**Dedicated to SBT.**_

_**For this day to be the most beautiful of a lot more to come.**_

_**Congrats my friend!**_

Mac lay back tiredly in his chair, happy he had finished with this work. Of course his case wasn't closed, but at least they had cleared up the boyfriend, well, almost. But he was pretty sure that the DNA sample Malevoy had agreed to give, would match with the seminal fluid found in Marlyn. He pinched at the bridge of his nose tiredly and sighed. After they had finished with the boyfriend, Danny had got a transcript of Marlyn's text, and it had confirmed his initial hypothesis. She had texted Malevoy for help, her words were quite clear, and no other prints but hers had been found on the phone on the crime scene. He shook his head, remembering the video of Marlyn stumbling from her apartment, and crawling to the park until the first police car showed up. Besides the guy with the dog, no one had come close to her. So all the evidence there had been brought by her, and no one else. He sighed. Which means that the phone was hers and if someone had used it to text Malevoy, then she would have added something after that, and it would have appeared on the screen. But nothing. So for the moment, everything pointed toward Malevoy's assertion that he hadn't been there. That he was innocent. Although it didn't rule him out of the suspect list. Mac groaned as he shifted in his chair, and had pulled on his stitches.

He looked at the file on his desk, forgetting about the dull pain nestled over his stomach. It would pass anyway. And frankly, he was more concerned about Stella's whereabout than his stitches right now. He frowned and focused his mind on the file before him. There were still some unanswered questions about the case. As to who had sent those flowers? And who could have wanted her dead? He sighed, for the moment they had no motivation, and no real suspect. He frowned. He couldn't shake the idea that the flowers had been more than just a mean to kill, but to send a message too. To poison Marlyn the killer could have come up with various things, but flowers were really something special in a woman's heart, and killing her this way was even more meaningful. Mac tightened his lips, and turned lazily toward the setting sun grazing the silver towers. Who could kill someone by using a symbol of love? A dried and angry heart for sure. Someone who had wanted to control her, and maybe had been unable as Marlyn happened to be a tough woman.

His lips tight, another name appeared in his mind: Stella. She too was tough. Even too tough sometimes. He sighed, so tough that he was scared that she would get hurt one day. He clenched his jaw, but he would make sure nothing as bad as what had happened to Marlyn would happen to her. Never. He thought a moment, wondering if maybe she was done with her case. He glanced at his phone, pondering the idea of sending another message to ask if it was okay if he showed up later to her place. Maybe she wouldn't mind. Maybe she would be happy to see him too. The warm sunrays of the evening sun grazed his face, ticking slowly the last minute of this day. A day far from her, apart from the brief minutes they had stolen in the stairway to be together. And as the orange light reflected the light of the sun, he knew for sure that his plans to take her somewhere tonight had lamely finished crashed by a case. _Damned job!_ He cursed.

He let out a heavy sigh, his thoughts back to his own case. Maybe they should check Marlyn's ex, one of them could have been jealous enough for wanting her dead. He sighed. Even if he could come up with a different hypothesis, the truth was that they had no evidence to support them.

Then suddenly his phone went off, and he turned to his desk with a small groan. He looked at his watch and the time closing to eight. He hoped it wasn't Sinclair needing something asap again. If Stella hadn't been busy, he would have left twenty minutes ago to get changed and go to the restaurant. His lips tight, he stared at the phone for a second. He knew it couldn't be Stella, she would have used his cell phone, so it had to be work. He shook his head but now that his plans for tonight had turned to...well...nothing, working was as good as anything.

"Mac Taylor," he said, his eyes wandering on the last report open on his desk.

"Mac? It's Sheldon. Can you come over in Lab 4? I need to show you something," asked the former ME.

Mac nodded, even though Sheldon couldn't see him. "Alright, on my way, Sheldon."

He glanced at the file before him and put it back on the corner of his desk. One more file he would have to fill before he leaves tonight. He sighed and hoped Stella was going to be done soon. He really wished he could see her just before going home. Even before their weekend and his confession to her, he had always waited to see her during the day, but now her absence was even more painful. He tightened his lips. And well, maybe dropping by her place could be interpreted as if he was putting pressure on her, and since he had promised her they would go slow, he should act according to that, right? Meaning respecting her space, and her alone time too. So no pressure on her, right? He sighed heavily.

_Let her breathe a bit, Mac. She has probably a lot of things to do at her place tonight, since she was busy with you this weekend. You will see her in the corridor. _But again, after his visit to Sheldon he couldn't bet that she would still be there. After all, she had a very long day too, and he could understand if she had to get back home to rest. Though, he would miss her. He sighed and shook his head. Who was he lying to? He already missed her, all day had been like that, and he didn't think things would change before a long time. No, he was definitely addicted to her. And the more he was thinking about her, the more it hurt not to see her. Tiredly, he stood up and headed for Lab 4, not without noticing that her office was still empty. _No Stella, _his mind whined as his head sagged hopelessly. His heart squeezed in his chest, as he tried to focus on the few minutes they had stolen today in the stairway.

His pace heavy, he found Sheldon few minutes later, staring at a microscope in Lab 4.

"What is it, Sheldon?" Mac asked, his voice a bit hoarse from the conflict set in his mind as he was still wondering if he should drop by her place or not tonight.

The former ME smiled at Mac, but frowned as he saw his boss' gloomy look. "Well, first I should say hello." Sheldon grinned, trying to light the mood. "Didn't get the time to see you since Monday, sorry Mac."

His lips tight, Mac nodded. "It's okay, Sheldon I was busy, and I should have found the time to see you too. So, what do you have?" he said with a small sigh quickly noticed by the former ME.

Sheldon gave a small glance at Mac, and knew that something was bothering him, but right now wasn't the best place to talk about it. "Huh, the thallium sulfate from your case. It appeared its dosage his extremely concentrated. Even more than any average retailer. Which brings me to this." He paused, looking at Mac. "I couldn't find a match between the sample used by any company from this city and the one found in your vic's blood."

Mac frowned. "It had to come from somewhere."

"Sorry, but not from one of the seventeen retailers I've tried. I tested them all. And got no match. Well, one sample was very closed but the concentration was more diluted than the one from Marlyn Delaney's blood sample."

"Really," wondered Mac, his brows creased as he was even more intrigued. He stepped close to the lighted table, and his palms rested on it.

"Yes, sorry, Mac, I..." But Sheldon's voice trailed off as he watched intrigued, Mac now slipping into a white lab coat over his dark, navy shirt, and grabbing gloves. "What are you thinking of?"

Mac smiled, and his eyes shaved the white glowing table before him with all the rat poisoning boxes. He grinned at Sheldon as the gloves stuck to his hands and the former ME knew in an instant that his boss was up to something.

"Let's grew some crystals," he said with a boyish grin as he put a mask on, and when Sheldon had done the same, he started to mix a solution of thallium sulfate with other products.

_**xxx**_

Stella sighed as she stepped out of the lift, it had taken her and Lindsay hours to bag all Parker's food. It was deadly past eight and she still had to head to Sid and check what he had found on their vic. She quickly glanced toward Mac's office and tightened her lips at the empty office. Her heart squeezed in her chest. It was dark as if he had already left the Lab. She frowned. That was unusual for Mac to leave so soon, but maybe he was still with a suspect. She sighed. She had hoped that maybe she could see him, and explain exactly why she hadn't been able to make it for their dinner. Mac had sent her back his answer, and even if his words had been nice, she had felt his disappointment behind them. She knew how much he was trying to make things right, although their relationship was still a bit awkward for him as he hadn't really dated someone since Peyton, three years ago. She sighed well, she couldn't really count Aubrey, or Peyton's return in Mac's life, as him being really involved with them. In fact, it had seemed to her that both women had kinda chased him a bit too much for her liking. She bit her lower lip. _Alright, Stella, not the time to think about them, they're gone, and Mac is still here. And that's all that really matters, right?_

Yes, it was. Though she didn't want him to think that she was bailing out on him, and shelling back from fear of losing her independence. But with Mac, she could bet that these thoughts had probably crossed his mind, though he would not say it aloud. Back in her office, she quickly checked if she had any message on her desk and headed back to the lift to see Sid.

Tonight, she was in a hurry, and she hoped Sid would be thorough and quick. The latter not usually his main skill. She wanted more than anything to call Mac, and know how he was doing. But if he was with a suspect, or one of the guys, then, it would only send more suspicions about their weekend. So, no, she preferred to go check with Sid, and then she would check back his office. _And if he's not there, then what? _She tightened her lips. _Then, back alone to my apartment?_ Her fists clenched by her side. No, that was definitely not how she wanted to finish the day.

As the lift led her to the morgue, she lightly bounced on the sole of her feet, her excitement to be finally done for today quickly increasing with each minute. The doors opened, and she stepped out, her nose already wrinkling from the bitter smell lingering in the morgue. Hopefully, Sid would be quick. She raised her eyes to the ceiling, hoping he would.

_**xxx**_

After an hour of hard work and long heat exposure of their different preparation, Mac and Sheldon were staring at a small piece of crystal in a pot of transparent glass.

"Let's measure this," Mac said as Sheldon was already taking care of the small object and was beginning to take a small sample from it to analyze to the mass spectrometer.

Both men looked at the screen expectingly. And after a minute, Sheldon glanced at Mac dumbfounded.

"You were right. This one is a perfect match to your vic's blood," stated Sheldon, now excited.

Mac nodded as he pulled his gloves off. "So it's home made," he stated his brows furrowed. "Which now reduced our lists of suspects." He lost his gaze before him, thinking. And that surely ruled out Malevoy. As the guy hadn't struck Mac as a specialist in this kind of field. No, the one behind this required some hard knowledge in chemistry.

"What are you thinking, Mac?" asked Sheldon.

"I'm thinking our suspect knows a little thing about increasing the concentration of thallium sulfate to make it lethal in few hours. Since Marlyn didn't ingest it, he had to put a more concentrated dose on the thorns to be sure it would be lethal. Otherwise, the effect of thallium sulfate would have been noticeable like her losing her hair, but then it would have taken days for her to die." His lips tight, he shook his head. He didn't like that. If the man had planned to kill her this way, it meant he had more than a simple grudge against her, and it hadn't been done on the heat of the moment. No, all of this had been carefully planned. You couldn't obtain that dosage of Thallium without thinking about it first, and then you needed to gather all the components and tools for it.

Sheldon shook his head as Mac was pulling off his lab coat and tossed his gloves in the trash. "You think it's someone with a chemist background?"

"Or someone with good knowledge of it, like a student or working in a lab to have the means of his deadly plan." Mac glanced through the glasses wall and into the setting sun outside. He sighed, realizing that it was now too late to do anything tonight with Stella. So much for their first date.

"You okay, Mac?" asked Sheldon with a small concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll give the news to Danny tomorrow. He left early to be with Lucy since Linds was still busy on her crime scene."

Sheldon nodded. "Yeah I heard, something like a stabbed man found in his loft." He winced, wondering when people would just stop harming each other. "But you, Mac? I mean you seem a bit preoccupied lately?" asked the ME.

Mac slightly huffed. "Nothing to worry Sheldon, just a bit tired." His eyes avoided the ME.

He couldn't talk to his friend about Stella, nor share his disappointment for their missed date. That wasn't something he used to, though he knew the former ME would be of good advices, but with the gossip going on about their weekend, it was out of the question. And getting their friends involved in their relationship would only complicated the things with Sinclair. And really, he didn't want to get them in troubles for helping him and Stella. So even if he was tempted, he should stick with his initial plan. First, Stella and he, taking their time, then, probably preparing his back for Sinclair, and after that they could enjoy to tell the team. Anything before that, and they would get in trouble because of Sinclair and his short political view about almost everything.

"Mac, I've seen you tired before." Sheldon smiled to his friend. "I know it's not my business, but you know people talk...and well...I think you shouldn't worry about it. If you're happy it means it's the right thing for you."

Mac chuckled lightly at the wise advice from his friend. "And you don't want to know anything about it?" he asked now intrigued, his brows quirking a little.

Sheldon started to clean the glowing table, and set the boxes back in an evidence case. "Your life, Mac. You'll talk about it when you'll feel the time is right. Until then, you're right to be careful with all the gossip around. I mean few months ago you respected my privacy, even though you knew I was hiding something from you, but you let me handle it my way. And it ended with me living in your apartment for sometime." He grinned. "So no, I don't need to know, though if you need help with anything, you know where I would be?"

Mac lightly grinned to his friend. "Thanks, Sheldon."

"Well friendship is not open to debate, right?" he said, referring to Mac's own words when he had tossed him his apartment keys.

Mac nodded, his lips tight in silent respect for the man he was proud to call his friend, and exited the lab. Sheldon had lost a lot this year, and still, his friend had kept his head up no matter what obstacles had come his way. So, for having shared his apartment with him for some months, Mac knew for sure, that his friend was discreet too. And although he had no intention of using his friend's help, it felt good to know that he could have some help if needed. He sighed, though he knew it was the same with his team. But they were a bit too busy trying to figure out what he and Stella had done from their weekend to have a clear view of what could crush them. Especially if Sinclair wanted to have his head on a plate. He smirked, thing he had avoided until now, but the Chief of Detectives would glady jump on the occasion to get rid off him, or even Stella if he could piss him off. He sighed deeply, he really hated those political games of power. And he surely didn't want Stella to pay the price of his inability to protect their new relationship.

He shook his head. No, Stella was tough but sometimes needed someone to watch over her shoulder. He smiled, well, he hoped at least it was what he was doing and that she would agree with that. After all he had let her doing exactly the same thing for him. He knew damn well, that he too, could be reckless sometimes when it comes about the safety of his team. And having her with him had always been a great comfort to know that when he was confused she would back him up as he was doing for her. He smiled. _Perfect partnership._ His smiled grew wider on his lips, and his gaze peered through the glass panels around him. But the thought of maybe not seeing her tonight, made his heart heavy again.

Quickly, he pulled his cell phone, checking for any message left by Stella; nothing. He pouted and headed for his office, he still had a couple of files to finish and maybe by then, Stella would be done. He checked her office from afar, and noticed in misery that it was still dark. _Maybe she finished when I was with Sheldon, and she went back home._ After all she had a no-man policy rule that she had broken twice with him. So maybe she had enough of having a man around and wanted some quiet time alone. But if it was the case she would have called him, right? He frowned. They weren't married, not even officially together, so why was he expecting her to tell him about her plans? He shook his head even more confused now. She had the perfect right to go home without telling him. He sighed heavily, and tiredly pushed open his door. The minute he hit his chair, he slumped back wearily in it and closed his eyes. God, his heart was so lost without her near him. What was he supposed to do? If she had gone home, she would probably think that he was sticking a little too much to her, which was the perfect truth. He just couldn't imagine a moment without her, and thinking he would have to go home alone was something he desperately tried not to think about.

With another deep sigh, he grabbed the first file of the pile and opened it before him. The sun almost hidden behind the towers, he turned on his desk lamp. Maybe he would call her when he would be done, just to check that she had made it home fine. After all he could call her for that, it should be okay and wouldn't sound too possessive, right? And he had done that the last weeks too, so she wouldn't be surprised then. He sighed and his eyes shaved the first line of an autopsy report before him as he tried to focus on his job.

_**xxx**_

"Ah Stella," Sid called the moment she entered the morgue. "I was about to make house call, seeing your delays." He smiled, his crystal, blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Sorry Sid. My vic's apartment was filled with more groceries than a local shop." She gave the ME a small pout. "So what ya got for me?" She crossed her hands before her, waiting for his report. If only he could be quick, she surely would be able to find Mac and propose him another solution. She grinned inwardly. Yep, she would do just that.

Sid quickly checked her slumped position, shoulders down, and knew that something was wrong with her. But careful not to bother her, he didn't ask. "Well, he died of exsanguination, if it was your question. Simple blood loss, though the stab hadn't cut any artery which is really unusual." He lifted the blue sheet from the victim.

"Well, tox came back with him full of benzo," replied Stella. "So he had little chance to react and call for help." She tightened her lips. Whoever had done that was really sick.

The ME frowned. "Must have seen his life leaving him slowly as he was unable to move. Must be horrible to be the witness of your own death." He pouted. "Especially with this kind of wound. I mean it probably took him hours to suffer before he lost consciousness and died. Unfortunately for him, benzo is a powerful paralytic but not a painkiller. Not a nice way to die."

She sighed. "I don't think there's any nice way for that, Sid."

He shook his head. "Grumpy today, Stella?" he asked softly, a small frown creasing his face. The ME could feel that something was wrong, but unlike with Mac he couldn't ask her straight forward, and obviously, she didn't seem in the mood to talk either.

She tightened her lips, remembering that she had no idea if she was going to see Mac tonight. She sighed inwardly and preferred to avoid the subject. "You got his stomach contents."

"Well, since you asked, I did. Few minutes ago in fact." He showed her a small transparent box, filled with a light, brown substance.

"And?" her stomach churned a little from the view of the box. Well, at least, he hadn't asked her to hold a body part in her hands this time. She really hated to do that. She sighed, after all, there was a reason why she had chosen to be a CSI and not a ME. But now she was going to know if their vic had ever ingested that benzodiazepine, and if her earlier work had been worth her time.

"Well, I can tell he had steak and grilled corn, and some blue pills along the way," he winked. "Was probably expecting a lady for tonight, but so far I got nothing else."

"Steak, corn and Viagra. No benzodiazepine in his stomach?" her eyes widened with a pout.

"Not a single molecule. Sorry, Stella." He sighed and looked at her with an apologetic smile. "I guess you packing all this food had been for nothing."

"It's never for nothing, Sid. I can tell that he never ate steak or corn at his place. So it means he had dinner out before he went back home." She quickly defended. She wasn't ready to accept the fact than she and Lindsay had spent all their afternoon for nothing. And that her first official date with Mac had been canceled because she was unlucky. She frowned staring at Parker's body.

Sid frowned. "You're thinking his date killed him?"

"I don't know Sid, but now I have to find how he got that much benzo in his system without drinking or eating it. Any puncture wound?"

Sid shook his head. "No, haven't found any, sorry." He paused and put back his glasses over his nose as he pointed at a sore spot around the throat. "Though I have found what appear to me as traces of a choke hold around his neck."

She bit her lower lip. "If his aggressor used physical force on him, it means he brought the drugs with him." She sighed. This case was starting to be weirder with every new pieces they discovered, and getting on her nerves too. First, she missed her first official date with Mac, and now even if she had said the contrary to Sid, she had to admit that it seemed that her afternoon work had been done for nothing. All the food she and Lindsay had packed were useless, considering the benzo had entered his system by another way.

Ignoring her trouble, Sid continued. "But seeing the traces around his neck, it looks like some kind of expert move to me." He raised his eyes to Stella. "Maybe you should ask our former marine to check on that, but it looks to me as if the guy had been strangled from behind just enough to immobilize him."

She shook her head and frowned. "Why would you strangle someone to kill him afterward?"

The Chief ME sighed. "You ask me why a psycho does what he does?" his brows rose in disbelief.

She sighed. "Sorry Sid. Not my best evening so far." She looked at Parker's body. "TOD?" she asked.

"Due to the weather condition and the heat in his apartment, I'd say four days, maybe five. Hard to be sure with the heat helping the body to decay that fast."

Four or five days, which placed his death before the weekend. "And the stab wound?"

"I took some samples of the flesh near the stab wound, and sent it to the lab. I guess you should have the result by tomorrow."

_Tomorrow. _Meaning she was done for tonight. _Finally_. She shook her head with bitterness. All for nothing. _Damn it. _And now, it was late and she had no idea where Mac was. She sighed heavily. "Thanks Sid. Good night." She quickly turned around, heading for the lift.

"You too, Stella," he called as she was already inside the lift.

She didn't really hear Sid as her mind was lost in the sad feeling that she had missed a date with her partner for nothing.

The doors closed before her. She pressed on the 35th, and leaned back against the back wall, feeling really tired. She had run all day, and now she wanted only one thing: to finish in Mac's arms, and call it a day. Maybe he had the time to come back from wherever he was, and she would be able to catch up with him, she hoped. But the minute she stepped outside the lift and saw his lights were off, his office empty again, she knew it was too late for tonight. She sighed in frustration. Knowing him, he had probably waited for her, and had finally left to clear his head somewhere. Probably assuming she hadn't called because she wanted a quiet night with herself. Her lips tight in despair, she headed for her office, trying to comfort herself that she would see him tomorrow. And so the sooner she would be home, the sooner this day would be over, and she would see him.

She took a deep breath but stopped the minute her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket with her heart beating, maybe it was Mac. She couldn't say how many prayers she had silently made to be him before her fingers reached the phone, and the screen glowed with the caller ID. Her face instantly lighted as his name was displayed, warming her core.

"Mac?" she said, her smile growing to her ears. Glancing over her shoulder, she checked the empty corridor and quickly entered her office. She closed the door to get some privacy.

"Hey," his warm voice answered. "Are you done for tonight?" his voice hesitated, and she wondered why he seemed so unsure.

"Yeah, just finished with Sid. Huh, was hoping to see you in your office but I guess I missed you. Where are you?"

A long silence followed her words, and she wondered if finally he wanted to see her tonight. Maybe she had pushed a little too much on him. After all, he was used to be alone like her, so maybe these last two days had been too much on him finally.

"I'm in the parking lot, I was...well I thought that maybe you had gone home already, and..." He paused, and she heard his small sigh. "You want a ride home?" his last words were a bit stronger, and yet, she could feel he had still hesitated a bit before clearly saying it.

She smiled, understanding now his uneasiness. He didn't want to put pressure on her, but obviously if he had called it meant his heart had spoken more than his head, and that, had to be a good thing when it comes to Mac Taylor. She had always admired that side of him, though he had buried it after Claire had died, but she was glad that it seemed to resurface in the last couple of days. Maybe their mutual confessions had a good effect on him, maybe he was healing this way. She smiled, hoping it was the case.

"I'll be there in a sec," she replied quickly. Now that she knew where to find him, she wasn't about to lose more time. _He p__robably waited for me all evening until now._

She heard him smile on the other side of the line. "Take your time, I won't leave without you," his warm voiced echoed. And as he hung up, she knew for certain that he had meant his words for even more than just tonight.

The line dead, she quickly grabbed her purse and hurried to the lift, a broad smile curving her lips. _Won't leave without you._ Her mind mulled over at his warm words as she stopped in front of the lift, her feet bouncing and praying that it arrives quickly. She had never wanted to make him worry about them, but she had to admit, even her had some doubts before he had called. Her lips tight, she realized that he was right to be that discreet, if only a small date cancelled could make them worry like that, what about the team, or even Sinclair discovering their relationship. She knew he loved her, and it was the same for her, but both had to get used to go with their instincts when it comes to their love, and really put their brains aside. She sighed heavily. But at least he had called. And so tonight promised to be an amazing night if she could spend it with him at her side. She smiled.

Few minutes later, she was out of the lift and spotted immediately, Mac, her heart skipping in her chest at the simple view of him. Slumped back against his black avalanche, his arms were crossed before him, and his lips tight as he was looking at the ground, a deep frown creasing his face. She could see by his slumped posture that he was tired, his shoulders sagging a little too much, and his gaze not really focus when he looked up. Though the minute he saw her, his worried face lighted, and he graced her with his charming smile.

Mac smiled, seeing finally Stella coming his way, and knowing that the day was finally over for them. None of them were on call for tonight, and he was glad for it. Though finishing work at nine thirty was not his idea of a long evening with Stella, but it would do it anyway. He took a step away from the car, and watched as she graced him of a mesmerizing smile, and stopped before him. His breath became suddenly short. His heart skipped in his chest, beating madly as her smile widened. He wanted to take her in his arms, but here in the parking lot, with the camera to record all their moves, it would be reckless.

He raked his throat at his uneasiness. He couldn't touch her, or kiss her to greet her properly, and the fact that she remained almost frozen before him made him a bit nervous.

Stella watched as Mac took a step from the car, and stared at her with his charming smile, though she could see some anxiety shining in his green, ocean pools. Then, he opened the passenger door for her without a word, and gave her a warm smile. She nodded lightly and quickly climbed inside.

As he joined her, slipping behind the wheel, he turned on the engine, and led the car into the heavy traffic. As they stopped at a traffic light, his right hand wrapped around hers, and he gave her a shy glance. "I missed you today," he said with a shy smile, hoping his small confession wasn't going to make him appear too possessive, and she would be scared.

She smiled back, her fingers gently entwining with his. She let out a small tired breath and gave him a warm smile. "I missed you too, Mac. I thought this day will never end."

He squeezed gently her hand and smiled, before his eyes returned on the street ahead.

Relaxing at his comforting presence, she closed her eyes. Slowly, the back of her head leaned against the seat, her senses lingering in the warm touch of his hand cuddled in hers.

"I'm sorry for tonight," she whispered her eyes still closed.

His hand left her in regret as he turned on the right on Broadway. He glanced at Stella's resting form. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed drained. He bit his lower lip. He could see that she was more than tired. She needed to rest, and if he was with her tonight she wouldn't rest at all. He knew she would probably want to play the nice nurse, and help him, despite the fact that she needed to rest too.

"It's okay, we'll do that some other time if you're up to," he added with a soft voice, not wanting to disturb her.

At the tone of his voice and the way he had said_ up to_, Stella opened her eyes, frowning. She turned an enquiring gaze to him, and saw that his eyes were lost on the road, in deep thoughts. Her hand went to his shoulder, and he gave her a weak smile as she softly patted his weary frame. She observed him for a moment as he avoided her stare, biting his lower lip. She frowned, knowing that something was bothering him. Could either be his case, or the fact that they hadn't made it to their dinner date.

Then, he slowly pulled over into her underground parking lot. Leaving the engine running, he turned toward her a gaze filled with sadness and concerns, but mustered a gentle smile. "Have a good night, Stell." His words burned his lips the moment he let them escape his mouth, and he hoped she would understand. She needed to rest, and with him, he knew she would be more tired tomorrow. So, even if he wanted to be with her right now, a logical solution for her, was to remain alone. At least, he had the pleasure to drive her home and lingered in her presence for a few minutes. And that was worth his long wait.

She frowned realizing now why he had been like that, and what was happening. He had thought she had only accepted his ride, and as she had closed her eyes, he was now assuming that she was tired. She shook her head. As if she could be more tired than him. Even if he had slept last night, his dark bags were still heavily marking his face under his eyes, clear sign he hadn't caught up enough sleep yet. She sighed. She doubted considering what she knew now, that he would catch any at his place, especially if he was having more nightmares. She knew since their weekend that he had those, afraid of losing her, and she had assumed that her presence made him a bit better. She sighed, and to add to that, his stitches needed several days without trouble, or restless nights to really heal this time. So no, she wasn't about to let him leave like that, not now, never. A smile grazed her face, and more than anything, she too wanted to be with him tonight.

"Don't you want to come up?" she asked, her voice soft.

He turned to her a sight filled with remorse and pain. "Stell, you need to rest and..." he sighed inwardly. How could he tell her how much he appreciated when she was taking care of him, but not if the prize was her own health? And he didn't want their relationship being built on pity. He wanted to take care of her, but obviously, he was always too tired to be there for her when she needed him. So no, tonight she needed some time off from him, she needed to rest.

"Maybe tomorrow," he said his voice wobbling, and feeling his stomach twisting more inside. He wanted to be with her, but if it meant her, sleeping less and being more tired because of him, then he would have to wait to see her, as painful as it could be for him. He tightened his lips and offered her a small pout of remorse. His brain was almost in overload, and he hoped she wasn't going to argue with him for that.

With sadness, she realized that the tough Mac Taylor was back at the helm, and wanted to preserve her from God knows what his mind was thinking she needed. She sighed, and locked her emeralds in his turquoise pools.

"Mac, I'm not tired. And to tell you the truth, I want you to come with me. I..." her voice trailed off, and her emeralds connected with his deep, ocean eyes. She sighed. "We said we would be honest toward each other, right?"

He looked at her with a small frown, his gut knowing where she was heading. He nodded lightly. "Yes."

"Then, tell me really why you think you shouldn't come, really?"

He sighed, that was a tough question. His answers could hurt her, but on the other hand, he couldn't lie to her, he had promised her the truth. His hands squeezed the wheel. His lips tight, he looked at her with torment and let out a deep sigh. "I...Stella, I..." He sighed heavily, and took her hand in his as he shifted in his seat to face her. For a minute, he stared down at her left hand, and marveled in the softness of her skin. His thumbs lazily grazed the back of her hand, and he tightened his lips, a small sigh escaping his mouth.

Stella watched as obviously Mac was struggling with his thoughts once more. She wanted to tell him to go for it, that everything would be fine. But the slow caress of his fingers was sending sparkles all over her body, and it was hard to get her mind to focus on anything else than the growing desire she was feeling for him. She sighed in content, and as he looked at her, she saw the pain lingering behind his eyes. She couldn't resist, but gently cupped his cheek with her right hand. He gazed at her without a word, his lips tight.

"Let's go home," she whispered warmly.

The small frown creasing his face, slowly faded as he bit his lower lip. She smiled at the genuine boyish face she could see appearing behind his tiredness. Her eyes shone with love, and she gently brushed his hair back, marveling in the fact he was letting her do that so naturally. He gave her a small nod, and finally moved, breaking their touches. He turned off the engine, and they both exited the black SUV. Without a word, she gently grabbed his arm the moment he walked beside her, and snaked her left arm with his, ensuring that they remained as close as possible while walking. She knew that he was going to answer her question. With Mac it wasn't a question of would he, but more of when. They had promised to be honest, and he would keep his word. They remained quiet in the lift, and it's only when her apartment door was closed that he talked again.

"You go clean up and change," he said warmly, a small smile tugged at his lips.

She stared back at him a minute, half amused by his way to tell her that he wanted to take care of her. She took off her vest, and hanged it near the door. And as he was doing the same, she came behind him with a mischievous smile. Her arms softly snaked around his warm chest, capturing him in a soft embrace. Her head rested against his back, the smell of his cologne permeating her senses as she leaned her cheek, and was able to hear his heart beating in his chest. She heard his small sigh of content as she tightened her hold around him, and felt his warm hands covering hers. "I'm really sorry for today, Mac."

"I know, it's not your fault," his voice vibrated through his chest to her ear. She smiled at the warm desire it provoked in her. "I'm sorry if my hesitation let you think that..."

"Not now, Mac," she said softly, as she released her hold, and faced him when he shifted to face her.

Her eyes connected with his, and softly her hands snaked around his neck. He smiled, knowing her intentions, and let his head being guided to her lips as she pulled him closer.

His warm breath caressed her cheek, and she smiled when she gently pressed her lips to his and felt that deep connection being awoken like a million of tiny suns sparkling between them. As her fingers played with his short hair, she felt his arms snaked around her waist and suddenly her body was on fire as she was pressed firmly against him. With delight she heard him moaned softly as she caressed his neck and her fingers were lost in his hairs. After a minute, she finally broke their kiss, both needing to breathe. He smiled back at her tenderly.

"Thanks," he said softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "I guess, I needed that," he admitted shyly. His core burned inside from the deep passion she had awoken, and he relaxed slowly at the contact of her body pressed against his.

She smiled back, her eyes gleaming in happyness. "Ah, you know, I needed that too," she grinned at the small blushing cheeks he offered her. Gently, her hands caressed his neck, sending chills through his entire body. Then she took a step back, and smiled before she left for the bathroom.

Mac watched with content as Stella left to get cleaned up. Although he wasn't sure, it was good for her that he remained here tonight, he intended to be there for her. Knowing she would be hungry after her shower, he opened her fridge, wondering if there was something he could prepare for them. Unlike his, her fridge was full. Filled with veggies and other stuff he had never had the time to buy. His brows creased before he smiled, and closed the door. It wasn't that he didn't know how to cook but taking over someone else's kitchen when that same someone was in the bathroom, undressing and going under a hot shower, naked, was kinda hard to stay focus. He sighed, feeling his body betraying him at each new thought of Stella, and what she was doing. He shook his head in denial. Considering his drifting thoughts, he knew he was more likely to burn something than really cook something tonight. He smirked at his poor ability to keep his mind focus when she was around, and finally opted for an easy solution. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and pressed on a well known number.

_**xxx**_

Stella grinned happily as she stepped under the water. Although she would have liked Mac to be with her right now, she was happy he had considered to stay with her a little longer. She had a pretty good idea of what had made him want to leave her alone tonight. She smiled as the warm water dripped on her face, and she relaxed slowly, her shoulders sagging lazily. As always, when things come to him giving up his interests, it had to be because of someone, and since she was the only one around, it wasn't hard to imagine that he had probably thought that taking care of him was an added burden to her. She sighed heavily, and closed her eyes, wondering how she could persuade him otherwise. No, the truth was, he was a gift to her, and he had just no idea how much it meant for her to have him right now. She shook her head, knowing she still had a lot to tell him.

After ten minutes, and a quick clean up, she stepped out of the steaming box and dried herself. A mischievous smile grazed her lips at the new idea that had popped in her mind. She sure was going to enjoy that, and he too would love it, though he might refuse at first. She frowned. Well, she might have to use her imagination then.

When Stella exited the bathroom, she stared bemused at her small lighted main room where Mac had arranged the small table in front of the TV. Plates were set, and she could see boxes from a steakout were neatly spread over the table. She took a deep breath, and to the smell recognized it: _Greek_. Her smile widened.

Mac grinned as he observed her, exiting the bathroom and staring at the small table he had arranged. Luckily, the food he had ordered had arrived a minute ago, and now he could gaze at Stella knowing that at least it was one thing she wouldn't have to worry tonight. But he knew that her worries for him would be back soon. He smiled at the sweat pants she had opted for, and the short, green, tank top to go with it. His core warmed at the sight of her beautiful curves. And yes, this top was definitely short, he decided, as it left enough for his eyes to linger on her uncovered skin around her waist, each time she was moving an arm up. He raked his throat to make his presence known.

Stella's smile widened the minute she spotted him leaning against the kitchen doorframe, his arms crossed and a warm smile gracing her. He looked happy, and she didn't regret to have pushed him a little to come up. He still looked tired, but the way he was leaning so casually meant he felt at ease at her place, and that was enough to warm her heart. She didn't want him to feel obligated to stay if he didn't want to.

"Your turn," she said as she stepped toward him with a broad smile.

He smiled back. "Later, we should eat before it gets too cold."

She nodded, and as she turned to head to the main room, she felt with delight his hand gently resting on the small of her back. He gave her a shy smile as she glanced at him with a smile. As they were both obviously very hungry, they started to eat the minute they sat on the couch. Though, they chose to sit very close, careful that their hips were stuck together, enabling them to share their heat so longed all day. And as they ate, they exchanged silent warm glances filled with love and tenderness.

Stella could see in his green pools that he was tired, but his eyes expressed more than that. He was happy, relieved to be with her, and the small doubt she had seen when he had proposed to leave her alone, had now vanished from his sight. She was sure now, that he had done this out of compassion and care for her, and not because he had doubts about their relationship. As always, Mac Taylor had put his own feelings in a second plan, thinking she needed to remain alone tonight. She shook her head, decided to show him that his place was with her as long as he wanted, and that even tired, she needed him, maybe even more.

Mac swallowed the last bit of his meal, and gave Stella his best charming smile. She smiled back, a small light dancing in her emeralds, and his shoulders relaxed even more. He felt almost home, though he couldn't tell her that. He didn't want her to freak out. He sighed, well that's how his other girlfriends had reacted every time he had let his barriers down a little. But he knew that Stella wasn't like them too, so maybe he would tell her, but not yet. He knew too, that his relaxed state was due to her words earlier, saying that it was his turn to get a shower. This way, she had automatically implied for him to stay here tonight. It had instantly warmed his heart, and made him at ease, as if he belonged there with her. And the perspective of staying with her, and feeling her body pressed against him, even without doing anything else, was just a comforting thought among all the chaos that they had to face all day.

He sighed in content. Since this afternoon, he had been unable to shake the image of Marlyn's boyfriend when the guy had realized that she had called him for help but hadn't been there for her. His heart tightened in his chest, he didn't know how he would be able to cope if this was happening to Stella. He had already lost Claire this way, and honestly he didn't want to survive again if anything was happening to her. No, this time he would make sure that he would join her right away. He glanced at Stella, and noticed that she was staring at him with worry. "I'm okay," he answered instinctively, knowing the question in her eyes.

She lightly smiled but avoided replying to his usual answer. "Go clean up, I'll take care of this," she said as she took the plate from his hand as he was beginning to clean the table. "Your bag is still there," she added knowing that he had left it in purpose. _Smart man._ She grinned inwardly, in any case, it would have given any of them the excuse to see each other tonight, and for that she was very thankful.

His brows rose as he remembered about the bag he had left this morning, and he gave her a remorseful pout. "Sorry, I'll try not to forget it next time."

She smiled, her hand patting his forearm. "Well, you can leave it here. I think it fits well in my bathroom."

Surprised, he stared at her a minute, before his pout changed into a graceful smile, and his green eyes twinkled with joy. "I will...remember that," he said shyly.

She gently squeezed his arm and pointed at the bathroom. "Go, Mac. I'll be waiting for you." she winked playfully.

His lips tight, he nodded with a small smile and left for the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he noticed his pale face in the mirror, and wondered a second what Stella could see that wasn't drained, and that wouldn't have freak out any of his ex. Which would have rewarding him a scold about him working too much, and not valuing their relationship. He sighed. But even if Stella was thinking about it, he couldn't remember a time when she would have scolded him. No, all she would have done, would have been gracing him with her beautiful, warm smile, and her hand would have cupped his cheek tenderly. Meaning that she understood his state, but he needed to get back to his feet because she was really worried. And her worried state had always obliged him to make some conscious effort to rest and to see that worried look disappeared from her sight. But again, he was worrying her, he could see it in her shining emeralds. He sighed, and stared at his pale face in the mirror.

It had been weeks that he hadn't looked in the mirror without feeling, and appearing tired. And even if yesterday he had a good night sleep because of her, he could feel in his muscles the weariness catching up with him. He cursed, knowing that tonight again was going to be a hard struggle to remain awake while he wanted to be there for her. With a small sigh, he undressed quickly, giving to the mirror small winces each time he pulled a little too much on his stitches.

_**xxx**_

Her lips tight, Stella watched as Mac entered the bathroom, his shoulders sagging a little too much for her taste. She knew he was tired, even though he was trying to hide it. She didn't know for how long he hadn't slept before their weekend, but she was sure that he needed more than a couple of nights to get back to normal. And until now, he had only slept two long nights, weekend included, which meant two out of four. She tightened her jaw, and listened as muffled groans escaped the bathroom. She shook her head and grabbed the empty plates, needing to focus on something else before her gut pushed her to enter the bathroom to check on him. If at least he could sleep well all week, then his stitches would have time to heal properly, and that would be one less thing she would have to worry about him. She put the plate in the sink, and went back to grab the remaining boxes of food. _Greek_. She smiled, happy that he had chosen her favorite food. Quickly, she cleaned the dishes and then, went back to the couch preparing her medkit for her white knight. Her smile widened at the nickname she liked to use for him. Though, in fact, he deserved more than this praise. Few minutes later, she heard the door opening, and Mac stepped out of it, his black sweat pants on. She frowned, noticing he had put his t-shirt on too. He smiled shyly and sat next to her.

"You haven't forgotten something, mister?" she teased, looking at the white t-shirt cladding his chest, and covering his wounds.

He frowned before his eyes followed her sight and realizing what she meant. "Ah, that."

"Yes, that. C'mon Mac, take it off."

"You know, you don't have to play the nurse for me every time I'm here...I'm..." He tried.

She chuckled lightly, and he stopped, stunned. "You know, Mac. I love to play _your_ nurse." Her eyes sparkled amused as she saw him surprised about her statement. "C'mon, it's not because we said slow, that I meant nothing before that."

He chuckled lightly. "I know, but I don't want you to feel obligated to nurse me. You know, I can..."

With a smile, she silenced him as she pressed a finger over his lips. He instantly went quiet, and watched as she fumbled with his t-shirt with a mischievous grin. "C'mon, Handsome. Let me see your wounds."

With a shy smile, he lifted his t-shirt over his head, and dropped it on the couch. He watched as Stella's eyes gleamed with small sparkles.

Her lips tight, she couldn't help but appreciate the way his muscles stretched, and his bones protruded slightly under his soft skin. Without even thinking, her hand softly caressed his neck and gently lowered to the center of his chest, feeling the small, soft crook between his ribcage, and his beating heart accelerating under her fingers. She watched happily as his throat moved up and down, and his stomach tensed; clear signs of his body reacting under her touch. She smiled, and her emeralds connected with the ocean of his pools. She could feel him trembling lightly under her fingers, but she knew it wasn't from cold.

Then, her eyes settled on his wounds, and her heart squeezed in pain, her hand frozen over his heart. Her sight remained stuck on the raw skin bound with black stitches.

His heart skipped in his chest the second he felt her soft fingers on him. And as they slowly descended, he had to breathe more slowly to calm his body, and try to control the burning desire growing inside him. But then, her hand stopped, and he saw it in her eyes; pain and worry. With a small pout, he grabbed her hand and nestled it in his.

"It will heal, Stell."

She nodded, her eyes speaking more than her words as she looked at him with concerns. "I know." Without another word, she grabbed her medkit and began to gently apply the healing cream around the wounds, and stitches. As always, Mac didn't flinch a bit, and when she applied the dressing, his eyes hadn't left her frame, observing each of her moves.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, his look sad.

"About what, Mac?" she asked dumfounded.

"For earlier. It's just..." His voice trailed off. He wanted to tell her, to answer her question, but he didn't want to hurt her too.

"Mac, whatever is troubling you, you know you can say it. We promised to be honest, remember?"

He nodded slowly, and sighed. "I know you're tired Stella and I don't think I should be here tonight. I mean. "He bit his lower lip, and looked down, feeling uneasy. "I appreciate the way you take care of me," he continued and his eyes looked up to connect with her with remorse. "But I don't want your pity to rob you from a much needed rest, and ..."

Her heart squeezed in her chest the minute she had heard his words; _her_, _tired?_ Pity to whom, Him? _Oh God Mac,_ her mind whispered in pain. And before she knew it, her arms had wrapped around him, her right hand pressing the back of his head against her to stop his words. She could feel his soul crying the same way he had when they have been in front of the Falls, his heart racing in his chest and sadness pouring from his body. She knew he didn't think much of him, but pity? No, she had never thought this way about him.

"Mac I'm sorry if I never made it clear enough." Her hands softly pressed over his naked back to keep him against her. She needed him to know, right now. "I love you, Mac. All the things I feel for you are strong, and I can't even begin to explain all of them." She stopped, feeling his body leaning against her as if he was trying to fight another inner struggle. "But if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that I don't feel pity for you." She swallowed the knot in her throat, and felt his arms gently snaking around her. "I love you more than my life, Mac. It's all that you need to know. It's why I like to have you with me. Do you believe me?"

His arms tightened around her as his face nestled in her shoulder. _Oh God._ His words had hurt her. He knew it. _Damn it! _"Sorry, shouldn't hav..." But she cut him off before he could say more.

"No, Mac. It's me. I'm sorry. I didn't tell you sooner. Do you believe me?" she asked, her heart now racing in her chest.

"I believe you," he whispered softly, and tightened his hold around her. Of course, she had never thought this about him. He should have known. She wasn't like the others, he should have known. He sighed inwardly, promising himself that he would not let his thoughts drift that way again.

She let out the breath she hadn't noticed she was holding, and her hands slowly slid up to his neck. Her fingers met his damp hairs as she broke their embrace to look at his eyes filled with remorse. "I never felt pity for you, Mac. You're the toughest man I have ever met. But you can't stop me from worrying and caring for you. That I can't."

His lips tight, he nodded lightly. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He asked, his chest breathing with more ease, and his heart suddenly lighter.

A broad smile graced her face. "Well, I think you did today, but I love when you say it."

He smiled and his eyes now filled with joy, he gazed at her tenderly. "I'm in love with an amazing woman," he stated, his eyes sparkling, before he leaned for a soft kiss, softly brushing her lips.

Her eyes gleamed in content as he finally broke the gentle kiss few seconds later. "C'mon," she said as she stood up and gave her hand.

With a shy smile, he took her hand as she grabbed something in her medkit and led him into the bedroom.

Not sure, it was wise, Mac hesitated to enter. He didn't want his confession to provoke something they both desired for so long, but being rushed by the moment. And to add to that, with his stitches still raw and his weariness, he wasn't sure he would be able to meet her standards.

Stella saw his hesitation and smiled, pulling gently on his arm. "C'mon. Lay down on the pillows, that I can check your back."

"I'm okay, and..."

She smirked. "Mac, it's gonna be fun for both of us, so don't think I'm sacrificing myself, alright." She smiled as he looked at her with a small grin. "C'mon, I'm a girl. Do you think I can really see you like this?" she said pointing at his naked chest. " And feel nothing?"

He chuckled lightly. "Sorry, where my mind was?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she teased back as he lay down on his right side, his chest leaning forward on the fluffy pillow before him.

"I prepared the place so it shouldn't hurt your stitches," she stated with a mischievous grin.

"Ah, so you had planned to get me here. Was that a trap?" He teased playfully.

"Do you want it to be?" she replied on the same teasing tone.

His head sank deeper in the fluffy pillow with a smile, as he felt her warm hands caressing his shoulders. "You already trapped my heart." He said, his voice muffled by his growing desire provoked by her soft touches. "What could you possibly want more from me?"

Crouched behind him on the bed, her fingers hadn't resisted very long before touching his broad shoulders. A smile grazed her lips as she heard him give a small sigh of content. She smiled, and quickly spread some ointment on her hands to rub his now brown bruises covering his back. At first, she pressed lightly, not wanting to hurt him. But when she was done with his bruises, she surprised herself as her hands traveled along his spine, and slid to his nape. Gently, her thumbs deepened into his tensed muscles as she slowly glid up and down. A moan of satisfaction escaped his lips and her own body responded by warming. She bit her lower lip, trying to control the heat soaring through her chest. She knew going to far wouldn't do him good, well at least not tonight anyway. Knowing him, he would probably strain himself for her and would then reopen his stitches. No, she wanted tonight to be more relax for the both of them.

Continuing her discovery of his back, her warm fingers slowly unwound his stiff muscles, and Mac finally let his heavy eyelids closed, too tired to fight the sleep pressing his weary mind. Although he tried to remain awake, his mind drifted away, and he finally gave up, confident to be safe in Stella's hands.

Stella bent over him, his eyes fluttered for a moment and then closed definitely. She smiled, amazed of the power she had on him, and gazed at his lips slightly opened. He was almost asleep. A grin grazed her lips, remembering the heat they had shared all night and in the stairway today. She was lucky, and nothing on earth could steal her joy from spreading in her chest right now. Delighting in the feeling of his tensed shoulders slowly becoming soft and limp under her fingers, she continued until she was sure he was sleeping.

Then, she carefully covered him with the sheet, slipping under it too. Taking a small breath, she tenderly nestled her body against his back. Her cheek pressed against his naked skin as her arms slowly snaked around his chest to ensure that she would keep him with her all night. She felt him shifted as if unconsciously he was moving to let her wrapped her arms completely around him. And then, he instinctively snuggled deeper in her embrace. She smiled as she heard him muttered her name before he fell back to sleep. With tenderness, she deposited a warm kiss on the back of his neck, and nestled her face against the soft hair of his nape, breathing his comforting cologne.

"I love you, Mac," she whispered to the sleeping form warmly cuddled in her arms as sleep claimed her too.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Okay, well, this one was more fluffy as promised. Next part will get more in their cases again, and as always more SMacked time to come. So I hope you all liked this one, and please feel free to leave your thoughts about this.

Have a great weekend.


	6. Surfing on love

**Chapter ****6****:** Surfing on love

**A/N:** Well, just before I leave, here it's a new chapter, hope you all like it, it's getting really late here so I hope it makes senses. And since my schedule is going to be all messy next weeks, I will reply and stay in touch though with more delays, but I will do my best to keep the chapters coming.

And again thanks a million to all who reviewed and put this fic in fav or alert. Enjoy.

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

Warmth was enveloping him, and Mac lingered in the soft sensation as he shifted on the bed. Slowly, his senses came back one by one, and he cracked an eye open. Last night had finished in a delightful blur, and he wasn't sure what had really happened after thtat. He remembered being with Stella and talking to her, her hands had caressed his back, and then nothing. He grinned inwardly, or he should say everything. He had the delightful sensation that his body had surrendered to her, and the next minute he had ended up in a country of soft warmth wrapping him until now. He smiled as he felt the warm sunrays bathing his face. His vision was still a bit fuzzy, but he knew that this time, he wasn't alone in bed.

No, this time when his arms tightened around the body lay against him, that same body softly moaned and tightened its hold around his chest as well. He smiled delighting to feel Stella so close to him. Even if he was still a bit confused about last night, he had a clear idea that nothing had happened between them, beside a gentle nursing session, thanks to her again. He sighed in content, and his eyes, now fully opened, he peered down to the cuddled form in his arms, and the mass of curly golden hairs. He was lain on his back, and Stella was confidently sprawled over him as if it was the most natural pose. _And it is,_ his mind whispered. In fact, he wanted his future mornings to be just like this one, with her, and waking up before her so he could watch her. Though, for that he would need to catch up with sleep as well.

He smiled, and softly moved, careful not to wake her up. No, the sight of her sleeping face pressed against his bare chest was too precious for him to break it. He wanted to keep this image forever in his mind, engraved it, so that when he would be alone during the day, he would have her with him. His eyes gently caressed her small, closed eyes, traveled to her soft jaw line, and finally her sweet pulping lips gently parting when she tightened her hold around his chest. His smile widened as her hand lazily rubbed down at his naked chest. He closed his eyes, and felt her fingers slowly brushing his skin over his stomach. It felt good, maybe too good, his body inwardly screaming for more. Swallowing the burning desire growing inside him, he froze when her fingers continued descending to his waist band. _Oh God,_ his mind whispered in misery as his body instantly betrayed him. He clenched his teeth, as his body arched silently run by small tremors of pleasure. Then, he opened an eye, and frowned, his breath short. He had the weird feeling that he was being played right now, and as to confirm his assumptions, he caught a mischievous smile grazing her face. Biting his lower lip playfully, he watched as her eyes remained closed, and he wondered if she was really awake, or if she was acting through a dream.

And then, she did it again. Her fingers traveling softly over the lower part of his chest. But this time his stomach instantly retracted, and her fingers remained caught between the waistband of his pants, and his now burning skin. Frozen, he waited, his mind expecting her to make a quick retreat, while his body begged her to go further and take the step. _Oh God,_ he loved her so much that it was hard for him to really make a choice. But quietly, her hand softly went up as if she didn't want to go too far without his oral agreement. He smiled, knowing that she had made a conscious retreat. This was no accident. With a mischievous smile tugged at the corner of his lips, he decided that as the teasing game was open, he'd better play it too. Gently, his hands snaked over her back, and softly rubbed the soft fabric of her top. He watched with delight as her lips parted to form a gentle smile. She stirred softly in his arms, and he decided it was the right time to wake her up the best way he knew it.

Careful not give up his intentions, he silently shifted under her. Then, when he was close enough, his head rose from the pillow. At first his warmth breath only grazed her soft cheek, his eagle sight gazing at her closed eyes, and a genuine smile spread over his lips.

Stella smiled inwardly as she felt the warm body under her moving softly. She knew Mac was awake, and to be honest, she had been herself for sometime now. But she hadn't resisted to the pleasure of discovering a little more of his body in her own way. Then, she suddenly froze as his warmth caressed her cheek and nose, as if his face was inches of hers. She frowned lightly, but it wasn't possible last time she had checked his face was too far, and..._oh damn it!_ Her thoughts stopped, as his burning lips delicately brushed hers. _Oh God,_ her mind whispered as her core was set on fire. _He can't be doing that?_ This is torture, her mind pleaded when his lips retreated without giving her the so-awaited kiss._ Mac?_ her mind moaned. But it's when she heard his voice filled with a gentle smile that she realized she had uttered his name aloud. She blushed, and stirring lightly, slowly opened her eyes to meet his blazing, ocean gaze.

Mac grinned, as Stella moaned his name the second his lips left hers. He knew she was awake all along. But what he hadn't planned was for him to be caught in his own game. The minute she had moaned his name, his core had been set on fire as well, and it was hard to stare at her eyes slowly opening and not comply to her demand. So when her gleaming emeralds rested on his face with a gentle plea, and her lips seemed ready for a real show, it was pure agony not to act.

Stella gazed at his charming face, and noticed with delight how he seemed on edge, his eyes blazing, hungry flames. Her mouth slowly parted, and she knew he would understand what she was asking for. And seeing the idea sinking into his mind, she delighted as his face closed the distance.

His lips gently brushed hers, wanting to be sure he had understood her perfectly, and hadn't come up with an idea of his own. But when her eyes gleamed with excitement, he knew what to do, and deepened the kiss. At first, only their lips played together, rubbing softly their mouths, sharing their warm breath in an infinite, intangible bond created between them; each one breathing the soul of the other, connected in a unique, and eternal bond. He moved softly, his hands slowly descending to her exposed skin near her waistband. Smiling, their eyes met, both shining with heated passion as his fingers discovered her naked skin under her top. Stella moaned softly as soon as his fingers softly caressed the small of her back, and lingered in the small crook formed by her spine. He felt her arched softly in his arms, and his hands, although desiring to continue their discovery of her perfect body, remained still against her naked skin.

Breaking the kiss, his head fell back in the fluffy pillow, his body on fire, and his breath short. He knew for their sake they couldn't go further, or the risk that they slipped into what both desired so much was too great, and considering the short time left before he had to go back to his apartment to get ready for work, it would be too rushed out, too quick.

"God, you're amazing," Stella praised gently as she rested her cheek in the crook of his shoulder, closing her eyes, and lingering in the electric sensation he had sent her into. She took a small breath, trying to focus her thoughts, but Mac's hands on her back were right now taking the whole place in her mind, well, minus his rising, naked chest pressed against her too.

"Easy with someone so beautiful and already convinced to my cause," he praised with a smile.

Her hands gently brushed his chest, and he froze, wondering what she was going to do, but when her fingers finally rested protectively over his ribs, he let out his breath in content. Then, with regret he checked the clock on the nightstand, and sighed.

"I have to leave soon," he said his words spoken softly. Her arms tightened around his chest, as to keep him longer against her, and he knew this was going to be hard on both of them. "Got to get changed for work, I'm sorry," he added with regret.

She sighed at his words, but she knew he was right. He had to go. "Dinner tonight?" she asked.

He frowned, embarrassed. He wanted to, but tonight was Wenesday, and he had promised to Bobby that he would show up, and give a hand. He sighed deeply.

"I would really love too...but I promised to help a friend, and..." his voice trailed off, hoping Stella would understand.

She tightened her lips with sadness filling her heart, but then she remembered. "Right, we're Wenesday," she said in understanding. Her eyes now full of hope, she lifted her head, and her chin rested over his bare chest to peer gently into his charming, green pools. "You're at Cozy's, right?"

He nodded slightly. "Sorry, I said to Bobby that I would be there." He offered her a pout of remorse.

But her smile didn't disappear. "Is it alright if I come and watch you play? I mean it's not like it would be the first time, but I don't want to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable."

He frowned. "You, embarrassing me?" he smiled broadly. "That will never happen, Stell. And besides, as you said, you already came before. So yea, would be fine. We could grab a bite after that if you want to?" He stared at her gleaming emeralds. "It wouldn't be a real dinner but..."

She smiled with pleasure and cut him off gently. "Will be delighted."

"So here it is." He said with a wide grin spread over his face. "Tonight at Cozy's."

She smiled back. "Tonight."

Then, the silence settled between them as each lingered in the comforting, and warm presence of the other.

"Mac?" Stella asked after some time, looking in dread at the ticking clock getting them closer to his departure.

"Yes," he answered softly as his fingers were lost in her golden curls.

"If you don't mind, I'd like we talk about something in particular."

"Go ahead." He smiled. Whatever she had in mind, he was ready for anything right now with her.

"I mean, last night had been great, and I don't want you to ever think again that I want to be alone... I mean..." She sighed, not sure how to say it. "Well it's not easy for me."

Her fingers drew small circles over his chest, and his body quickly responded by a series of small goose bump spreading over his chest. He offered her a warm smile to tell her that he was carefully listening.

She nodded slowly. "I have been alone for so long...and...well... I would like you to consider that you can come over, anytime you want to see me." She bit her lower lip, waiting nervously for his answer. She knew what her words had implied; _serious relationship_, and now she hoped he wasn't going to freak out by her proposal.

He smiled widely, and gently stroked her cheek, before he leaned to lay a warm kiss on her hairs. "Last night had been hard on me too. Well not the part when I was with you." He corrected quickly with a small grin. "But mostly when you were not there. I can't just explain it, and I don't want you to freak out because this is going too serious. That's why I didn't know how to behave really..." He paused looking for her reaction, but all he could see was her beautiful, mesmerizing eyes staring back at him, and encouraging him to give his heart away. "I...I just assumed that maybe you needed some quiet time after all the time we had spent together. Ya know, to adjust and be alone." He sighed.

She smirked lightly. "I don't need to adjust to you, Mac. I love you as you are."

He smiled, and gently pressed her body against him. His right hand gently brushed her cheek, tucking a small golden strands behind her ear. "I know, just don't want to make you think I'm rushing anything, when you would prefer going slow or..."

She cut him off gently as her hands lay flat over his chest and her chin rested on them. She smiled. "Well, that's exactly what I was saying Mac. I don't want to rush you in anything, or pressure you too. Or that you think I'm chaining you somehow. But..." She sighed. "My heart aches as well when you're not there."

He chuckled lightly, his hands caressing her hair. "I guess we're dealing with the same fear then. You know." His blazing eyes smiled gently to her. "I love you too much not to respect your decision, Stella. And yes, I don't want to put pressure on you. So if you happen to feel that way one day, will you tell me?" He asked as he peered into her emeralds.

"Will you?" she replied teasing a bit.

He raised his brows with a soft smile. "I asked first, City Girl," he answered back, his thumb stroking her cheek as she looked at him, her eyes shining in happiness.

"Alright, Mac. Yes, I will."

He smiled, noticing the amused sparkles in her emeralds. "Well I'm happy you will. Really warms my heart to know that now." He paused and looked at her mischievously.

She frowned. "You haven't answered?" she said.

He shook his head with a sheepish grin. "No, but what do you think?"

"Mac Taylor, are you playing with my feelings?" She uttered on a playful tone. "I know how to get you down in less than five seconds, so you better answer right now," she smiled with mischievous sparkles in her eyes.

He chuckled. "You wouldn't dare?" he stated with a boyish grin, waiting to see if she would really put her threat into action.

"Huh? Try me, right," she replied as she propped herself up from his body, and lay on her right side. Then, her left hand slowly descended his chest, gently caressing his ribs, her eyes staring at Mac with a smile.

Mac lost his smile as he followed her fingers went lower, teasing his waist band, and setting his core on fire.

"I thought you said slow, Stelllll..." his voice rose quickly as her hand softly brushed his stomach up, and she felt him react immediately. "God, Stell, you...you...can..." his breath came out short, and he peered into her eyes with an intense desire, his core burning in fire. "Yesss,... I...will." He finally muttered, trying to catch his breath.

She smiled, and lowered herself against his burning body, happy he had reacted so easily. She knew that she had made more than just a point, maybe even more an everlasting impression.

He swallowed, trying to get his breath back, and his heart rate to normal. "You know..." He swallowed. "It's dangerous to do that."

"Dangerous?" She quirked her brows in amusement.

"Yea, dangerous. I can't control myself when you do that, and you're well aware of it," he quipped with a broad smile. "But I'll get my revenge." His eyes shone with joyful sparkles.

"Oh, you think so," she teased back.

"Oh, I know I will," he stated with a mischievous smile.

"So to be more serious, and without any of us freaking out," she said, her eyes sparkling toward him as she propped herself on her elbows to gaze at his face with a new smile. "You know, I'll feel more comfortable if you happen to bring some clothes over here. I mean, you're leaving soon, and well, if you want to drop by, and let's say, remember things with me," she said with a smile, referring to his words about needing to remind himself of the taste of her lips. "Then, it will be really more appropriate that you feel a bit more at home." She paused looking at him, with a loving stare. "Well, I'm not talking about giving you half of my closet,..." she frowned, hesitating. "I mean...do you want...?"

He looked at her, his smile gone as she looked more serious, and his heart was again beating furiously in his chest. Was this real? Did he hear her right?

"Mac you're okay?" She asked seeing his face frozen and his eyes unfocused.

He swallowed back the petrifying knot in his throat, realizing that he wasn't dreaming, this was real. His face changed into a warm smile. "Just lingering in the moment. I mean, you're the second woman to be comfortable enough to ask me that, Stella. It's ...it's just..." He frowned, not sure how to express his feelings right now. It felt just so unreal. Only Claire had, and now Stella, he smiled inwardly, feeling as if he was the most luckiest man in the world.

Seeing his smile, she continued, trying to reassure him that it wasn't a commitment for life. She wanted him at her place, in fact she wanted to remain with him forever, but right now they had so many things to deal with, that it could be a bit too rushed out. "Like I said, it's not a big deal... Just a bag, or, well, more if you're up to... I just don't want to put pressure on you or..."

His face shone, and he pressed a finger over her lips. She instantly froze, and her eyes remained glued to his ocean eyes as he spoke.

"I'm honored you want a part of me to remain in your apartment." His smile widened tenderly, and his eyes sparkled with love. "And so, I will be delighted to fill, whatever space you'll have for me." His arms wrapped around her, and his lips brushed hers gently to confirm his words.

Breathing his soul, she let herself sink into his passion, and moaned in soft pleasure as he caressed her neck. His fingers gently glid to ensnare her face, and keep her close to his, before their burning lips finally parted.

"I love you, Mac. I just don't know how I can show it to you," she whispered to his ear, before her head lay back against his naked shoulder.

He smiled and tightened his warm hold around her. "You just did, Stella. You just did." He softly said, his face brushing her hairs, and breathing her floral shampoo. He sighed in content and closed his eyes for a minute, lingering in her soft, sweet perfume, and the warm feeling that they were together, and hopefully forever.

_**xxx**_

The day was grey and cloudy over the city, and although it was the middle of July, both had been able to feel the morning chill seeping through their clothes as they had walked a bit to the avalanche. Stella shivered as she climbed in the avalanche.

"You cold?" asked Mac as he sat, and delicately grabbed her hands. He stared at her, with a worried look.

As he had told her earlier, he had left quickly to get changed, but seeing the shadow growing in her eyes the moment he was leaving, he had finally decided to proceed with a small change of plans. So, instead of stopping on his way back to the Lab to get his breakfast, he had told her that he would be back to pick her up. This way, both would have more time to be together. Adding to that, that he would be sure that she would have made it safely to the Lab. Well, not that he was worried. He sighed inwardly. Of course, he was, who was he kiddin'? But fifteen more minutes with her in a day was too precious not to make everything in his power just to get it. Especially before they both started to be busy on their case. After all, the previous days had proven that even with their plans carefully prepared, their jobs could mess with them at anytime. He stared at her as he had instinctively cuddled her hands in his, and smiled broadly.

Stella's eyes gleamed at his warm gesture. "I'm okay, just the morning chill I guess." But her fingers squeezed his, and he smiled back. "I guess I miss your arms," she said sheepishly.

His smile widened, and his left hand went to her cheek to caress her soft skin. His eyes sparkled as his thumb gently stroke the soft, red spot forming on her cheek.

"Are you blushing, Stella Bonasera?" he asked mischievously, although he knew the answer.

She chuckled lightly. "Well, when you touch me like this, yea I do, Mr. Taylor."

He swallowed the warm feeling invading his core. "Maybe I should do that more often then."

She watched him with a genuine smile. "Told you. You should act more on your impulses Mac, as you used to do." Her lips tightened at the mention of his old self before Claire died. For a second she saw a dark shadow lingering in the depth of his eyes? She winced inwardly at her own words that had probably hurt him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said..." but she was unable to finish her sentence as Mac had leaned closer. His face mere inches of hers.

His lips covered hers gently, and sucking her breath, her words escaped her. She closed her eyes, feeling his kiss deepening, and wandering inside her mouth to cling at her soul. After a long minute, his hand nestled in her golden curls, gently breaking the kiss.

"It's okay, Stell," he spoke softly, referring at her previous words. "You're right, and I know I changed after Claire died." He sighed, his lips tight in remorse. "All I know is that I want to be with you, and be the one you want and dream of." He offered her a timid smile, his eyes rising to her shyly. "I'm not gonna deny what I've been, and that I changed." He took a deep breath. "But I know I can change back because of you." His eyes connected with hers with a deep intensity. "And with your help, I'll be a better man." His lips tight, he stared at her, waiting nervously for her answer.

"Mac, you don't need to change. You're the most amazing man I could dream of," She reassured him, her eyes smiling gently. "I just want you to be happy." She smiled genuinely, and her eyes sparkled, amused. "But I must admit, it's the first time a man wants to change for me."

He gave her a shy smile, and his hand softly caressed her golden curls. He swallowed the knot in his throat. "You deserved so much, Stell," he confessed, with a warm voice.

She smiled back. "I have you, Mac. That's all I need," she stated warmly.

He smiled, and gazed at her magnificent, sparkling emeralds. They remained still, watching each other for a moment, before her hand cupped his cheek, and he blushed slightly.

"So I see. You too are blushing, Mr. Taylor," she quipped, with a light grin.

His warm hand covered hers, and he smiled broadly. He didn't talk, and finally kept her hand in his as he turned toward the road, and she could see his cheeks reddening. He gently squeezed her hand before he let go, and turned on the engine. As they both put their seatbelt on, he glanced at her mischievously, and then, led the car into the dense traffic.

She grinned at his shy move. And all the way to the Lab, she gazed at his profile, though he turned to her many times to smile. But she knew that today again will be a long day without seeing each other, and she didn't want to lose a second of just looking at him. She wanted to be sure that his face, his way to move, and smile to her would be printed forever in her mind.

Unfortunately, the road to the lab was short, and they both exited Mac's car with a grim look lingering behind their eyes as their separation was getting closer. _At least we're working at the same place,_ Mac's mind whispered, trying to be comforting.

Silently, they both stepped into the lift, their heart heavy as they leaned against the wall. Without really being conscious of what they were doing, their shoulders rubbed at each other to share a last bit of warmth before the coming separation. Gently, Mac felt Stella's fingers sliding in his palm, and his shoulders relaxed instantly at her warm squeeze. He knew that whatever happened from now on, they would be together, and none of them would have to face it alone anymore. He smiled genuinely at her. And didn't feet lost when her fingers left his hand as the doors were about to open.

He saw her lips mouthed a small _I love you_, and his eyes mustered the same words as the doors opened and the busy life of the Crime Lab invaded the lift. Both took a professional look as they walked side by side until Stella reached her office. He nodded to her, and headed for his too. They had killers to catch.

_**xxx**_

Mac growled as Danny stepped inside his office.

"Wow, what's up, Mac?" asked Danny, wondering what could put his boss in such a gloomy mood.

Standing behind his desk, Mac raised his eyes on the young CSI, and hung up the phone a bit too harshly. He shook his head, and made a sign for Danny to come in. "Just Sinclair." He said, shaving quickly the subject as he circled his desk. "Did you get my message?"

"The one about our list of suspects requiring a chemistry degree? Yea, I got it half an hour ago, and I'm still on it. Meanwhile, Flack sent me another list you wanted." He showed a sheet of paper in his hands. "Not really long though, but contained all Marlyn's friends, and those who approached her in the last three days.

"Good. Let's go." Mac grabbed his black jacket and slipped it on, heading outside his office, Danny on his tails. "I want to pay a visit to the deliveryman first. We know from the camera placed outside her apartment that the delivery occurred around 8PM."

Danny nodded, as they entered the lift. "You think he might recall who made the order?"

Mac shook his head, and as they passed before Stella's office, once again he noted that she was busy in one lab, and that again, he had missed her. "I hope he'll have something for us," he dropped as they reached the parking lot and headed for his avalanche.

Danny glanced at Mac's bike still parked in a dark corner of the parking lot. "You wanna some help for getting' this baby back home?" He grinned at Mac.

Mac sighed with a small frown. "I forgot about it. Was too busy." He glanced at his Harley, and then at Danny. "I don't know, yeah maybe I'll call you if I need a ride back."

Danny's smile widened as he climbed inside the avalanche. "Or you know I can take it back to your place if you need too."

A light chuckle escaped Mac's lips. "I know you ride too, Danny. But I think I'll be okay, thanks."

Danny frowned. "How do you know?"

Mac shook his head. "C'mon, as if you haven't talked a million times about it with Flack."

"Ya know, I didn't think you would ride too." The young CSI admitted.

"Why, because I don't dress up like you?" Mac smirked. "You should know that there's the job, and the life around it, Danny."

"Yeah, well you didn't seem that interested in life outside the job, since I've known you. No offense, Mac," quipped Danny.

Mac pulled the car into the traffic, and stared at the road in silence. He sighed heavily. "I know. I had other things to do, and well..." his voice trailed off, not sure he should talk that much with Danny. But the young CSI was a friend, almost like the young brother he had never had. "Let's just said, that my mind wasn't really up to all this."

He sighed inwardly. He was just beginning to realize how much Claire's death had made him shell back from the world, cutting him from the life around. But truthfully, he had no heart to put in this life that had been ripped apart when she had died. Only with Stella had he dared to express himself again. Maybe because he could see how hurt she seemed to be when she was looking at him. Otherwise, he would probably have given up a long time ago. And he would still be in his shell if it hadn't been for her. Her sleeping face appeared before him, and he couldn't suppress a small smile of content.

Danny watched as Mac's face went from a deep sadness to a light smile starting to lighten his mood. "So, that new girl is for something in your new behavior?" tried Danny.

Realizing that he was smiling to the road, Mac bit his lower lip, and glanced at Danny with a light frown. "Maybe," he dropped casually.

A small grin grazed Danny's lips. "Where did you meet her?"

Mac frowned taken aback by this sudden, personal question. He hadn't thought about this one in his story about his date, so his mind raced to find a logical answer, and the only one that popped into his mind made him smile even more.

"So, Mac?" asked Danny as he saw his friend smiling. It had to be a good memory, and obviously Mac was in a good mood to share a little more about his date. So Danny took his chance.

Mac took a deep breath, and stared at the road, his hands lightly squeezing the wheel. He had never really talked about this. But it was true that it was a good memory. "Well, it was at a barbecue actually." He glanced at Danny, who affected a broad smile.

"Oh, C'mon, Mac. Now that you started you can't stop like this. So what happened?" asked Danny eagerly, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Well, actually, nothing happened. I noticed her with a couple of friends. But that day I was kinda transparent for her." He sighed, his mind back at that beautiful day where he had first seen her. "She was busy helping a friend, and so we never really talked."

Danny smiled. "You mean, you noticed her, but you, the tough Big Mac didn't go for it? You're kiddin' right?"Danny couldn't believe his ears.

His lips tight, Mac stared at the road. "I was..." his mind looked for the more appropriated word. "...I was busy at the time, Danny. And it wouldn't have worked right anyway. So I didn't go for it, as you just suggested." He winced inwardly. No, at the time, he wouldn't have gone for it. Not with his current life.

Danny shook his head and frowned. "So when did you two meet really?"

"Huh, few days later. We kinda bumped into each other as we headed to the same place. I recognized her. And since we were going in the same direction we started to talk. And that was it."

"That was it?" repeated Danny, bewildered. "Mac this is more than just a coincidence. It's like fate."

Mac smiled lightly. "I don't believe in fate, Danny." He bit his lower lip with pain. How could he? With Claire dead, he had refused to believe in things that would mean that he had lost her for a purpose. Death had no purpose in his book, especially when you were happy. No, he had run out of luck that day, but fate had nothing to do with him meeting her that day. He frowned, as a small doubt invaded his mind. No, it couldn't be?

"Well, maybe you don't. But I think, everything has a reason. I mean with Louie in the coma, and Don and you..." his voice trailed off, and he stared at the window outside. "I mean, our friendship grew the day Louie was put into a coma. Even more than you can imagine, Mac." He took a small breath, and met Mac's glance. "I've always respected you, ya know, but that day when you took care of the case, and got my back... Well, no one had ever done that for me." He sighed heavily. "And I thought my brother too hadn't, until I realized it was too late." He tightened his lips, and stared at Mac. "What I mean is that I really appreciated your support, and you showing up after all the bad news I had that day, and well, letting me..." Danny stared at his hands on his laps as the words were suddenly hard to pronounce, remembering the tears he had shed on Mac's shoulder.

As he pulled over to a small delivery shop, Mac looked at Danny, his heart heavy. He could see the pain growing in his friend's eyes at the evocation of his brother, and the fact that he had let go his barriers in front of him that night. His lips tight, he gave a nod of understanding to Danny. "It's okay Danny. I know what you mean." He smiled warmly to his young friend. He turned off the engine, and warmly patted Danny's shoulder. "Let's see what our deliveryman has to say," he added on a light tone. The subject wasn't easy, and his friend needed to get his mind on something else than pain, or it would hurt him too much. So, he did the only thing he knew in this case that would keep Danny up; he went back to work mode.

With a small pout, Danny nodded, realizing that Mac was trying to help him get his control back, and once again, he was thankful for his friend's consideration. He knew that Mac wasn't easy on personal matters, but when he had needed him to let go his frustration and pain, he was there, and that was all he was remembering. His friend's embrace when he had thought the world was crumbling around him. He looked up to see Mac jumping out of the car. His boss was his friend, and when things were tough he turned to be his tough big brother looking out for him. A faint smile spread over his lips, and he followed Mac to the shop.

The air was heavy and humid outside. The grey sky over them becoming darker as if rain was about to pour its cold shower into the hot, burning streets. Danny looked up and realized that with all the heat around, it wouldn't be a bad day if it happened to rain. Yeah, he really could use some fresh water dripping right now. He glanced at Mac, who was giving him a warm smile, waiting for him at the threshold. So, now he knew how he had met his date, and for Mac to tell that much, she had to really mean something. He frowned, wondering if getting intel like that about his friend's date was so important for his curiosity when Mac seemed so happy. He was glad if Mac had finally found someone to heal his heart, though all these years he had always thought that Stella would be the one. He smiled, but knowing the both of them, nothing could be really definitive about their date until one really gets married. He grinned, yep, until then, he would bet his next paycheck that one day the pair would end up in the arms of each other.

Giving his friend a warm smile, Mac turned to the small delivery shop where their deliveryman was supposed to work. He hoped his words had been enough for Danny. Though they had both shared personal stuff, and well, it wasn't where he was the most comfortable with, but he seemed a bit more at ease. He smirked, remembering Sinclair. Well, a call from Sinclair was always a sign of trouble, and again, the Chief of Detectives hadn't changed his reputation. He sighed, the Chief wanted him to go to a political evening. And really it wasn't really his thing. Kissing political ass that was Sinclair's job, not his.

"_Just get your ass into a nice tuxedo, and come with a date!"_ Had voiced the Chief. _"The mayor will be there and all the people leading this city."_

He had smirked at that one. Yea, all the political brass would be there, so why would he need him? He had sighed deeply.

"_Not your job, but it goes with Head of the Crime Lab, and you damn know it, Taylor!" _had continued to groan Sinclair after he had said that it wasn't his job to go. "_So bring your ass on Thursday at 8PM, and if you don't have a date, just brought Bonasera to tag along! I'm sure she won't mind giving you a hand,"_ had shouted the Chief.

He had been furious at the tone implied by Sinclair at Stella's name. _"And what do you just mean by that, Chief?"_ he had shouted in his office, pacing like a lion in acage, while his harsh tone had quickly garnered him surprised look from his staff working in the surrounding labs.

"_Nothing more than what I said, Taylor. I know you too are friends, and since she's always ready to take your defense, I'm sure she won't mind helping you out this time again."_ The tone of the chief had then changed to soften. _"Mac, I know these events aren't your turf, but I need my Head of the Crime Lab tomorrow,"_ he had finished, his voice almost pleading. Well, almost because Mac knew better than take the Chief of Detective so lightly. No, the man could be dangerous if he wanted to. So his gentle tone was only used for political issue that could compromise his career. But honestly, he didn't see anything that could threaten Sinclair's carrier at that event. Then, he had taken a small breath before answering to his boss.

"_Okay, I'll be there,"_ he had answered, hoping Stella would forgive him for that night out for work. Though he wasn't going to oblige her to go. No, in fact, he would go alone. He shook his head. That Sinclair would be mad, or not, at him wasn't important. He wasn't going to mess with her evening, and ask for her help when she needed rest too. No way.

He sighed, at least Sinclair hadn't asked for tonight, which would really have pissed him off. He looked at the door of delivery shop as Danny stepped beside him.

"Ready, Mac?" asked his friend.

Mac nodded, although, if Danny had asked about Sinclair's deal for the next evening, he would have probably said no.

_**xxx**_

Her heels echoed in the corridor as she headed with a smile to Mac's office. She just wanted to check on him, and seeing the time, she had thought it would be great to have lunch together later. It was still early, but taking an appointment with their busy schedules wasn't a small thing after all. Stella turned on the right, and peered to his office only to be met by an empty chair. She sighed in frustration. It seemed to be common lately for them, to look for each other, and not find them unless it was due hours. But at least tonight, they would share a real evening. Well, she was hoping for it anyway. Taking another turn toward her own office, she bumped into a frantic Adam. The young lab tech grinned sheepishly at her, as he pressed his small screen against his chest.

"Ah sorry, Stella, you wanted to see Mac?"

She frowned wondering when he had got his shrink diploma. Was it obviously painted on her face that she was craving to see him? "You read my mind Adam." She smiled, trying to sound casual, and he blushed instantly. "You know where he is?"

"I think he took off with Danny half an hour ago," replied Adam as he pointed at the lift. "Outside."

"Yea, well, I know where _outside_ means, Adam," she quipped, teasing her young friend for his need to always add elements to his words. "But thanks." She nodded with a grin, and was about to leave when he stopped her.

He handed her his tablet. "Huh, I got your DNA result from your case."

"Good, let's see that," she said as she took the tablet.

She frowned. "You're sure this is right?"

"All of them. I double check every sample you gave me yesterday."

She shook her head. "Thanks, Adam."

The young lab tech nodded, and left with a shy grin lighting his face. Stella looked again at the screen. It indicated that the fluid they had found on Parker's armchair belonged to him and another woman. As for the hair they had found, it was male, and didn't belong to the two others DNAs. She bit her lower lip, thinking. So, her hypothesis was still holding. Someone could have watched him die slowly. She cringed at the idea as she entered her office and found Lindsay on the phone.

"Yes, yes, I'll tell her," finished harshly Lindsay before she hung up the phone, and sighed heavily.

"Lindsay?" asked Stella. "Is everything all right?"

The young CSI shook her head. "I just had Detective Fincher on the line." She pouted as Stella sat behind her desk, her eyes rolling to the ceiling in dread.

"What did he want?" the simple mention of the name of this pain in the back made her cringed.

"Well besides sending his regards to you, he said that our vic met a woman in a bar the day before he was killed, and according to the barman that served them, they seemed pretty into each other." Lindsay smirked. "And that's me translating his words." She finished, her brows rose in disbelief.

Stella shook her head. "I see."

"He managed to get an address and a name though." Lindsay smiled. "At least he got some decent job done," added Lindsay, knowing what Stella was thinking about that jerk.

"We'll see," replied Stella grabbing her jacket, and not ready to put that guy into the good guys' world until she had seen otherwise. No, Fincher was a jerk, she had no doubt about that. "Then, let's go talk to her."

She sighed inwardly. If she couldn't get to see Mac, then, she might just as well get some job done in case he would be back to his office for noon. Maybe then, she would be able to catch up on him, and see if a lunch would work for the two of them. She smirked, especially since she didn't remember seeing him having any kind of breakfast this morning. As she stepped into the lift, she quickly typed a text, hoping that this time, fate wouldn't play again against them.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N:** So what do you think? Lunch or not? Are their plans for the evening going to work this time? Well, next time the cases will unfold more. As always feel free to give me your thoughts, and have all a great weekend.


	7. New leads

**Chapter ****7****: **New leads

**A/N:** Hope you're all okay and are having great vacations for those who can. This chapter is more case oriented, and since I'm not home, I couldn't edit it as I usually do.

As always thanks to everyone for your continuing great reviews and all the alert and fav, and for readering too.

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between the killer, the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

The shining sun pierced through the grey clouds, winking gently at Mac as he looked up at the delivery sign. He sighed, his thoughts drifting to Stella. He wondered for a second what she was doing, and if this day would turn like the last two, or if their plans would work this time. With a small smile, he greeted Danny as his friend gave him a nod, ready to get inside the shop. But before Mac could make a move, his phone went off, and he frowned. Danny turned an enquiring stare toward him to see why he had suddenly stopped. As the text appeared on the small screen, Mac couldn't suppress a growing smile, half surprised that Stella's message had come the moment he was thinking about her. Somehow it was like it gave even more depth to their relationship as if their bond wasn't just when they were together but extended at beyond their physical presence, as if they were linked by a magical string. He smiled, even before they admitted their feelings they had that intuitive knowledge to call or show up when the other needed it the most. Grinning inwardly, he thought at what Danny had said about fate, and gazed at the small words glowing on his screen, and conveying so much meaning and love for him. Was it really their destiny to be together? Have they been meant to be together since the beginning? His lips tight, he watched the reflection of the cloudy sky in the glass door and bit his lower lip as he looked back at the screen.

_Lunch down the street_

_12' usual spot _

_bring only you_

He grinned, and as Danny was hovering a bit too close of his shoulders, he had to put his phone back in his pocket. He wanted to answer right away, but he had a job to do, and Danny was waiting. With a small sigh of regret, Mac glanced at Danny, his chin pointed at the delivery store to tell him to go first.

The young CSI smiled broadly, having already made up his mind about who had written him that message. But right now, Mac didn't care, he was happy, and his friend trying to know more wasn't really in his priorities, no he had a job to do, and maybe, maybe he would be able to see Stella sooner then.

Danny pushed the door, grinning, and thinking that Mac would need some time alone to answer, and after all, he had learned enough about Mac for today. He smirked, and well, his friend had let him some time off in the car to get his mind around too, so it was only fair that he let him have his two minutes of privacy, especially for someone who never took those two minutes for himself. But as always, instead of taking some time for his personal life, Mac was by Danny's side few seconds later.

Danny frowned, feeling a bit sad for Mac, and that his friend felt obligated to put his work always first. It wasn't fair. Though Danny knew, that if any member of the team was in trouble, Mac would put that member first, even before his job as long as it was legit. He smiled inwardly, just as he had done with Hawkes a couple of years ago. Danny glanced at Mac, who seemed to be deep in thoughts while he followed him in the store. But the minute, Mac stepped inside, his professional look was back, and no one would have been able to say that something had been on his mind seconds ago. Danny smiled. No, in fact only one person that Danny knew could read Mac when he had closed himself this way, and that was Stella.

The interior of the shop was small and painted in cold, blue colors. Mac looked at the young, brunette clerk affecting a broad commercial smile behind the long, wooden desk. He showed his badge at the clerk, and quickly went down to business. They were looking for the deliveryman who had brought the lethal flowers to Marlyn Delaney, and maybe the guy would remember something. He clenched his jaw, though the guy could be the killer as well, but he doubted it. The track toward him was really too obvious, and Marlyn's death had seemed too neatly prepared.

"We need to talk to Derek Hackles," he stated, his expression serious.

The clerk nodded with a deep sigh. "NYPD? What did he do this time?" she asked with a high-pitched voice.

Mac raised his brows. _This time?_ He glanced quickly at Danny as the clerk called Hackles on the speaker, and then looked back at the girl. "We just need to talk to him."

She shook her head as if she wasn't convinced by Mac's words, and then pointed at a back door. After a minute they saw, a young man with a black woolly hat, in his late twenties, exiting the same door. He looked at Danny and Mac, and quickly frowned.

_Probably thinking we're cops,_ Mac's mind whispered, and as to confirm his suspicions, the kid started to run back to the back door.

"NYPD!" yelled Danny as he took off behind the kid who was opening the back door. In a matter of seconds, he had grabbed the kid, and pinned roughly him on the floor, one arm twisted behind his back.

Leaning over the kid, Danny creasedhis face, breathing heavily. "Next time, I'll be you, I'll avoid running, cause you're really not good at it?" scowled Danny, taking a deep breath.

"Let me go!" growled the kid, as he squirmed on the floor. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

Mac smirked at the futile attempt of argument the kid was opposing. "So why you were running?" said Mac, his brows rose, and smiling at Danny.

The kid shook his head as Danny helped him to get up, and stand on his feet.

The kid swayed a moment on his legs, before he found his balance, his arms still trapped behind his back. "I thought you were Sal's friends," he blurted out.

"Sal?" asked Mac with a frown.

The kid looked around, and pointed outside. "Can we talk outside?"

"Yeah, sure we gonna talk to the precinct," quipped Danny as he pushed the guy forward, and they all exited the shop.

"No, I mean, I just ran because I thought you were his buddies. Ya know, he threatened me cause I kinda owed him some bucks. So when I saw ya..." his voice trailed off, and the kid looked down.

Danny glanced at Mac, with a complicit smile. His boss shook his head, rolling his eyes to the sky. "Yea, right, you really thought we were his bullies? You think we're gonna believ' ya?"

"Hey man. I'm clean. I did some gambling but that's all! I swear, all. And since Sal is kinda big head around here, I thought he had paid ya. I swear."

"Okay, okay," said Mac, as Danny pressed Derek against the avalanche. He motioned to the CSI to let him go, and the kid patted his shoulder with a dark glare toward Danny. "We're here for Marlyn Delaney. You remembered delivering flowers to her, two days ago?"

"Maybe. What she looked like?" said the kid, rubbing now his shoulder. He glared at Danny.

"Danny showed him," said Mac as his hands lazily went to his hips, and he looked more closely at the kid. He seemed weary, and his face was more than pale; even sweating. "You sure you okay kid?" asked Mac, wondering if the kid wasn't gonna falter right before him, and he would have to justify that Danny's treatment wasn't police brutality.

The kid nodded, and looked at the picture Danny was showing him. "Yeah, man, fine."

Hackles took off his black, wool hat, and slipped it between his hands, shivering despite the growing, humid heat around them. That's when Mac noticed his disheveled hair, and the handful of black strands remaining in his hat.

"Yeah, I think I delivered some roses to her. Why ya askin'?"

"She's dead, that's why," replied bitterly Danny. "What time did you deliver the roses?"

The kid leaned back against the car, his eyes rising to the cloudy sky as he was trying to remember. "I think it was around 8PM."

Danny stared at the kid, knowing the time matched what they saw on the tape, but he had to ask. "Have you seen someone in the area that looked suspicious? Any guy seeming to hang around her door?" He tried.

The kid shook his head. "Nope, man. The corridor was quiet and desert. I remember, cause when I deliver it's mostly for small places that ain't that quiet especially at 8."

Danny glanced at Mac, and then looked back at the kid. Quiet neighborhood, deserted corridors, and no suspect. He sighed. "Alright, do you know the person who ordered these roses?"

"Nah man, I was ordered to pick them up at a flower shop on 28th and 3rd, and then deliver them." The kid looked at Mac, as if he was wondering why Danny was the only one to talk. But meeting Mac's intense, stern gaze, he finally looked down to his feet.

"That florist doesn't deliver?" asked Danny bewildered. "I thought it would be more like a private order?"

The kid shook his head. "That's what we usually do. But sometime our boss takes orders from other delivery companies because they're too busy. So why I didn't ask."

Mac noticed the kid suppressing a light shiver, and he knew that something was wrong. "Can I see your hands?" Mac asked bluntly.

"What for? I said I'm no killer, man," replied Derek, taking a defensive posture against the avalanche.

"Just show your hands to my boss, alright," said Danny with a lighter tone as he had noticed Mac's growing frown. Danny shook his head; when Mac was frowning this way, it was never good.

The kid reluctantly extended his arms before him, and his hands shook slightly as he tried to maintain them up. Mac narrowed his eyes, took both hands in his, and turned them over to check the palms. He bit his lower lip. Across the pale skin, tiny red dots appeared at several places. Mac pouted and glanced at Danny.

"You wear gloves for work?" Mac asked, already knowing the answer but needing a confirmation. Maybe this time they hadn't arrived too late.

"Yeah, why?" the kid looked at Mac as if a second head hadgrown on him.

"Because they are too old, kid. You see, Marlyn Delaney was poisoned by the roses you delivered. And I suspect, you too have been in contact with the same chemical." He looked at the kid with a concerned expression. "Your gloves must be too old, and they let the thorns bite into your flesh."

The kid's eyes widened. "What...?"

Mac patted the kid's shoulder. "C'mon, we gonna take you to a hospital," he finished, his voice warmer as Danny opened the avalanche's backseat door.

As all men climbed into the car, Mac's phone went off. Quickly, he pulled it out, and answered. A frown creased his face as he spoke, and Danny turned to see how the kid was doing. He was pale since Mac had told him about the poison, but even now, Danny could see that he wasn't reassured as he was shifting silently on the backseat.

"Don't worry, Kid. You'll see a doc soon, alright?" but as Danny tried to reassure him, the only thing that the kid could muster was a fake smile. He heard Mac hanging up, and turned toward his friend. Mac's face was serious, a grim look of disappointment lingering behind his green, ocean eyes. Something was up. "Mac?"

Mac sighed. "I'll drop you off with Derek to the hospital," he said, his professional look back. "I have another case to go. You'll keep me posted." He started the engine, and led the car into the heavy, late morning traffic.

"Sure, Mac," said Danny, but he could see that something was off. Mac was rarely that bothered by a new case. No, the way he ground his teeth, it was more than just a case added to his already busy schedule. But what? And then, the idea popped in his mind. Of course, his date. But why being so grim after the call, unless... Danny frowned, or unless Mac was already considering staying after the hours because of that new case. Danny tightened his lips. Then, that woman was going to discover the long harassing life that Mac put himself into everyday, and maybe he was already bracing himself for the followingreproaches? Maybe? Danny sighed inwardly. Anyway, it wasn't a good news for Mac in any cases.

Not even noon, and the day was already starting to take the same damned twist as the day before, sighed inwardly Mac. At least, he hoped it would end the same way with Stella. He tightened his lips, and let his mind drift to the beautiful image of her sleeping face. With this new case, it meant less time to see her, and more time at the Lab. He was glad that he had taken that night off every Wenesday, this way he was sure he would see her tonight as the shared lunch seemed to take a distance path that he might have some trouble to get back on. He took a deep breath, but maybe he would get lucky, and this new case would be quick and easy. He could hope for it, right?

_**xxx**_

Stella sighed inwardly. It was almost 11AM, and hoping to see Mac in about an hour was raising her anxiety to the top. Well, it wasn't Mac's fault of course. But more because she couldn't stop but think that fate would play them a trick again, and that one of them wouldn't be able to make it to their lunch. Her lips tight, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror in the lobby of the hotel. She knew that it was irrational to think like that. And so, she took a deep breath as she followed Lindsay through the corridors. And as her friend knocked at the door of Tasha Newman, her mind was already back on the job, one hundred percent professional.

She heard a small rumble inside the room, and she looked around quickly to check if there was any escape door. She gave a small pout at the dirty corridor of the hotel that obviously wasn't competing for the prize of the healthiest place to stay in New York City. No, seeing the lack of clean carpet everywhere her eyes were setting down, and the dark smears, this place was definitely out for a visitor tour.

The small room door opened, and Stella turned toward it. The hinges creaked noisily as a blond woman appeared in the small, dark opening. She blinked at the two detectives, and Stella wondered a moment if it was due to the corridor's dim lights, or from what was obviously taking that woman, as she was clearly showing signs of drug addiction.

"I paid for the month," slurred the woman before she started to close the door. But Stella was quicker, and her hand pressed against the door to keep it open.

"NYPD, Miss Newman. We want to talk to you about Chance Parker." Stella showed her badge, and frowned when the woman squinted at her shield, having obvious difficulties to focus her sight too.

"What about Par... Parker?" she murmured with difficulties, her eyes quickly closing, while her head leaned heavily against the doorframe.

"Can we come in?" asked Lindsay.

Stella nodded lightly to her friend. As always, it was better to interview a suspect, or a witness in a confined space, and out of any peering ears and eyes. Who knows what could happen, and turn a simple interview into a political showdown sometimes or even into a run? So it was better to get inside, and limit any problem.

The woman seemed reluctant, but finally stepped back, wobbled on her legs, and let both detectives entered her small, hotel room.

Stella touched involuntarily her phone inside her pocket, wondering why Mac hadn't answered back. He had to be pretty busy for not texting her a simple yes or no. Her lips tight, she followed Lindsay, hoping everything was fine with him.

"So whataya wanna know 'bout, Par... what's his name again?" asked Tasha Newman as she slumped back heavily on her messy bed.

Stella exchanged a knowing look with Lindsay, and stepped near the woman who was now cradling her head between her hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked as obviously their suspect didn't seem very healthy. Stella sighed inwardly, though she could have guessed it easily seeing the dark bags under the woman's eyes as she had opened the door. And now the way she was sitting, clinging at her head as to stop a hammering pain, all were symptoms that she wasn't all right; _drug withdrawn, _her mind deduced.

"Yea, just got a rough night," muffled Newman between her hands. She pressed one hand against her forehead, and muttered a small groan.

Lindsay glanced at Stella and both nodded at the messy room where here too, it seemed that the place hadn't been cleaned up for a while. They could see clothes messily sparse everywhere.

The woman raised a pair of tired eyes toward Stella. "So whataya wanna know?"

"A week ago, you met someone in a bar. We think it was Chance Parker. You remember him?" asked Stella.

"I don't know, how did he look like? I kinda met a lot of people lately." Newman sighed, and looked at the picture Lindsay was showing her. She growled at the white face of Parker in the morgue. "Yeah, I think I remember him. Why?" She looked up, and blinked.

"He's dead, and you were the last one to see him alive," stated Lindsay.

The statement seemed to awake the woman, and she frowned toward Lindsay. "Well, we had fun at his apartment, if you wanna know. And when I left, he was peacefully lingering in bliss." She sighed, and rubbed her face, as if to shave away a lingering headache. "Look, I don't usually hook up for more than one or two days with guys like him."

"Guys like him?" repeated Stella, her eyes widening, and wondering what Newman meant by that.

"Yeah, well, it was too jumpy for me."

Stella frowned, and glanced at Lindsay. "What you mean, _jumpy_?"

"I mean he seemed like a nice guy at first, but as soon as we headed for his apartment, he was looking over his shoulder every ten seconds. He freaked me out. So, I decided that after that night, I wasn't gonna see him again. Rest of the story, we had fun, and I left around 11PM." She looked at Stella. "And he was alive." She added a bit angrily, before her hand rubbed her face once again, trembling.

"Maybe," said Lindsay. "But maybe he didn't give you exactly what you wanted, and so you killed him?" she tried.

Newman frowned. "And what exactly would have I wanted? Huh?" she huffed.

Lindsay pouted. "Drugs? A guy like Chance Parker is wealthy, and can easily get some stuff for you, but then he refused, and you snapped."

The woman smirked. "Killing for drugs. Yeah right!"

"Oh C'mon, Tasha. What are you on?" asked Stella, trying to put no emotion in her words.

The woman grumbled something, and shook her head before locking her glassy eyes to Stella. "Don't patronize me, or judge my life because you think you know me, Detective," snapped Newman. "I have brain cancer, and my doc doesn't give me more than two months. So right now I live everyday as if it was the last, and I don't give a damn about consequences, sorry!" She sighed. "But I'm not desperate to the point to kill a guy I just met for sex." She grumbled something, and shook her head. "That guy, Parker, he gave me what I needed; a moment of passion and bliss, enough to kill that damned headache for a couple of hours. And I was thankful for that."

Stella tightened her lips and nodded, her heart heavy as she noticed the small table near the bed. Rows of white boxes of pills were set, and filled the whole space. Now putting the pieces together, Newman's story was making sense, well in a way.

"Have you seen anything or anyone when you were with Parker that night? That could help us?" she asked, her voice softening.

Tasha shook her head. "Sorry, I was just conscious enough to remember that he was scared of something, that's all." She paused before she raised her weary eyes toward Stella. "But I think I saw a guy near the entrance when I left. I didn't give much attention as I was kinda out, but I think he was wearing a baseball cap... black... and with a fist on it, I think."

"You remember how tall?"

"Huh? I'd say taller than you," she said as she pointed at Stella.

Stella nodded, and glanced at Lindsay. "Well thanks for your help. And..." She paused, looking at Newman with compassion. "I'm really sorry for..."

"Don't bother, Detective. Not your fault anyway." Newman shook her head slowly, probably afraid to awake a big headache. "But thanks."

Lindsay tightened her lips in a small pout as she headed to the door following Stella. She heard the woman giving a small groan before they both exited. As the door closed, both detectives looked at each other.

"We have to check if there's any surveillance camera at Parker's place," said Stella.

Lindsay nodded. "Not easy, right?"

Stella shook her head. "No, life can really sucks sometimes, Linds."

Both exchanged an understanding look, before Lindsay headed outside. Stella looked at her friend, her heart heavy as she was still thinking at the woman they had left. No, life really sucked sometime. With a small pout, she pulled her phone out, and looked at the screen. _Still no message. _This wasn't a good sign. And after what she had just witnessed with Tasha Newman, she was craving for some comforting news from Mac; something to lay her eyes upon and reassure her. She sighed deeply._ I hope you're okay, Mac,_ her mind whispered in misery.

_**xxx**_

The sun peered through the heavy, grey clouds for a second before a gust of wind hid its warm rays behind his thick dark layers. The sky then sadly returned to its greying mood, and Mac pouted at the dark atmosphere as he climbed off his avalanche. He had just dropped Danny at the ER, and he hoped that the doctors there could help the kid. Even though Derek seemed a bit rough at first glance, knowing that the guy had been poisoned by doing his job, and was slowly dying from rat poisoning was making him sick, and wanting to punch at something. He couldn't bear those who take the life of others for granted this way. Whoever had prepared those flowers to kill Marlyn hadn't cared about any casualties along the way. Which meant that the killer was recklesseven though with a wicked mind to prepare things like the dosage and the thorns to kill Marlyn. He sighed. Really, he was never going to get use to this sick bastards taking lives in a wink of an eye. Nobody should ever think himself as a judge and executioner. _Nobody,_ his mind repeated in quiet anger.

Mac raised a tired look at the grey sky over him, and cringed inwardly. It was past 11:30AM, and seeing the amount of police cars securing the area, his crime scene was probably big, or a mess. He sighed, either way it meant he could say good bye to his lunch with Stella, and this time he was the one who was going to bail on her. With deep regrets, he pulled out his cell phone. He couldn't delay his answer any longer, knowing that she would worry if she had no answer from him, and it was pretty obvious that he was going to stick for a while here. For a second his fingers hesitated, wanting to call her, to hear her voice. But as a man in a grey suit walked toward him, he knew he wouldn't have the time to apologize consequently without rushing things, and he couldn't do that to her. So, with regret, he sent her a quick message, making a mental note that he would explain her what had happened later, and then, he walked toward the man.

On his way toward the man, Mac passed two cops in uniform in a heated debate with a man wearing a light, brown suit. Mac shook his head, even without trying to listen to their conversation, the guys were speaking loud enough for the whole bunch of cops to get the gist of it.

"No, I tell ya boys," voiced the man in brown suit. "She's damned hot! I can tell by the way she's dressing up that she wants to harden the male in you."

Mac cringed at the use of words for that woman. He hated guys like him, always bragging about their last conquest, and sure enough, the guy continued his little show to Mac's despair.

The guy grinned stupidly at the two cops, listening eyes wide opened to his story. Mac glared at the back of the man. He wanted to see the face of that man who had no respect for women, especially gossiping about his last conquest like a trophy. But the man didn't move, and Mac could only stare at his back.

The two other cops smiled, and shook their heads. "How do ya know if you never got to make out with her?"

"I can tell, boys," continued the man in brown suit. "Just by the way she looks at me, that she wants it rough and hard, and I swear I'm gonna have her so hard that she'll scream my name to Jersey."

The other two police officers glanced at each other. "That's not what I heard Finch," quipped one of the guys. "To me, she has someone, and the guys told us she kinda brushed you off last time she met you." Both cops grinned toward each other.

The man in brown suit frowned. "Was a mistake, boys! Ya know girls like her, they're real bitches!" He smirked, and glanced at the cops arrogantly. "C'mon, you know me, guys! I'll get ya pictures when I'd be done with her, alright?"

The guys grinned, and one of the cops added with a smile. "Well, your turf man, but I'm sure be happy to look or even participate if you got room for three."

The cop in brown suit gave him a grin, and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure I can arrange something for her to comply to our common wishes." He winked to the cops in uniforms, and the three guys grinned like a pack of hungry hyenas.

Mac's fists tightened. He couldn't help, but boil in anger at the way these guys were talking about that woman. Hell, if he was her boyfriend, and heard them talk like that about Stella, he would make sure they would swallow back their words the hard way. He took a small breath, controlling his nerves. First, he was on a crime scene and couldn't show his feelings, especially for a bunch of jerks like them. Or maybe he could make an exception, his mind softly whispered. Gee, he would feel so much better after that. He clenched his fists. But secondly, he had to check if this crime scene was his or not, until then, he should keep himself in control as these guys were just talking. Trying to focus his attention back to the man coming his way, Mac nodded at him as he stopped before him.

"Hi, I'm Detective Grant. You must be the big boss," quipped with a smile Detective Grant.

Mac raised his brows but didn't reply to the _Big Boss_ statement. He already knew that his reputation preceding him before he arrives on a crime scene most of the time; so it wasn't new. He nodded to the Detective, wearing a grey suit. "What you have for me, Detective Grant?"

"Man, late fifties. His body was brought to the East River by a sewer, though he's still stuck in it. In fact, the owner of the restaurant, the Cali pizza, called 911 when he spotted the foot protruding from the griddown there." He pointed at the bank where Mac and he had walked to.

Mac nodded, and crouched near the bank to peer down at the river, several feet below. The stream was strong, he noted as he watched two policemen in diving suits, thrust by the waves against the grid while they were attempting to cut through it with difficulties. Mac frowned as they were trying to access to the sewer to remove the body.

"Don't touch anything," yelled Mac to the men below, his voice trying to pass their heavy suits. Both heads rose toward him. "I need to check the area first. So you just stick right there, don't open that hatch!"

Detective Grant froze beside Mac. "Sorry, Sir, we didn't know... I thought that..."

Mac tightened his lips, frustration slowly building as he stared at Grant with a frown. _Didn't know?_ _What the hell? _Any NY police officer knew not to mess with evidence. So what now? Obviously, Grant was new at this job. So who the hell had put him in charge? He sighed, opting for lecturing the detective not too harshly. Nothing had been messed up, yet. So Mac stood up, and when he spoke, his tone was low, and in control like always; nothing being able to give away his frustration. "Securing a crime scene doesn't mean to intervene on it, Grant. That's the job of the CSI, and that's why I'm here. Not yours."

Grant nodded as if he had been scolded by his father. "Yes, Sir, I'll remember that."

Mac looked down at the dark, and stenchy waters below. It seemed pretty deep, and he could see the divers swimming and diving under the water to remain near the hatch. So his usual working blue suit wouldn't work here. Besides, he could see a thick residue floating over the water which didn't seem really appealing. _Sewer. I hate those,_ his mind whispered. He cringed inwardly, and put on his professional look before turning toward Grant. "Where can I get a diving suit?"

The detective looked at him bewildered. "You gonna go there? Huh? Okay. Jimmy," he quickly called, and a young cop in uniform rushed to them. "Bring a suit for Detective Taylor would ya?"

Mac nodded to Grant. "Thanks." Taking a deep breath, Mac looked around the area, checking if everything had been secured on his crime scene as Grant seemed a tyro. The yellow tape around seemed okay, and so his eyes went back to the Detective obviously waiting for Mac to tell him what should be his next move. He sighed inwardly. He would have a talk later with Sinclair to know who had placed that Detective as a lead for a case without being coached first. Obviously, Grant seemed like a motivated cop. So somewhere, someone had screwed up and he was finding himself with an inexperienced detective for lead. He shook his head. "I'll talk to you later about the witness, first I got to secure my crime scene..." but Mac's voice trailed off as the Grant's eyes widened even more in surprise.

"Huh? What witness, Sir?" asked Grant.

Mac felt his body tensed. Was this cop really a detective? Couldn't be his first day on the job? He took a slow and soft voice, trying to make himself understood without letting his anger surface. Though he was really about to let it go soon. "Well..." He said pausing to let the words sink into Grant's head. "I'm talking about the usual preliminary reports that the lead detective has to gather after a suspicious death. And I think this one count as suspicious, don't you?"

"Huh, yes, Sir, but I'm not the lead on this one." Grant rambled. "I'm just following orders here."

"Orders?" Mac frowned, confused now. "Who is then?" What the hell was going on here? It was the job of the lead detective to keep him informed, and to manage the operations here. He was the one in charge to make contact with the CSI team, and no one else.

Grant pointed at a group of men talking, and laughing. Mac cringed as he recognized the three men that had made him sick when he had arrived. The same that couldn't keep their mouths shout on _his_ crime scene. The same that gossiped disrespectfully about women, as if their only reason to be on earth, was to servesexual, male desires. He followed Grant with a deep frown creasing his face, his fists tightened slowly as he took a long deep breath and then released his hold. Mac painted his most professional, cool temper on his face as they arrived near the group.

Grant glanced at Mac, and nodded toward the guy in a brown suit. "Detective Fincher is the lead, Sir."

The guy in a brown suit stopped his laugh, and turned toward Mac with a frown. "Something's wrong?" He asked candidly to Mac.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what do you think Mac is going to do now? I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was shorter than usual, but as I'm not home, editing and writing wasn't easy as usual, so I hope this worked out. More Smacked coming up next chapters... Have all a great weekend, and feel free to let me know what you thought of this.

_Darkness closing in_ coming up soon.


	8. Heat up

**Chap ****8:** Heat up

**A/N:** Aright, this chapter arrives a bit sooner but since I'll be on the road this weekend I tried to get this one done quickly, so I hope it works out.

To coolknight, and MacStellForever, thanks for your great review, I couldn't reply to you personally since you weren't logged, sorry, so here it is.

As for everyone who continuously reviews, again thanks a lot you all made my days more than once.

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

"Detective Fincher is the lead, Sir," Mac heard Grant said. He stared bluntly at the guy in brown suit before him, who turned as if he was discovering that the whole crime scene was there.

Then, Fincher stopped his laugh, and turned toward Mac with a frown. "Something's wrong?" he asked the most natural way.

_Something's wrong?_ Those small words rang inside Mac's head like a loud shotgun, and were enough to set him off. "Wrong?" He started, raising his voice. "You're Fincher! The lead on this case?" Mac asked in controlled anger, and not able to believe what he was just seeing. That guy? A lead detective? That had to be a joke. What the hell that guy was thinking?

Fincher grinned at the two cops beside him, and looked back at Mac with a smug face as if he was suddenly the best main attraction of the area, and was proud of it. "Yes, I am indeed the lead. Can I help you with something, Sir?" he said, trying to sound nice, though all Mac could see in his eyes were despicable pride, and arrogance.

Mac's face slowly turned crimson from anger, at the vision of the guy who thought that he had been crowned king. "Sure, you could help!" he yelled in controlled anger, his jaw clenched as he glared at Fincher. "By doing your damned job first! Instead of gossiping like a three year old!" His voice rose higher. From the corner of his eyes, Mac noticed that every cop presents at the scene had frozen at his tone, and was now watching them with interest. But he didn't care. That guy; Fincher, was a damned jerk! This was his crime scene! _Damn it! _And if there was a thing he couldn't bear, it was people not doing their job. And most of all, vomiting their stenchy poisonous words on women not even there to defend themselves. Gee, where was he? In kindergarten or what? Since when cops started to let the tyrotake the lead while they were bragging around like peacock?

"Who do you think you..." started Fincher, before being cut off by Mac cold voice. Fincher's face reddened, and his fists clenched at his side, assuming he was talking to a regular cop with a big, hero complex.

"You shut the hell up, _Detective_!" voiced Mac, almost sick of using a word that he cared with so much respect for a man like him. His blazing glare froze Fincher on the spot as the man clenched his jaw, realizing that maybe the guy in front of him was more than just a regular cop.

Fincher quickly glanced from the corner of his eyes, and noticed that every cop was looking at them, but none were surprised by the showdown of the man before him. Which meant that they probably knew the guy, and if none had moved to help him, he could deduce that he was probably facing some high brass. He swallowed and stared at the man that continued to voice before him. He didn't care who the guy was. He would get his ass if he had to; he had the strings for it. He stared back with an angry glare to Mac.

But Mac ignored the dark glare, and continued, his green, ocean eyes piercing furious darts of fire toward the man who pretended to be a cop, insulting the same way women and the badge he was wearing. "Now, since you're the lead..." Mac said, narrowing his eyes in threat, and his anger smoldering beneath each of his words. "You better get your ass moving, and do your damn job, or I swear I'll get you out of that case! Is that understood?" he finished, his blazing eyes not leaving that piece of jerk he had in front of him.

At Mac's words a small murmur traveled through the staring cops, a lot of them cringing, praying to never be in Fincher's position, and have to face the wrath of the Head of the Crime Lab.

Mac watched as Fincher's fists tightened at his sides, but the guy swallowed back his words and clenched his jaw in rage. His face was crimson from the rising anger obviously boiling inside, but Mac didn't care. He had never been nice to anyone when they were making conscious mistakes, and this guy obviously had no respect whatsoever for his job and the badge he was wearing. Badge, which had seen good cops die for it. And Mac wasn't ready to let go, for their sake, and out of respect for the cops who have given their life for it.

Mac turned toward the cops who were still watching them. "A human being is dead!" he voiced loudly, his anger still surfacing beneath his words. "And I expect some respect from any of you who are working on this case. Those who don't, will have to answer to me!" He threatened and turned back his gaze toward Fincher as several cops had nodded vigorously to signal him that they totally agreed with him.

Mac sighed inwardly. At one point, he had almost feared that the band here, was on the same wavelength than Fincher, but obviously, some real cops were still here doing their work.

"Why are you still waiting here, Detective third grade Fincher?" spoke Mac, his voice loud but not yelling this time. His blazing ocean eyes glared at Fincher not moving. "Do you need me to teach you how to handle a witness?" He quipped, but his words didn't make him laugh. He was pissed off by this guy, who pretended to be a cop.

Fincher's fists untied and clenched slowly as if he was about to jump at Mac's throat. But Mac knew the guy had no nerve for that. He was a coward; he had made him the minute his wimpy sight had crossed his. This guy was a pretender; arrogant and bragging about a lot of things. Sure, he would stab you in the back if he could, but not face to face. _That guy wouldn't stand one minute in boot camp,_ his mind added. Mac kept staring at Fincher as a second passed, then another one and his anger soared. But then, Fincher, probably realizing that he would never have the upper hand with Mac, finally stepped aside and nodded slowly toward Mac.

"I'm on it." He glared angry knives at Mac, and made a sign at the two cops with him to come with him.

With a deep sigh, Mac stared at their backs as they passed the yellow tapes and headed to the coffee shop, where should be waiting their main witness. As he turned toward a stunned Grant, he didn't notice the deadly looks that Fincher continued to send him.

"So what about that suit, Detective Grant?" he asked, his voice low and softened toward the young cop, who had managed to do the work of a lead without the knowledge, or even the title attached to it. And that too, was making Mac sick. That guy, Fincher, was even using his colleagues to do his job. _Damn it! _He'd better do as he had asked, or for sure he would have his badge. His sight wandered around him, and he noticed that every cop had returned to their normal job giving him a slight nod as he crossed their looks, most of them acknowledging his behavior toward their colleague.

"Huh?" answered Grant, still perplexed and wondering why he was taking no heat at all. But then, seeing that Mac wasn't angry after him, the young cop pulled himself together. "It's in the truck, Sir," he said with a small smile tugging at his lips, and his hand pointing to a truck parked near the yellow tape.

_**xxx**_

Fincher glanced at Mac as the detective was heading toward a truck to change. Fincher turned toward his friends. "Who's this guy?"

"Are you out of your mind, Finch!" replied one of the cops. "It's the hard ass Mac Taylor. He's the Head of the Crime Lab!"

Fincher glared at his friend. "So you think I'm scared of him, Carl?"

"No, no, Finch, but you better do what he ordered you. He's not one you wanna mess with," warned Carl.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't know me. And I can tell you he's gonna regret to have talked to me like that!" spit Fincher in dark anger.

"Just saying, Finch. Even the Chief of Detectives goes lightly to talk to him. Everybody knows he's not one to mess with."

"Then we will see," quipped Fincher. "I'm starting to get fed up of these scientists that think they could do a man's job."

"Well in this case Finch you should know that Taylor was a marine. I tell ya man, don't mess with him."

"You prefer to mess with me?" replied Fincher angrily as he coldly glared at Carl.

Carl frowned and shook his head in denial, before he glanced at the other cop with them. "You know I'll be with you man. Just be careful with this guy. You can't play him like the others."

"Yeah," continued the second cop. "This one is tough. You can't take him un a fair play."

"Who said I'll play fair?" huffed Fincher as he narrowed his eyes, and glanced back at the owner of the restaurant standing a few feet from him. Yes he would be careful with this Taylor guy; and when he would make his move, he wouldn't let him the time to defend himself. One way or another, he would get him on his knees for what he had just done today. Surely, he would have some good use of his father for that.

_**xxx**_

Shuffling his feet on the tiles of the 35th floor, Danny looked around in hopes of finding his wife. It was due past lunch time and since he was done with Derek Hackles, he had thought that he could get a small break with her. Of course, he had already kept Mac in the loop. His boss' hypothesis had been right, again. He smiled, well as always with Mac. As the doctor had examined Derek, he had concluded that his recent loss of hair couldn't be natural, and that the kid needed to remain in observation, at least until they knew exactly what he had. Though they had confirmed that his state was close to a poisoning by thallium sulfate, but they still needed the tests result to be sure.

Danny's lips tightened. The kid's face had turned white as a sheet when he had realized that Mac was right, and he had shaken Danny's hand, thanking him and Mac for taking care of him this way. He had been so happy that he had even sworn that he would drop his gambling, and would make his life right. It was fate he had said. A sign from God that he had to change his life, that he had a second chance. Danny shook his head. He wasn't sure it was really God's work, but he was sure that the kid's would have died in pain if Mac hadn't noticed the symptoms. He sighed, his thoughts bringing him back to their previous talk about fate, and Mac's last date. But before he could think more about it, a warm voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Messer! What are you doing here?" teased the warm voice.

He grinned. "Looking for my wife? Is she ready to get a lunch outside?" He smiled at Lindsay.

"Ah Danny, I wanted to get lunch with Stella, she seems a bit out since this morning, and..." Lindsay replied, her eyes worried.

"Don't talk anymore, Montana. I can cheer up Stella as well." His smile lighted his face.

"You don't mind?" said Lindsay, her brows rose in content.

"Of course, I don't. Where is she?"

"She's already at Manny's. She said she had something to check."

Danny smiled, and snaked an arm around her waist as they headed toward the lift. "How was your mornin'?"

"Well, we got some information, but wasn't much." Lindsay gently leaned against her husband. "Fincher didn't find a lot of witnesses."

Danny quirked his brows. "Fincher?"

"Yeah, he's the lead detective on this case," replied Lindsay with a small pout. "Though he doesn't seem really competent. Until now we only got few reports from him." She sighed.

"Ah, you don't like him," he said as the lift took them downstairs.

She offered Danny a small smile as she pressed her face against his strong chest since they were alone in the lift. "Is that obvious?"

He smiled and she frowned lightly. "Well, he kinda pissed off Stella, and I don't really like the way he glared at her."

"Who are you?" asked Danny, bewildered. "What did you do to my wife?"

"What?" she exclaimed with a small grin. "No, Danny, it's not funny. There's a thing I can't stand with this guy. He's arrogant, bragging and well, just the opposite of you," she concluded with a sheepish smile.

"Ah, I see. I understand now why you don't like him. Though I don't want you to like any other men than me. Even if they look a bit like me." He faked a small frown, but then his face turned into a mischievous smile.

She smirked lightly. "You mean, besides our friends of course," she finished with a warm smile.

He smiled gently. "Yeah, of course."

As they arrived downstairs, they quickly crossed the busy, crowded street, and entered Manny's restaurant. A lots of people were pressing at the counter to get their orders to go, but for once the CSI team had decided to settle in for a while. After passing the counter, they quickly spotted Stella in a small booth, staring at her cell phone, a grim look painted on her face.

The minute her friends' voices entered her brain, Stella put her phone back in her pocket, and she faked a gentle smile though the heart wasn't really there. Waiting for Lindsay, she had re-read Mac's previous message, with the feeling that there was really something trying to keep them apart. She sighed thinking at Mac's words.

_really sorry Stell_

_can't make it_

_would amend tonight_

_love you_

_Mac_

Now she could really imagine what he had felt the previous day, when she had herself canceled their dinner. A feeling of gloom had slowly swallowed her, and taking a deep breath, she had tried to focus her mind on his older messages, even re-reading them to keep her strong and feel less alone than when he was absent like that. The job was the job, right? And until then, as friend they had always found time to talk, and have dinner, or lunch together, and this week shouldn't have been different, but it was. It seemed they had less time for each other during the day. Of course, it could be only a rushing week, but deep down, she couldn't help but wonder if it was going to last to bug them and their new relationship. She sighed, though this way they could show to anyone if needed that they had put their job first, and not their relationship, considering the few minutes they were able to find for each other. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Though she couldn't deny that spending her evenings with him was quite rewarding after the day they were spending alone. And they obviously spent more time this way than their previous friendship. So maybe it was only her; she wanted more time with Mac too soon.

Her lips tight, Stella finally looked at Lindsay, and noticed Danny behind her. _Danny? _Her mind reacted immediately. If Danny was here, then, it meant that Mac had returned too. Her hopes went up when her friends sat across her, and her eyes shaved quickly through the crowd hoping to see Mac following them. But when Danny and Lindsay started to talk, and she didn't see the loving face of her partner showing up, she realized that once again, their plans had crashed. She sighed, and offered a quick smile at her friends as the waitress came to take their orders and left.

"How was your day, Danny?" she asked, hoping this way he would give her some news about Mac.

"Ah, ya know, we're still chasing a ghost who poisoned our vic, and we got no real lead for the moment. So Mac's not in his better day with this case, and this morning, one of our suspects turned out to be poisoned too." He sighed and shook his head. "Thanks to Mac, he's now at the hospital for a full checkup."

Stella nodded. Yep, their case seemed pretty hard. "And you came back right away after the medics took care of your guy?" Maybe Danny would tell her where was Mac, then.

He grinned. "No, Mac dropped me off at the hospital with the kid, so I had to take the subway to come back here." He shook his head. "Seems the cases are piling up this week, and he got a new one on his back."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Mac was called to Brooklyn for a DOA," he replied playing with his napkin. He sighed. "Yeah, just when we were about to leave. And I can tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't happy about it."

"What you mean Danny?" asked now Lindsay intrigued.

He smiled mischievously. "Well, ya know, I think Mac had other plans. I saw him texting, and all, and I'm pretty sure it was to his weekend date seeing his face smiling."

"His weekend date?" enquired Stella, her eyebrows rose in wonder. Was it how the team was calling them? _Weekend date?_

"Yeah, he said he met her at a barbecue some time ago, and then bumped into her at the exit of a subway." Danny grinned as he glanced at Lindsay. "He seemed pretty into her, if ya wanna know. I mean he admitted he had noticed her at that barbecue but never went forward for different reasons." Danny chuckled." But ya know Mac had probably a lot of work that day or another emergency." He smiled at the two women. "Though if ya wanna my point of view, I think our Mac is in love." Danny grinned, and suddenly his face turned blue feeling the harsh kick his wife had given him in the shin. He frowned, and looked at her, stunned. His eyes glared at her a silent: _what was that for?_

"In love," repeated Stella, trying to hide her emotions flooding her being.

A sheepish smile tugged at her lips. She remembered a barbecue like that. But it was almost ten years ago, and she had thought that he had barely noticed her at the time. As her eyes had crossed his path that day, she had felt her heart skipped in her chest, mesmerized by his handsome face and his shining eyes changing from green to blue as to hypnotize her. From afar, she had wondered who he was. She had worked for two years for the NYPD and had never noticed him before, although she had to admit that New York was a big city, but she had enough relation skills to know a lot of people in this city, and Mac wasn't one of them. So at the time she had deduced that he had just arrived, and in fact she was right. But as both had been there for their mutual friends, she had just remained away when she had learned that he was married.

Her eyes lost her focus as she remembered what had happened a few months later, and instantly a mischievous smile spread over her lips. They had literally bumped into each other in front of One Police Plaza, and she could even say that bump had been the beginning of their friendship. His first words to her had been 'sorry' and he had given her his famous, charming smile with an apologetic look. Gee, if she hadn't known better she would have melted right in front of him, but it wasn't in her character and she had smiled back warmly, saying that she was accustomed to male awkward bump. She smiled, which had valued her Mac's inquiring and worrying stare immediately. She shook her head. Thirty seconds with her and he had already been worried about her. She sighed deeply. Nope, she wasn't going to change that side of him, always worrying for the other, and not concerned about himself.

She smiled inwardly. So, he had noticed her at the same time she had? How unexpected was that. She had never really forgotten that day for it was the first time she had seen him, and well she must admit had fallen for him at the first second too. But she had never thought he would remember it too, nor that he had engraved the memory of their first look among the crowded house at that barbecue. Inside, she felt her heart warming at the thought. As he had confessed at the Falls, he had really felt something for her since the end of time. She sighed inwardly, wanting more than ever to see him right now, to wrap her arms around his warm neck, and... _Oh c'mon, Stell, it's harder if you think like that_, pleaded her mind. Yep, but it was so much what she wanted right now; to feel his strong arms around her, that she could rest her face against his chest, and rest in his warm embrace. Quietly, she lingered in these thoughts as her friends looked at her with concern.

"Good job," whispered Lindsay to Danny, seeing how Stella seemed out of reach once again. "I thought you said you'd cheer her up? Not depress her!"

Danny gave her a sheepish look, and mouthed a small sorry as they orders arrived and the three started eating in a growing silence. The young couple exchanged knowing glances as Stella remained quiet part of the lunch, her thoughts obviously very far from the restaurant, even when Danny started in the latest joke about Lucy, which usually garnered him at least a smile from the people around. So by the end of the meal, the couple was convinced of one thing: whoever was occupying her mind was pretty damn important to keep her so away from them.

_**xxx**_

Mac took a small breath as he climbed down the improvised ladder leading to the rumbling waters below him. He was glad they were in the middle of July as the East River was a bit warmer this way. He clenched his jaw as his body sank slowly into the dark, and cold, stenchy waters, and froze instantly. Well maybe not so warm after all, his mind corrected, as the cold liquid slowly seeped inside his diving suit. Suppressing a shiver, his left hand clung firmly at the last bar of the ladder, preventing his body to be thrust with force against the wall a few feet from the grid. But the waters were rolling with force, and after ten seconds in the water, his head had been submerged twice. He sighed, spilling the cold liquid that tried to invade his mouth. His left hand supporting his weight, and helping him to remain at the surface of the moving waters, Mac peered at the grid that the divers had started to unlock. He could see where the hinges had been cut by the cops, making it easy now to open. He shook his head, at least, they hadn't touched at the body. Attached by a rope around his waist, he glared at the pieces of garbage floating around him and swam toward the grid wrinkling his nose. He huffed lightly, thankful for the suit protecting his body, though he knew that he wasn't protected against the microscopic life living in this kind of waters; the nasty waters having already invaded the inside of his suit to keep him warm. He cringed inwardly at the stench invading his nose, and sighed.

The stream was strong, and after few minutes of efforts, he regretted to have to plunge his head under the water to keep going; the rumbling flow constantly thrusting him from one side to another, and dangerously pulling him far from the bank. Though, when he resurfaced quickly, it was with the nasty impression that his hairs and body, would require at least a week of body wash to get cleaned up again. He pouted and finally made it to the entrance of the sewer, his hands clinging firmly at the grid not to be crushed against it by the the strong, rolling waves.

He climbed up at the rope attached against the grid. Then, tightening his legs around the rope, he stared at his vic below. This way he could see that the corpse still inside the sewer, was tangled** up **into some kind of net, and was pushed back and forth by the waves against the grid. Part of the clothing of his vic was torn, leaving exposed the white, bluish flesh beneath it. At first glance his vic was a guy, and he seemed he had remained in the water for few days already. But Sid would give him more details. Pressing on the tip of his penlight, Mac lighted the deep shadow of the mouth of the dark sewer to see what was behind the corpse. Something was floating with his vic. Some kind of bag and it seemed attached to his vic by one foot, but he would have to get closer to be really sure that both were tied together. He frowned, looking more closely at the wall of the sewer, and he noticed scraps on the mushy, green sludge covering the walls, and fragments of what appeared to be pieces of his vic's clothing as well. He shook his head. He had been right to get wet for that. These were pieces of evidence that could be useful, and would have been lost if the grid had been opened too soon. _Damn that Fincher guy,_ his mind growled. He hoped that jerk was going to do the work he had asked, otherwise he would have no trouble to get him out of his case.

Carefully, he opened the grid and trudged inside the sewer. His stomach quickly heaved as the full stench was awful there. Instinctively, he brought his wet hand to his mouth, trying to suppress his growing disgust. Then, he started to wade to his vic, his slow arm movements pushing away all the nasty things floating, and lingering between the black waters, and around his chest. Hopefully, the level of the water here would remain to his chest's level, and he wouldn't have to worry to swim through this disgusting liquid. He pouted, though, having that nasty, filthy garbage floating over his elbows wasn't much better but at least it avoided his neck and face and he was glad for that.

Approaching his vic, and taking his waterproof camera hanging to his right shoulder, Mac started to process the crime scene. Which to his mind was only the finale place his vic had ended. The odds that his vic had been murdered somewhere, and then dumped here, being more probable, than dying right here on the spot. He sighed and glanced at his waterproof watch as he raised his wrist over the nasty waters. _Past noon. _For a second, his mind wondered how Stella was doing. He hoped she had the time to take a decent lunch, and she hadn't skipped it because of him. His lips tight in remorse, he made a mental note to check on her later that she wasn't taking his bad habits, and then he took another shot of his vic.

Mac sighed again sadly. Seeing the scene and the constant move of the waves thrustingthe body against the grid, he was going to spend some time here. Hopefully, Hawkes would show up soon. He had called him a few minutes ago, and two to work was always better and helped to be thorough. He glanced at the entrance of the sewer from where he had come. The East River was reflecting the sad grey atmosphere of this day, and the fact he was standing in a pool of stenchy, gruesome garbage, and had missed a nice lunch with Stella, wasn't really helping to improve his mood. Adding to that a pain in the ass like Fincher, and he was wanting more than anything for this day to end. At least, he was sure that tonight he would have some time off with Stella, and that, among the chaos surrounding him, was his only anchor for peace today.

_**xxx**_

Her eyes glued to the screen, she sighed. Two hours of footage wasn't easy to go through, and checked every ID. Stella cursed, wondering why that hotel had taped his customers entering, and had never spent the extra money to have a time code on their damned old tapes. Though that thing wouldn't have really helped her as Stella had to check every face, and print them in any case they had witnessed anything.

She shook her head. Sid had been able to determine Parker's TOD and from there, and judging by the blood loss, they had come up with a short time frame when the killer had probably come. She sighed, although, as the guy could have been waiting for Parker, she still had a lot of hours to check just in case he had waited for sometime, hidden in a dark corner before doing his dark deed. She tightened her lips, wondering what Mac was up to with his new case. As if only one wasn't enough to keep him busy and far from her already. She sighed and glanced through the glass panel towards his office. At least, if he showed up, she would have a good view of his office, and wouldn't miss him this time. She smiled. She had chosen her lab to be sure not to miss him, and well, it wasn't against the rule to get a small break once in a while in case he shows up, right?

As another face appeared in the hall of Parker's building, she froze the image and printed it. Until now, no guy wearing a baseball caphad showed up.

"Hey, Stella. How does it go?" called Lindsay as she entered the small lab, and looked at the screen before Stella.

Stella sighed, and Lindsay smiled warmly. "Nothing kiddo. I hope you'll have better luck with the glass."

Her friend nodded. "I was on my way to analyze the samples we got." Lindsay tightened her lips, thinking. Seeing how Stella was tensed and sighing, something more than just boring tapes was bugging her. "You got news from your date?" she tried with a mischievous grin.

Stella shook her head. She wasn't expecting her friend to be as enquiring as that. She sighed. "You know there's always a time for everything, and right now it's the job, Linds." She let out a weak sigh, and stared gently at Lindsay. "Sorry, Linds, but I don't want to talk about it," she finally said softly. No her new relationship with Mac was just too new and somehow complicated and, she only wanted to see Mac right now.

Mac wasn't there, and having no news from him was somehow making her nervous, knowing his ability to walk where even angels fear to tread. Though, deep inside, she knew he was okay. Call it gut instinct, but she just knew it. And after all, Sheldon had gone to join him when they were at lunch, which meant he wasn't alone. She tightened her lips. As long as Flack wasn't calling her like the other day, to tell her that he was being rushed to the ER, then everything should be fine. She glanced at Lindsay with a small pout. Gently, Lindsay patted her shoulder, before she left with a tight smile.

Stella sighed. She had really felt her heart break that day when Flack had called, saying that Mac had fallen from several stories, and was barely conscious when he was taken by the ambulance. Her eyes closed a second letting her old fears passed through her, and her anxiety to subside. But he was okay now, though he still had a tough time with his stitches from his other showdown defending her, but she intended to make sure that he would be okay for a longer time than just a few weeks this time.

Her hand stopped again the pictures, freezing the image. There on the screen, appeared a man wearing a long black jacket, and a baseball hat. She knew that with the hat, he could be their killer, and with his long jacket it was even more suspicious considering the heat the city had been in the last week; and a coat like that could help hide any weapons. She frowned as she tried to magnify the image but only come up with more pixels, and a partial side of his face, the rest hidden by his baseball hat.

She cursed and printed the image she had before she continued her search. She had to be sure that no other man with a baseball hat had entered that building, and like a small kick to her assumptions, two entries later another man appeared on the screen with a baseball hat too. Though this time, she could see a part of his face, and she had a pretty good image. But this one was just wearing a small green t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. She shook her head as she printed his pictures too. She had hoped to find their suspects quickly, and now was ending up with two. Hopefully, those were good leads.

Quickly, she glanced at Mac's office to note with gloom that it was still empty. Her sight went back to the screen, her face grim and hoping he would be back soon.

_**xxx**_

He shuffled his feet as he exited the lift, and quickly glanced toward Stella's office. Mac sighed as it was desert again. It was becoming regular for them to check on each other, and never find them. His shoulders sagged wearily as he made his way toward his office, hoping not to be disturbed. Tiredly, he hanged his jacket, and checked his messages on his computer. Among all his messages; two were from Sinclair about his last reports and three were from various labs requiring his signature for new tools or to agree with a new process. He let out a frustrated sigh. He was tired, and to add to his screwed up day, he was still smelling the awful stench from the sewer. Pissed off, he exited his office in the intent of getting a real shower to take that stench off his skin, his last crime scene nowhere equipped to get one.

"Hey Boss?" called Adam as soon as he was out of his office.

Mac closed his eyes as he stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Yes, Adam," answered tiredly Mac, as he turned a weary sight toward the young lab tech. His hands wearily came to rest on his hips, hoping Adam would be fast, but again his young friend got easily distracted and was taking his time to express himself.

"Wow Boss," exclaimed Adam,. "You look beat."

"Thanks, Adam," replied Mac with irony. "Anything else I should know?"

Adam raised his brows and bit his lower lip. "Huh? Yes, the hospital called to confirm that your suspect, Derek Hackles, was poisoned by thallium sulfate like your vic." Adam gave a sheepish look at Mac.

Mac nodded. "Thanks," he said, and then turned to get back to his previous destination, but stopped with a sigh when Adam called him again. _Gee, what again?_ "What else, Adam?" This time he was running out of patience.

Adam wrinkled his nose, looking at Mac with an amused expression. "Wow, you smell that? That's awful! It's like baby's poop mixed with rotting corpse or... Really..." But Adam's voice died out when he crossed Mac's impatient glare.

Mac took a deep breath. "Adam!" He uttered a bit loudly, trying to make him understand that if he had something important to tell, he should now, because he was running out of patience.

Adam took a serious look as he realized the smell was coming from right in front of him, from his boss actually. "Huh, I... I..." He frowned, and when he saw Mac's sighing again, he came to the conclusion that he was right about the smell. "I got the results back from the note that you found in Marlyn's wallet." He looked at the small note he was holding. "The phone number belongs to a rented cell phone. I'm still looking for a name, sorry, Boss." He showed the pad to Mac, which nodded. "The paper is very common, though I found some strange traces on the paper, but for the moment I haven't really found out what it was. It's some kind of chemical I haven't seen before, but I still have to search through our database."

"Home made," added Mac mostly for himself.

'Huh? Yeah, could be. Why you…" asked Adam, trying to understand his boss.

Mac nodded, ignoring Adam's question. He would answer later. "Leave that on my desk, Adam. Is that all?" he asked trying to sound less impatient than he was, and hoping to escape for a well deserved shower without being stopped again. Though it wasn't Adam's fault if Mac was that pissed off. He ground his teeth. No, that guy Fincher, had definitely concurred to screw up his day. Out of the water and his vic en route for Sid's morgue, it was Grant who had come to tell him that Fincher had gone to the precinct to finish his reports, and that he would give his report ASAP to Mac. Mac shook his head that guy had made his way out of his crime scene without giving him the elements seen by the witness or the neighbor and that too wasn't part of the process. But deep inside, Mac knew the guy had probably done it in purpose to piss him off, which he had to admit was working. His hand rubbed lazily at his messy damp hair, and he gave a tired look to Adam.

"Huh, yeah, Boss." Adam bit his lower lip. "Is that smell coming from you, Boss?" asked candidly Adam. His eyes widened as Mac rolled his eyes. "Huh, I don't imply that you stink boss, I wouldn't dare to say something like that, even if you..." his voice trailed off as he closed his mouth, and watched Mac leaving with a small shake of his head and a shrug. Adam pouted, and his sight lingered down to the tiles before, he decided to head to his lab, and buried himself there for the rest of the day; or at least far enough not to be found by Mac. Because he had the feeling that right now, his boss was in controlled anger mode, and honestly he didn't want to be on the other side when Mac would really snap.

_**xxx**_

Stella sighed heavily as her neck was aching after watching all these tapes, sending a small headache piercing up her temples. Right now, she would have liked to feel strong, warm hands to unwind her shoulders. Well, strong hands belonging to Mac, of course, she smiled, and glanced back towards his office. _Empty again, _her mind voiced sadly. She was about to close the computer, her work done when she looked back something having attracted her sight. She frowned, and stared at the hangerwhere she could see Mac's jacket. She raised her brows in disbelief. If his jacket was there it meant... Oh no, he was there and had left. She gave a small Greek curse, and exited the small lab, quickly heading toward Mac's office, and looking more closely inside. _Empty! Damn it! __Mac where are you? _Her eyes quickly shaved the corridors, and she spotted Adam talking with another technician. Then, the man left, and she ambled toward Adam, hoping that maybe he had seen her elusive partner.

"Adam?" she called.

The young lab tech smiled as he saw Stella heading his way. "What's up, Stella?" he smiled, but quickly lost his composure when he noticed her frown. "Something's wrong?"

"You can say it like that. I'm looking for Mac for my case, and he seems he has vanished," she said with a deep sigh.

"Ah not vanish, Stella. I saw the boss few minutes ago. He was heading to the locker room." He grinned like a kid. "I think it had to do with the smell."

Her eyes widened. "The smell?"

"Ha, just..." his voice trailed off. He bit his lower lip. "Mac didn't say a lot, but I think his last case happened in a sewer. I got Hawkes on a phone a minute ago, and he was with Sid and their vic. He said something, like him, taking a shower other there, and that Mac was probably glad too to be back too for that same reason. So I guess Mac and he, being at the same place..."

"Okay, thanks Adam. I guess I'll have to wait then," she said a bit frustrated.

Adam smiled. "Sorry, Stella."

"Ah, it can wait a couple more minutes anyway," she said. _No it can't,_ her mind whined in a silent plea to see her partner.

Stella watched with a tight smile as Adam turned at the corner, and disappeared. At least, he had confirmed her assumptions: Mac was back. She smiled mischievously as an idea formed in her mind. Her eyes gleaming with a renewed strength, she strode with a grin toward her destination, knowing that this time, if fate was keeping them apart well, she would make sure it wasn't for long.

_**xxx**_

He sighed, delighting at the warm water sliding, and dripping lazily on his tensed body. For a moment Mac wished he was home. He smiled, realizing that thinking about _home_ his mind had instinctively pictured Stella's apartment for an unknown reason. Tiredly, he rubbed his face, closing his eyes, and focusing his mind on Stella's sleeping face he had printed in his mind this morning. If he had been _home_, he would sure have enjoyed the warm waters, knowing that she wasn't far away; but she wasn't. His lips tight, his mind drifted back to the harsh reality, and he decided to get out as quickly as possible. Maybe this way, he would have the chance to cross her path today, and apologize for the missed lunch.

Proceeding to wash his body with a much needed soap, he tried to work fast since he still had a lot of work to do too, and tonight he wanted to be sure that their plans would work. For a second, he let his senses breathe the soft smell of the soap, slowly replacing the disgusting stench of the sewer that had stuck to his skin even after he had slipped off his diving suit. Unfortunately for him, his crime scene hadn't been equipped for a quick shower, well none were anyway. He sighed. And with diving suits, water always poured into it to allow the suit to really protect its bearer from the cold environment. But this time, he had to admit he had really regretted that, considering the thick, stinking, gruesome things that floated there. His stomach heaved at the memory, and although he had kept a straight face there with Sheldon, it didn't mean that he had liked wadding in these thick, nasty waters. He closed his eyes, and plunged his hairs covered in white foam under the warm flow. Slowly, he felt his muscles trying to relax as he let the warm flow coursing through his hairs and face. It felt good and with his crazy day, for once he appreciated the small peace given. Though his only regret was that he hadn't seen Stella yet. He pouted, and knowing his amount of work, he didn't linger too long, and quickly stepped out of the water. Wrapping his white towel over his hips, he headed to his locker. His body still wet dripped water as his bare feet hit on the light, blue tiles of the locker room.

"Wow, I knew my patience would be rewarded," quipped Stella's smiling voice behind him.

Mac turned, surprised as he noticed his partner leaned against the wall, her arms crossed before her and a broad grin creasing her face. His cheeks reddened at the unconventional state he was before her. Although he had a towel to cover the lower parts of his body, his chest was bare, and he couldn't suppress his face from blushing, even though she had seen his bare chest these last days. But yet, he had to get used to it.

"Stella," his warm voice answered, a smile instantly grazing his lips, and his mouth delighting in the feeling of her name when he was uttering it aloud. Finally this crazy day was lighted by the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Hey, Handsome," she teased as she stepped away from the wall and walked toward him. Her eyes slowly went up and down, caressing his firm, and glistening body. Her core warming at his well-built body offered only to her pryingeyes.

Mac swallowed his nervousness, his heart skipping in his chest. He quickly glanced behind him to check if there was anyone but them. It wasn't that he was afraid of being surprised, after all, Stella and he had changed in the locker room a lot of time, but it was just that, considering their new relationship, he wanted to be sure that he would be able to act with her without being confined to a professional behavior; especially after this tough day. No, right now he wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around her, and well, even doing more than just that. He smiled inwardly.

Stella smiled at Mac's anxiety, which she had to admit was turning her on even more. "Relax, Mac," she answered quickly, reading his silent question and wanting to put him at ease. "I locked the door, and left the signal from the cleaning crew outside." Her eyes rose with a mischievous smile.

His smile widened at her words and his brows rose mischievously. "Sorry for lunch," he said as she stopped right before him, and he offered her a pout of remorse.

Her mischievous smile grew over her lips, and her hand gently cupped his left, wet cheek. Their eyes locked, both sparkling from their shared love. "Oh I'm sure I can find something to make you amend for that," she teased gently as her fingers caressed his cheek, and gently slid behind his damp neck. With a warm smile, her face closed the distance to his, pulling him down.

A growing smile grazed his face as her lips tenderly brushed his before their warmth breath mixed together, and their lips crushed for a much needed kiss.

Slowly, her arms snaked around his naked, wet chest, her fingers delighting in the soft caress of his humid skin under her touch, and the exhilarating perfume of his fresh shampoo.

He moaned weakly the moment her gentle caresses, brushing his sides, sent sparkles of electricity through his body. Pulling her against him, Mac wrapped his arms around her, delighting in the comforting presence of her warm body. As they finally broke the long kiss, his face rubbed softly at her cheek, and leaned tiredly in the crook of her neck, his arms still wrapped around her.

"I've missed you today," he whispered to her ear, as he closed his eyes tiredly, and let his senses lingering in her sweet, floral perfume.

Stella smiled, feeling his tensed shoulders relaxing in her arms, and his body leaning to hers. With delight, she gently stroke his back, smiling at each new shiver she felt running under her fingers. "I love you, Mac," she replied tenderly.

He let out a small sigh of content, and tightened his hold around her. "I'm glad you found me," he muttered before he broke their embrace to lock his green, ocean pools into her sparkling emeralds.

Her smile widened. "I would find you even if you were on another planet, Mac," she stated with love as her hand softly brushed his hair back, her thumb lingering over his hairline.

His eyes gleamed mischievously at her words, and he leaned to her face. Smiling broadly, his lips teased hers, softly brushing them, and then, he slowly crushed them. Deepening the kiss, he played with her tongue, and was rewarded by her low moans, and her arms gently tightening around his chest. His heart was beating fast, and he let his hands wandered down her back, feeling his own core burning now. He delighted in the soft curves of her body, and heard her with delight muttering his name through moans of delight. Fire increased in his core as his desire grew stronger, and his breath become short. Gently, caressing her sides, he felt her arched in his arms as she whispered his name, and she tightened her hold around him with more strength. His mind was slowly falling into a delightful blur of desire and, he had to take a long breath to get his senses back. Mac smiled warmly, and finally broke the contact of their burning bodies, knowing that they were heating up too fast, and especially not in the place he wanted for a first time with her.

With a hint of regret, Stella felt his arms leaving her body as he stepped back, out of breath. She smiled seeing his flushed face, and the shy look lingering between his turquoises' eyes. His warm hand covered tenderly her cheek while his thumb gently stroked her skin. His lips tightened in remorse. She could see worries behind Mac's eyes. She nodded slowly, silently telling him that she understood why he had stopped, and that she was fine. He was right, the lab wasn't the best place for this kind of moment, especially in working hours, and for a first time. She was glad at Mac's considerations for her. She could see, and feel that he was more than turned on, and was struggling inside not to act on his impulse. Any other of her ex would have acted no matter what, and then, they would have said how sorry they were afterwards. But not Mac. Even if she regretted his brain coming in the way sometimes, she knew that this kind of consideration came from his heart, and his love for her.

She took a small step back, and her hand softly nestled against his cheek. With content, she saw his face leaning against her fingers, his eyes lighted by a warm smile reserved only for her. "Need a nurse?" She asked with a warm smile.

Mac raised his brows, as her words slowly sank into his tired brain. He followed her gaze as she was looking down at his stitches, and smiled. "I might need a helping hand," he replied warmly.

She smiled back. "Don't move." Her hand softly lingered over his scar, and then went down to the crook of his naked chest. Gracing him of a mischievous grin, she left to go to her locker. She pulled out a small medkit from it and winked playfully.

He frowned. "When did you get that?" He wondered with an amused smile. It was unusual to keep a medkit in a locker, especially if you weren't a doctor.

She smiled as she sat on the bench before his locker, and patted the place beside hers. With a smile, she saw Mac complied, and striding the bench, sitting in a way to give her complete access to his chest, and hiding anything that needed to be with his towel.

"I thought it would come in handy with my new _boyfriend_," she quipped as she opened the small bag, and Mac grinned at her comment. Quickly, she pulled out a tube of healing ointment and grabbed the disinfectant. Biting her lower lip, she stared at his stitches, which had started to heal in a better way this time. Gently, she spread the disinfectant on it.

"I heard you had a rough day," she said, breaking the silence lingering between them as her eyes were sadly glued to his wounds.

He sighed for the first time in her presence. "Just had to take a bath in a non-so-clean water." Stella raised a worried gaze to him. He gently gazed at her emeralds before he answered her silent question. "My vic was floating at the exit of a sewer."

"A sewer? Mac?" She swallowed, feeling her worries rising up again. If he had been in such a biohazard place, he shouldn't just take a shower. His wounds were still opened, and could easily get infected. "I..." She frowned, and bit her lower lip. "Mac, I put disinfectant, but maybe you should see Shen. He could give you something in case of infection. I mean, you're not healed, and the things in this kind of water are pretty nasty and very aggressive most of the time, you..."

Mac smiled warmly, and gently cupped her hands in his, which made her words died in her throat as she locked her eyes with his intense dazzling stare. "I'm okay Stell. I took a shower, and with your help, I know I'll be fine. I can't be in better hands," he quipped, offering her his charming smile, and gently squeezing her hands.

Her lips tight, she nodded. " 'kay," she let out. She knew how stubborn he was, and creating an argument right now, when he looked so tired, and needed her help, wouldn't have helped him to get better. She sighed softly.

Mac was happy Stella was there with him right now. But he didn't want her to worry for so little than his scratches. He would heal properly, and all of this would soon become a bad memory. He watched, as she carefully put some healing ointment over his wounds, her fingers slowly rubbing the raw skin around the black stitches. He bit his lower lip, trying to control his burning desire soaring every time she was gently touching him like that, or when her warm breath caressing his bare skin was sending chills along his spine. After a minute, she was done, and he was wearing a fine, white, clean dressing around the bottom of his chest.

"Thanks," he muttered as she was stuffing everything back in the bag. He stared at her with tenderness as she stood up, and put the bag in her locker.

She smiled warmly, and cupped his cheek with deep affection. "Anytime, Mac. Anytime." She could see that he was still tired just by the way his shoulders sagged forward, but his charming smile was back, and he looked better than few days ago. She smiled inwardly, enjoying for a few more seconds, his glistening body offered to her eyes.

He grinned at her words, feeling already his happy mood returning. And when, her hands slowly patted his naked shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze, he knew he would never forget this day. As it would be one more day that they have shared together.

Gracing him with a loving smile, Stella deposited a warm kiss over his temple and left the locker room. Silence echoed in the room, as Mac was finally alone, a broad smile of content gracing his lips, his eyes gleaming and shining from the magical moment they had shared. No, he would definitely not forget this day, his mind whispered in content.

…_**TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Well, finally they're together in the middle of this crazy day. So hope you liked that part and that it worked well. As usual feel free to let me know what you thought of this, and have a great weekend.


	9. Alike

**Chapter ****9: **Alike

**A/N:** Well sorry for the delay guys, but I got caught in RL, and I had to choose between spending my vacation time on my stories, or with my friends/family that I can barely see because of the distance.

So hope you all understand, and no it's not due to the latest sad news about the show, though it made me wonder for some days too. Again thanks a lot to all who took the time to review, and for the fav and alert, and reading.

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

Alone in the locker room, Mac looked at his hands. He was sat, straddling a bench, and his mind was trying to comprehend how he could be so lucky. A smile grazed his face. Stella had taken care of him just a few minutes ago, and her sweet, floral perfume was still lingering around him like a comforting cocoon of love. He closed his eyes, and sighed in content. _Boyfriend_, she had said. He felt his cheeks warming softly. He was so happy to be _her _boyfriend. He chuckled lightly. He was happy to be _hers _at all, and honestly he didn't want to belong to anyone else.

Slowly, he stood up, and opened his locker to get dressed. A new strength traveling now through his vein and blood, and he knew his shower had little to do with it. Again, it was Stella. He let a small smile grazed his lips. She was his energy, the fuel of his life and soul, and again she had given him the much needed impulse at a time he was really feeling low and tired. _What a day! _His mind whispered with content. In fact, he didn't care in what hell he could be, as long as he had sometime with her, like minutes ago, things would be just fine.

Careful not to move the dressing she had taken so much care to wrap around his chest, Mac slipped in a white t-shirt and a navy blue shirt. His black pants on, he tightened his belt, and grabbing a new dark jacket, he stuffed the old one in a bag in his locker, remembering that he would have to get some laundry done, and that he still had to go pick up a bag of clothes. He smiled. In fact it was the first time since Claire, that he was going to do that; pick up clothes and leave it into another place than his apartment. And somehow it didn't feel weird at all. He was already thrilled thinking about tonight. He had invited her to his special place, and although Stella had already seen him play, he couldn't stop a nervous feeling to crawl up his stomach. She was going to be there, and it would be their first time out together. _Almost like a date,_ his mind whispered with satisfaction.

Slipping in his jacket, he exited the locker room and headed for his office. Less than half an hour had passed in the locker, and he still had a lot to do. Arriving in front of his office, he pushed the glass door open, and headed for his desk when he suddenly slowed down his pace. His brows furrowed as he circled his desk, and observed the small white box set on it with suspicions. Slowly, he grabbed the card lay on it, and opened it. As he noticed the signature, a small grin tugged at the corner of his lips. He opened the box, and let out a small chuckle at the content. He read the card again, the words warming his body. He had been right saying he was in good hands with Stella, he thought as his eyes ran on the words with delight.

_Eat, _

_you might need your strength for later,_

_Stella_

He grinned, and looked up to peer through the glass walls. His sight quickly shaved the labs surrounding his office, and then stopped when he met Stella's warm gaze observing him. Her eyes smiled as she tried to keep her composure while Lindsay was talking to her. He mouthed a silent _I love you_, and saw her face lightly blushing, while she vainly tried to hide it. His grin widened mischievously at the thought of being the one to provoke that kind of blush on his partner. He looked down at the small sandwich she had set in the box with a bottle of water. His stomach churned, hungry from its lack of food. Really, she was taking too good care of him. With a boyish grin, he sat, and opening a file before him, he grabbed the sandwich in the other hand. He bit hungrily at the soft sandwich, and began to work on the report. If Stella continued to treat him like that he was going to be too spoiled. He smiled reading the lines of the report, his mind slowly going back into full work mode.

_**xxx**_

She looked at what Lindsay was holding in her hands, trying to keep her mind focused on work while her gaze traveled to check if Mac was back at his desk.

"What is it, Linds?" asked Stella, her eyes still glancing towards her partner's office.

Lindsay frowned. "Well, that's my problem, Stella. I found traces of a chemical on Parker's pants, but it's hard to really define it. I mean, it's mixed with different things." The young CSI sighed. "You know, there wasn't much, but I compared it to the other samples we got from his apartment, and it didn't match with anything from there." She frowned. "I think it's from a soil, some kind of mix of potassium, nitrogen, chlorine and molybdenum. I have an idea of what it could be use for, but the mix is still really strange in quantities." She gave a small pout to her friend, adding a deep sigh. "I still have to compare it to be sure, it's really weird. Meaning I'm probably gonna spend my time today on it."

Stella nodded, and watched with a hidden smile as Mac entered his office. She admired the way his black jacket was perfectly cladding his back, and then grinned inwardly when he stopped before the box she had left for him. She saw the small frown creasing his face before it was replaced by a soft smile when he read the card. He looked up through the different labs and finally his gaze stopped on her. His smile widened and she knew that even if they were separated by those thick, glass walls, nothing would stop them to be together. She blushed lightly as she saw his lips muttered the three words she delighted to hear every time she saw him. Suddenly, she heard Lindsay calling her name, and was back to reality.

Biting her lower lip, she looked at her friend to see her staring at her with a small grin. Lindsay turned in the direction she was looking, and spotted Mac sat at his desk, chewing at a sandwich and going through files.

"Mac's back?" she asked arching a brow. "You didn't have something to talk to him?" pushed gently Lindsay.

"It's done," let escape Stella before she realized her slip of tongue. She stared back at Lindsay, and preferred to go straight for it before her friend could start on any scenario. "I left him a note about our progress, and well a little something too."

Lindsay nodded. "Yea, always good to feed the beast before going into the arena." She smiled and saw a shadow lingering in Stella's eyes. She frowned. "I meant that literally of course," she corrected. "And Mac needs to be looked after also, or he would drain himself out in no time." She saw Stella's eyes softening at her words.

Stella nodded. "Yup, he could wear himself out for a case but mostly for any of us too. That's our Mac."

Her lips tight, Lindsay patted Stella's shoulder. "But with a friend like you, we know he will always be okay, right?" said Lindsay with a warm smile.

Stella's eyes gleamed in content. "Thanks kiddo. You know, I'm worried about him sometime," she confessed as her eyes set on Mac reading another reports.

Lindsay smirked and glanced at her boss. "Sometimes only?"

Stella gave her a shy smile and nodded lightly. It was true that she was worried most of the time. She chuckled inwardly at her friend's assumptions.

"Yea, that's what I thought," quipped Lindsay. "I heard he had some trouble to heal from the last incident?"

Stella frowned, surprised. "How did you know?"

Lindsay gave her a boyish grin. "I talked to Sheldon earlier, and he said that Mac winced more than once in his presence. I guess the doctor in him quickly put two and two together." She sighed. "Well, he said too that considering his wounds; having him diving into a pool of crap or whatever he plunged into, it wasn't good at all, even dangerous." She paused, taking a serious look, and stared at Stella. "Well, Sheldon kinda asked me to talk to you about it, and well..." she hesitated, giving a sideway glance towards Mac. "You know... to see with him if things were okay?" Lindsay looked at Stella with a small pout. "I mean, Sheldon said that there were nasty things rotting in that sewer, and that Mac should really be careful. And since your his closest friend, and right arm, well we thought with Sheldon that you could..." her voice trailed off as she looked up, searching for the right words.

"Convince him?" tried Stella, her heart having skipped in her chest at the possibility that Mac's wounds were worse than she had thought. Mac had told her it was nothing, but if Sheldon was worried, then, it meant they shouldn't take it too lightly, and it could seriously hinder his healing.

"Well, Sheldon has already talked to him about that, but you know Mac, he quickly brushed the subject away, saying that he was fine," replied Lindsay with a small grin.

Stella nodded. Yep, fine was his word for sure. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that." She said, making a mental note to check his wounds thoroughly tonight, him agreeing or not.

Lindsay nodded, and changed the subject. "So what about your findings?"

"Ah, I found four different men entering Parker's place with a baseball hat, two I could identify and I have their addresses. One he's in vacation in Los Angeles and the other he's home right now. I asked Flack for some back up, so grab your jacket we're going," said Stella.

Lindsay frowned. "Flack? You didn't call Fincher for backup?"

"Well even if I don't like the guy, I did call him, but he was absent." She sighed inwardly, and somehow she was glad she didn't have to put up with this jerk. Whatever he was doing, again he wasn't doing his job anyway, so she wouldn't have really counted on him for real backup. "I left a message if he ever shows up at work, and I got Flack just in case our suspect is our guy."

Lindsay nodded with a small, understanding grin as she exited the lab.

Stella followed her friend and glanced at Mac's office. His face creased in a wince as he slumped back in his chair; his wounds obviously hurting him again. Yup, tonight, she would make sure things would be okay for him. He had enough to deal with , she left after Lindsay, convinced that tonight as both were off, she would be able to take care of him in her own way.

_**xxx**_

Mac let out a small sigh as he finished another reports, and glanced at the big pile still on his desk. Almost three hours had passed since he had seen Stella, and between all his reports, his signature, and autorisation for almost anything occurring at the Crime Lab, adding that he was the lead on two cases, things were really starting to make him very busy. In fact, if it hadn't been for Stella's small lunch box, he wouldn't have anything in his stomach since last night. This busy schedule wasn't great at all. He sighed deeply, especially when he wanted to have sometime with Stella. But tonight was his night off, and she wasn't on call either, so their plans should work, right? A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He would enjoy seeing her at Cozy's, though he felt a bit nervous about all this. Of course, it wasn't the first time she would come to listen to him play, but it would be the first time that both had acknowledged their feelings, and had crossed the line of friendship. His lips tight, his eyes gleamed with delight. Whatever happens tonight, he knew it was going to be fine, because she would be there, with him.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed another file and was passing the first line of results when Danny entered his office.

"Hey, Boss," he called with a smirk. "I got some new results about our case. You still on it, right?" He asked, not sure if maybe Mac hadn't passed the case to someone else's lead since he had a new one.

"Yes, I'm still on it, Danny. What did you find?" Mac took the file his friend was giving him, and began to read through while Danny gave him the gist aloud.

"Found prints on the card that was in Marlyn's wallet, and I got a match to a man. His name is Dean Trent. From what I got from his profile, he was caught last year for pulling a fight with his neighbor." He smirked. "He broke the guy's legs with a baseball bat." As Mac raised his stare from the file to look at Danny, the young CSI shook his head. "Yea. That guy has quite the temper. A few years back, he got involved in another fight, though this one his vic just withdrew his complain the next day. Huh, I wonder why!" he huffed lightly.

Mac pouted lightly, taking a serious look. "So his prints were on the card. We still need a strnger connection, Danny." His friend nodded in understanding. "What else do we have on him? Witnesses?"

A small frown creased Danny's face. "Well, it seems he has behaved lately, and I found an address and his work place." He smiled at Mac. "He works in a flower shop."

Mac shook his head, understanding where Danny was going. "Good job, Danny. Go with Flack, and keep me posted." He gave a small smile at Danny as his friend headed for the door. "And Danny," he said as he called him back, a small frown creasing his face. "You two be careful with this guy. If he's our killer you better not touch anything around him, okay?" Mac looked at Danny with a worried expression.

Danny grinned. "We'll do, Mac. Don't worry."

Mac frowned. "I would have come," he started, his face creasing with more worries. "But with this new case, and..." his voice trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the crawling pain from his tensed muscles.

"Ah, it's okay Mac," replied quickly Danny, seeing how Mac looked already tired and busy. "I'll call you as soon as I have more." He gave a broad smile to Mac. "Don't worry, Boss."

Mac nodded, not sure he was happy to let Danny and Flack, alone to deal with a potential killer linked to one of his case. He should be going with them. Though the protocol only required to be at least two for an arrest, so with Flack, the two should be okay. He frowned as he watched Danny leaving his office with a confident smile on his lips. He hoped things would be okay. With a deep sigh, he slumped back in his chair tiredly, and focused his mind on the files on his desk; decided to get done with those before he could leave tonight. He glanced at his watch. It was the end of the afternoon, and soon, he would have to leave. He shook his head and was reading another reports when his door was pushed opened. Thinking it was someone from his team, Mac didn't raise his eyes, waiting for the usual reports coming when they crossed the threshold of his office. But then, an unexpected voice pulled him from his work.

"I came to give you my preliminary report, _Detective_, as ordered," said the voice, the tone arrogant and wicked.

Mac raised his eyes to the detective facing him, and felt his anger surging already as the man hadn't taken the time to knock on his door, and was now standing in front of his desk with an arrogant smile painted on his face. "Fincher," grumbled Mac with disdain. He narrowed his eyes, controlling his temper.

"Yeah, that's me," answered Fincher his wicked smile widening. "I got the report from the restaurant's owner." Fincher looked at Mac, his eyes darting threats and dark shadows.

Mac smiled inwardly as he could read between the layers of arrogance painted on Fincher's face. The man was scared. _Good_, maybe Fincher would learn a thing or two today, his brain shot out. "What took you so long to get me that report? I thought there was only the restaurant's owner testimony to get?" asked Mac going all business. He wanted to make sure Fincher wouldn't think his delays hadn't been unnoticed.

"I was busy," answered sarcastically Fincher. He tossed messily his preliminary report on Mac's desk, glaring at him with hatred evident in his eyes.

Mac clenched his jaw, ignoring the obvious provocation, and reporting his attention on the detective. He took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes. "And what made you _so busy_ when you should have handed me this report hours ago?" asked Mac, raising his tone. His hands set on his hips, not liking the arrogant way the detective was talking to him, nor the fact that he had consciously delayed a case or was acting without respect for him or the institution he represented. Inside he was boiling, but on the surface, Mac was remaining cool and in control. How dare that third grade detective come and act as if he had conquered the place? His mind shot, furious.

"Business that doesn't concern you, Detective Taylor," replied Fincher angrily. "Is that all you needed from me," said Fincher, not even listening to the answer as he was already turning his heels to leave.

Mac boiled in contained anger. Who the hell that guy thought he was; to come and tell him off in his own lab, and after screwing up his work?

"You'll leave when I say you can, Fincher!" Mac replied sharply and Fincher's hand froze on the door's handle, his back to Mac. "As long as you'll work on my case, you'll do as I say! And nothing else!" Mac continued loudly. "What the hell did you think you would accomplish this way?"

Fincher turned an angry glare toward Mac. "You have no right to order me anything!" He replied in hot anger.

Mac smiled, obviously he had stricken right to the weak point. There was a guy unable to comply with the authority. _Good! _Then he knew how to handle him. "Ho, I have every right on my crime scene and on the lead detective, Fincher! And until I remove you from this case or that you drop it, you'll listen to me!"

Mac watched as Fincher clenched his fists and tightened his jaw, controlling his burning anger. "So now that I have your full attention, I want you to get me our vic's ID and his full pedigree, and I want it for yesterday."

Fincher darted a deadly glare to Mac.

But Mac ignored the dark look, underlining threats, and continued. He had never back down from a fight, and he wasn't going to let a third grade detective mess with a case and his job. "And if you're delaying it or that I even heard that you uttered any kind of inappropriate behavior again on my crime scene, then I will gladly remove you from this case, and I will make sure you won't work on anything important after that! Did I make myself clear, _Detective third grade Fincher_?" voiced Mac, and all the lab techs working around his office raised their eyes to see who had deserved these harsh tone from their boss.

"You may be the Head of all these stupid nerds, Taylor," replied angrily Fincher. "But I'm not afraid of you. And I'm fed up of all these little creeps that crawl within your ranks, trying to be called cops, and that aren't respectful of real detectives like me," he voiced, his hand smashing lightly his chest. "But for now, I'll comply, and get you what you need, but I swear you'll hear about me," uttered Fincher in heated anger before he turned his heels to leave Mac's office.

Mac smirked at Fincher's statement. As if this guy could ever be of any role model for the forces that he didn't respect by his reckless behavior. "If you wanna fight, you'll know where to find me, _Detective_," Mac replied on the same tone, his arms firmly set over his hips.

Fincher turned to Mac as he opened the glass door. His eyes sent inflamed darts toward Mac, maybe in hope to kill his enemy by this move. But Mac remained standing like a rock behind his desk, which made Fincher even angrier. How come that guy could not lash onto him after what he had just told him? All he had wanted was to provoke the Head of the Crime Lab, enough to get words angrily uttered, and for others to pick up later as testimony that Taylor was using his power other innocent cops like him. He ground his teeth as he slammed the glass door behind him. Maybe he had underestimated Taylor. This guy, obviously controlled his nerves. But surely something had to really set him off, and help him to get him out of the game. It was known that he, and the Chief of the Detectives didn't go along very well, though he couldn't just play with this. No, he needed to push him over the edge, to be sure that Taylor would go for a fight to the death. He smirked inwardly as he headed to the lift. He would find his weak point, and then, he would strike like a cobra.

Fincher slowly turned his head to his right as his eyes had set on someone else, a golden mass of curly hair coming his way. "Bonasera," he ground between his teeth. "What a pleasure to see you! So here's the cave where you go to hide after your boss let you see the daylight!" He snorted.

"Cut the crappy greetings, Fincher!" replied coldly Stella. Seeing Fincher sneaking at her work place, and after a frustrating useless interview with her suspect, she wasn't about to let him pull his show right here. "I left you a message, but seeing your look of surprise I guess you didn't check with your precinct," she smirked.

The detective huffed at Stella, not even hiding his annoyance. "No, I had an urgent business with your boss, Taylor." He smiled wickedly, hoping the use of her boss' name was going to set her off. "I had to report your outrageous behavior from last time," he bragged, trying to provoke Stella. Maybe if he couldn't get Taylor to voice aloud threats, he would get her for him, and trap him this way by his team.

She huffed at Fincher's words. "Your little cockroach are probably very proud of your words, but really I don't mind them." She gave him a bright smile as if his words meant nothing to her. "You know, I have a life, and I don't need to make others miserable to feel alive. So really, I'm sorry for you, Fincher, being obliged to drop to your knees, and find any kind of excuses to come and see me is really sad," she smirked, seeing anger displayed on his face, and her victory coming quicker than expected. "But sorry, still not interested. I fly in the sky why you still have to learn to crawl. Sorry boy, have a good day with your own arrogant selfish self. I'm sure at least, it will be the only being on earth that won't complain in your presence." She gave him a proud smirk, and left him alone in the busy corridors, curious looks darting toward him.

From the corner of her eyes, Stella saw Fincher turning crimson from rage, and his body stiffening in front of the elevator. _Good_, her mind whispered in victory. If this jerk could think that he could come to her place, brag, and set her off to have his little show, then he had been wrong. With a smile tugged at the corner of her lips, she headed toward Mac's office. Wondering if Fincher had said the truth, and had come and seen Mac. Not that she was worried about Mac thinking anything less about her, no. But she wanted to make sure that this little, crappy weasel hadn't made a mess with her partner. That jerk could hurt with angry words and right now, she didn't want anything else to be added to Mac's already crumpling shoulders. If Fincher could set the fire somewhere, she was sure he would do it. So what had he done this time? Her heart squeezed, hoping Mac was okay. Though he could defend himself, she felt uneasy at the thought of both in the same room, fighting. She just didn't trust Fincher to play fair.

As her quick steps brought her into the corridor, from afar she could see that Mac was bent looking at some files over his desk. To the inexperienced eye, he could seem fine, but something in his stiff attitude, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the way a deep frown creased his forehead betrayed an inner tension. Stella bit her lower lip, and softly knocked on his glass door, worrying now even more about the damages that Fincher might have done.

"Mac?" she asked with a warm voice as her head pierced through the opened door.

Deep in his thoughts, Mac instantly smiled at the warm voice interrupting his work. "Hey," he replied gently, his gaze softening as his eyes lay on the comforting face of his partner. "What's up?" He gave her a tired imitation of a broad smile, as if everything was okay.

She frowned. "What's up?" she repeated his words, surprised by his way to start the conversation. "Maybe I should ask you the same thing, considering who just left your office."

Mac creased his face, and sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Ah, nothing important." He said, shaving the subject. He stared at Stella and seeing that she looked worried, he stood up, and circled his desk to face her. Softly, he leaned on his desk, crossed his arms before him, and affected a gentle smile. "How was your day?" He asked.

She frowned, and entered completely his office, closing the glass door behind him. "My day was fine, and not as hard as yours," she said gently to end the subject about her. "So what happened with Fincher?" she pushed again, her warm gaze setting on his gentle smile.

He sighed deeply. "Nothing really important, Stella." He frowned, a bad feeling crawling into his mind. "How do you know that guy?" He asked intrigued now. It was enough that he had to deal with that jerk, two cases and a mountain of work, but if Stella knew him, he didn't know why, but his stomach was churning uneasily at the thought of her meeting that creep.

"That jerk, you mean?" She replied with a small smirk.

He nodded with a small smile at her answer. _Typical Stella,_ his mind shot with delight, _straight to the point._ So obviously, she had exchanged more than a few words with that jerk.

"Well, he's the lead detective on my case, and I met him a couple of weeks ago as he was working on the Walsch case, you remember?" She asked, omitting the fact that Fincher had asked her out several times since then. For the moment Mac had enough in his mind to deal with before he worries more about her, especially after the threat Fincher had given her the last time.

"The father of two kids, yea, I remember." Mac nodded and his arms rested slowly on his desk to support his tired frame.

"Why are you asking? Did he say something?" asked eagerly Stella, feeling her heart squeezing at the weary gaze Mac was offering her.

He frowned, and shook his head. "Not really, but now I understand his references about the Lab."

"What do you mean?" she asked a bit concerned. Did that jerk say something to get in a way between them?

He shook his head, and began to circle around his desk. "Just something he said about the Lab, and the people who work here. But you know, let's not talk about that ass, and his idle threats, and..." he said, his right hand shaving the subject.

"Threats?" cut quickly Stella as the word exploded in her mind. So she had been right. That jerk had come to mess with Mac, but why? "Mac, what are you talking about? What threats?"

"Ah, it's nothing, Stella," Mac said quickly, instantly regretting his last words, and stopping to look at her. Now he had her worried. _Good job, Mac._

"Mac, if you're talking about threats, it means you're taking it seriously, or knowing you, you wouldn't have used that word." Her eyes locked with his, and she saw that she was right.

He tightened his lips in remorse, and sighed deeply. "He just happened to be on my last case, and I made him understood that his behavior was inappropriate on a crime scene. So I'm sure he won't do it again." He smiled at Stella to reassure her.

She shook her head, understanding a bit better, but still with this guy, she had the nagging feeling that he wasn't one to back down lightly. "I see. But the last time he threatened me, he never came to my office after that," she stated, trying to make Mac understand that Fincher's threats had to be taken seriously. She crossed her arms, thinking she had made her point, and been clear. Maybe too clear, her mind whispered as she saw his eyes suddenly widening.

"I asked him to..." Mac's voice trailed off as he realized what she had just said, and he saw in her emeralds that she too was realizing her own words. He tensed, and stared at her, his mouth half opened. "He threatened you?" he asked, his brows rose stunned, and his tone sounded a bit angry that she hadn't told him. He clenched his jaw, and stared at Stella, swallowing his worry. "Why?" He said, his voice lacking of strength, and filled with pain. Was she afraid of his reaction? Or did it mean that she didn't trust him?

Her heart squeezed in her chest as she saw the pain flashing in Mac's eyes. His green, ocean eyes searching her emeralds to understand: why? Her voice came out stumbling on the words. "Ah you know, I... " She looked up, and gave a remorseful pout to Mac. "He didn't really, he just said a couple of words and left angry, nothing really to worry about, Mac. It's not like you and..." she tried to cover. But it was too late. It wasn't in Mac's taste that she was threatened by anybody.

"No, Stella," said Mac, stopping her words immediately as he shaved his hands in the air between them. "He threatened you!" He exclaimed a bit harshly, though he was trying not to let his smoldering anger rising. _That son of the b..._ _had dared to threaten her! _His mind shot angrily but his anger focused on Fincher. "Why you didn't tell me?" he took a deep breath. "When?" He looked at her as she wasn't answering, her lips tight. "When, Stella?" he asked again but this time his tone had softened, and his look was filled with worry and remorse that she hadn't thought he was worth telling him the truth.

She tightened her lips, and stared at Mac, a guilty expression painted on her face as she realized that after all they had promised to each other, she hadn't told him about that, and he was probably wondering if she trusted him. She sighed inwardly. "Yesterday," she finally admitted, her eyes looking at the green pools before her, and the worry slowly rising beneath them.

Mac let escaped a long sigh, and his arms dropped to his sides in defeat; his lips tight. He felt his anger burst inside his heart. But it wasn't against Stella. He knew why she hadn't told him; hell, he had tried to hide it himself just right now, not to worry her. No, he was pissed off after him. Last night, she had again taken care of him, like today and he hadn't been able to listen to her, hadn't been there for her. Maybe if he had stayed awake longer, then, she would have told him.

"I'm sorry," she said her voice soft and low.

Mac shook his head and with a sigh, he sat on the couch. He looked up to stare at Stella's guilty expression. His lips tight in remorse, he pointed at the couch for her to sit.

Without a word, she sat beside him. She knew that somehow she had disappointed him, she had broken the promise they had made. "I'm sorry," she repeated softly, not sure how he was going to take this and if after all she wasn't the one that was going to strain their new relationship.

His lips tight, Mac looked at her, and gently he cupped her right hand between his. "No, it's my fault," he replied his tone low, and his eyes now avoiding hers. "I should have asked, and maybe if I hadn't selfishly fallen asleep, then you..." he started before she cut him off.

"Mac, you couldn't have known, okay," she said quickly, not wanting him to reprimand himself for something he wasn't responsible. She looked at her partner who was staring at her hand, while his thumbs were gently stroking the back of her hands.

He let escape a frustrated sigh, before he gazed at her gleaming emeralds. "It's still because of me falling asleep that we don't talk that much." He sighed and offered her a small pout of remorse. "I'm sorry, Stell." He looked down again searching his words. "You know, I tried to stay awake but it's hard not to let everything go when you're in my arms," he confessed, and looked up at her, not sure how she was going to take his admission. "I'll try next time to stay up, and..."

"Mac," started Stella but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Both looked at each other knowing their time together was over for now. "We'll finish that later," she whispered gently.

He nodded with a small smile, knowing that work had to take precedence over their lives for now. "8 tonight, at Cozy's?" He asked for confirmation that they would see each other tonight.

She smiled back as Sheldon stood before Mac's office, waiting to enter as if he knew that something was going on. "Can't wait to be there," she replied with a warm smile.

Mac's face instantly lighted up, and as Stella was heading to the door, he stood up, and motioned to Sheldon to enter.

"Ah sorry Mac to interrupt," apologized Sheldon, as he nodded at Stella as she exited the office.

"It's okay, Sheldon. What is it?" half lied Mac.

"I lifted some partial prints from the strapping binding the flowers." He sighed as he looked at Mac, his lips tight. "But I got nothing in AFIS, sorry, Mac."

Mac sighed as he walked toward his giant window, and stared at the shining towers bathed by the warm light of the summer sun. "So we got nothing so far with the Delaney's case." He shook his head, thanking his friend as Sheldon left his office in silence. At least, he hoped, Danny and Don would have more chances than him. Mac glanced quickly at his watch, and then back at his desk and the pile of reports waiting for him. He frowned, he had two hours before he was off and leave. So he should better get some more of this done quickly. He really wanted to be there for Stella tonight, even more now that he knew that she hadn't been able to talk to him because he was either too busy or too tired for it. He sighed deeply, no, he really had to make it up to her tonight.

_...TBC

* * *

_

**A/N****: **Well again, sorry for the delay. I hope you liked this chapter, and as always let me know your thoughts about it. Have a great week.

_Darkness closing in coming soon_


	10. Some things do last forever

**Chapter 10****:** Some things do last forever

**A/N:** In these times of troubling news and in deep need of Smacked, I thought this chapter will do. So when I was writing this I had this vid in head. Check out by pasting this in your preferred 'tube' ... "CSI-NY Smacked - Some Things do Last Forever" ... and let's keep hope... Sometimes it's what makes a difference in the world between war and peace, love and hate.

Anyway, thanks to all who continuously review this story and for all the fav and readers out there :) ENJOY!

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Warning:** Fluff ahead, lol!

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

_Dedicated to all lovers out there!_

* * *

A smile playing over his lips, Mac grabbed his bass and stepped under the burning lights of the stage. As the small orange light bathed his face, he took his place near his friends; Will, the drummer, and close to Bobby at the guitar. The three exchanged complicit looks before Bobby bent toward Mac with a mischievous smile spread over his face. His friend, great, electric guitar player was the youngest of the band, though he was the Cozzy's owner.

"Glad you could make it, Mac," he said with a smile as Mac was plugging his bass. "So, she's here?" he enquired gently.

Mac frowned. "Who?" he asked bewildered, wondering how Bobby could have known about Stella as he had just the time to step on stage.

"Oh c'mon Man," let out Bobby. "You got a smile that I've never seen you wear, even when you played great, so it must be the girl you talked about, right?"

Mac grinned, and chose to play the innocent. "What girl?" he said, with a broad smile. He knew that Bobby wasn't gonna drop the subject that easily, and that here at the bar, he usually dropped his shields, which was helpful when playing, but now he wasn't sure he wanted Bobby to know while he and Stella had decided to be discreet with the team.

Bobby nudged Will and pointed at Mac with a smirk. "See, that man always thinks he can play with us and we won't see a thing?"

Will smiled and winked at Mac as he answered to Bobby, rubbing his salty beard, demonstrating to whoever wanted to know that even at seventy two, you could play and have fun with your friend. "Well, he always got you, that's why he does it." He chuckled as Bobby stared at him bewildered. "Though you're right, man. Today he can't fool anyone," added Will, and this time it was Mac's turn to frown. "His smile said too long," stated Will as he looked at Mac with a grin.

Mac nodded, surrendering to his friends. A smile spread over his lips. "Alright, alright. She's coming."

"And does she know?" added quickly Bobby, a boyish grin spread over his face. "I mean, you told her, right?"

Mac raised his brows, and shook his head amused by his friend's interest. Will came behind the two friends and wrapped his arms around their necks. "C'mon, Bobby. You can't ask him that, alright! Leave the man some privacy, will you." And with that he strolled back behind his drums, offering a complicit smile to Mac.

Bobby nodded with a big smile. "Got to ask, sorry, Mac," he said as he smiled at Mac playfully. Then, taking a step toward the mic and looking at the crowd gathered before the small stage, he announced the program for tonight.

With an amused smile, Mac glanced at Bobby, who had turned to check if he hadn't pushed too far with him. And as Mac offered him a broad grin, his friend started into a rocking solo, soon joined by Will. Taking a small breath, Mac strummed his bass, joining his friends and completing the song, giving more depth to the music. His amused smile instantly turned into a wide grin as he noticed Stella making her way into a table in the center of the bar. She sat, and returned him a warm smile with a playful wink.

Immediately, his cheeks reddened, and Stella grinned at Mac, warmly surprised of his light behavior. Even the Head of the Crime Lab, the terror of the criminals, he was still shy, and able to change to this soft, boyish attitude she loved so much. _Only for me,_ her mind whispered gently. She had in truth never seen him react like that with anyone else, besides maybe Claire, though she had no memories of him being that shy with his dearest wife. So maybe it was really only with her. Her back slowly leaned against the chair, and she gazed at Mac, playing and enjoying each part. As he closed his eyes, his face taking a gentle smile, she watched as he let the music flowed through his body and to his fingers.

She marveled at his relaxed attitude as he seemed to be floating on the stage. His face softened and his fingers rubbed at the guitar with grace while he strummed the strings with gentleness. His smile on stage was exhilarating, and soon she could feel the vibration of his bass traveling through her veins, pulsing in rhythm with his fingers pluckingat the strings. Her heart beat accelerated, and slowly, her mind drifted, taken by the music. She imagined herself alone with Mac, nobody to bother them, though this time his hands wouldn't play with his bass. She smiled mischievously, and felt her core burned as her sight focused back on stage and on Mac, her face slightly blushing. Without noticing it, the time passed quickly and soon the band stopped for a break.

The music over, the crowd applauded and Mac's flushed face turned to her. His blazing green, ocean eyes shot her an intense gaze that made her blush even more. Her lips tightened in amusement as he put his bass on its rack, and lightly jumped from the stage. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the other musicians taking a break too as the crowd parted to let them out of the stage.

Walking through the dense crowd, Mac nodded as a couple of hands patted his shoulders satisfied by the songs. And as he approached her, Stella noticed with delight that his gaze remained stuck on her at each time, even when he was acknowledging people around, his gaze was still on her.

"How a beautiful Lady like you can be alone here is unthinkable," teased Mac as he stopped before her table, his face lighted with a mischievous smile.

"Well I was waiting for my handsome partner to show up. Have you seen him?" she asked with a sheepish grin, her eyes gleaming toward him.

He turned with a fake frown as if he was searching for someone. "Not sure, might be right behind me..." Mac looked back at her and found his face inches of Stella's as she had stepped closer.

"Don't worry, I think I found him," she whispered as her lips gently brushed his left cheek, leaving a soft kiss and stepping back quickly.

He smiled. His cheeks turned crimson at her daring, public move. Gently, his right hand caressed her face as he looked at her lovingly. "Thanks to be here," he muttered through the voices echoing around them.

She nodded with a warm smile. "My pleasure, Mac. Wouldn't have missed you playing."

He looked at her with a genuine smile, his gaze softly caressing her features. He had always loved to come and play here at Cozy's. He felt at home here. But tonight was different; Stella was there, and not just as a friend, but as his girlfriend too. His mind delighted at the word. Since Claire, he hadn't really realized how much he had missed feeling this way with someone, and Stella was really special. For a moment, both just lingered in the comforting presence of the other, exchanging shy looks at the amber light coming from the spotlights.

And then, Bobby announced that the second part of the concert was going to start soon, and with regrets, Mac had to leave Stella. He nodded toward Bobby as the musicians gathered on stage. With a warm smile, he offered her a mischievous grin before leaving.

Stella followed him, her eyes not leaving his back clad in his dark sweater. She watched with delight as he climbed up the stairs lightly and smiling to his friends, grabbed his bass and pressed it over his chest. As he turned to the crowd, his eyes instantly searched hers and when they settled on her, his face softened and with magic the music started.

She smiled, it was really a new side of her partner she was enjoying, seeing him so happy almost every time, was a pure delight. She had to admit it had been a while since she had seen him so happy for so long. His smile widened as the music increased and the band changed for a fast, rocking pace. The crowd applauded, cheering up, enjoying the song and rhythm. Mac's face lighted up shyly and when she offered him a gentle nod, his eyes blazed intensely toward her, revealing the inner fire of love burning inside him.

Mac watched, delighted, as Stella's eyes were following each of his moves and even when his fingers played quickly on the strings. He let out a long relaxed breath, his muscles unwinding at the music but mostly at her tender gaze set upon him. He felt alive, more alive than he ever did since Claire had passed away. He was alive and breathing and enjoying life because of her. His smile widened and her eyes gleamed mischievously. As he let the music flowed through his body and danced along his arms and fingers, he gazed tenderly at her loving face, praying for them to stay together. He wanted this bond to stay forever. He wanted to be with her forever; the same way she had been forever in his heart.

_**xxx**_

"Thanks, Mac," said Bobby as the other musicians left the stage and headed to the back entrance of the bar.

Will patted his back like a proud father, and winked at him as Mac put his bass safely in his case. Mac nodded to the older man, and his friend's smile widened into a grin as he looked at the artist entrance. Mac quickly followed his gaze to meet Stella's smiling face. Leaning on the threshold of the door, she obviously wanted to come in but was hindered by the sign: 'artists only'. Will motioned to her to come inside and he bent toward Mac.

"Keep her close, Mac," whispered the older man to his ear. "She made you smile and played like no other day, man." He gently squeezed Mac's shoulder as Stella stopped before them. "Nice to meet you," said Will with a big smile before taking his leave, and offering a big grin to Mac.

The moment Stella's eyes set upon him, Mac offered her a warm smile. Without a word, she playfully snaked her right arm in his left as he grabbed his bass' case and they exited the bar.

"Hungry?" asked Mac as he put his bass inside the trunk.

Stella leaned her back against his SUV and gazed at him, her eyes lingering on his perfect frame. A mischievous sparkle lighted up her face at Mac's words, but she remained silent. Of course she was hungry, but maybe not from food, whispered her mind.

Everything outside was quiet, and only a soft, humid breeze grazed their faces as they stood staring gently at each other in the middle of the falling night. Mac bit his lower lip as Stella wasn't moving or even speaking. He could feel his core burning with intense desire at the way she was looking at him. And then, following his impulse, he found himself next to her, his hands cupping her face and guiding her lips to his.

He enjoyed as her eyes shone with expectations of his next move; and when he crushed her lips, deepening the kiss, her arms gently snaked around his chest, rubbing softly at his back. Drown to her, breathing her air and sucking her soul while she was doing the same, he could feel their strong bond sparkling in delight as her body was pressed against his.

After a minute and both needing to breathe, his hands let her face go. Gently they descended the long of her soft neck, and finished rubbing at her back, ensuring that she remained pressed against him. Even if their lips were apart, her face remained buried in the crook of his neck, keeping the contact of their skin together. Mac let himself sink into the soft delight of her against him. His body relaxed unconsciously, and his forehead sagged against her neck.

"I love you, Stella," he softly whispered, his face pressed against hers.

Taking a deep breath and feeling Mac finally giving in to his late tiredness, she smiled as her hand went to caress his nape. She played with his short, soft hair, and remembered this afternoon in the locker room. Even if he had been working and had strained his stitches he had tried not to show her how tired he was. And even now, she could feel him resisting to the call to give in completely into her arms. Though she could understand his resistance as they were still outside.

Mac let out a small sigh of content, trying not to show his weariness. If today's talk had taught him one thing: it was that they needed to talk more. So if he was letting himself relax too much he wouldn't be able to do that. "Let's go eat something," he gently proposed as they broke their warm embrace.

Stella watched him a minute as her hand was still squeezing his. She wanted him to relax and get more rest, but she was about to propose to go back to her place and order in when she saw the look in his eyes: guilt. Even though she knew it was unfounded, she knew too that after their afternoon talk, Mac wasn't going to let it go so easily. He wanted to talk, and frankly, she could use her friend's point of view too. She tightened her lips, and as their hands broke their physical bond, she nodded and climbed silently in the passenger seat.

Ten minutes later, they were both sitting across in a booth and their orders had been taken by a young waiter. With a shy smile, Mac cupped Stella's hands in his before his eyes lingered on the table as if he was searching for his words.

"What happened, Stell?" he asked, his voice soft, trying to muster as much softness and love as he could.

Her lips tight, she didn't have to ask about what he was talking to know it. She knew that at one point he would get back to this subject. They needed to talk, not just because of this potential problem that Fincher was, but because they had both acted in a way that the other could misinterpret, leading them to a road that could hinder what they were trying to build. Silently, her lips parted and when his eyes rose toward hers, she finally spoke. "I don't want you to worry, Mac. And really, it was only words that we exchanged." She offered him a reassuring smile.

Mac gave her a small smile as if he was okay, but inside he was worried. After Stella had left, he had the time to work on some of his files before Danny showed up to update him about their suspect, which turned to be a dead end again. But when Danny had asked him what was bugging him, and that the name of Fincher had been pronounced he had seen in his young, colleague's eyes that there was more about that guy. Pushing Danny to know more, he had quickly learned that Lindsay didn't like the guy either, mostly because she hadn't liked the way he had looked at Stella the last time they had met. Mac gave a small smile at Stella. He knew his partner wasn't afraid easily, but if Lindsay had a gut feeling about that guy, and considering what his own showdown with Fincher had been, well he had reasons to believe Stella should be very careful.

"Mac?" asked Stella for the second time. Finally, she saw that her voice had reached him, wherever his mind had deeply drifted. She frowned. "Mac, really. There's nothing to be worried about this guy for me," she dropped the subject. She sighed as one of her hands left Mac's warm cocoon to rub at the back of his hands. "I'm more worried about you. You know, since you made him come all the way to the Lab and knowing you, you probably made him realized his mistake the hard way." She smiled. "Which I must admit I would have enjoyed seeing."

She gave him a mischievous grin, and he smiled back warmly, although he kept his lips tight, knowing she was right. He had given a hard time to this jerk, though he deserved it.

"But now, I think you should be careful, and really watch your back. I don't trust him to play fair, Mac," she dropped softly, concern lingering behind her gleaming emeralds.

Mac sighed, his lips tight, he offered her a new remorseful expression. Gently, his hands squeezed hers. "I'll be okay," he quickly dismissed the subject. "But I want you to know that you can tell me those things, even if you see me falling asleep or tired, I'll never be tired enough for not listening to you, Stella, okay?" He took a long breath. "I want you to feel that you can tell me anything, alright?"

She nodded and as their orders arrived, their hands broke, letting the waiter laying their food before them. As she picked up in her salad, she looked up at Mac, who was still watching her with more intensity. "I will, Mac. But you have to tell me too."

Their eyes met and for a second, no words were exchanged. "I will," he whispered to reassure her. He would try anyway, his mind repeated softly. Then, his fork picked in his food and, swallowing a bit of his meal, he watched with delight as her face relaxed, and her features began to soften. Without a word, he just watched her, as her mind took her some place else.

He smiled, he didn't mind. He knew that in a few minutes she would be back with him. In fact, all he wanted was her to be all right, but he couldn't shake the idea that he would have to keep an eye on her, especially with Fincher around. He didn't like the guy. Not that he had reasons to be jealous, no. But his way to behave in public and consider women, added to the fact that he had threatened Stella, even if it was just by looking at her sideways was enough to make his whole being cringed. She finished her plate, and as he had expected it, her gleaming emeralds rose to his face, noticing his intense stare. Her cheeks instantly blushed shyly, and he felt privileged that she let him see that. Softly, his right hand wrapped around hers and her face lighted at his touch. With delight, she squeezed back and his last bit of worry vanished for the night.

Quickly, she looked at his plate that he had barely touched and then her eyes settled back to his intense but tired gaze. His lips were tight and she could see his shoulders gently sagging from his tiring day. And as Lindsay's words echoed in her mind, she knew now was the right time.

"Let's go home," she gently murmured.

Mac nodded tiredly as he set a handful of bills on the table, and stood up. Immediately, Stella's arm snaked around his, and his core softly burned. _Home_, the word resonated within him, and his body relaxed even more at the soft touch of her body pressed against him as they walked towards their car. He glanced toward her, and instantly found her shining emeralds mirroring his joy.

Few minutes later, he found himself at the foot of her building, staring at the towers around and melting with the dark, starry night.

"Mac?" she called as his stare left the tower's view to set on her face. He nodded with a warm smile, and grabbing the bag he had prepared at his apartment after his shift, he followed her inside.

Somehow, he felt troubled, and excited at the same time. More than ten years had passed before he had heard this word: _home_. He hadn't really thought ten years ago that he would have to rebuild his whole life, neither that Claire would-... He took a deep breath, realizing that his thoughts were drifting to a sad place that he shouldn't allow himself when he was with Stella. No, with Stella he was happy and he didn't want to lose that feeling, never. Claire, as much as he loved her, was his past. Now was the time to build something new, something he would do everything to protect from.

As she turned the key in her door, Stella glanced back at Mac and saw his sight slowly leaving this world, his mind drifting back to a dark place that only him knew. She let out a small sigh, knowing that it was happening more frequently when he was really tired, like now. And even if he was trying hard not to show it, it remained obvious to her. But then as she observed him something changed as her eyes met his. The usual shadow was quickly shaved away, and he offered her a shy smile as he followed her inside. Was he already changing? She smiled inwardly, and glancing at the full bag he had brought, she realized he had really taken her to her words. Grabbing his free hand, she pulled him toward the bedroom with a smile.

Mac hesitated as they entered her bedroom, knowing that tonight would be hard to resist like the previous night. He closed his eyes, and bit his lower lip, his mind still filled of her soft skin under his touch from this morning.

Stella smiled as she noticed Mac hesitant behavior, knowing it had more to do with his white knight side than his shyness right now. "You can put your clothes here," she said as she patted his arm and as their eyes met, she gave him a warm smile before heading to the bathroom. "Make yourself at home, Mac. I'll be back shortly."

Mac smiled back gently and his eyes followed her as she closed the bathroom door. Silence remained in the room, and he stared at the closet she had opened for him. Curiously, half of it was empty, and he wondered if when he had left this morning, it hadn't been the first thing she had done. He grinned and quickly unpacked his clothes, and hanged them inside her closet, an old feeling of being protected and home filling his being. He wasn't alone anymore, his mind whispered quietly to comfort him.

Stella relaxed under the warm shower. It had felt awkward for a moment when Mac had hesitated to step in the bedroom. But then, when she had showed him her closet; it had felt just right. _So right,_ her mind gently whispered as she remained few more seconds under the water. She just couldn't believe that Mac was here, with her, tonight. That they had a great night, him playing and her listening with delight at his great music; then had a pleasant dinner together. Her smile widened, it was just as she had always envisioned it but had never dared to hope for it.

Turning off the water, she dried herself off and realizing she had forgotten her change of clothes, she stepped shyly out of the bathroom, the towel, neatly twisted around her body. She frowned as she couldn't see Mac in the room. Had he left? Had he been scared of her half closet that she had emptied for him? But as she took a quick look at the closet, she noticed he had hanged three full suits, several shirts and he had even brought his running shoes and some sportswear. Her face instantly lighted up. It meant a lot for her to see that he had brought so much and that now the closet was filled with his clothes and his presence.

Her lips tight from the warm emotions surging inside her chest, she quickly slipped into a pair of track pants and short, tank top. Heading for the main room, she heard the soft sound of the TV on. Her bare feet grazed at the carpet as she circled the couch to face a sleeping Mac slumped back among the cushions. His jacket was neatly set on the edge of the couch and he seemed he had just the time to roll up his sleeves before slumbering into a deserved peace; his right hand still holding the remote while his left was lazily spread over his rising chest. She smiled with tenderness at the vulnerable image he was offering her. His face was still tensed, but for him falling asleep that fast, he had to be really tired. Softly, she grabbed a blanket, and was about to tuck him in when his eyes opened. He cracked a small smile, and blinked shaving the sleep away.

"I'm not gonna let you alone so fast tonight," he whispered as he stirred in the couch and sat upright.

"You're tired, Mac. It's okay if..." she started before he stopped her words with a grin.

"Never too tired to be with you, Stell," he repeated, rubbing his face, and looking at her with a gentle smile.

She took a long breath. "You should go clean up then." She quickly replied, adding a warm smile to her words. She couldn't forget what Lindsay had told her, and Sheldon's warning about the sewer Mac had plunged into.

He stared at her, wondering what to reply to that as honestly tiredness and his strained muscles wanted more than anything to just lay down and stop moving for the day. He looked at Stella, and her worried eyes were enough to tell him to just go, and humor her for the moment. Even if he didn't feel the need for that shower, the fact she was pressing him for it, meant she had probably talked to Sheldon. He smiled sheepishly at Stella, and gave her a small salute as he stood up. "Yes, Mam," he said with a cocky smile, before he disappeared in the bathroom.

A light chuckle escaped her lips at Mac boyish behavior. It was refreshing, and sounded so natural, that she was unable to reply to him. She heard the water running. Quickly, she went to her purse and took what she needed, before she sat in the couch at the exact place he had been seconds earlier. With delight, she felt enveloped by his lingering cologne, and closed her eyes for a minute, resting in his scent.

As Mac finished with his shower, he gave a small pout at the image of his chest in the mirror. The dressing off, and with the warm water, his wounds seemed to have reddened a bit. He frowned, he hadn't done anything violent to tear up his stitches or to value him that ugly vision. Slipping into a black sweat pants, he shook his head, and was about to slip into a white t-shirt when their earlier talk echoed in his mind. If he was covering his wounds again, she could think that he was trying to hide it, and would probably feel disappointed by him. He let out a small sigh, knowing that if he wanted her to tell him everything that could threaten her life, he would have to give up some of his old behavior too. Choosing to let his t-shirt hang over his left shoulder instead of wearing it, Mac stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the main room.

With a smile, he discovered a sleeping Stella slumped in the couch at the very spot he was a moment ago. The minute he crouched near her, her gleaming emeralds opened and peered into his green, ocean eyes with delight.

"Let's get you to bed," Mac said as he made a move to take her in his arms, but her frown stopped him, wondering if she hadn't misinterpreted his intentions. He bit his lower lip, and his face softened when she sat upright and her hand cupped his left cheek.

"You're wounded, Mac," she said softly to reassure him. "I don' t want you to rip open your stitches because of your white, knight side."

"I'm okay, Stell," he said with a warm smile, understanding now why she had refused his arms to carry her.

She chuckled lightly. "Let me be judge of that, Mac," she replied as she stood up and gently grabbed his hand. Then, her eyes lingered on his naked chest. "I see you're taking the right habit here," she added mischievously as her free hand softly caressed his chest.

Mac swallowed slowly and let himself being dragged into her bedroom. He knew that tonight too, he wasn't going to escape her care. Not that he didn't enjoy it, to the contrary. But as they both entered her room, his mind repeated over and over that tonight, he wasn't going to be the first one asleep. No, he would make sure of that.

"Okay, marine," started Stella playfully. "You know the drill," she gave him a mischievous smile, and Mac knew he was trapped.

He chuckled lightly, as he turned a blazing sight toward her. For a minute, Stella felt her core burned inside, enflamed by Mac's warm, tender gaze. Slowly, she swallowed back her desire, repeating to herself that it would be too dangerous for Mac's wounds. Without even thinking at what she was doing, her eyes caressed his naked chest, grazing softly at his perfect muscles flexing under his skin as he gently lay down on the bed. Then, her eyes met his and the room felt suddenly very hot. She took a small breath as she sat on the left side of the bed next to him. His eyes were speaking more than his words as he sat in an upright position, his back propped up against the white, fluffy pillows. With a slight move, he tossed his t-shirt aside and offered her a boyish grin.

His heart skipped in his chest, and Mac watched with a growing interest as Stella's hand went to his bare chest. Slowly, as if afraid of touching him, her fingers caressed him. His heart skipped in his chest, his core burning inside him from the intense desire surging into his mind. He swallowed, wondering how he was going to resist if she kept grazing at his skin this way. But when her eyes set on his wounds, her lips tightened and he knew that she was worried again. He could feel her gentle fingers imperceptively trembling over his chest.

Gently his hands cupped hers and pressed them over his heart as their eyes met. "I'm okay, Stell. Really," he insisted, but the worry remained in her eyes and as she presented him a small bottle of pills and one of water, he knew that tonight he had already lost the fight, unless he wanted to argue with her. "What is it?" he asked softly.

She frowned, hoping her answer wasn't going to make him angry. "Well, I..." She sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Sheldon..." she started again before she crossed his expecting eyes, and took a deep breath. She spoke quickly, hoping her actions weren't going to drive a wedge between them. "I went to see Dr Shen for advices. I... Mac I don't want you to feel I went behind your back." She looked up, her eyes filled with remorse and anxiety. "I was just worried and you had a lot of work, and with our plans I..."

Mac gentle fingers pressed over her lips to calm her fast words. Softly, his right hand caressed her cheek, before her eyes locked with his. He pressed his warm palm against her skin, and his eyes conveyed all the love he was feeling for her. "It's okay, Stella. There's nothing you can do that would make me feel betrayed, alright?" His tender gaze smiled to her and he saw her anxiety slowly dimmed. "What did you do?" he asked gently.

She sighed. "I told Shen about the sewer you plunged into. I was worried." She stared at him, searching for any angry reaction, but as his eyes kept gazing at her with a gentle smile she resumed. "He said you should be careful with your open wounds, and not do that again. And then he gave me this." She showed him the small box of pills. "It will help you fight any infection you might have developed in these waters." She paused, watching to see if her words were setting him off, but all she could see was the tender smile he was keeping on his tired face. "He said to watch for rosy marks around your wounds or fever or headache, and..."

"How many should I take?" Mac softly interrupted her as he grabbed the small bottle she was holding.

She frowned, stunned he wasn't arguing. "Huh? Two, three times a day for at least five days. It would prevent any..." her voice trailed off as she watched surprised Mac gulped down two pills, and put the small bottle on the night stand. "You don't argue?" She asked bewildered.

His lips tight, his eyes shone with a warm smile. "I trust you, Stell. And..." his voice trailed off as he locked his eyes with hers in concern. "I know you're worried," he confessed softly. "I guess if taking those pills can make you feel better, then, yes, I will take them. Though I don't promise you to remember it all day." He gave her a mischievous grin. "You might have to come, and check on me for that," he winked playfully, and she smiled back, slapping gently his arm.

"I see..." her voice lingered in the air as her hand softly brushed back a strand of brown hair from his forehead. Her fingers playfully lingered in his messy hair still wet from his shower. "Well, I will come to remind you if you're not a good boy, then."

"Anytime, Stell. Anytime," he whispered, his eyes gleaming with tenderness and his face shone with playfulness. His hand caressed her face, and she shook her head with a wide grin.

"Alright, now, let me see to put a new dressing over your stitches," she added as she grabbed a small tube of cream.

He nodded, and his hand fell back to his side. His lips tight, he tried not to move as her gentle touch rubbed softly over his wounds. She gently spread some healing ointment on the raw part, while her eyes stared carefully at the wound as if checking that it was healing correctly, and wasn't showing a sign of infection. He smiled, his mind slowly drifting away. Closing his eyes for a second, he took a deep breath, resisting to the call of yielding here and now. No, tonight he was going to be there for her, no matter what.

After a moment of pure delight, and overwhelming control of his body, she gently put a new dressing over his chest. He looked at her as she was done, and smiled back at him.

"Your back now," she said with a grin.

"My back is fine, Stell. But yours need some massage for sure." He looked at her with a mischievous grin.

Her cheeks instantly blushed at the thought of his warm hands over her back. She offered him a light chuckle as she playfully climbed on the other side of the bed, and lay by his side. "C'mon, Mac. Let me have some fun," she insisted. "Show me your back," she exclaimed a bit too vigorously.

Mac faked a frown as he leaned on his left elbow and stared back at Stella. "Why you need my back for, Stella?" he asked with a grin, knowing perfectly what she had in mind.

Stella narrowed her eyes with a smile, and mimicked his position, facing him on the bed. "Mac," she started with a broad smile. "Remember I know exactly your weak points, okay?" she said, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

He gave her a boyish grin and shook his head. "You really want to go this way, Stell?" he asked on the same playful tone, his brows rose.

And as she was about to reply, he quickly rolled on top of her, ensnaring her body in his strong arms. Surprised she let out a small laugh and tried to push him away. But his body was now pressed over hers, pinning her softly against the bed. Her hands softly slid over his bare chest trying to set herself free, though she had no real desire to escape him. Her eyes looked up and met the blazing fire burning behind his green eyes which had turned into a deep, blue ocean. She smiled drowning into the vast, blue seas before her while his face slowly bent towards her with a genuine smile.

He was observing her, watching her every move to check if his actions were met with the same playful joy he was in or with anger. But as her smile grew on her face, Mac knew she was okay. With a smile spread over his lips, he gently brushed hers, tasting hers, rubbing her pulping lips until she softly moaned in his arms. He felt her arms gently snaking around his waist as she nestled in his embrace.

Fire burned inside her core as she met his intense gaze. But as she pressed him against her, his lips retreated softly. She looked up to meet his warm face grazed with a large, cocky grin.

"Let me see your back," he whispered gently, and she realized that he too knew her weak point. He had her the moment his intense gaze had crossed her path. She chuckled lightly. Finally giving up, she nodded with a soft smile. Slowly, she shifted in his arms to lie on her stomach.

Mac grinned as Stella complied without resistance. Now he would make sure tonight she would have some rest. His back was fine, and after all she had done for him, she needed that rest. Though, he had to admit every time his fingers could touch her bare skin, it felt good for him too. With a warm smile, he kneeled beside her left side, and carefully lifted her top half way, mindful not to reveal too much of her perfect body. He smiled as his eyes lingered on her back, and followed the small curve drew by her collarbone to her waist. His lips tight mischievously, he pressed some cream in his palms. Rubbing them, he offered her a gentle smile when her hands slid under her chin, and she looked up at him with love.

His face bent toward hers with sparkles in his green, ocean eyes. "Close your eyes," he gently whispered to her ear. And as she slowly shut her eyes, he carefully pressed his hands over her back. He took a small breath at the tingling sensation he immediately felt at the contact of her bare skin. But keeping his body and mind in control, he gently moved upward to spread the cream.

Slowly, his fingers traveled from her collarbone to her sides. He could feel her fragile ribs protruding under the thin skin. Mindful not to put too much force in his actions, his fingers massaged gently over her kidneys. With a growing smile, he heard a faint moan of surprise mixed with delight escaped her lips as he got rid of knots near her spine. Then, very slowly, his thumbs pressed around her vertebrae, deepening into her soft back, searching for more wound muscles in need of his care. As his hands moved upward, his fingers slid timidly under her top, finding new spots to unwind around her neck. With much delight, he felt her shivering under his warm palms as he softly caressed her neck and deepened the massage over her tensed shoulders.

"Oh**, **God, Mac!" she let out weakly as his warm fingers sent a multitude of exciting sparkles in her body. "You have amazing hands."

He grinned, and as his warm hands slowly glided down to her waist, he gently caressed the small of her back delighting in her soft skin under his fingers. His core burned at her reaction while she was run by small tremors of pleasure under his touch. His smile grew over his lips, and his hands went up again, caressing her soft skin, and deepening his fingers into her back. And by the time, he went back to her waist again, she was dozing off and had a hard time to stay awake. Feeling her body relaxed, and surrendering to him, Mac gently tugged her top down to her waist; his work done.

Suppressing a small wince as he stretched his side to lie down beside her, he slipped under the sheets, and spread the soft fabric over Stella's sleeping frame. Careful not to wake her up, he softly nestled against her warm body with a sigh of content.

Her sleepy voice came out faintly. "Mac...?" she called in her sleep, her eyes remaining close. "Stay with me," she breathed out.

He smiled, as he shifted to press his body against hers. "I'm not going anywhere, Stella." Immediately at his words, he felt her arms searching for him, and he guided her body toward his bare chest.

"Good," she mumbled still asleep as her face softly brushed his bare chest and went to rest on it. "...want you... close... with me..." she murmured as she nestled deeper in his arms.

Her warm breath tickled his neck, and he smiled. Obviously, she was half asleep, and probably not realizing that he was really there. But his grin widened anyway, and as her face nestled in the crook of his bare shoulder, his arms instinctively wrapped around her fragile body to keep her close. Looking up at the ceiling, his thoughts drifted to the threat she had admitted to receive. With a deep sigh, his right fingers caressed her golden curls while his left hand gently stroked her back.

"Don't worry, Stell. Nothing's gonna happen to you. Not as long as I live. I promise you. I'll keep you safe," he muttered. Gently, he laid a warm kiss on the top of her head, and let his eyes closed.

This day was finally over, and he was with her. Both were okay, and for now it was all that really mattered to him. She was okay, and he would make sure she stayed that way.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Well, hope it wasn't too mushy lol, after all the Fincher parts I thought our heroes needed a break for this evening. Though don't relax too much yet, guys, as I said this story will be angsty and filled with action and whump, so more to come. As always feel free to give me your thoughts and have all a great week.


	11. A political fight?

**Chapter 11****:** A political fight?**  
**

**A/N:** Well I'm really sorry for this being late, but my computer broke last week and then had a busy week and famiily weekend so here it's my only moment I'm able to post. I hope next week will be better. So again, thanks a lot to all who continuously review this fic and all the fav and readings.

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

"Stella?" whispered Mac with pain as he shifted slowly in the bed.

Opening his eyes quickly, Mac waked up in sweat, his heart racing in his chest before he realized that everything he had witnessed was just a dream._ A painful nightmare,_ his mind shot in dread, as he swallowed his fear and the beating, pulsing through his veins. He blinked, and thankfully the last remnants of his nightmare vanished as his eyes settled on his sleeping partner cradled against him, her head softly resting in the crook of his shoulder. With a sigh of relief, his head fell back to the pillow, and he frowned. Softly, his arms wrapped around her warm body, and she nestled deeper into his warm embrace, whispering his name in her dreams.

A faint smile appeared over his lips as he took a long breath and gazed at her. He was happy to wake up with her in his arms but the threat she had admitted receiving from Fincher had lingered in his mind all night. They were cops. She, like any of his friends, shouldn't have to worry about a jerk like Fincher. His frown deepened, and his sight wandered to the ceiling. His hands gently stroked her back, ensuring that he was keeping her close to him.

Slowly, she shifted beside him and he knew she was awake. Pulling up his best charming smile, Mac pushed aside his worry, ready to greet her. A broad smile quickly creased his face as her gleaming eyes still filled with sleep peered into his with a gentle smile.

"Hey," he whispered softly. "Slept well?"

"Like a baby," she confessed, her cheeks slightly blushing. "I guess, I'm gonna need you here more often to have greater nights like that." She smiled, and her gaze deepened into his ocean pools. "What about you?"

He smiled. "Well, let me see," he started with a boyish smile. "I had the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms all night." He glanced at the window. "There's a beautiful sun shining outside, hmm, I think it went well." He said, his smile playing over his lips and hoping she wouldn't catch his small hesitation due to his restless night.

She smirked. "I'm glad you slept well, though, hearing your tone I bet you're still thinking about those threats, right?"

He sighed and offered her a small pout, obviously he couldn't hide a lot from her. "Sorry, I just want you to be careful with him, okay?" he asked as his hand gently tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

Gently, she propped herself up on her elbows, her entire upper body suspended over him, and as her hair fell like a golden fall of curls around his head she peered into his eyes with a gentle smile. "Well, I promise you to be careful, okay?" She gazed at his green, ocean eyes changing into a deep, gleaming blue, and smiled. "But you got to do the same for me, Mac?"

His lips curled upward, and his ocean eyes shone with all his tenderness toward her. "Will do," he stated before a sparkle of amusement shot in his eyes.

Stella watched with delight as Mac had complied quickly, but as she caught the sparkle in his eyes she knew something was up. But before she had the time to react, she found herself back on the bed and Mac rolled over her, a boyish grin plastered on his face.

"Mac? What are you doing?" she asked with a gentle frown as she realized he had trapped her under him, and she could now barely move.

He smiled, as his face slowly approached hers. "Just getting back to you," he spoke softly before his lips slowly brushed hers and left with a teasing sparkle in his eye.

She swallowed slowly, her core burning at his approach and unable to move. Her lips were on fire and the fact he had retreated was making her even more eager to kiss him. "Mac, you can't do that," she weakly pleaded, although a smile was playing over her face.

He chuckled lightly, his eyes watching every move of her gleaming emeralds, and then, his face went closer. Gently, his lips brushed her right ear. "Will you be nice with me, next time?" he whispered playfully, referring to the previous morning when she had teased him.

She swallowed as his warm breath softly caressed her cheek while he retreated again, refusing to kiss her, and sending an army of electric chills down her spine. _Oh God, _whispered her mind in delight. "Mac, I... I can't promise something like that," she confessed her cheeks blushing tenderly. No, she wanted so much to be with him and discover more of him that she couldn't promise to play fair when they were together, well not _that_ fair anyway. She smiled inwardly, he had that effect on her that she was just turning wild when he was in her arms.

A smile creased his face, and he shifted slowly from her body to her side to let her move at ease. "Can't blame me to try to win a tiebreaker," he teased, as his arm spread around her shoulders the moment she moved to nestle to his side.

She chuckled lightly as her face rested over his bare shoulder and her right hand crawled to his naked chest. "No, I won't," she said, her fingers gently caressing his warm skin.

Mindful of his wounds, her fingers gently traveled over his chest, lingering in the contact of his soft bare skin and the smooth curves made by his ribs. "Thanks for the _dinner/date_ last night, " she said with a warm smile. "It had been a long time since I had so much fun, especially with this kind of massage right after." She raised her eyes to look at him. "I think we should do it again," she pushed softly, waiting for Mac's answer.

He looked at her with a warm smile and his arms wrapped tightly around her, bringing her even closer to him. "Will be great."

"Tonight?" she proposed. "I'll buy." She watched him but was surprised when he offered her a deep frown, his face suddenly sad.

Mac gazed at her gleaming emeralds, a line of worry creasing his face. "I can't tonight. Sorry." He sighed deeply, and propped his back up to the pillow as Stella had rolled on her side, breaking their embrace. "Sinclair cornered me into some kind of political cocktail, and well, it's gonna be pretty boring but I have to go." He looked at her embarrassed.

A small smile crept over her face, replacing her surprise. "Oh, then I can come with you. Might be less boring this way."

His brows rose in wonder. "I... I don't want you to get bored too, Stella. One of us is enough. I'll try to escape as soon as I can."

His hand cuddled her cheek as she propped herself up on her elbows, and his warmth invaded her face. She smiled. "Are you planning to visit me after?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes.

His face lighted, and he offered her a shy smile. "Well, if you agree to, I'd like to see you tonight."

Her smile widened, both from his admission and the care she could see lingering in his eyes. "I enjoy being with you Mac. And really I would like to come with you tonight. Like that I could keep you company, and cheer you up. Who knows, I could find some way to distract you," she teased with a broad smile.

"Your presence is enough to distract me," he blurted out before realizing his words, and looking at her with a sheepish grin. "Well, I mean..." He took a long breath, his eyes wandering over her face and when he saw a broad smile creeping up her lips, he gave her a shy, charming smile.

Stella eased herself up to his face, mindful of his wounds, though under his spell. Her small top grazed softly at his naked chest, her eyes twinkling as she gently brushed his lips. As his smile widened in delight, his hands tenderly cupped her face, bringing her closer to him. And as she let herself be dragged into his warm embrace, they deepened their kiss passionately. Their arms wrapping around each other, they slowly rolled on the bed together. After a long moment, their face radiated a broad smile as they finally looked at each other, taking a deep, needed breath. Their eyes connected in an infinite bond, and none wanted to talk; only lingering in the soft peace surrounding them and building their new relationship.

But then, the alarm clock noisily reminded them that work was awaiting them. Looking down at his partner pressed under him, Mac gently kissed her before he rolled on his side with a weak smile. "I'll be happy to have you by my side tonight," he softly confessed.

Stella extended her arm to shut the alarm clock, and looked at Mac. "It's a date, then," she stated with a bright smile, and gently she propped herself against him. Her hair softly brushed his naked skin and his smile widened. "Though I would like to remain like this forever, I think you should go first for the shower. I'll go prepare the breakfast."

Reluctantly, Mac pushed away the sheet, and offering her a small smile mixed with a slight wince, he got up, heading to the bathroom. With a smile, Stella followed his muscular frame entering the bathroom. She grinned at the ceiling, unable to contain her joy anymore as she listened to the water dripping in the bathroom. She was happy; life was good. Mac was with her and nothing was going to hinder her joy to find this day the most beautiful one, especially with another date with Mac on the evening, even if it was work related. Pushing herself up, she glanced at the rising sun. Nope, today was going to be a beautiful day.

_**xxx**_

The sun was slowly rising behind the silvery towers, and Danny muffled a small yawn as Lindsay entered the break room. He winked at her mischievously as she headed to the coffee machine with a complicit look and added a smirk.

"What is it, Montana?" he asked with a small smile. "Your husband is tired, so what so funny?"

She chuckled, and came to sit facing him with a steaming cup of coffee. "Tired, huh? You, men, have no idea of what tired means," she quipped as she sipped slowly at her cup, and grinned.

He frowned. "I don't? Well, it sure not you who spent the night cuddling Lucy to make her sleep. You know, she made two teeth at the same time, and..."

She cut him short. "Did you give birth for eleven hours?" she asked with a victory smile.

"Ah, no," he dropped in misery. Then, he pushed back his glasses up his nose. "Though you know me, I would have taken your pain away if I had been able to," he said with his boyish smile, and his eyes twinkling with mischief.

She smiled, patting gently his forearm. "I know you would, Danny,_ my white knight_," she chuckled, offering a gentle smile.

"What would you have done?" asked a voice behind her as Flack entered the break room, a small grin already plastered on his face.

"Ah that's private stuff, Don, sorry," said quickly Danny, not wanting to have his friend teasing him about that subject.

Lindsay gave him a small laugh. "Nah, Don. You know Danny is timid in public." She winked at him. "It was pregnant woman related," she confessed with an amused expression and Danny shot her a surprised look.

Don chuckled, and raised his brows, already taking notes to tease his friend when they would be alone. "Has someone seen Mac this morning?" he asked leisurely, grabbing a cup cake and leaning against the vending machine, his brown jacket opening to reveal his white shirt.

"Nope," replied quickly Danny with a frown.

"He was tired last night," said Lindsay, thinking back at the talk she had with Stella the day before. "So, it's a good sign if he's delayed a little bit. Might mean he's finally taking a rest for once."

"Rest?" quipped Don as he exchanged a complicit grin with Danny. "That depends," he added, his grin turning into a boyish smile, and Danny shook his head in understanding.

"Depends of what?" asked Lindsay, her brows rose.

Don shook his head with a broad smile. "I think it's more a who."

Lindsay looked at Don and then at Danny nodding sheepishly. "Oh, c'mon guys. He had a hell of a day, yesterday. I talked to Stella and Sheldon, and even if he's with someone..."

"You mean his new girl, the dancer," cut shortly Don with a wicked grin.

Lindsay raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Whatever!"

"So what, Linds, you're not in the game anymore?" pushed Don with a broad smile. "Don't want to know who is that woman who robbed his heart?"

She sighed. "I know that already," she smirked, sadly. "And I'm pretty sure you think the same way, Don."

"Hey guys," said Sheldon as he entered the break room and grabbed an apple. He looked at them and stopped as he was heading toward the exit but had noticed their broad smiles. "What's up?"

Don shrugged and glanced quickly at Lindsay.

"Lindsay thinks she knows who's the mysterious woman with Mac," said Danny. "And I can't believe she didn't tell me, yet." He shot her a surprised glance.

"Danny, that's not our business," she offered him, patting his shoulder and heading for the door. "See you guys later."

Don shook his head, and turned toward Danny. "She's your wife, Danny Boy, she's got to tell you if she knows something," he said with a broad grin.

"I'm in her side," said Sheldon, and his friends raised surprised looks towards him. "You guys have a lot of stuff to take care, right?"

"Oh, c'mon, Sheldon. Ain't you curious to know with who Mac, and even Stella were this weekend? You know, just a small intel," Don said, his face creased with a smile.

"I'm sure both will talk when they have the opportunity to, though honestly I don't see why they should. That's private and it doesn't alter their work," he said with a serious face.

"Are ya kiddin' me!" said Don with a smile. "It's Mac we're talking! The most private man I either met. Knowing something like that about him it's making the watergate scandal a child play." He grinned and Danny smiled at the joke.

Sheldon offered him a smile. "Yep, that's why I'm sure we won't know anything before he has made up his mind. And look, what if it was you? Would you talk to everyone about it?"

"Of course I would," smiled Don.

"And what about Jess? You never talked about her, right?" pushed Sheldon, his eyes sparkling with a grin of victory.

"Huh, right, I see what you mean," finally admitted Don.

"Exactly, the more it's serious the less we will see a thing about it before he has made up his mind. Always easy to talk about friends, and less when it's something deep clawed into your heart," said Sheldon with a serious look.

Don seemed to think about Sheldon's words for a moment. It was true that with Jess the things had developed without even them noticing it. And honestly he didn't remember the day he had told the team about them. No, at first it was just fantastic to keep it for themselves and as their relationship had grown stronger, they had just found the team knowing without realizing how.

He smiled. Yep, Mac would do just the same. After the initial loving rush, he would probably be more and more incline to talk about her and things would go on from there, so naturally that he wouldn't even notice the moment he would tell them all. He smiled. So, yeah, Sheldon was right. Though he was probably going to tease Mac a little bit, after all, it wasn't everyday that his friend was dating someone nobody knew. He grinned, and that he could tease him about that. Yep, this way, it was going to be fun, and the same with Stella.

"And Stella?" asked Danny as if he had read his friend's mind. "You got news, Sheldon?"

Sheldon smiled, amused at Danny's words. He bit hungrily at his apple, and headed for the door with sparkles in his eyes.

"What did I say?" asked Danny to Don, who was looking at him with a puzzled look.

"Gee, don't ask me, Danny Boy! Women don't usually come to tell me if things aren't working or with who they're dating. And especially Stella. I don't want to piss her off. Why haven't you tried your own to know more?"

Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes. "With two back home? Hell no, I wasn't wondering about a third one until you mentioned Mac."

"Yeah well..." Don stopped as both spotted Stella walking in the corridor. "Here she is," said Don as he ran after her. "Catch up later, Danny," he tossed as he left quickly the break room, leaving a thoughtful Danny.

_**xxx**_

"Hey Stella?" called out Don in the middle of the corridor.

"Don?" Stella offered him a smile as the young detective sprang towards her.

"You've seen Mac this morning?" he asked directly.

"Ah, he must be in his office, you know him," she said a bit evasive. "Always the earliest to arrive and the last to go." She said, although yesterday had been a bit different, and she was glad for it.

"Yea, but not today. Wonder why," Don replied quickly with a smirk before he left for Mac's office.

She frowned as she watched Don entering her partner's office. Hopefully, nothing important had happened while they were together. She sighed for once that Mac had come like anybody working at the lab, Don had to notice that. No luck. She frowned and headed toward her office.

As always, Lindsay was at her desk and a small smile played over her lips when she sat behind her own. "Morning, Linds," she said ignoring the small glance from her younger friend.

"Running late, Stell?" quipped Lindsay as she raised a pair of hazel nut toward her friend.

Stella smiled. "I'm on time kiddo, though I had already a busy morning with the traffic." She replied, remembering how she had lingered in Mac's comforting presence in the car. It was true that this morning the traffic had been awful, which had got them a bit later than what they intended to, but it had meant few more minutes together as well, and for that she was thankful.

Lindsay threw her a glance meaning she didn't really believe her. "Hot morning?" she tried. And as Stella blushed slightly, Lindsay knew she was right. Her lips formed a grin. "Well, always better than when it's your daughter crying all night."

A frown creased Stella's forehead. "Ah, Lucy still having her tooth growing?"

"Yep, and Daddy fought all night to comfort her." She smiled. "And he thinks it's the most tiring job on earth." A broad smirk covered her lips. "Men..." She let out with her eyes rolling to the ceiling.

Even if she tried to, Stella had a hard time to see Mac saying he was tired this way. She smiled realizing her thoughts had brought her to think at Mac and her but with a long term relationship, one which could last for life. Once again, she felt her cheeks blushing, as heat invaded her face. _Maybe_, her mind gently whispered.

"You alright?" asked Lindsay amused.

"Yep, no worry Linds. I'm fine," said Stella.

Lindsay looked at her mischievously. Even if Stella was keeping the name of her hot date to herself, Lindsay could see how happy she was, and just for that, she was happy for her friend too. _Must be very special to make her have this look. _She frowned slightly, wondering if maybe her hypothesis could be right. A small smile played over her lips. Who ever he was, she knew that her friend would talk soon. So for once in four days, she didn't push further to know, and went back to their case. "I put the unknown compound in the database, maybe we'll be lucky and will get a hit today," she said as Stella looked at her with a serious look.

"We'd better. So far we have nothing," She stated, remembering that the suspect they had seen yesterday had driven them to a dead end.

"Well, will still have two names on your list, right?"

Stella shook her head. "Yes, Sean O'nessy living in Parker's building, and Joe King. But I checked the time they left, and Flack managed to find them last night. They have alibis. Both had been at Parker's place, but left an hour before he was murdered so it can't be anyone of them."

Lindsay shook her head, bitterly. "So we're really in a dead end."

With a glance to the shining sun outside, Stella pouted. As much as she had to admit it, three days on this case, and they had nothing so far. She sighed. It wasn't uncommon to turn in circles with some cases, but this one was starting to get on her nerves too as she had to cope with Fincher as well. She frowned, and her mind slowly drifted to Mac as she stared at her screen. With tonight, she would have to choose carefully what she would wear to that event. Even if it was work, it was another date with Mac, and she wanted to make a good impression. Her lips slowly curled upward, though she had the feeling, that whatever she would wear it would be fine with him.

_**xxx**_

"Hey, Mac," said Don as he pushed the glass door with a smile. "Running late today?" he quipped lightly, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Mac looked up from the file he was reading, a small frown plastered on his face. All right he hadn't arrived at his usual hour but it was still early, and he wasn't late for his shift. He sighed inwardly, but knowing Don was trying to pry into his life once again, he preferred to duck the subject. "You wanted to see me, Don?"

Don erased his boyish smile, taking his professional stare, obviously his friend wasn't in the mood to talk about his night. Good or bad, Mac wanted to keep it for himself. He sighed inwardly, as if Mac would have talked anyway. Who was he kidding? "I checked the names from the list you got yesterday. Half of them has left the state in the last six months. As for the others I haven't found anything suspicious."

Mac nodded with a pout. "So our only suspect is Trent then," he stated grimly. As Danny had reported him the day before, their suspect was out of town when Don and Danny had come to interview him.

Don shook his head. "It seems so. What do you want us to do?"

His lips tight, Mac stood up and turned toward the tower bathed by the rising sun behind him, thinking. His case was getting nowhere, and he was just getting even more frustrated as things had been so jumbled out. Though last night, he and Stella, had managed to get some peace among this chaotic world. His lips curled upward at the thought of his partner and her delicate body pressed against him. For a second he closed his eyes before he turned toward Don, his face back in professional mode. "Call me when your guys have found him. For the moment he's our best lead."

"Will do, Mac." said Don, nodding. Then, a small smile played over his lips as he stared at his friend. "So, great night, huh?" he teased. Don knew he should probably have kept his mouth shut, but really he just wanted a small hint, something about the dancer being hot or anything that would feed his hungry mind, and loosened up Mac.

Mac smiled, unable to keep a straight face at the mention of the delighting night he had spent with Stella. "Great night," he repeated softly. Then his brows rose with a slight smirk. "Though you're not going to learn more than that," added Mac with a mischievous grin.

Don gave his friend a boyish grin. "I can work with that." And nodding to Mac, he left with a big smile on his face, his crystal blue eyes sparkling in amusement, happy for his friend confirmation. So he had been right; Mac hadn't been alone last night. Now, he just needed to find someone who had spotted Mac with that famous girl who managed to bring this kind of smile to his friend. He grinned, it was going to be fun. _Shouldn't be that difficult. _But Don's smile faded quickly as he neared the lift.

Right in front of him appeared a pissed off Chief Sinclair, who didn't even bother to say hi as he stepped out of the lift, and headed straight for Mac's office. His red, bull eyes darted angry flames to whoever dared to hinder his walk towards his destination, and several lab tech skipped aside quickly as soon as they crossed his angry sight. _Doesn't sound good,_ whispered Don's mind in dread.

And to act according to Don's fears, the Chief rushed inside the office and closed the glass door behind him. Don cringed as he saw Mac standing up, his whole body tensing at the Chief presence. Hopefully, the Chief wasn't there to snap at Mac he hoped as he stepped in the lift.

_**xxx**_

"Chief?" said Mac between ground teeth as his boss closed the glass door, his dark glare confirming it wasn't a friendly visit.

The Chief let out a big sigh as he turned toward Mac who was now standing behind his desk. "Mac," uttered the Chief of the Detectives. "How come you can't do things half way sometimes?" threw Sinclair, anger flushing behind his eyes.

Mac frowned not understanding what he was talking about. His hands went to his hips, revealing his rolled up sleeves of his dark navy shirt, and showing to his boss that if he had come for a fight, he was ready for it.

The Chief shook his head. "Damn it, Taylor! You got to be careful with guys like Fincher!"

Anger spread in Mac's eyes at the mention of the inefficient detective. _So it's about that? _His mind shot in anger. That little jerk had already made a fuss. "What? Don't tell me that ass got already on your back?" he grunted, his anger quickly flowing to his pulsing veins near his temples.

"Not him, Mac," said Sinclair his tone losing his harshness. "Only friends of mine told me about your showdown with him at the crime scene." The Chief turned toward the glass walls checking if the lab techs were watching them, but as their conversation had remained on a neutral tone he turned back and sighed again. "Mac, his father is a personal friend of the governor. If he wants your head and mine, they will have them in the next hour."

"They can try!" Mac voiced angrily, his right hand shaving the air on his side. "I don't give a damn about his father or the governor." He sighed deeply. "If I had to stop every time a politician had been on my back, I would have resigned a long time ago. Besides, Fincher doesn't deserve to be a detective!" he stated with flushed anger. "I know a lot of great and courageous men who gave their lives to protect this country." He narrowed his eyes staring at Sinclair. "Which he doesn't give a damn for, nor for the badge we both proudly wear!" He glared at the Chief, his eyes sparkling with furious anger. "I'm not gonna let an ass like that rule _my_ crime scene, and mess with evidence. As long as he stays in line, I won't go after him. But if he messes again with a crime scene or any member of my team. I swear he'll be out in no time!" Mac glared at the Chief, daring him to say otherwise. "That's all I can promise you, Chief."

The Chief nodded with a small sigh, raising his hand toward Mac. "I'm not here to call on your work or judge you, Mac. Just to warn you. This guy has a solid backfire to lash on you if he wants to."

"Then, let him come!" said Mac as his right palm shaved the air angrily. "I won't get this Lab or this city being ruled by immoral cops who wants to play the detective because daddy wants them to appear clean before they go into politics!"

His lips tight, the Chief nodded, abandoning the idea of changing Mac's mind. He had dealt with the Head of the Crime Lab in several occasion; and he knew that when the guy had made up his mind, it was easier to change the course of the Colorado river than Mac Taylor. He turned toward the door with a deep sigh. "Just watch your back. That's all I'm saying," he said as he opened the door. "His father can make your life really miserable."

Mac shook his head, swallowing back his anger. The Chief wasn't responsible for Fincher's actions. "Thanks for the heads up," he said, his tone softening.

Sinclair looked at Mac with a pout. "See you tonight at the Mayor's cocktail." And with a small sigh, the Chief of the Detectives left.

Mac turned, his sight staring at the shining towers. He had never cared about his career, or hell, he would have never become a cop at first. His fists tightened at his sides, but the fact that Sinclair had come all the way down to tell him to watch his back was meaningful enough. Fincher was dangerous, then. Not physically, but politically. He sighed, feeling his tension starting to crawl up to his neck, first signs of a headache. He hated this kind of political game, but sure enough he wasn't going to let that jerk messes with his job or even with Stella. Never. If Fincher wanted to play with him, then he would be ready to welcome him. The hell, he had fought Dumbrock and many others and was still there. And it wasn't that jerk that was going to scare him.

His lips tight, he looked at his reflexion in the window. No, the real thing that scared the hell out of him, was that guy trying to get to him through Stella or his team. He cringed at the fought. He had seen Fincher's eyes; the cold stare of a snake ready to strike if he had turned his back to him. He was no man to face in a fair fight. He smirked, that guy probably didn't know the meaning of that word, _fair_. No, he would probably try to get back to him. And with politics, things could get really messy and public in no time. He sighed and headed to the door. Hopefully, it would be all that the guy would try. Fincher's selfish revenge directed towards him, Mac hoped he would forget about his team, and especially Stella. He grabbed his jacket and slipped in it as he stepped out of his office, heading for the morgue. But somehow he had the gut feeling he would hear more from this guy.

"Mac," called Sheldon's voice from behind him.

As he stopped dead in his track and turned, Mac could see that his friend had a serious look on his face. With a frown, he waited for him to talk.

"Sid called; he wanted to know if you would come to the autopsy today?" he asked.

"I was on my way to see him. Want to come?"

Sheldon nodded as he followed Mac's pace toward the lift. A small smile grazed the former ME's lips as he glanced at Mac.

Mac frowned as he felt Sheldon's gaze on him. "Something else, Sheldon?"

Sheldon grinned mischievously. "I think Sid was a little nervous about you coming over."

Mac smiled, knowing that if the Chief ME wanted to see him, it could only mean two things; he had either found something about his case, but if it had been really important Sid would have called him directly. So it had to be the second solution. A small grin played over Mac's lips. Knowing Sid, his friend had probably found a good excuse to use the new lab room, and wanted his approval to test it. He chuckled lightly. Kids. Every member of his team was just acting like kids at one point or another. He smiled broadly as the lift opened. Though it was a good thing; it kept the team and the lab in a good, playful mood, and with their job, they needed it.

Slowly, his thoughts drifted back to his partner who had always managed to participate vigorously at this playful mood. He wondered about tonight, and if she would wear that beautiful black dress he had seen her with once. The one that revealed her back and was suggesting a lot, which had turned him on in a few seconds the first time he had seen her with. He frowned, though he had to admit he had never seen her wear that dress again, and he wondered why. His eyes shone with amusement. Whatever she chose, he knew that she would be the most beautiful woman from all the assembly. For a moment, he pictured himself holding her firmly in his arms for a passionate dance, followed by a kiss. He smiled, but it was shortened, as his mind got back to reality; the smell of embodying body assaulting his nose.

With regret, his thoughts abandoned the beautiful image of Stella pressed against him in her black dress. As he looked up, he saw Sid coming toward him, and Sheldon heading toward his friend.

"Hey, Mac," greeted Sid with a broad smile. "I found some strange things on your latest vic." He quickly glanced at Sheldon as the three headed to the large, grey wall encasing bodies. With a quick move, Sid pulled on a drawer. "Well, I just finish this one," he said, with a serious look. "And it wasn't the easiest."

Mac frowned and looked at Sid waiting for his friend to continue as the body was pulled from the wall and appeared in the middle of their group. Sheldon bent slightly over the blue sheet beside Sid and Mac glared at the white face unveiled by the Chief ME. A firm stare plastered on his face, Mac watched as Sid pulled the sheet down to the vic's hips, revealing the characteristic Y on his chest.

"So what's strange, Sid?" asked finally Mac as he couldn't see anything particular with the body, and knowing that his friend wanted to make his entrance. The vic's lips were blue, clear signs of oxygen deprivation, which was expected if he had drowned. But so far, Mac couldn't see something strange.

Sid's brows creased. "Well it's the thing Mac. Mr. John Doe, here, drowned."

Mac waited for more explanations, his brows rose in wonder. Until then, nothing was strange with that, though the man had no id on him when they had found him.

"Hm, it appears he was in perfect shape," said Sid. "I haven't found any defense wound or bruise conclusive with him being held under water. But his lungs are full of water."

Mac shook his head and glanced at Sheldon, who was at a loss like him. Obviously, Sid was keeping the best for the end. Then, Mac offered a slight smile to the Chief ME. "C'mon Sid. What did you find to put this in a strange case?"

Sid grinned, and put his glasses on, happy he had been able for once to be the one with all the answers. "Alright, I found a small mark on the top of his right foot." He smiled mischievously as Mac slipped his hands in a pair of white gloves and took a magnifier.

Mac's brows creased as he started to probe the specified area, searching for a mark. After a moment, he looked back with a deep frown. "Needle?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

Sid nodded, knowing what Mac was already thinking. "Before you draw any conclusion," he added. "This one died two weeks ago."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes, that's why I haven't found a lot of things. I sent his clothes, well what remained of it, to the lab; but anything on his body has been washed away a long time ago. Sorry Mac. I know you want to catch this one quickly."

Mac sook his head with a pout. "You took samples?"

"His blood," said Sid as he handed a small vial filled with a red liquid to Mac. "The only thing that can't be washed away by water. Though, with the time, I'm not sure you'll find anything there. Two weeks is a long time, and any poison will have disaggregate by now." Sid took his glasses off and let them drop over his chest.

Mac sighed. "Unless we get lucky," he stated bitterly.

Sid pouted, and Mac turned to leave the morgue, but stopped quickly when Sid raked his throat behind him. "Hm, Mac?"

Mac grinned already knowing what the ME wanted, and turned toward his friend a deadpan face. "Yes?," he said the most innocently.

"Huh, I got a new body few hours ago and it has all the appearance of contamination by a chemical." He frowned, his voice trailing off as he watched Mac's serious face. "Well, I was hoping you'd let me use the new lab room to be safe. You know, in any case there's a pathogen agent or something deadly that could spread to..."

Mac's smile creased his face. "Of course, Sid." And before his friend could answer anything else, Mac was resuming his walk to the lift.

The ME looked surprise but a weak smile quickly spread over his lips like a kid discovering that Christmas was coming sooner than expected.

Sheldon smiled as he stepped next to Sid and friendly patted his shoulder. "Have fun, Sid," he said with a grin, as he followed his boss.

Sid put his glasses around his neck. "I didn't think it would be that easy," he whispered with a smirk.

Sheldon stepped inside the lift and glanced at Mac. His friend had plastered a serious face but Sheldon knew better. And before they reached their level, he could see that Mac's expression had relaxed into an amused smile. Of course the Chief ME tiptoeing to ask for the new lab room was an amusing moment.

As the doors opened, Mac caught a small movement of golden hair passing a corner. Turning to Sheldon, he handed his friend the vial. "I'll be right back."

With a quick pace Mac headed toward the corridor where he assumed Stella had just vanished. It was almost eleven, and none had the time to see each other and knowing the screwed up days they had until now he didn't want to lose any occasions to see her and remind her of their new bound. But as he turned, he was only met by an empty corridor. He frowned, not happy for having missed an opportunity to talk to her, even if it was for a few minutes. Taking a small breath, he chose to head to his office. At least, he would drop his jacket there. But as he entered his office by the back door, he was greeted by a pair of gleaming emeralds waiting inside.

"Hey," he said softly, his face instantly offering her a gentle smile. He closed the glass door behind him, ensuring that their words would remain between them.

Stella smiled genuinely as he brushed her left arm on his way to hang his jacket. His cologne softly invaded her senses, and her face lighted even more as her brain drifted to this morning and the tender moment they had shared. "I came to check on you," she finally whispered with a grin.

He chuckled lightly. "Glad you came, though I'm fine, Stell. Haven't had to swim this morning," he joked.

Slowly, he rolled up his sleeves as she observed him quietly. As he was done she finally spoke. "Good." She shook her head and pointed at his jacket hanging loosely. "Did you take your medication too?"

He smiled, and pulling from his jacket a grey tablet, he took two pills from it. His brows rose with a sheepish grin. "Was about to."

Stella watched him as he swallowed the pills with a small grin and drank from a small bottle of water on his desk. She had to admit she had wondered if he would remember to take them, and if he would follow her advice. But seeing his behavior it was like he was ready to give her the moon if she was asking for it. _An idea to keep in mind, _she smiled inwardly."I heard Sinclair came by this morning."

Mac let out a small sigh and sat on the couch, not looking forward for the turn of the conversation, though he knew she was only asking because she was worried about him. His lips tight, he looked up at her, wondering if she was going to sit with him. But then, her eyes shone with tenderness and she sat quietly next to him. A small smile played over his lips feeling her close proximity.

"Nothing really important I have ever dealt with," he said, avoiding the question and Fincher at the same time. "How did you do this morning? Got some hard evidence on your case?" he asked quickly, though he was interested too, to learn if her case was going forward.

She shook her head as her sight seemed lost on the dark carpet. But then, as Mac shifted beside her, their hips came softly in contact, allowing their bodies to share their warmth. She raised her emeralds and met a genuine, turquoise stare.

"Nothing for the moment," she finally admitted. "The suspect we interviewed yesterday had a strong alibi. He was acting in a play at the time of death." She sighed. "As for the two others; O'nessy and King, they weren't present at the time of Parker's death, both working too. So to sum up: I have nothing." She grunted. "I got no motive and no killer, really nothing. What about you?"

He nodded. "Same. All our suspects are cleared after the interviews, though the one Danny and Don went to see yesterday, Trent, is missing. We're looking for him right now, but if he's our murderer, he's gonna keep a low profile, and he'll be hard to find." He sighed deeply.

"And your wounds?" she probed gently, as she had seen him hiding a wince the moment he had stepped inside his office. "Still hurt?"

He glanced at her with a gentle smile and grabbed her right hand. Softly he kept it between his, his thumb gently rubbing her soft skin. "I'm okay, don't worry," he finally said after a moment, his green, ocean eyes meeting hers. "It's still a bit sore, and painful sometimes, but it's healing well." He offered her a boyish smile. "Well, you saw it this morning when you put that new dressing on it, right?" His hands gently squeezed hers. "I'm really doing fine, especially since I have someone like you to take care of me, and reminds me to take my pills," he teased, his face shining with a broad grin.

As his warmth invaded her hand, her gleaming emeralds connected with his ocean pools with delight. "Let's keep it that way then, okay?"

With a small nod, he offered her a tender smile and was about to speak when his office phone rang. Mac broke their warm contact with regret, his face creased in a small pout, as he stood up.

Gently, she stepped behind him, and her hand patted his shoulder, lingering over the back of his shirt and feeling his muscles relaxing under her touch. "See you later, Mac," she said as she opened the door to leave.

His hand on the phone, Mac sent her the most charming and loving smile he could muster, his mouth forming the three words he couldn't pronounce as the door was open.

Her eyes sparkled, her lips mouthing the same loving words as she turned and left his office.

With a boyish, happy grin, Mac put the phone to his ear. Whatever would happen now, his day would be great anyway.

"Taylor," he said.

"Mac? Huh, it's Adam. I got news for you..."

Mac frowned, hoping that maybe this time his case would get on the road.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Well, back with the cases. So I hope you liked it, I'll try to update sooner this week. Again, don't forget to let me know what you've thought of this. And have all a great week.

_Darkness closing in, _coming up soon.


	12. Breakthrough

**Chapter 12****:**Breakthrough

**A/N:** ah really sorry for the delay, but got stuck with many things, and a lot to think, which created a small struggle to get back to this fic full time. So I hope it will be okay and that you'll enjoy it.

Again, thanks to everyone who review, read or put this fic or me on alert. You guys rock!

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

"I'm on my way, Adam," Mac said as he hung up.

He frowned, hoping that maybe his case would get on the road. He turned his sight following the sun high in the sky. The heat rose between the towers and he wondered for a moment if maybe he shouldn't ask Stella to go for a little vacation. Of course both of them on leave on the same time would give the hint to the Chief. But at one point, none of them had the desire to hide from everybody. It was good to have a quiet time together and settle their pace but he knew that Stella would want more, and a little vacation, just the two of them like the last weekend could help. He smiled though this time, there would be less tension. His shoulders instantly relaxed at the thought of his partner, and Mac headed to Adam's lair a little relieved.

"Mac," greeted Adam as his boss entered the small lab a few minutes later. "You won't believe it, but I ran that sample through our database and I got a hit." Adam stared at Mac, waiting for his boss to give him the go about his discovery.

Mac nodded, and glanced at Danny who had entered by a back door. Good, like that, he wouldn't have to repeat everything to Danny. "What you got, Adam?" he asked as Danny joined him.

"Well, after I was able to dissociate all components, I sent it in the database but it came back negative."

Mac frowned, and noticed Danny raising his eyes to the ceiling. "So, you have a hit or not?" he asked with a deep sigh. Why had he called them if he had nothing? But knowing Adam, Mac waited. The young lab tech always needed sometime to come to an explanation. Which didn't seem to Danny's taste as his young colleague paced next to him.

"Adam?" called out Danny.

The lab tech shook his head amused. "So impatient, Grasshopper," he quipped, glancing at Danny.

"Yeah, we have killers to catch, Master Po," said Danny on the same amused tone.

"Adam," said Mac, on a softer tone, to remind them they had a case to deal with. "What did you find?"

"Well, I didn't get anything the first time." He pointed at Mac and Danny his results on a screen. "But I did the second time."

Frowning both men stared at the screen and the diagram glowing in green. They could see several components spiking more than others. Mac pressed on the biggest spikes, and names came glowing on the screen. "Nitrogen, Phosphorous, Potassium and Molybdenum," he said, raising his brows. "That's the main components for fertilizer."

Adam bit his lower lip, his brows rose in wonder that his boss had again managed to know the solution beforehand. He glanced at Danny who was smiling like a kid behind Mac. Obviously, he wasn't the only one surprised, Danny too. "Yes, how...?" Adam started, frowning, his lips creased in surprise.

"Adam what did you find? If these spikes are what I'm thinking, what are you waiting to tell me? Which link did you find?" Mac said, trying to get to Adam's conclusion. With Sinclair's visit and the amount of work he had to do, he didn't have time to humor his young lab tech. Taking time yes, but not all day, and Danny's own nervousness behind him was getting on his nerves too.

"How did you...?" repeated Adam, staring in bewilderment at his boss before he gave up quickly at Mac's firm stare. He raked his throat and took a serious look. "Huh, well, I introduced my sample yesterday before I left, and it's this morning that I got a hit." He paused, looking at both detectives. "Someone, introduced another sample in between, though a bit degraded," he quipped with a smirk as if smiling of his own pun. Then, seeing Mac wasn't reacting, he frowned. "But it appears to be a match to a case we are already working on."

"Who introduce the sample?" asked Mac, his curiousity picked. Their case was linked to another? He turned towards Danny. This could really be a big breakthrough then.

"Ah, huh, Lindsay did."

"What case is it?" asked Mac, but deep inside he already knew the answer.

"Huh... Chance Parker?" said Adam, his eyes reading the name of the file appearing on the screen.

"Stella," murmured Mac as he remembered reading her preliminary report the first day. He quickly turned and headed to the door in search of his partner.

Adam watched his boss leaving with a frown. "Good job, Adam," he whispered sadly to himself, his lips tight.

With a smile, Danny patted Adam's shoulder and followed his boss.

But then Mac turned toward the lab tech as he reached the door, a smile creasing his face. "Adam," he called out surprising the lab tech.

The young technician turned a bewildered look toward Mac, as he had assumed his boss had already left. His brows furrowed wondering if there was something wrong or if Mac had heard him. _Not good,_ shot his mind in dread.

"Good job," stated Mac with a broad grin. "You may have found a breakthrough on two cases, Adam."

Adam looked proudly at Mac as he left with Danny. A broad smile spread over his lips. He? Making a breakthrough on two big cases? "Wow, I'm the best," Adam sang with pride, his fist rose in victory as he spun on his chair.

_**xxx**_

Speeding his pace, Mac headed toward Stella's office. As the door was open, he just stepped in, and Lindsay and Stella stopped immediately their talk, their eyes rose toward him in interrogation. Mac quickly nodded toward Lindsay and then gave a shy smile to Stella. Which didn't come unnoticed by the young CSI.

So something was really going on between those two? Lindsay's mind wondered. But she quickly put the idea aside as soon as Mac turned toward her.

"Lindsay, you introduced a sample from Parker's case this morning?" he asked bluntly.

She frowned and glanced at Stella, wondering what it was all about. "Huh, yeah I did. Is there a problem with that, Mac?"

Mac nodded. His lips tight, he looked at Stella. "My case came back with a hit on your case," he stated and watched as his partner's eyes widened in understanding. Behind him, Danny stopped too, listening.

"What?" uttered a surprised Stella. "How...? I mean, Lindsay's sample?" She turned toward her young friend.

"The particulates?" said Lindsay bewildered. "Where?"

Mac turned toward Danny, leaving his friend to give the explanation, this way he was clearly asking Danny to step in and join them. "Danny?"

"Huh, yes Mac." Danny stepped further in the office and smiled at Lindsay. "It seems we got the same particulates that you have in your case. I found some Potassium and Nitrogen on a card in our vic's apartment, though at the time I couldn't get the other components out as they were too mixed."

Lindsay, frowned. "Nitrogen and Potassium, in the same amount I did?"

"Yes," replied Mac.

Lindsay turned toward Stella. "That's the thing I couldn't identify what the mix was," she stated and then turned toward Mac. "We found those on our vic's pants."

Stella nodded. "Yes, Mac. It was the only traces, with the armchair's DNA that was really out of place."

Mac frowned. "From now on we'll consider that both cases are linked. We need to check if there's other links and find new angles to our cases. If these vics are linked it means we have a serial on our arms." He bit his lower lip. "And the media are going to be on our backs in no time." He sighed.

Stella watched as the muscles of his neck tensed. It was great that finally they had a breakthrough, but a serial killer? She sighed inwardly. That means Sinclair breathing in their necks at every minute to have news, well mostly on Mac's. She cringed at the thought of the new pressure added to her friend. Though, it wasn't something he couldn't deal with. But it was still annoying that he had no time to rest lately. She smirked. Yep, that wasn't good for Mac. Sinclair would probably ask for more explanation and will probably bind Mac's hands for political issues as well. That was bad news!

Mac's gaze wandered to his friends. "Let's meet in the conference room in ten minutes. Bring all material you have gathered on your case until now. We have to go back to the beginning, and compared both cases. Maybe there's other similarities."

Lindsay turned to Stella. "I'll go fetch our evidence."

"Me too," stated Danny as he quickly followed his wife.

As they were both finally alone, Stella looked at a worried Mac. Seeing that she was observing him, he offered her a small smile.

"At least we are going to work together on this one," he said, his face creased with a gentle smile.

"You mean, like that, I can keep an eye on you and be sure you're not plunging wounded in a pile of crap?" she quipped, her emeralds sparkling mischievously.

His smile widened, his tensed shoulders relaxing at her gentle joke. "Something like that." His warm voice answered. His eyes shone in amusement, few minutes with her and he was already feeling better. But then a weak frown creased his face. _And I'll be sure that Fincher won't bother you next time, _his mind shot, as he turned to the door, not wanting her to catch his thoughts. "I'll see you in a few."

As he exited, Stella's smile faded. Even if she was more than happy to work on the same case with Mac, her gut was telling her that it wasn't going to be an easy case. It was already awful to think that their killer had watched their victim die slowly, but if he had killed more than once, then this was going to take bigger proportions. And he might not stop after two vics. She sighed, looking at the glowing screen of her computer, her gut churning madly. No, she could feel that this case was going to be as tough as the cabbie killer. She tightened her lips in dread. Hopefully, it wouldn't end with one of their own hurt.

_**xxx**_

Ten minutes later, Mac stepped in the conference room. The table was already covered with files from both his case and Stella's. Lindsay and Danny were deeply sunk into their reports when Stella stepped right behind him. He gave her a quick smile before he headed to the screen.

"So, let's sum up everything we have so far," started Mac. He turned to the table and three pair of eyes followed him with intensity, ready to get to work. He glanced at Danny in one side, and then to Stella and Lindsay on the other side of the table.

"Our first vic: Marlyn Delaney, 32 and single, worked for the DA, and for the moment we found no connection to a gang whatsoever. She had a boyfriend who cares more about his last shot than her. COD was poison by Thallium Sulfate; poison to kill rats. According to Sid it happened six hours prior she was found in the entrance of Madison Square Park on Monday morning." Behind him, the screen came alive and showed pictures of Marlyn where she had been found. He pressed on the remote and shots from the flowers found in the trash and the card appeared on the screen. "Our only evidence so far is these roses: our murder weapon; and the card where Danny found those particulates. And we have one suspect who's AWOL: Dean Trent." Mac looked at his team, his lips tight. "With Flack's help we interviewed all her relationships and so far, we got nothing more." He sighed. "The only good news is that the kid that delivered the flowers will survive, as he was contaminated too."

He glanced at Stella, and handed her the remote. With a small nod she took it and stood up before the screen as Mac sat next to Danny.

Her lips tight, Stella pressed on the button, and took a long breath. Pictures of her vic appeared on the screen. "Chance Parker, 41, Divorced and a kid. Worked as a medical adviser for Pharmaceutical and co. We found his body on Monday too, though according to Sid, he was dead at least three days before, maybe four. He was stabbed and bled to death with enough Benzodiazepine in his veins to render him helpless; which made him the only witness of his death." She glanced at the assembly carefully listening. "So far we found traces of a choke hold around his neck, benzodiazepine in his blood without any explanation how it got there. And with the wound and the help of Sid, Lindsay was able to make a replica of the knife that entered his right leg. But besides that and the particulates found on his pants, we are in a dead end." She shook her head bitterly. "Though we found three different DNAs on one of his armchairs. The first two belonged to Parker and his one-night girlfriend, and the last, was no match in CODIS, but it's a black hair." She sighed and sat back in her chair.

Mac shook his head, his hand rubbing his forehead as he slumped more in his chair, his eyes staring at the screen. "There must be something that linked them."

"Well, what we assume is that the choke hold was made by an expert." Stella raised her eyes toward Mac. "Maybe you can tell us if it's the case or not."

Mac stood up and stared at the screen displaying Parker's picture at the morgue. Pressing on the screen to have a closer look, he shook his head, as the pink bruises appeared around the throat. "Looks like a military move. Sid's right, we are looking for someone with a military background or training at least."

"Yeah, but Mac," intervened Danny. "Although we have the same compound for both vics, the MOs are different, the vics have nothing in common, not the same age group or working habit. I mean, Marlyn lived in the middle of Manhattan, while Parker was from..." Danny glanced at Lindsay for the answer.

"Brooklyn," continued the young CSI, as she turned toward Mac. "You got to admit Mac, that the only think that links them is that strange compound."

Danny nodded toward Lindsay, pushing back his glasses over his nose.

Mac sighed and turned to the screen, his hand brushing his hair tiredly. Stella noticed with pain how his shoulders tensed under his navy shirt, his right arm slowly cuddling his side. She tightened her lips. She knew from this small moved that his stitches were hurting again; she just hoped it wasn't an infection starting. A frown creased her face as he turned and their eyes met. Quickly, she caught the glance of apologies behind his green, ocean eyes though he hid it quickly from the team. No, definitely, with the work ahead and the possible threat of a serial killer loose in the street of New York, none of them were going to have a good rest before sometimes and Mac knew it more than anybody. She let escape a heavy sigh as he stepped closer.

"Ah, huh? Stella?" asked Adam's voice from the threshold. "Sorry to interrupt..."

Mac looked up in time to see Stella heading for Adam, and disappearing into the corridor. Both quickly engrossed in a conversation, and it was Danny's voice that brought Mac's attention back to his team.

"Mac," cracked Danny's voice. "We have no connection between those two murders."

Mac sighed deeply, his hands resting wearily over his hips. "I know it's thin Danny, but something is going on. That compound looks like homemade to me, which means who ever made it has a link with Parker and Marlyn." His right hand shaved slowly the air before him to support his point.

"Yeah, but maybe Parker went to a flower shop; the same that delivered the flower for Marlyn, and his pants brushed on that compound."

"Either way Danny, we have to find that place." He shook his head. "I know it's not a lot but..." his voice trailed off, as Stella had returned and cut him off.

"Ah sorry Mac, but you wanna know that. Sid had sent some samples taken around and in Parker's wound." She watched as everyone was now listening to her. "And it's a match with the benzo in his blood, though it's quite disintegrated. Which means whoever killed Parker, did it with a knife spread with Benzodiazepine."

Lindsay frowned. "Spread with Benzo. What a weird way to kill someone."

"Unless you want him to die slowly," replied Stella. "Remember, Sid said no artery had been cut. And we found the hair in the armchair. So maybe someone watched him die. I mean every time we're always getting back to this conclusion."

"But I don't see how it helps us with Marlyn's murder?" replied Danny.

"Well, I'm not that sure, Danny," intervened Mac as he furrowed his brows, his eyes looking up on the right as a theory was forming in his mind. "Benzo spread on a blade is a method to kill that resembles a lot to thallium sulfate on thorns." He looked at everyone with a small frown. "I know it's a stretch but..."

"...it's the best lead we have," finished Stella. She glanced at him with a smile.

"It's the best we have so far," he repeated, offering her a gentle smile as his phone went off. "Taylor."

Stella watched as Mac was answering his phone. At last, they had more than a small connection. The suspicions of someone poisoning those vics was more probable. Even if Benzodiazepine and Thallium Sulfate were two different compounds that you couldn't find that easily.

"Hmm, okay Don, thanks." Mac hung up, and turned to Danny. "Danny and Lindsay, you team up and dig into those two cases. Look for anything in particular that could link them together more than the killing method; common subway itinerary, old neighbors, or friends, or even hobbies. Who knows, maybe our vics had the same gym course or were buying their breakfast at the same bakery. They must have something in common. And dig into that fertilizer too. I want to know who makes that mix."

Danny and Lindsay nodded at the same time. "We got it Mac."

Mac then turned toward Stella, and a small smile creased his poker face. "You and I, are going for a new crime scene." He smiled inwardly as he saw her emeralds gleaming from the perspective than they were teaming up. "Don has a new body and he thinks it's linked to Marlyn, though it's in Brooklyn. So we'd better go check it together."

"Alright," she answered with a small smile as she stood up, and gathered her files. "I leave those for you." She handed the files to Lindsay and her friend nodded.

Lindsay's lips curled upward as her gaze followed her bosses exiting the conference room, a magnetic feeling surrounding them. She shook her head, her brows knitting with amused interests. Something was definitely going on with those two, her mind shot with delight.

Alone in the corridor, Stella smiled, looking at Mac's back, admiring the way his dark shirt stretched a little when he turned toward her, his eyes shining gently.

"I have to check on Sheldon. Can I meet you downstairs at the car?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Sure." With a small wink, she nodded, and as she left, she gently patted his arm to show him her concern. "Meet you there, partner," she quipped with a big smile.

Mac chuckled lightly, and headed for Sheldon's lab, his heart light and filled with happiness at the idea of spending the rest of the day with Stella.

_**xxx**_

A few minutes later, both were seated in Mac's avalanche as he led the car into the busy traffic of lunch time hour. He had quickly seen Sheldon, apologizing for arriving late and mostly for leaving him again to deal with the complex blood sample gathered from the sewer vic. Complex was actually an understatement, as Sheldon had explained how much the sample was degraded. Point being, they would be lucky to get any results at all, and it would take a lot of tests for that. He sighed inwardly as his stare got lost on the road; another case that was going nowhere. No evidence, his vic's id was unknown, and not even the smallest lead whatsoever; nothing. He tightened his fingers around the wheel, wondering if it was maybe due to the burning heat outside making New York's worst crap popping their heads out and getting a frenzy of killing._ Maybe._

"Mac?" called out Stella, surprised he was remaining so silent since they had left the Lab.

"Huh? Yes, sorry." He glanced at her, his lips tight in remorse. "Was thinking about my other case. It's a dead end too." He sighed, and offered her a small smile.

"We'll find those killers, Mac. You know that, right?"

"Thanks." He tightened his lips and then stared back at the road, hoping she was right. One deadly serial was enough, if now all his cases started to be so opaque, things were going to be very difficult. A moment later, his voice broke the new silence. "You still wanna come tonight?" His lips curled upward, as he glanced to her, his eyes sparkling with expectations.

Stella chuckled and looked at him with a smile. "Don't worry, Mac. I'll be ready. Will you?"

He frowned and stared at the road, pondering her words. Of course he wanted her to come, and be with him, but... He sighed. "Sure I'm ready, I just don't want you to get bored because of me. You know..." His voice trailed off and softened as he sighed. "Politicians, and all these suckers are going to be on my back all night. And they will probably try to strip you down to get any information or will try to bribe you." He glanced at her with a new boyish smile, his eyes gleaming mischievously as his sight followed her perfect body. "Although I can't fault them for wanting the former."

She raised her brows, blushing at the mention of 'striping down' and Mac sudden playfulness. "Mac, are you saying you're jealous?" She let out a small laugh.

"Ah... I." His mouth opened but then he closed it quickly and frowned. He offered her a shy smile. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded, sorry."

She smiled gently, her eyes gleaming and shining with pleasure. "You worry too much, Mac, I can defend myself from all these _awful politicians _that will surround me." She grinned, playing with the words.

His lips tight, Mac nodded as his eyes shone with amusement at the way she had said _politicians._

"Besides it's not my first official night out, and I will have my white knight with me in any cases, right?" She grabbed his right hand as they had stopped at a traffic light, one block from their new crime scene.

He glanced at her, a genuine smile playing over her lips. "Of course I'll be there. And if I could, I wouldn't let any of them get too close to..." he frowned, stopping dead in his sentence. "It didn't come out right again, sorry." He furrowed his brows and smiled weakly. "You know you are really making me saying crazy things. You realize that, right?"

Stella stared at him with a grin plastered on her face. "I guess it means you're just crazy, that's all!" She teased.

He chuckled, his eyes shining. "Crazy about you, that's for sure," he blurted out, but this time, his eyes remained firmly set on her lovely face, unyielding, and facing her with all his might.

Stella blushed, her heart beating faster in her chest at Mac's warm confession. She leaned back in her seat with a sigh of happy contentment, wrapped by the warmth conveyed by his gentle gaze.

As the avalanche pulled over far from the crime scene agitation and the yellow tape, Mac glanced at her with a sheepish grin. "I really sounded jealous?" he asked, raising his brows and offering her his best charming smile. He knew, he had to sound like it for her to say that. So maybe he was really a little overprotective over her. He frowned. But as she turned to look at him and she offered him a blazing smile, he knew that he cared too much about her to let her get hurt.

Looking at the green, ocean light shining behind Mac's eyes, and his charming smile, Stella was unable to keep her joy anymore. A broad smile spread over her face as her hand patted his right arm, and slid to his hand. His warm fingers gently squeezed hers. "Don't worry, you've been forgiven already." Then, she stared at him mischievously. "Well as long as you'll keep those beauties far away from you too." She winked and they both started into a light chuckle.

And as she was going to open the door, Mac kept her hand in his, pulling her back towards him. Using the shaded windows of the car to shield them from every prying eyes, he took a more serious look as she turned back to him surprised.

A small frown creased her face as her eyes connected with the deep intensity of his ocean eyes.

"I really want you to come with me tonight," Mac stated, his face serious.

She grinned and was about to reply that everything was okay, and that he didn't need to apologize for anything he had said when he quietly leaned toward her. She watched his tempting lips getting closer, and closer, and she remained suddenly frozen by his mesmerizing ocean eyes.

The moment his burning lips brushed hers with softness, a broad smile spread over his face. "Don't want you to forget that," he whispered, as his lips finally crushed hers with passion.

Stella closed her eyes, sinking into the soft feeling of his burning lips gently caressing hers. And for the next seconds, they both enjoyed being alone in the universe. But then, as duty was calling them, Mac's burning lips left hers. She graced him of a loving smile, and her left palm softly caressed his warm cheek before they both broke apart.

Mac winked and opened his door, jumping off the car. He smiled as his boots connected with the burning ground, and the heat assaulted him. His shades on, he looked up to stare at the sun. He turned to see Stella getting out as well, her cheeks lightly flushed but fortunately not enough to let anyone deduce anything. Anyhow, he had parked far away enough from their crime scene to be safe, just in case. He took a long breath as she smiled back at him, opening the back door on her side and grabbing her kit.

"I'm going to see our vic, Mac," she said, feeling suddenly the need to get back to work before her heated brain starts to want more of her partner. She smiled inwardly. And here, it wasn't the place at all.

Mac nodded and headed to the trunk to get his kit. He smiled, his lips still feeling the sweet taste of her skin. From the corner of his eye, he saw her disappear in the small building guarded by two officers. He grabbed his kit, and then, as he usually did, he walked slowly to the yellow tape, taking the time to look at every face staring like avid crows. Maybe this time the killer was there, staring at him as well. He frowned as he noticed a man with a dark, blue hooded sweater. Even if it wasn't always useful, noticing whoever was prying at a crime scene could help solve a murder, and Mac had always kept that habit, just in case.

But then, as he was heading to the yellow tape, a woman in tears rushed toward him, and grabbed the lapel of his jacket. He frowned as he noticed her colored dress, and scarf around her auburn hair in tail.

"You're a detective?" she asked with a quivering voice, her red eyes peering into Mac's in dread.

"I am. What's going, Mam?" asked Mac as he gently tried to get her hands from his lapels.

"My son, my son got hurt one block from here! I need help! Please!"

Mac frowned as he looked at her, having managed to get her hands free from him with the help of two police officers. "What happened to your son? Did you call an ambulance?" asked Mac concerned.

"He's only nine," she uttered with cries.

She crumbled to her knees, and Mac followed her as his left arm went around her shoulders to support her. "You have to tell us where your son is, Mam."

"One... One block from here! In... in the Gipsy camp..." she managed to utter between sobs. He fell from the roof of our home and now he's not moving." Her sad eyes connected with Mac. "I don't have a phone, and I don't have money for... for..." her voice trailed off, realizing how helpless she was to help her son.

Mac looked up to the officers. "Call an ambulance!"

"Sir," intervened one of the cops as the other was calling on his radio. "I'm training as an ME, and I can assist her."

Mac shook his head. "Good. Then, stay with her all the time. Make sure the kid got the care he needs, if there's a trouble, you call me." Mac handed him his card. Then he looked back at her. "This officer is going to come with you to see your son, okay?"

She nodded, her cheeks wet with tears, as Mac and the cops helped her to stand on her shaky legs. "Thank you." Her trembling hand lingered over his face, before she left with the cops.

His lips tight, Mac watched them leave, knowing his job was done. The kid would have help with these two officers, and soon the ambulance would take care of him. He sighed, hoping it wasn't too serious, and it was just a scared mother. Taking a deep breath, he set his lapels back down on his jacket and his face all business, he headed to the police tape. He crouched under the yellow tape and walked toward the entrance of the building when Don stopped him. Quickly, the young detective drew his notepad and smiled at Mac.

"Hey Mac. How is it that even on a crime scene you attract women?" teased Don.

Mac sighed. "Her kid is hurt and she needed help."

"Yeah, and the first cop she grabbed is you." He smiled. "You must have that look on your face that makes people think that they can trust you, you know." His brows rose in a boyish smile.

Mac smiled genuinely. "Maybe."

"So, how did it go with the Chief this morning?" asked Don, remembering all too well, the pissed off Chief that had crossed his path.

"As usual," deadpanned Mac with a deep sigh. "What do we have here?"

Don nodded. "Got it," he said referring at Mac not giving a lot to say about his showdown with the Chief. "Well, Nick Calaveros, 63. Lived at the Fifth story of this most expensive hotel. From what I heard, he owned the whole place, and the fifth story is his apartment." Don chuckled lightly. "Looks like he had made very good deals in the pharmaceutical field fifteen years ago, making him a major player in this industry." Don stared at Mac his stare darkening. "Cause of death is unknown actually. Though, from his horrified face I'm sure he went through hell."

"Where is he?" asked Mac as his gaze once again shaved the people gathered before the yellow tape.

"Upstairs in his apartment with Fincher," said Don, as he looked down at his notepad.

Mac's world suddenly stopped around him, everything turning into a blur. He looked back at Don, his jaw tightening in control anger. "What?" he voiced, his face losing his composure. "You said Fincher?"

Don nodded, as his eyes rose from his notes to Mac with a frown. "Yeah, the guy wanted to be sure that the crime scene would remain intact until you guys show up and...?" Don stopped as he watched suddenly Mac rushing inside the building. "Mac?" he called, wondering what the hell was just happening to his friend.

_Stella! _screamed Mac's mind as he rushed inside, a feeling of dread wrenching his gut. Even if she was tough, his body was cringing at the thought of having her alone with Fincher. No way that jerk was approaching her again. His jaw tightened. He had let her go there alone, and had lost quite some time with the woman and Don. _God, anything could be happening right now. Stella!_

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Well, I know this part is a bit shorter than usual, but I hope it worked out. I will do my best to update the next one asap. As always feel free to let me know what you think of it, as it does encourage to write faster, and adapt the story as well.

Have a great weekend.


	13. Showdown

**Chapter 13****:** Showdown

**A/N:** Okay as I announced to all who reviewed, here it's the next chapter. Worked all weekend on it, so hope it works. Though I must warn you for some strong language.

Also here a great song I thought about from my friend Randy, so go on the 'tub' and paste that title – "Mac and Stella - The Blowers Daughter"

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Warning:** strong adult language implied in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

The flash of her camera lighted the body spread on the creamy carpet. Her lips tight, Stella looked around, her gloved fingers still stuck to the camera. The vic was male in his late sixties as she could guess from his salty hair. He was lying down on his stomach at the foot of a messy bed, sheets rolled with the cover, and still wearing a pair of black pajamas. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed the messed up smooth carpet starting from his feet. She raised her eyes from the vic and followed the traces made on the expensive carpet. It seemed he had crawled to the place he was now resting. She took different pictures, following the trail and ended up in front of an open window. Frowning she stepped closer to it and peered down.

The view was beautiful and if she hadn't been on a crime scene, she would have enjoyed the warm, salty breeze coming from the ocean and softly blowing in her hairs. She took a long breath, her shoulders relaxing. A small smile crossed her lips as she noticed her partner down below. Five story down, Mac was talking with a woman she didn't recognize. A broad grin plastered on her face. Even from up here, he looked great and in control of everything, and that's what she loved so much about him. Then, she looked up and her eyes met the shining flow of the Hudson river. Her vic had to be really wealthy to afford such a view, though considering the huge apartment, and all the doors she had to pass to end up in the bedroom, yeah he was wealthy.

Her thoughts back on the job, she quickly took few more shots of the open window, but abruptly stopped, hearing a sound.

"Mac?" she called, raising her eyes toward one of the bedroom doors. She frowned as only the silence answered her. _Mac?_ She frowned. Of course, he couldn't be here, she had just seen him downstairs. No, it was probably one of the cops guarding the main entrance. Although the entrance was quite far from this room to hear anything. She shook her head, her thoughts back to the crime scene. Thick walls, hmm, might explain why her vic had been discovered only this morning. Even if he had called for help, with all the doors, nobody would have heard him yell. She sighed, imagining how desperate her vic's must have felt.

_Don't do that Stella,_ her mind shot in warning. As Mac already told you, _it's hard to separate emotions from a case,_ _but if you willingly put yourself into it, you gonna be screwed._ Finally pushing aside the sad idea, her mind went back to process the crime scene. Her camera rose, and she pointed at the vic to have him full length with his right arm extended, as if he had tried to reach for something; which always happened to be the case. Her brows furrowed, she stepped toward his hand to look at it.

Suddenly, her heart skipped in her chest as a hand pressed over her lips and another slid around her waist. Somebody was pulling her backwards.

_What the hell! _shot her mind. Following her instincts, her right elbow snapped at whatever was behind her, and she had the satisfaction to hear a groan of pain before the hands released her. Free, she turned quickly to face her assailant.

"Fincher!" she grunted, anger flushing her face. "What the hell ya thought ya're doing?"

Fincher favored his side where she had elbowed him, his face crunched slightly, and his eyes darting an evil glare. "Oh, c'mon, Detective, I know you wanted it," he hissed, with a predatory smile.

Totally pissed, and not in the mood for his stupid joke, Stella stepped closer to him; her eyes darting angry flames. Her hand rose before her in threat. "Don't you dare..." she started but couldn't finish as he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Without having the time to realize it, he shoved her against the cabinet.

Stella groaned as her ribs collided with the hard wood of the furniture. Her lungs empty, she tried to breathe, but he pushed her further and before she had time to act, her second wrist was trapped between her body and the hard wood. She was trapped!

"Guess you found your man!" bragged Fincher with victory, as his body pinned her against the furniture.

"Let me go! You damned piece of garbage!" she shouted angrily, her feet trying to kick him but as any cops he had been trained to control someone once pinned against a wall.

"Ah, don't play your lady with me, bitch!" He cursed. "I know what you are and what you want!" he growled in threat.

Trapped, her mind raced to find a way out but that jerk was pinning her down so roughly against the furniture that it was hard to move or even breathe. She felt with disgust his own body pressing against her back as Diakos did few years back. _Damn it!_ With disgust, his face lingered closer to her ear. _Oh God, help me! _Her mind shot in dread._ He's really crazy. _And without thinking, her mouth shouted one word._"_Mac!"

_**xxx**_

His heart accelerated in his chest, as Mac rushed into the hall of the small, luxury hotel. Heading toward the lift, he cursed, and stopped dead in his track. Two guys were moving furniture inside the lift, and one of them was stuck between the doors.

"Damn it!" He quickly looked on the side, searching for the stairs.

Dashing for the door, his right shoulder smashed it open. He winced from the bruise that would probably appear in a few hours, but it didn't matter. He climbed the stairs. He needed to check on Stella. _Just in case,_ his mind repeated, _just in case, hurry! _Quickly, he looked up, his heart beating furiously in his chest. He couldn't believe this. It had to be the only time a crying woman got stuck to his jacket, and it had to happen the day Stella could be facing alone that jerk. _C'mon, _urged his mind to his legs, _move faster! Damned Fincher! If that ass had dared touch her, he's dead!_

His breath was now short, as he passed the second floor, his mind playing all possible scenarios with a mad Fincher being victorious over Stella. His jaw tightened, he heaved, his stomach queasy, and his heart racing madly in his chest. He looked up again, praying for Stella to be okay, his legs still moving as fast as he could, and his energy running down as he was going up. The wooden stairs creased under his weight. _C'mon, Mac, hurry, damn it!_

Then, he finally saw it, the door with a big 5 written on it. Without thinking, he was there in two steps and opened it so quickly, that his body crashed into the opposite wall in the corridor. This time, he felt the bruise instantly formed over his right shoulder and cursed. Damn it, he was going to hear about that with her tonight!

Looking into the corridor, he noticed the two cops hovering and chatting near the entrance of the crime scene. _Calm down, Mac,_ his mind shot. _If they're here and talking it means that nothing had happened, right?_ He bit his lower lip, trying to compose himself, and accelerated his pace to reach them. There was no reason to panic. Stella was quite capable of taking care of herself. _Yeah, but that jerk he'sn't one to play fair._ _Just check on her._ Beads of sweat ran down his hair and into his collar, not really helping as his now, damp shirt was sticking to his skin. True or not, with Fincher around, it was safer to check quickly that Stella was okay.

The two officers saluted him as he passed the door shoving his badge quickly, and leaving them with bewildered eyes as he hadn't said a word. _No time to be nice,_ his mind added. Hastily, he entered the apartment and was struck at the large hall he had ended up. Where was Stella? That place was huge.

"Stella?" he called, his senses in alert. But only silence answered him.

He rushed forward entering the first door he found and ended up in another corridor. _What the hell!_ How big was that place?

"Stella?" His heart was hammering so loudly in his chest now, that he had to stop and take a long breath just to listen at what was around him. It was the longest seconds he had ever lived. _Please Stella, answer me. _She had to be there! _Maybe she didn't hear me,_ his mind tried to reassure him. _This place is so big that she can't hear me. Or that jerk is preventing her, Oh God, please no! _He silently prayed that she was alright as he passed a new door and stopped. Three doors faced him now, in all directions. With a deep frown, he opened the first one, and found an empty luxury room. He cursed and quickly stepped toward the second. But this time a new corridor was there. "Damn it! Stella," he called again.

Then, suddenly, his ears picked up something; some kind of muffled voices coming right ahead, and one belonged to a man. His heart hammering in his chest, he raced toward the door and smashed it open. His eyes narrowed with anger the minute he noticed Fincher's nasty hands around Stella's waist and neck; her hand trapped behind her back. A mad anger flowed inside his veins and he lashed out instantly.

In the next second, he was behind Fincher, his hand closing firmly on his collar. Grabbed from behind Fincher cursed, but Mac tugged him roughly to pull him out from Stella. Losing his balance, Fincher went flying on the opposite and smashed hard against a furniture. His mouth let escape a deep groan as his lungs emptied instantly under the blow. The wood creakedand with a certain delight, Mac heard the bastard groaned as he had probably broken a rib in the process.

"I told you to stay away from my team!" growled Mac angrily. He tugged again at a heaving Fincher, and this time, smashed him violently against the wall; pinning him as he had done with Stella. The shock bust open his lower lip. Using Fincher's confusion, Mac grabbed his wrist and twisted his right arm behind his back. Fincher screamed in pain. "Not so cocky when you're fighting another man, _detective_!" Mac voiced with rage.

Quickly, Mac glanced to the side, checking to see how Stella was doing. She was taking her breath back, but seemed fine other than that. "Stella?" he called, his voice full of worries.

Taking a long breath, her right arm pressed over her stomach and nodded. Her face was flushed with anger toward Fincher. "That jerk surprised me," she stated with a small breath.

"I'm sure he did," confirmed Mac, knowing that in a fair, open fight, Stella would have stood her ground. "Now, you bastard," grunted Mac, letting his anger flow once more as he leaned closer to Fincher who was trying to escape his grip. But the former marine had a tight grasp on him, strong enough to keep him in place. "You messed with us for the last time. You're off this case, and any that would be related to my lab!"

"You can't do... that," groaned Fincher as he tried to turn his face to see Mac. But the pressure applied to his back and neck by Mac's firm arm stopped him right away, and sent a new wave of pain.

Mac huffed, glaring at Fincher. "Watch me!" Coming closer to Fincher, he spoke only to his ear. "And I will get your badge for what you did today!" he added in controlled anger as he raised Fincher's elbow sending a wave of sharppain coursing to his body.

Fincher screamed, tears welling down his eyes like a baby. "Stopped it!" he pleaded.

His breath short, Mac was going to press further, when Stella's hand patted his shoulder, reminding him where they were. He took a long breath, he couldn't get too far with Fincher on his crime scene. With a deep frown, Mac turned to her and his angry eyes met her emeralds. He clenched his jaws, swallowing his anger.

"Mac," her soft voice whispered to his ear. "I'm okay. He just tried to scare me. But he failed," she stated louder, more to Fincher to hear, her voice now strong and confident. _Yes, he failed. He only trapped me against that furniture, as Diakos did. Nothing I can't deal with,_ her mind shot to reassure her, and to convey the same comforting thought to her partner. She could see a dangerous anger still lingering behind his green, ocean eyes. And even something else she had rarely seen: fear. Had he been scared for her?

His eyes softened instantly when he locked with her gleaming emeralds. She was right, he had lost his control enough for the day. He slightly nodded toward her, biting his lower lip. He still wasn't happy to let go that jerk after he had been so close to her. Had he really tried to only scare her? Fincher couldn't be that stupid to think he could have gone further than that? No, he had probably tried to make a point with Stella, and get even with him at the same occasion. But then, he had been wrong and reckless to do that on his crime scene. Because now, Mac had every reason not to let him out of his sight. He clenched his jaw; he had heard that jerk talk about women and the fact he had trapped Stella once didn't mean he wouldn't try again. But then, they couldn't stay like that forever. His jaw clenched in an iron grip, Mac finally let go of Fincher with regret. But he wasn't going to let him walk freely without a reminder of what it meant to touch Stella. Releasing Fincher's arm, he pushed him back roughly against the wall.

Surprised by this pull and push, Fincher's face collided once more with the white plaster, bruising his chin. Mac's lips slightly curled upward at the angry glare Fincher sent him. The jerk cuddled his right arm to his side, and his hand went to his chin. Blood appeared on his fingers.

"You'll pay for this, Taylor! I swear I'll make you pay! I'm gonna crush your career down," he threatened, hissing.

Mac stepped toward him, his stare sending flames, and Fincher instantly recoiled against the wall. "Get the hell out of my crime scene, you sneaky little rat! And if you come any closer to Stella or any of my team, I swear I'll have you behind bars for harassment!" he narrowed his eyes and glared at Fincher to be sure the guy understood. "And I'll make it my personal mission!"

"See you soon Taylor!" threatened Fincher once again, with darting eyes as he headed for the door. But still glaring at Mac, he bumped right into Flack in the doorframe.

"Hey, watch out, Pal," voiced Don, before he noticed the busted lips and bruises on Fincher's face. He looked up to see a pissed off Mac in the middle of the room, and Stella favoring her ribs too. _What the hell happened in here?_

Fincher glared at Don before he left the room, cursing Mac's name, and slamming the door behind him.

Don looked at the door eyes wide open and then at Mac and Stella. "What happened? Did you guys just fought?" He asked bewildered. _It can't be real; Mac fighting another detective on a crime scene?_ _Nah..._ But as Don looked closer, Mac's jacket hanged loosely over his right shoulder, and his friend's stare was everything but friendly. He glanced at Stella hoping to have more information but her lips were sealed. He frowned as he noticed her way to stand and cuddled her side. Was she hurt?

"Don, can you give us a sec?" asked Mac, his tone firm, but his sight softening a bit toward his friend.

"Yeah, sure, man. I just brought your kit." He raised his hand holding Mac's silver case. "You left it with me when you took off."

Mac nodded, his lips tight. "Thanks, I'll explain later."

Nodding, Don put the kit on the floor and exited the room, the door closing behind him. Alone with Stella, Mac turned toward his partner with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft. Following his words he took two, quick steps to be beside her.

When Stella saw his flushed face, and the pout of remorse painted over him, she knew what was going on in his mind. Again he was feeling guilty for all this. But it wasn't his fault.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just my pride that took a hit, wish I..." she started, but couldn't finish as Mac had wrapped his arms around her, and was pressing her face against his shoulder. She found herself wrapped in his warm cocoon, and slowly let go against him, hearing the pulsing of his rapid heart. She wasn't scared, but truth was, she wasn't sure if Mac had arrived a bit later what might have really happened. Was Fincher only playing with her? Somehow deep inside she didn't want to know. She was with Mac right now, and all was fine, the rest were just possibilities that would never happen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her ear, his hand softly deepening in her golden curls, and trying to slow down his heartbeat. He let out a deep sigh.

Still trembling a little, she squeezed back, her arms wrapped around him, and releasing the tension. After a moment of silence between them, she sighed and took a step back from Mac. His warm hand instantly pressed over her cheek, as if he wanted to keep the contact of the reality of her presence with him. His eyes stared at her face, checking if she was really okay.

"Did he hurt you?" His eyes peered into hers, searching for anything that could indicate she had more than some, small bruises.

She smiled gently at his concern. "Ah, you know me. I'm tough," she uttered bravely. "Beside we have a crime scene to take care and I'm not gonna let that jerk ruin my day."

Mac frowned, his hand sliding the long of her neck and to her arm. He gently squeezed it, his lips tight and then nodded, his professional stare back on his face. "Okay." He let out softly. He would try to know more tonight. "What did you find so far?" He asked his eyes shaving the crime scene around him.

Glad Mac had changed the subject, Stella grabbed her camera dropped on the floor. Fincher was a jerk, but most of all, she didn't want to appear weak now that she was with Mac. That jerk had really surprised her, and it wasn't few bruises that were going to make her crawl away in fear. She offered a forced smile to Mac. She didn't want him to worry more than he was obviously doing. "I took the preliminary shots, and I was about to starts with my hypothesis."

Mac crouched near the vic, slipping his hands in a pair of white gloves. "What hypothesis do you have?"

He observed her from the corner of his eye. He could see that she was favoring her right side. The same one that was pressed against the furniture. He frowned but kept looking down at the body. Stella was tough, and he had to give her some room. _C'mon, Mac, you know she'll talk when she'll feel ready._ His penlight in hand, he lighted the hair of their vic. He knew for sure that she was as stubborn as he was. And if he wanted to be sure that she would talk to him, he would have to check on her later. With Don waiting outside, having her in his arms for a few seconds had been a blessing, but now, it was time for the job.

"From his position, I'd say, he was shot in front of this window and crawled toward the door." She pointed at the exit, and Mac turned, still crouched to stare at the door. "There's a phone on the table, so he probably went for it."

Mac stood up, his penlight followed the trail made by the vic on the carpet. "Sounds right, but there's no trail of blood or any blood spatter anywhere." He frowned, and crouched again. With a small grunt, he lifted the left shoulder. "No blood under him as well," he stated, his brows still furrowed.

She shook her head, crouching in front of Mac, on the other side of the vic like old times. "Ah maybe he wasn't shot after all," she said, pointing at something near the face.

Circling the body, Mac crouched beside Stella. Her sweet perfume invaded his senses and his heart finally settled, his brain finally acknowledging that she was okay. He bit his lower lip, realizing, he had been on edge until now. With a frown, he lifted the vic's shoulder. He sighed, discovering the murder weapon. Deeply embedded in the neck, was a small dart. Although it hadn't pierced any artery to be their COD, he had the feeling he knew what Sid was going to tell them.

Stella glanced at Mac. "You think what I think?" she asked with a smirk.

He nodded with a sigh. "Poison." So they really had a serial on their arms. He stood up as Don entered.

The young detective looked at Mac and then at Stella, wondering if it was the right time to ask what had happened earlier. But Mac spoke first.

"You were right. This vic is related to Marlyn." He stared at Don. "To Parker as well," he finally dropped, and saw Don's jaw fell.

"You mean, Stella's case is linked to yours and this one too. Gee! Don't tell me we have a serial?" pleaded Don, opening his arms in defeat. "I had plans for tonight!"

Mac smiled lightly. "Sorry Don. I'm sure she'll understand," said Mac, knowing his friend had probably a date to be this pissed off.

"Nah don't say it like that, Mac. I know you were looking forward to yours too!" He winked at Mac.

"Why did you think it was related to Marlyn's?" asked Mac, ignoring his friend comment.

Don stared at Mac. His friend really had strong nerves sometimes. Though, with what just happened he wasn't sure it was really all the time. "We found a flower in his mail box." Then, he looked at Mac. "I'm sure you're glad now last night was good, huh?" he dropped with a grin.

Stella watched amused as Mac remained silent, and stared at the body. So Don knew about last night? What else Mac had shared with their friend. Suddenly wanting to erase all Fincher's memory, she decided to play along, hoping it would relax Mac as well. Since his showdown with Fincher, he had just looked too tense. "Last night?" she repeated with a mischievous smile. She saw the quick interrogation appeared in Mac's eyes before he looked back at their vic as if nothing happened.

Too happy to be able to tease his friend, Don jumped right away. He smiled broadly to Stella. "Yep, Mac got a hot date last night!" he bragged. "Though he doesn't want to tell us more about that hot dancer who appears to be out of town!"

Mac raised his eyes to the ceiling, and composed his best poker face. "Tell the ME they can take the body now," said Mac, trying to get back to work.

Stella smiled at Don's comment, noting the _hot dancer_ part for another private moment to talk with her partner.

With a small chuckle, Don winked at Stella before he took off to get the ME, ASAP.

Mac turned to Stella and as she was smiling, he dropped the comment he wanted to make, a small smile appearing on his lips as well.

With a light grin, Stella watched him as he tried to ignore what had just happened, but this time, his tensed shoulders seemed to relax a bit and she was glad for it.

With a complicit glance, both partners turned to their kits and started to process their crime scene.

_**xxx**_

Danny frowned, his eyes rose from the files before him. His hand mechanically rubbed his forehead. "So far, I got nothin'," he said bitterly.

Lindsay raised her eyes toward her weary husband. "Must be there, Danny. You know Mac's gut is always right."

He shook his head. "Yeah, he is." He sighed and his crystal, blue eyes shaved the table looking for his white box of Chinese food. He grabbed it, and his right hand close on the thick stick. Glaring at the report before him, he plunged the stick inside the box to get a piece of sour chicken, and shoved it in his mouth. "Ya know," he said as he chewed on the meat. "Maybe our vics have pissed off a guy one day as they walked into the subway, and boum, that was it?"

Lindsay seemed to think, as she drank at her coke. Once again they had to eat while working as this case was going to be a sensitive one as soon as the Chief would hear about it. "Maybe," she said not convinced.

Danny sighed and was about to shove a bunch of noodles when his phone went off. He frowned and looked at the unknown id. "Messer."

Lindsay observed him as his eyes widened in surprise. "What is it?" she asked as soon as he hung up a few minutes later.

He shook his head, his brows furrowed. "Ah that was the 6th precinct. Marlyn's ex; Malevoy, went to see them." He stared at Lindsay. "He told them that someone was harassing her, but he just remembers it now!" Danny shook his head. "though as Mac said, the guy was still under a lot when we interviewed him. Huh, wasn't easy to make him focus on the subject." He bit his lower lip. "I guess, he either detox or got a dose helping him to clear his mind."

She raised her brows. "Somebody harassed her! How?"

Danny pushed back his glasses on his nose. "Someone she had met at a bar." He smirked. "And ya know what, he remembers now? It's that she had kept the guy's card, just in case. Same card Mac found at her apartment."

With a pout, Lindsay nodded. "Well, obviously she was right. You better call Mac and Stella."

Danny nodded, dialing his boss. Maybe this time, they had a real lead.

_**xxx**_

Mac was putting back his kit in the car when his phone went off. "Taylor." From the corner of his eye, he noticed Stella sitting inside, the door close behind her. Quickly, he circled the SUV, listening to Danny. He opened the door and glanced at his watch; almost 3 pm. "Thanks Danny. And you guys take a break to eat," he said.

"_Ah, we ordered in,"_ replied Danny with a smirk.

"Good, see you guys later." Mac sat behind the wheel and glanced at Stella with a mischievous smile. "Wanna grab a bite?"

She smiled back. "Sure, what you have in mind?" She grinned. "Hot dog?" she teased, referring at their night out to the dog show.

With a broad grin, Mac turned on the engine, and led the SUV into the traffic. "Better," he said a bit enigmatic.

Stella's face lighted at his sudden playfulness. "Told you I will go anywhere you want."

"So much trust," he smirked, and glanced mischievously. "That's a lot of power you're handing me over your life," he teased.

"Oh Gosh, Mac you haven't asked me to marry you. So we're good for now," she shot back with a small chuckle before she realized what word she had used.

Mac froze at the mention of marriage. "I..." He frowned. _Damn it!_ He hadn't really thought about that. Was she thinking about it?

But as Stella started into a gentle laugh, his tension faded. "You know you're really too serious sometimes. No wonder Reed is tensed sometimes."

"Me? I don't make Reed tensed," he argued with a light smile as he led the car toward downtown, knowing what she was doing. Again he was probably appearing too worry and she wanted to relax the mood. But that damned Fincher had been too close of her for him to forget that. What would have happened if he hadn't arrived on time? He just couldn't shake that interrogation.

Stella watched as they passed the Brooklyn bridge, and turned toward him with a grin. She saw that his thoughts were still far away, but she wasn't ready to give up on him yet. Fincher was gone and things were going to be okay. Well she hoped. She sighed, all his threats had been toward Mac, and that she couldn't forget. "You make everybody tense Mac," she continued with a grin. "You're the boss," she stated with a gentle smile. "That's what bosses do."

He frowned and pulled over near Battery Park. "Do I make you nervous too?" He asked the most seriously this time.

Taken aback, she stared back at him. _What?_ But quickly she got back to her feet seeing the deep frown creasing his face with worries. "Ah, no! Can't happen!" She dropped with a big smile. "I just imagine you naked and then you don't look that bossy anymore."

"You what?" He chuckled lightly, his frown changing into a big smile to his ears.

"What? You never did that?" She quipped, her brows rose in amusement.

He smiled. "With you?" He asked, his words hanging in the air as if he was going to say something else, but then, he just smiled.

She chuckled. "So you did," she dropped, and was rewarded by his face lightly blushing.

His brows rose with a small, boyish grin, as he just watched her.

She shook her head. "Ah Mac Taylor, wonder what I'm going to do with you and..." but before she could finish, his lips were crushing hers with deep passion, his hand softly cuddling the back of her head.

After a long minute, and them breaking apart, she stared back at him with a broad smile. "You gonna have to stop doing that, Mac!"

He smiled mischievously. "Why? Did I make you tense?" He teased, amusement in his shining eyes.

She smirked, before her face broke into a broad smile. "You smart man well know what you did to me! And don't try to change the subject!" She took a long breath. "I'm okay, you don't have to worry, alright?" She finally said, knowing he was still trying to know if she wasn't hiding a bruise or more from earlier.

"Can't help," he said as he gave her a small pout of remorse.

She sighed. "I know. I promise to show you that I'm okay tonight, alright?" her eyes softly caressed his worried face. "So why are we here?" She looked around noticing the trees and grass of Battery Park and the sea few yards away.

"Pizza?" He said mischievously. "I know a great place right the corner over there." He pointed at her right.

"Pizza... hot dog..." she smiled. "You're definitely a romantic, Mac."

"Is that irony that I hear in your voice, detective Bonasera," he dropped with a smile. "Your boss is buying so what else would you like?"

"Ah, a night under the stars," she stopped, her brows furrowed. "Alright you did it already." She grinned. "Let's go for a pizza then."

He chuckled lightly as they got out of the car. He glanced at Stella as she joined him to cross the street. He understood her point of view. But there was noting that would change him, he would always worry for her. And until Fincher was out for good, he would keep an eye on her. He had the gut feeling that things weren't done. At least he hoped, next blow would be headed for him, and that the jerk would forget about his team.

Entering the small lunch place, they both sat next to each other, and he felt with delight as her hips pressed against his. She too seemed to need the connection. Stella smiled beside him, and for a moment he pushed aside what Fincher had said, and focused on her delicate features. She was all he had left in the world now, and he wasn't ready to lose it again. No matter what would happen, he would make sure she would be safe.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Alright, as always let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I hope all the scenes were okay.

Have a great week.


	14. A new enemy

**Chapter 14****:** A new enemy

**A/N:** Well again thanks for all your great reviews guys and all the favs and readers out there. And a special thanks to Aip for our little talk, lol, hope this will give it justice.

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

Their lunch was quick as it was only composed of two slices of pizza on a take out and two bottles of water, but at least, they had some quiet time together. Well, that's what Stella had appreciated. She looked up, her eyes piercing through the green foliagesoftlyswaying with the warm summer wind. Her sight caught the winking sun behind it and she smiled. They were in the middle of New York City and Mac had found a way to take them in a quiet and restful place in no time. She loved that side of him. Lingering in the soft wind and the birds' lullaby, the mood gently reminded her of the SusquehannockForest, and their amazing weekend. She glanced toward her partner sitting beside her on the bench.

His shoulders was sagging a little, and he seemed more relaxed than the last couple of hours, although she could bet he was still thinking at Fincher. She sighed, well she too was thinking about that jerk. His threat had been real toward Mac and due to her own encountershe knew he wasn't kidding. Her lips tight, she looked down at her pizza not sure she was that hungry anymore; a tight knot forming in her stomach. Mac was going to be his next target. Silently, she prayed that if it comes to that, she would be there for Mac. Though, she couldn't stop but think that something bad was going to happen.

Mac took a deep breath, enjoying the humid and warm breeze of the bay. He liked this place, though he had rarely stopped here because of the close proximity of Ground Zero. But today was different; he wasn't alone anymore; Stella was with him, and a new future was shining for both of them. A small smile grazed his lips and he glanced at her, but quickly replaced it by a frown. Stella wasn't eating anymore as if frozen in a sad contemplation. Even though she had tried to boost his mood, it was obvious that jerk was still in her mind.

He closed his eyes a second trying to shave that horrible image of her in his grasp, and his muscles instantly tensed under his shirt and jacket; sending a jolt of pain from his new bruised shoulder, to his healing stitches. Never. He would never let that happen again. That guy had been too close of her already. Slowly, his eyes lowered to her mid section. He had watched her while they were processing, and although she had stated she was okay, he could bet she was going to have some bad bruises tonight. He cringed inwardly, his jaw clenched. But he intended to take care of that, at least if everything happened according to their plans.

He sighed, remembering their talk with Don. As they had been done with the crime scene. Don had come back but this time Mac had seen his serious gaze, the smile gone. He had closed the door behind the ME as soon as they had taken the body away and had stared at them.

Don had sighed deeply, before taking a sad tone. "You guys owe me an explanation." He had tightened his lips and stared at Mac. His sight hadn't been angry, just worried. "I mean, alright Mac, you're the boss but here on the field I'm the lead for my precinct and this case." His hand had pointed at the messy floor where the vic had been. "I'm responsible for whatever happen here, you know that."

Mac had sighed and had turned toward a silent Stella. He knew Don had been right, but his first priority had been Stella at the time. That's why he had dismissed him shortly after the incident. All right, he shouldn't have done that, the hell, in normal days he would have never done anything like that. But seeing Stella in the hands of this guy. _Damn it!_ He would do it again a hundred times if it meant her spending less time with that jerk. He sighed deeply. He had just snapped and needed some time with her, first; to check that she was okay. The procedure and everyone could go to hell if she wasn't okay. He closed his eyes a second, knowing that logic should have dictated him another course of action, the same one he would have called on his friends or anyone if they hadn't respected it. But he had just done the opposite.

So, after a moment, and raking her throat and glancing at Mac, Stella had finally spoken. He smirked, he had been relieved she had been the one to speak first. This too had been another sign that she was okay. At least to his eyes.

"Sorry Don," had apologized Stella. She had looked down and then at Mac. "Fincher tried to scare me with a bad joke," she had finally said. "And Mac arrived on time to save the day."

_A joke?_ That's how she had called Fincher's move. Mac had cringed at the word, but then, if she felt better this way, he would support her. He had sighed, still remembering Don's stare turning red.

"You mean that asshole aggressed you?" the young detective had uttered in smoldering anger.

Stella sighed deeply and Mac had seen how bitter she had been about that. She couldn't admit someone as weak as Fincher had got the upper hand on her. "No," she had said, careful with the words. "He played me, and he wanted to get back to me because of something I told him. So why. Really wasn't that bad."

Mac's fists had tightened then. _Really not that bad. Damn it!_ She wasn't going to excuse him, now? His mind had shot furious.

Don's gaze had traveled from one of his friends to the other not sure how to say that. It was obvious than he considered Stella like his big sister. Whoever touched her, had to face him, but he had quickly noticed too that Fincher's face had already met Mac's fist first. "Mac?" had asked Don, probably understanding too well what had happened and why now Mac had rushed inside.

"Sorry, Don," Mac had finally managed, his frustration boiling inside. His jaws had clenched, as he had observed Stella, talking with calm and composure while he could bet she was even more frustrated than he was. Somehow he couldn't shake the idea he had failed her. And by getting into a fight with Fincher, he hadn't helped either. Though at least, he had gotten the guy out of her. But even being in the same room as Stella, it was already too close to her for his taste. Now, Stella could always press charges against Fincher but then, he could always argue that Mac had attacked him first, though it would be hard to prove it as none had other witnesses than themselves. He sighed deeply.

"What you guys wanna do?" had asked Don.

Mac had stared at Stella. It was up to her. But if it was him, he would press charges against that bastard. But then Stella had nodded.

"I'm alright, and he didn't scare me. And I'm sure he understood Mac's point of view." She had declared, with a weak smile to Mac.

Mac's lips had tightened, knowing she wanted to move on and avoid maybe heat coming his way. He should have cuffed the man, instead of hurting him. Now, even if none of them could attack each other, the simple facts of pressing charges against Fincher, would get heat on him. And Stella knew that any political heat like that could damage his file. Nonetheless he had argued that she should press charges, no matter the outcome, especially about him. He sighed, he didn't care about his file and his career, all that matter was her. But then at the end, it was her call to go against Fincher.

Seeing that she was still plunged in her thoughts. He grabbed the slice of pizza from her hand that was threatening to fall on the ground, and put it aside. Softly, his fingers entwined with her cold hands bringing warmth to them. Surprised, Stella seemed to be pulled back from her thoughts and looked at him with a gentle frown.

"I will never let him touch you," Mac said in a reassuring tone, breaking the lullaby between two birds.

"I know." Her eyes connected with his soft, ocean gaze and then slowly drifted on the green grass near the bench. She knew he was right, she should have pressed charges against Fincher. But then, Mac would have had to explain to the internal affairs why he had fought with Fincher instead of calling for the officers outside, and just arrest him. It wasn't because of their relationship she was afraid. No, Mac had snapped, and any political enemy of the Lab could use that later to destroy him, and that was out of the question. She sighed. She didn't want Mac to have troubles because of her. This incident was really nothing.

He frowned. "So what is it, Stell?"

Her lips tight, her emeralds locked with his green, ocean eyes this time, and she let out a deep breath. "I just have a bad feeling about that. I mean he threatened you and..." she started, searching her words not to appear too worried.

Mac smiled, and his warm hands squeezed hers gently. "Don't worry, he's no match for me."

She shook her head, and offered him a weak smile. "Yeah, in a fair fight, Mac... But you saw his eyes..." Her voice trailed off. "He won't come to face you in front the next time."

He sighed. "I know, I got the same warning from Sinclair." He cringed as he saw the realization dawning in her eyes. He hadn't really talked about that with her. _Damn it!_

"Sinclair?" She frowned. "You said it was nothing? Is it what Fincher meant by crushing your career down?" Her heart accelerated now. So she was right. Fincher wanted to hurt him too, maybe even more than her. If Sinclair had come to warn Mac, it had to be for something big.

"Stella." He sighed. "I don't want you to worry. Sinclair just came to tell me that his father is a good friend of the governor, that's all."

"That's all," she repeated bewildered. She couldn't believe that. "Mac..."

He smirked, looking back at the grass. "It just means that next time he'll try to get to me in a more political way. And I will be ready for it," he reassured her.

"Still, sounds bad to me." She squeezed back his hands. "I really don't like it."

Mac sighed, and their eyes connected softly. "Me neither, but we got Dumbrock, right?" He shrugged, dismissing Fincher as a small event. "So I guess it's not a crooked cop that's gonna scare me." He offered her his best, charming smile.

She smirked. "There's nothing that scares you, Mac. That's why I'm worried with a guy like him. He'll come at the most unexpected time to jump on you."

"I'll worry on time. Until then I intend to enjoy every minute of your company." He graced her of a boyish grin. "Still hungry?" he asked with a mischievous grin, showing the slice of pizza he had carefully put aside.

"Ah you know I can't resist to that double cheese crunch."

"That's my girl," he said with an amused smile.

As Stella bit in her half eaten slice, Mac's phone went off. Still smiling at her, he brought it to his ear, and his smile turned serious. "Okay Don, we're on our way. Good job." He looked at Stella as she was finishing her pizza. "Don's men have found Trent. They have him in custody."

"He's the guy whose name and prints were on Marlyn's card, right?" asked Stella trying to remember the elements of Mac's case.

"Yes. He also has an aggressive past and he currently works in a flower shop."

"Then let's go," she said with a big grin, wiping her hands on a small napkin.

Mac smiled and as they both climbed into the avalanche, he looked at her mischievously.

"What?" she asked, bemused.

He gave her a boyish grin. "You have some tomato here." And to show her, his thumb gently caressed her lips, cleaning the tiny trace of tomato at the corner of her delicate lips.

She smiled. "You know you don't need any tomato excuse to do that," she stated, her eyes gleaming with amusement at his tender touch.

He blushed slightly and turned on the engine. "I'll remember that."

_**xxx**_

Few minutes later, and several blocks away from Battery Park, Mac glanced toward Stella as they were about to enter the 12th precinct. His smile changed into his serious poker face, and she knew it was going to be all business from now on. Though, she noticed with delight, his eyes smiling when he opened the door for her.

"Ladies first," he teased with a grin.

Her eyes gleaming, she nodded, and stepped inside. As always the first thing that assaulted her was the heavy smell of sweat lingering in the air, quickly followed by the overwhelming noise of voices and rumble composing any precinct. Her lips closed, she watched as cops came and went with cuffed perps, while others were sitting behind their desk, taking notes from witnesses; as always the 12th was very busy. She smiled, she had never been bored by this atmosphere when she had worked at the 9th precinct, earning her second grade badge at the time. As Mac stepped beside her, a few pair of eyes looked up and then quickly went back to their files as they recognized them.

With a childish delight, she felt Mac's hand protectively pressing on the small of her back. Maybe it was because of his altercation with Fincher or their talk in the park, but anyway, she liked that new side of him, especially as private as he used to be. Though somehow she had to admit, feeling his caring presence behind her this way was really comforting. So much comforting that she felt a pair of wings growing in her back. Delightly amazed, she headed straight to the interrogation room as if all the madness had disappeared from the surface of the earth.

There, Flack was waiting for them, a file in his hand. He looked at Mac with a grim face, although his eyes softened as he noticed the protective gesture toward Stella. He knew Mac cared about Stella more than life itself. He sighed, well, his showdown with Fincher's had proven how much. But Flack had to admit, it was the first time he had really seen his so-controlled friend snap so fast, even with Drew Bedford or that creepy women's killer, he had never done that. He nodded as his friends stopped before him.

"My guys caught him in a bar, two hours ago." He smirked. "According to the bartender, he spent the night there drinking like a fish, and the rest of the day sleeping like a noisy dog." He handed the file to Mac. "It seems his loud snoring bothered the clients, so they called the cops. Talk about some luck in your drink."

Mac grabbed the file, his eyes quickly scanning the lines and Trent's profile. His lips tight, he glanced at Stella and without a word she nodded, heading for the observation room. He smiled, she had understood him in a blink of an eye, and for once, he was glad she hadn't argued with him. Trent was a giant with his 6 foot and plus, combining to that his aggressive mood, and the cocktail was explosive. Especially after what she had been through few minutes ago. No, it was better she remained aside for today. Then, he turned to Don. "I'd like you to stay with her."

Don looked at him bemused. "Huh? Mac, you sure you don't want I tag along, I mean you read that report, right?" Don switched his balance, unease at the idea of Mac being alone with this colossal man. "It took four of my guys to get him to sit on that chair and cuff him. I mean, he looks groggy and his speech is slow because of alcohol but he was quick to grab one of my guy. If we hadn't been there, I don't know how he would have ended up."

Mac frowned and looked through the open blinds, their suspect waiting behind a plain, steel table. His cuffed hands were gathered awkwardly in front of him, so that it lifted his broad shoulders even more, making him appear like a giant, grizzly bear waiting to strike. Mac bit his lower lip, watching as Trent was playing with a bottle of water placed on the table.

"I'll be okay, Don, thanks," he finally said.

With a deep frown Don nodded, knowing that if Mac wanted to be alone it meant he had a strategy in mind. So with regret, he left his friend.

A few seconds later, Stella greeted Don with a small smile as he entered the observation room, and her sight quickly went back to the room where Mac had just entered. She tightened her lips. She knew that if Mac wanted to be alone he had his reasons, though as his partner, she couldn't shake the idea that she should have been inside. For a minute, she wondered if Mac wasn't trying to keep her safe from any harm. She frowned. He had never really done that before, but deep inside she couldn't be sure that the scene with Fincher hadn't really shaken his foundations. So maybe, he was really trying to protect her. But as caring as he was, she didn't want to appear as a little, fragile doll. No way, she would have to talk to him about that.

She took a long breath, and watched as he tossed the file on the table. The man didn't even move a muscle, and then slowly a wicked smile curved Trent's face, as if he was readying himself for a fight. She shivered, wondering if he was tied enough for Mac's sake. But then, as he moved his hands she had the disgusting feeling to see that only his hands were cuffed, and to nothing else. No restraints. _Mac, I pray he doesn't come at you._

"Dean Trent," started Mac, not impressed; he too could play this way. "Seems you run fast, but not fast enough to escape to the NYPD, especially when you drown yourself with alcohol," quipped Mac with a victorious smile, he knew his suspects always hated that smile, kinda made them nervous.

Trent grunted, half leaned on the table to support his pounding head. "Whatya want, detective? I was in vacation. I didn't know I shoulda let my schedule with you guys," he huffed.

"With us no. But with your parole officer that surely," replied Mac. Then, his brows rose, faking as if a new thought had crossed his mind. "That reminds me," he paused, narrowing his steel, ocean gaze and staring at Trent with a smile. "You haven't seen him in a while, have you?"

"Just spread your BS accusation, and be done with it!" Trent growled, his cuffed hands massaging his temples, and ignoring Mac's sight as much as he could.

But Mac was used to big bullies like Trent, and wasn't impressed by his self-confidence. Standing up, he circled Trent with a dark stare, and sat on a corner of the table, leaning closer to Trent. "Sounds to me like a parole violation that could send you straight back to jail."

With a smirk, Trent looked back at Mac. "You ain't gonna take me anywhere, detective!" stated Trent with a firm glare.

A frown appeared on Mac's face, but he didn't lose his calm. It was just Trent's way to try to get under his skin. But inwardly, something in Trent's behavior and the way to say anywhere with so much confidence made him cringed; something was off.

_**xxx**_

From behind the glass mirror, Stella tensed, knowing that kind of answer wasn't going to please Mac at all. Was this guy really thinking he could escape the system?

Don raked his throat next to her, and she glanced quickly toward him. His right hand before his mouth, he had a serious look. "You know you should have pressed charges, right?" He glanced shyly toward her, almost apologizing for bringing back that subject, but frankly, he had to try. Then slowly, his stare went back to their suspect. "Mac was right, you know," he said speaking at the window. "You should have listened to him and pressed charges."

"I know, Don. But..." She sighed, her gaze following Mac behind the window. "I'm not sure how to do that without Fincher getting into a witch hunt using the media." She frowned, and felt Don's gaze on her. "I mean, I know is capable of anything, and I don't want Mac to pass for the bad guy on the 8' o'clock news while Fincher brag about it. He has enough already to deal with." She gazed at Mac in the room. "I can't do that to him..."

Don frowned, worries lingering behind his big, blue eyes. "He's still recovering?"

Stella glanced at him and then back to Mac. "He's doing better I guess. But with him it's always hard to know."

A light smile curved his lips. "Mac knows what he's doing."

"I know." She sighed deeply. "Doesn't mean it's safe for him."

With a deep frown, Don stopped watching the interview and stared at Stella, observing her with intensity, and then finally a grin lighted his face. "He has you," he dropped suddenly.

Stella looked at him stunned. "As a friend I can always..." she started, but as his sight peered with a big grin, she stopped. "How? I mean..." she blurted out, realizing her friend was speaking literally.

His smile widened. "I got the clue this afternoon, and with the way Mac was looking at you." He smirked. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but it wasn't just worries. There was something more, and until now I hadn't made up anything of it." He grinned. "Though with the way he behaved lately I should have known it was you behind all this."

Her eyes gleamed at his remark. "So what changed?"

He smiled. "You're way to look at him too." He glanced at Mac in the room and then looked back at her. "You have the same fire inside, and it wasn't there before." He chuckled. "Well, not with that same intensity."

Finally, a shy smile curved her lips as well. "The same intensity," she whispered.

Don patted her shoulder, his eyes suddenly sad. "Yes, the same fire I could see in Jess when she..." his voice trailed off, his lips tight.

Stella nodded, and a long silence lingered between them, thinking at their friend gone.

"You know I'm here for you guys if you need anything, alright?"

"Thanks, Don. We know that."

He smiled. "Hey come here, big Sis," he said as he pulled her in a big hug.

Stella smiled as she squeezed back her friend in a warm embrace. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Stell. Anytime."

Breaking their hug, Don rubbed the back of his neck shyly, and glanced at the interview room. Mac was still inside, but was now standing, obvious anger displayed on his face, as Trent was smirking broadly.

_**xxx**_

"No, you're staying here, Trent," replied Mac as he glared at the man smiling before him. Slowly, he pulled out a small plastic bag from his jacket and stared at Trent. With a light smirk, he placed inside it the small bottle of water Trent had drunk from it. Then, he glanced at the officer before the door. This trick was so old, he couldn't believe the suspects were still falling for it. But anyway it would help them get Trent's DNA and prints.

As the officer was about to leave with the bottle. Trent locked darting, angry eyes with Mac, and stood up abruptly. The heat rose in the room as the officer froze near Mac who quietly sat back, and looked at Trent with composure.

"You can go, officer," Mac told him. He didn't need help to contain Trent. The officer darted nervous eyes toward him, but seeing his calm determination, he finally settled for leaving, taking with him the precious bottle with its genetic evidence.

"Sit, down!" ordered Mac, staying on his chair and glaring at Trent.

The giant man glared down at Mac, daring him to make him move. But before Trent realized what was happening, Mac had tugged on his cuff, and Trent was sitting before him with a dark grim on his face.

"I have three murders to solve and no time to deal with your outbursts," Mac exclaimed.

"I swear I'll have a field day with you, detective," huffed Trent as he slumped back in the chair, his cuffs leaving Mac's hand.

Mac smirked, ignoring the threat and going for Trent's motive. "Now, I got it. You killed Marlyn by passion. Huh? Maybe she rejected you and you decided that you were going to make her pay for it. That's why she had your card, right? You gave it to her in the heat of the moment?"

Trent grunted, shaking his head. "She was a hooker," he finally blurted out with a disgust. "She eyed me all night and then took off after I'd given her my card." He smiled wickedly. "So yeah, I gave her my card, but I didn't kill her."

Mac stared at Trent, not buying his not guilty pout. "What I don't understand," he continued. "Is why killing Parker and Calaveros? Were they her lovers? Or they too barged into you and pissed you off?" He smiled, hoping to trigger Trent. "Or maybe you hit on them too, and like Marlyn they refused to go with you?" He smirked and gave a scanning look at Trent. "You got to give them that you're not the Apollo model type," scoffed Mac, knowing this kind of comment could really piss Trent off, and it worked even better than he thought.

Out of the blue, Trent's cuffed hands raised to punch Mac. But luckily for him as the man was fast, the table between them hindered his move and Mac swung back on his chair before pushing the table forward and pinning Trent to the wall.

Trent groaned, and glared at Mac, as he tried to push the table probing angrily into his midsection, his head stretched out in burning anger.

Mac stared angrily at Trent, not speaking, and caught a view of Trent's neck and what was hidden by the green t-shirt.

"I... I..." tried to speak Trent between his ground teeth.

Releasing the pressure on the table, Mac sat back and Trent breathed normally again. He glared at Mac, his hands cuddling his midsection. Hatred flashed through his eyes. If the man hadn't been cuffed, and in this interrogation room, Mac could swear that he would have plunged on him to choke him to death. Yeah, this man wasn't harmless at all.

But before any of them could say another word, and Mac tried to get a confession, the door opened, breaking the boiling silence. A tall, blond man in a real expensive suit, and a fierce, blue gaze entered as if the place belonged to him.

"Detective," he said, putting his silvery suitcase on the table. "I'm Alistair Cornwel, Mister Trent's lawyer. You shouldn't have started this interview without my presence." He glanced at Trent, rubbing his sides and frowned. "I'm advising you not to say another word."

Mac stared at the lawyer, his jaw clenched. With him now, he could kiss good bye to his chances to get a confession. _Damn it!_

"Can you tell me, what are the charges against my client?"

"Your client is the prime suspect in a multiple murder case," replied Mac keeping a firm gaze on the lawyer. He knew what the lawyer was going to make of this. They had no real evidence that tied Trent to any murders. The fertilizer wasn't enough, so why he had opted for getting a confession, or maybe a statement that would compromise Trent. But now his hope was gone.

Cornwel smirked. "In other words you have nothing." He glanced back at Trent smiling like a peacock. "Let's go, Mister Trent." He looked back at Mac with a proud gait. "That would be wise to have someone take the cuffs around my client's wrists quickly. Or we might have to press charges for abusive force." His chin slightly pointed at Mac, and Trent rubbing his ribcage.

Mac huffed, his eyes not leaving both Trent and the lawyer. In any case he wasn't impressed by the bragging lawyer. "Your client resisted to an officer, and fought with four more," Mac stated, omitting his own showdown.

Cornwel glanced at Mac. "Well, he's not anymore. And if you keep the charges of resisting an arrest, I'll have this precinct charged of abusive force and he will be free in an hour. And you said it yourself, he's a suspect, not accused of anything. So we're leaving."

Taking a deep breath, Mac watched as both men walked to the door and an officer freed Trent of the cuffs. Mac's fists tightened at his sides.

Then, Trent turned back toward him with a smug face. "Thanks for the drink, detective Taylor. I'll remember you."

Mac watched bitterly, as his suspect walked out of the precinct. Something in the way he had said thanks was making him very uneasy. The guy knew they would compare his DNA and prints. So for him to be that confident, he had to have something in backup or really being innocent. Don and Stella silently joined him in the interrogation room.

"You think it's him?" probed Don.

Mac sighed, biting his lower lip in deep thoughts. "I think Mister Trent is even more suspect now."

"What you mean, Mac?" asked Don with a frown.

"From what Danny gathered about him, he appears to be everything but wealthy. So, how a guy working in a flower shop can afford a lawyer costing 300 boxes an hour?"

Stella stepped beside him. "You think he's protected. Commissioned?"

"Maybe." He turned to his friends. "He definitely sticks to our profile. This guy had an air born unit tattooed on his neck. Couldn't see exactly which one, but he made it to the military." He shook his head. "Which means we should be able to get his file from them."

Stella grinned, as she saw Mac's immersed expression. "You're thinking about something else."

He smiled shyly to her, his lips tight, and his eyes twinkling with a shining light. He couldn't keep anything from her. "He didn't react when I spoke about Parker or Calaveros as if he already knew."

With a smiling nod, Stella gazed at him. "So he's definitely our guy."

"Now, what we need is hard evidence," continued Mac.

"Don't wanna ruin your theory guys, but as his lawyer said," intervened Don. "He has an alibi for last night. He was in a bar in Long Island City, between the 31st and Broadway." He sighed. "And I got a couple o' witnesses rememberin' him from midnight to 10 this mornin'."

Mac frowned. "He could have slipped out for an hour or two without being noticed. Long Island City isn't that far from where we found Calaveros. It's only a half an hour drive, and even shorter if he does that when everybody is asleep." He glanced at Stella. "We need a precise time of death. Let's go see Sid and check if his alibi is still working, then." He turned to Don, and both men exchanged knowing glances.

"I'll call you," Don said a bit too enigmatic for Stella's taste.

Mac nodded and headed out, ignoring Stella's puzzling glances. Although he knew she wasn't going to drop the case that easily. And as expected, as soon as they neared the car, she made it known.

"Mac?" she asked as soon as she reached him. "What was that?"

He sighed, knowing he couldn't hide anything to her perceptive senses. "I asked Don for a small favor." In fact, he had asked him right after they had cleaned up the crime scene, but with Stella around, Don hadn't got the time to confirm if he was going to do it or not. Though he had never doubted his friend would help him.

She sighed, already knowing what it was about. "You are going to have him digging into Fincher's past, don't you?"

With a deep frown, he climbed inside the driver's side, and she quickly joined him. "That guy is dangerous, Stella," he started. "I'm not gonna let him loose, while you..." He stopped, tightening his lips and offering her a pout of remorse.

"It'll be okay, Mac," she said, as her fingers gently grabbed his hand clutched around the wheel.

His gaze softened as their eyes locked. He sighed. "But I can put this one aside, Stell." _For you._.. his mind continued.

She shook her head. "I agree, but don't you think you're going for a witch hunt that could be interpreted as harassment. If the IAB is on our back, how are we going to be together without Sinclair..." her voice trailed off.

"I know. But this scum bag isn't gonna stay free. He's dangerous and you know it. I'll talk to Sinclair. And about us, we haven't done anything wrong." He sighed, his eyes gently connecting with her emeralds. "The cases are on their way, everything is fine with the Lab as well. They can't call on us on anything." He let out a deep breath. "I'm tired of all this."

"I am too, Mac. I'm just worried that this scum bag will try something against us or worst, against you."

Mac chuckled lightly, his eyes shining gently to reassure her. "Told you he can't do anything to me." He gave her his charming smile. "I'll clear up the situation first thing in the morning with the Chief. For now, we got to check with Sid and then get ready for the mayor's cocktail." He frowned. "You still wanna come after..."

But Mac couldn't finish his sentence as Stella was now pressed against him, her lips crushing his with passion. Gently her delicate fingers snaked around his neck and started to play with his short hair. With delight, she felt her partner relaxing slowly in her arms. After a minute of a much tender hug, she finally sat back, her cheeks flushed. His face too reddened into a soft blush as Mac remained silent, his eyes shining with happy content and watching her. "Now I know how to shut you up," she quipped with a broad grin.

He smiled, shaking his head in fake despair, as he turned on the engine. _What could he really answer to that?_

_**xxx**_

As soon as they got out of the lift, Mac and Stella instantly felt their body recoil at the aggressive smell of death. Mac glanced quickly at Stella. Both were used to it with their work. But as he read it in her eyes, she was as disgusted as he was inside. So it was really a matter of appearance for everyone when they were downstairs, hiding well the repulsion to let their brain connect on their work. Mac turned toward the smiling ME coming their way. Somehow, he hoped it was the same feeling for his friend. He frowned, it was true that sometimes, Sid's passion for his work was really worrying him.

"Ah, welcome to my lair," greeted Sid with open arms as he spotted Mac and Stella. "Been a while since you two came down together." He smiled. "I was starting to wonder if everything was fine in the great partnership."

Stella winked at Sid, and gently patted Mac's arm as she leaned on him playfully. "Ah you know how we are busy, Sid, especially Mac," she teased.

Mac turned to her with a small grin, rolling his eyes up, which was instantly noticed by the ME. But then, he looked back at Sid, his face serious. "What did you find on mister Calaveros?"

Sid frowned, and put aside the idea that had crossed his mind for a split of a second about his friends. _It just couldn't be._ He clipped his glasses on, and stepped near the autopsy table, lifting the blue sheet covering Calaveros.

Stella stepped beside Mac. Now both could clearly see where their vic had been wounded.

"I extracted that one out of his neck." Sid showed them as he grabbed a plastic bag and handed it to Mac.

Turning the bag before him for Stella to see, Mac looked closely. "Looks like a small dart," he remarked.

Sid nodded. "Even if that thing went deep in mister Calaveros' neck, it didn't pierce any artery or anything vital. I send a blood sample to tox. You might wanna check for poison." He looked up and met Stella's enquiring gaze. "Same pattern like your last client I heard," he said with a small frown. "Is that why you're both here? This murder is related to one of your case?"

Mac nodded with a deep sigh. "To both."

Sid straightened up, clipping his glasses down his neck, his mouth forming a small O. "I guess that means there's a serial killer out there." He clenched his jaw. "Hope you guys can catch him quickly before I have to open a second storage room." He shook his head. "I don't mind the company, but the place is a little too overcrowded lately."

Stella locked her eyes with Sid. "You know Mac, Sid. He won't rest until we have him behind bars." She glanced at Mac, her gaze soft and filled with tenderness as it laid on her companion. He was so engrossed in his thoughts as he looked at the body, that he seemed to have left the planet.

Sid creased his face, marvelling at the way Stella was looking at Mac. No, really there was something in the air today that he couldn't really grasp between those two. But he quickly came back to reality, pulled back by Mac's enquiring voice.

"What's our TOD?"

Sid looked at the body and his gloved hands went to rest on the edge of the table to support his tired shoulders. "Ah, around 11 to 10 hours."

Stella watched with delight as Mac's green, ocean eyes rose to the right. Working with him was just a pleasure at any moments. She breathed slowly. At least today, she hadn't to worry about him, and had the opportunity to just be with him and linger in his comforting presence.

"So that makes the time of death between 5 and 7 AM."

Sid nodded. "It seems mister Calaveros enjoyed the early morning."

"But to get him at that time," intervened Stella. "The killer had to be waiting for him on the other side of the street."

"Or he knew Calaveros' habit," suggested Mac.

She frowned. "You think, Trent could have been hired for this job?"

"Could be. Now we have to find from where the dart flew, and check Trent's alibi." Mac smiled as he turned toward Stella. "I wonder how fast someone can drive from Long Island City to Calaveros's place."

She smiled back. "Adam?"

Mac grinned. "You read my mind," he quipped. "Thanks Sid," he added. "Nothing else?"

"Huh, no sorry. Can't always have a surprise for you, Mac," teased the ME.

"Well, this will do." Mac nodded with a smile and turned to Stella. Without a word, he marveled as she had understood exactly what he had in mind and nodding to Sid, she headed to the lift.

As both detectives left the morgue, the chief ME remained deep in his thoughts. It was true that he hadn't seen Mac and Stella together since at least a week. But what he had just seen was... Hmm how could he put it into words? It was as if their friendship had upgraded to a new level. He frowned, remembering the talk he had with the team three days ago, and how they had bet that they could get something about their relative dates. He smiled happily. What he had just witnessed was putting a lot of his theories into perspective actually. He shook his head with a mix of amusement and happiness. Finally things were going to be what they should have been a long time ago, his mind reassured him. In the middle of this chaos, he was glad that his friends had finally found happiness.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N: **All right, this one contained a lot of news, hope it wasn't too much. Anyway, stay tuned for the big mayor's event and more actions and Smacked moments to come. As always feel free to drop a review and let me know what you thought of this.

Have a great week.


	15. Meeting in Heaven

**Chapter 15 ****:** Meeting in Heaven

**A/N:** Well thanks to all for the reviews and tweets (lol) and the fav. Sorry for the delay, but then life got priorities. Well, hope you like this one...we'll see at the end...

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

Mac swung from one foot to another in the lift, and Stella looked at him amused. They had just left Sid at the morgue and for once they had almost confirmed that this case was related to the other two they had.

"What?" he said with a weak grin on his face.

She smiled. "Ah nothing..." Her voice trailed off. She couldn't stop to smile seeing his cheeks had reddened as if he was happy and anxious at the same time. "I mean, I never saw you that nervous before. What is it?"

He took a deep breath, his hands plunged in his pocket and he finally released his breath. "Sid knows now," he stated bluntly, his eyes looking at the surprise painted on her face.

"What do you mean he knows? Sid? How can you say that?" she asked with a slight frown.

Mac smirked, biting his lower lip. "The way he looked at you when you teased me." His eyes softened.

Her eyes widened. So Mac observed carefully the men watching her. That was cute. A small smile spread over her lips. Somehow it was as if his eyes were constantly shielding her to be sure that nothing bad would ever happen again. "Well, for what matters, Don knows too." She finally said.

He chuckled lightly. "So much for keeping a low profile. But I guess we knew what was coming. And with a team of detectives it's hard to hide something. Though we can't say we tried really hard."

A small grin plastered on her face. "We are family after all. They had to notice something at one point."

"Family," he whispered as if this simple word was bringing him back to his past. "Yes we are." He smiled. "Though like that, there's no need for secret meeting."

"What?" She affected a fake frown, but it quickly changed into a smile as she leaned softly against him, her hand squeezing his arm. "I like our secret meetings, Mac." Her smile lighted her face. "Especially if it's dark and you're the only one around," she teased, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

He grinned, his right arm encircling her shoulders and squeezing them gently before he let go. "I love you," he whispered to her ear, his warm breath caressing her cheek.

Her face lighted at his words. "Love you too, Mac," she said with a genuine smile. But even if she wanted to kiss him right now, she preferred to wait and recompose herself as the 35th floor was coming.

The doors opened on the busy corridors of the Lab and both stepped out, their face lighted by their complicit smile. Quickly, their steps led them to the conference room where they found a busy Danny, files spread before him on the table.

"Danny," called Mac as he entered followed by Stella.

His young friend raised his head acknowledging their presence. "Ah, tell ya Mac... this case is like searching a needle in a haystack. There's more reasons for our vics for not knowing each other than ever meeting at all." He sighed.

Mac frowned, his hands took support on the back of a chair and he leaned slowly forward, giving in to his weariness accumulated other the past weeks. This day had been pretty restless until now, and with the mandatory evening than he and Stella had to comply to, it was going to be even more stressful. So if Danny had no lead, the day was really screwed. Well, minus the fact that tonight would be spent with Stella. This was going to be good. Or he hoped for.

Mac sighed and his eyes met Danny's. "Keep digging Danny. We now have a third body with Sid. His name is Nick Calaveros, 63 and it appears he was shot with a dart in his bedroom earlier this morning. Where is Lindsay?"

"Right here, Mac," answered Lindsay from the threshold.

Mac glanced at Stella amused. A slight frown creased his face wondering why, but when he looked at Lindsay, he got the answer. In her hands she was holding a couple of flowers. Putting her heavy burden on the table, she grabbed a couple of flowers and walked toward Mac with a mischievous grin. He smiled, knowing she was again about to do a demonstration, and he was the designated volunteer. He sighed inwardly, though he had to admit he liked the attention of his young CSI.

From the corner of her eyes, Stella observed what Lindsay was about to do and grinned. Since day one, the former Montana CSI had liked to demonstrate her point by doing experimentation. She grinned and the guinea pig had always been Mac. She stared at him, and marveled how he could remain that stoic every time, though he was hiding a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

Her eyes gleaming with mischief, Lindsay stopped before Mac and glanced quickly at Stella. Considering that she assumed that something was going on between the two of them, she wanted to be sure she wasn't stepping on any toes. As she noticed Stella's grin, she knew she had the green light.

"Linds?" asked Mac, his brows rose, wondering what he was going to be this time. He could still remember biting in an onion and think it was delicious.

Her smile growing the young CSI walked toward him, a pink flower in hand, she stopped in front of Mac and slipped the stem of the flower inside Mac's jacket pocket over his heart, so that only the pink petals were visible. She cracked a genuine smile and patted Mac's jacket over his heart, before stepping back. "That's better," she stated with an amused smile.

Mac furrowed his brow, cracking a smile at the daring CSI. "Lindsay?" His eyes shone with amusement waiting for her to explain why his dark jacket was now fashioned with a pink flower.

She grinned like a kid. "Well I thought it would look good on you, since you gave me an idea to dig for."

He stared at her, knowing she was waiting to make her effects.

"So," she started again. I thought about what you said to Danny about flowers and that they had a language of their own. And I wondered if the roses received by Marlyn could have had a meaning as well."

Danny stretched up in his chair, drinking her words.

Lindsay smiled at her husband and then, pointed at her laptop. "I found a lot of interesting things on the internet. Especially that Marlyn's roses, were not any kind of roses; it's Lychnis Coronaria, also known as Rose Campion. It's an early summer flower so we can unfortunately find it as well in wilderness at this time of the year."

Danny shook his head as Mac glanced at him, meaning he had no idea she had dug about that.

Lindsay grabbed her tablet and gave it to Mac to read. She smiled at Stella. "It appears that a Rose Campion is the expression of I quote 'only deserve my love'. Which could mean that Marlyn was killed because she dared to love someone else."

"Or because she shouldn't have been able to be loved by another man," finished Mac, with a deep frown.

Lindsay nodded. "Yup, I got information about the new vic as well. I heard Flack had found a flower there, well mostly known as a rhododendron. And for this one it means agitation, beware and danger."

"Well, Calaveros obviously didn't take it for account," replied dryly Danny.

"No," said Stella. "But if our killer is sending message via flowers why we never found any flowers in Parker's apartment?"

A broad grin spread on Lindsay's face. "Well, in fact we weren't looking for that, and yes we never found any flowers. But we did find some yellow streaks of pollen among the broken glasses. And as I analyzed it, it belongs to a yellow rose."

Danny lazily brushed his hair back. "Which means."

"It means jalousie, Danny," intervened Mac.

Danny stared at Mac, how did it come that Mac knew something like that?

"He's right," supported Lindsay. "Yellow roses stands for trahison."

"Wow," whistled Danny. "okay, we got the flower link so we can dig on this kind of motive now. Though it's still pretty vast to me."

Mac smirked. "Well at least, it gives real lead. Just dig in there."

Lindsay nodded as well as her husband and headed to the exit.

"Hey, Linds?" called Mac. "And what was that for?" He said, pointing at his jacket where the pink flower was neatly tucked.

"Oh that, it's a Lychnis flos-cuculi, also called a Ragged-Robin." She watched amused as Mac rose his brows in wonder. "It's the symbol of wit," she finished with a broad grin. "I thought it would suit you well." She chuckled lightly at Mac, a smile of amusement displayed on his lips, and his eyes gleaming softly. And then she finally turned and left.

Mac nodded toward Danny and Stella and then followed after Lindsay. He had a lot to catch up before the evening, and with three of his friends on the case, he had sometime to finish some reports, the day being almost over.

"Mac? Where are you going?" asked Stella.

He frowned and glancing at Danny busy with their new lead, he offered her a small smile as they both stepped outside. "Have some reports to write down before this evening. Do you want me to pick you up for tonight or...?"

She smiled. "Thank you, but maybe we can meet up there. I mean you have to go change and me too, and time is running short," she said glancing at her watch. She took a step closer, only for his ears to pick up her next words. "Besides, since we will be leaving together, there's no need to rush things, right?"

He chuckled lightly and answered on the same low tone. "Okay, then, I'll meet you there at seven?"

"Don't be late," she said with a mischievous smile, and playfully patting his arm.

He smiled. "Don't worry, waiting until then, is long enough for me not to add any more minutes to it." His eyes shone with expectations, as his voice whispered the next words. "And I don't want to leave such a terrific beauty alone to be taken away by someone else."

"My heart is already taken, Mac," she replied softly. "Nobody can match him."

Mac bit his lower lip, and Stella noticed how much he was fighting not to make a more caring move toward her. Then, he slowly swallowed, composing a professional face, and his lips mouthed a silent _I love you, _lighted by his caring eyes before he left.

As she watched him leaving, she couldn't stop but admire how his jacket cladded his back and before she knew it, hot fantasies emerged in her brain. Blushing slightly, she had pictured different ways of how she wanted to get him out of his suit, and whatever way she choose, he was always ending up with less clothes than he was actually wearing. _Okay, Stell, got to keep your head cool, or you're not gonna make a lot of work before leaving tonight. _She smiled mischievously and turned to her busy friends. This evening was going to be great. She had the feeling something was going to happen. Her eyes slowly rose to the ceiling. She just couldn't wait to be there.

_**xxx**_

Mac increased his pace as he headed to his office. This day had been full of ups and downs, and he was really eager for it to end. Well, not totally end. All he wanted right now, was to be done with his reports and be with Stella. It didn't matter that they would be at the Mayor's cocktail or somewhere else, as long as they would be together he would be fine. He sighed as he stepped in his office. No, even if their date was official, he wanted tonight to be a good moment with her, something to remember. But somehow the simple idea that Sinclair and a bunch of politicians was going to be there also was breaking the spell. He just hoped it would be enough to help her change her mind after the events of the day.

He sighed and sat behind his desk. With a frown, he grabbed one of the awaiting reports and started to read it. But then, he put it back and slumped back in his chair, letting a deep sigh escaped his lips. Someone else was still bugging his mind, that jerk Fincher. Even if he didn't have all the elements from Flack about him, he could start his reports. He could feel that the guy wasn't going to drop the case literally. Biting his lower lip, he turned toward his computer and started to write his report. There was no way he was going to let that jerk keep his badge. Not as long as he was alive.

_**xxx **_

He nervously glanced over his shoulder, his sight shaving the faces entering the Waldorf Astoria Hotel where the Mayor's cocktail was happening. He smirked. Even if everybody in town was using the word cocktail, indeed it was going to end up into a party right after the official boring speech. So, no need to hide behind pompous words. They were all gathering to party, the only difference was the cost of the champagne, the luxury canape and the price of the suits and dresses worn. Anything that was happening around Park avenue was always the same in the city; it smelled dollars and people with a too high self esteem of themselves. Not that he was against it, but sometimes the same people that should lead example, were failing, and weren't really the one you wanted to end up with as your president or Mayor.

Mac took a long breath. His left hand meticulously tugged at his white shirt underneath his tux after he had for the hundredth time checked his watch. Although he hated this kind of official meetings, he had to admit the perspective of seeing his partner in a more glamorous outfit had kept his senses on edge in the cab's ride. He knew that she was going to be gorgeous. He smiled, the image of her, dressed for a night out printing before his eyes. That day when she had stepped into his office wearing that black tight dress, he had almost remained clutch to his seat not to dispatch any signs of his attraction to her. Though he guessed she had seen through him in less than two seconds, considering the broad smile she had given and her following question: _you like it?_ How could he not like it? He grinned, and taking a deep breath, he tried to focus on the more present moment. It wasn't the time to miss her arrival.

Once again, he checked his watch, and with a forced smile as a couple of officials passed next to him, he straightened up. He knew he had been here a bit early but to be honest he didn't want to miss her at all. Okay, now he was beginning to be nervous like a kid going for his first day at school. He smiled. It was just amazing how she could make him react and go back to his childhood in no time. But then, his thought stopped suddenly as his gaze met a pair of gleaming emeralds across the small crowd gathered on the curb.

_She's amazing! _His mind shot, his vision blurring everyone else around, and keeping her in the middle. Swallowing slowly, he took a deep breath, and walked toward her, his eyes never leaving her. Gently, his gaze went up and down, lingering on her soft curves enhanced by the black tight dress she had chosen, the same she had worn six years ago. A boyish smile curved the corner of his lips.

From afar, Stella had to bite her lower lip, noticing the handsome man, dressed in a black glistening tuxedo and waiting for her. She had expected Mac to be in his tux, but he was just looking amazing. And the fact he was there and waiting only for her, was somehow making her hidden dream come true. As always the black shining jacket cladded perfectly his chest, revealing his strong, masculine frame, and his handsome gait. Her heart skipped in her chest as he approached with his devastating, charming smile._ Oh damn it, _she could feel her knees going weak now.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled and handed his right arm for her to lean on. As her soft hand delicately patted his, his smile grew wider. "You're amazingly shining tonight, though you're always brightening my days," he said softly to her ear as she stepped next to him.

"Thank you." Her cheeks softly blushed, as they both walked side by side to the entrance of the Waldorf Astoria Hotel, their feet brushing gently the red carpet beneath them. "You too are your usual handsome knight," she whispered to his ear.

He chuckled lightly and glanced toward her, his eyes shining happily. "That dress is, hmm, well..." his voice trailed off, searching for his words as his eyes followed the black line curving her breast and gently sliding down her naked back.

Her broad smile spread on her face as she noticed his cheeks softly reddening. "I know Mac," she said on a complicit look. "How could I forget the way you looked that day," she teased.

"Well..." He raked his throat trying to be serious as they both entered the wide, sparkling room. A lot of people were already gathered around small dining tables, talking to each other, and raising the sound of the room. "I guess you know all my main weaknesses then."

She chuckled. He glanced at her, his brows softly narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"I know _all_ your weaknesses, Mac. You don't have any secrets for me," she dropped mischievously, her hand softly squeezing his arm.

He looked at her with a loving smile. "Well, I'm glad you do as I don't want any other woman to have this kind of knowledge."

"Thank you."

Quietly, they stopped near the stage where the speech had to occur. As a silent signal, most people in the room did the same, expecting the Mayor to speak anytime soon. And after ten long minutes, the main protagonist finally showed up.

Stella leaned softly against Mac to whisper to his ear. "At least this time we're sure he's not gonna fall from a net of balloon." She grinned.

Mac nodded. "Yep, hopefully, the night will be quiet."

"Hmm, I don't want it to be too quiet," she teased mischievously in his ear, and she was quickly rewarded as his cheeks blushed a softly pink, and he cracked a smile.

Mac glanced at her, his eyes bright and shining with pleasure, his mind relaxed at her playful attitude. He had to admit he had been a bit tense arriving here, but since she was there the time had suddenly stopped, being replaced by heaven filling each second. He was about to finally replied when the Mayor stepped on stage and the crowd went silent.

For twenty minutes, the Mayor spoke about the city and the changes he and his team had made since he had been elected. How the street was safer, and that New York City was a better place to live. And even if he was right, Mac couldn't stop cringing at the thought of this politician using that for his career. His own life had been dedicated to serve his country, and follow Truman's motto: _to serve the people, for the people. _But it seemed as if as the more you went up, the more you were losing that sense of justice, or was it just the man itself. After all, Truman, never lost that sense, and he reached the higher post. He frowned and felt Stella's hand patting his arm.

As he turned toward her, he met her worried look. He could read her gentle gaze asking if he was okay. As close as she was standing next to him, she had probably felt him tense. He nodded softly to reassure her.

Then, the crowd finally spread in the ballroom as the Mayor was done and Mac and Stella mingled with everyone. As usual they ended up talking to the Chief of the FDNY and his wife. And Stella watched as Mac apologized and went to get a glass for her. She smiled politely at Emelyn, the wife of the Chief of the firefighters as the conversation slowly ended up on their two kids and their progress at school. Even if making small talk was nice, the subject reminded her of her own life and how she was still single without children. Her lips tight, she glanced at Mac crossing the crowd towards the buffet. Would he be willing to have kid as well? She was still thinking about it, when a small chill ran down her back as she noticed Sinclair heading for him. Something in the Chief's eyes was making her cringe. Did the chief have noticed them and was thinking they had an inappropriate behavior? But as her thoughts swirled in search of an answer, she watched in misery, Mac being trapped by the Chief and another man at the bar; this wasn't good.

"Just a glass of orange juice with ice," asked Mac to the barman.

"Mac," called a voice behind him, and he instantly cringed.

_Damn it, _Sinclair had finally found him, though he knew he wouldn't have spent the whole evening without meeting his boss, he just wasn't in the mood for it. As he turned toward the voice, he noticed another man walking with Sinclair. The guy was wearing a more expansive suit than any members of the assembly judging by the bright glistening of his lapels. Mac frowned lightly. Whoever he was, he had a gut feeling he was going to meet him soon.

"Ah, Detective Taylor," said the Chief as he stopped before him.

"Chief," replied Mac on his most professional tone.

The chief turned toward the guy next to him and he gave him his political smile. "Sir, let me introduce you the head of the Crime Lab." The guy nodded with a big smile next to him and the Chief turned to Mac, keeping his broad, political smile.

"Mac, I want you to meet, Charles Fincher, the funder for this event." _In other words, the financial investor of the Mayor's party,_ thought Mac bitterly.

With a slight frown he shook the hand of the man before him. Had he heard correctly the Chief? _Fincher? _As in detective's Fincher's father? He cringed inwardly, wondering what all of this was about.

"As I told you before, Sir," said Sinclair to Fincher. "Detective Taylor leads a team of the best CSI in this country. Because of them, a lot of murderers are caught everyday and put behind bars to stay there for a long time."

Mac remained silent at the mention of his work, still wondering why the Chief wanted them to meet. Did he fear a political showdown and was trying to prevent any breakdown? Suddenly Mac turned as both men were smiling broadly to someone behind him, and his eyes met the soft, emerald gaze of his partner. _Probably coming to my rescue,_ his mind added with comfort.

"Gentlemen," she said as she joined them, carefully stopping at Mac's side.

With a smile, Mac presented her to Fincher. "Detective Bonasera, meet Mr. Fincher." He felt her tense at the name but she remained composed and shook his hand with a broad smile.

"Another detective?" smiled Fincher. "Well, the NYPD is very lucky to have such a lady in its ranks."

"We are all appreciating Detective Bonasera's expertise at the Crime Lab," replied Mac with a small grin to her.

Fincher nodded. "Ah, she's working with you, Detective Taylor," dropped Fincher, obviously surprised that such a woman could be a scientist as well. "So indeed you are a lucky man."

Sinclair chuckled. "As I told you earlier, our detectives are very thorough and don't count the hours they spent on the field to keep this city safe."

"I hear you, Chief," answered Fincher. "I am myself kind of involved in this, since my son is a detective too." He sighed as a slight frown creased his forehead. "Well, he should have come tonight, but as I understand, he ran into some kind of fight with a crooked cop from what he told me, and he's not good looking tonight. So, he preferred to stay home."

Mac tensed at the mention of 'crooked cop'. How dare that jerk called him like that? But as he felt Stella's warm hand squeezing lightly his arm, he relaxed. It wasn't the place anyway.

"I see," said Sinclair giving a dark look at Mac in suspicions.

"Anyway," continued Fincher unaware of the silent dialogue. "I have to see the Mayor tonight, so if you'll excuse me." He smiled broadly to Stella and Mac. "Detectives, it was a pleasure to meet you, Chief..." he said as he nodded toward Sinclair and left to disappear among the crowd.

The Chief sighed as he looked at Mac and then Stella. "Do I need to know why his son couldn't make it tonight?"

Mac stared at Sinclair, his eyes giving few rooms for yielding. "He tripped on the floor," suggested Mac with a smirk, daring Sinclair to contradict him.

The chief took a deep breath. "I hope you know what you're doing Mac."

"Don't worry, I sent you my report an hour ago. Should be on your desk tomorrow morning."

Stella frowned at the mention of the report. If Mac had filed a report then, it meant he probably wanted the IAB to review Fincher's file. Although she wanted the guy out as much as Mac, she couldn't suppress a chill. She just hoped it wasn't going to end up with a political fight and Mac losing his job.

"Good." Sinclair sighed. Then, he rose his eyes toward Mac and his lips tight, he nodded toward both of them before leaving.

Sighing as well, Mac turned his focus on the two glasses filled with orange juice he had come to pick up and felt Stella heavy sigh behind him.

"I know you want to do that your way, Mac..." her voice trailed off. Her gleaming emeralds met his ocean eyes as he turned to her with the glasses in hand.

"I'll be careful, don't worry," he whispered softly as a lot of people were still around them.

"I'm not worried about you making mistakes, Mac," she continued and her eyes softened gently. "I'm worried about that jerk going after you. If you..." her voice trailed off as the Chief of the FDNY and his wife came closer. "Especially if you send the IAB after him," she whispered to his ear, offering a broad smile to the new arrivals.

Smiling too to their friend, Mac nodded slightly to her. "I know," he whispered. "I know."s

_**xxx**_

About an hour later, and his glass of orange juice down for the third time, Mac looked up to meet Stella's eyes. She was mingling playfully with everyone around and he hadn't the heart of bother her, though all he wanted was to get the hell out of there. But she seemed to have a good time and he was happy for that, so he dropped the idea of interrupting her. Instead, his sight reported on the people around him and how everyone seemed to enjoy the evening unaware of the danger that could lurk outside, which somehow meant he was doing a good job. It was never good for fear to spread in the street, as it would only serve for more accident and crime.

Stella smiled from afar noticing Mac bored gaze traveling from her to the crowd. She knew perfectly what he was thinking. With a broad smile, she excused herself from the group she was talking to, and walked toward him. A wide smile spread on her face as she arrived before him. "Hey," she softly spoke. "I thought you were talking with the Chief of the FDNY and his wife?"

Mac cracked a small smile. "I was, but the Mayor wanted to speak with them, and I quietly retreated." He offered her a boyish grin, and her face widened even more. "You're not talking to the Campbell either?" He added, his chin pointing at the group she had just left.

"Ah no, I prefer to be with you."

He chuckled and glancing behind his shoulder, he leaned toward her mischievously. "I was thinking we could escape from this place and find a quiet spot."

She smiled. "Sure, what you've in mind? Another pizza or hot dog, restaurant."

"You're still hungry," he asked with a light frown.

"Ah not really, I eat enough canape tonight, what about you?"

"Full already." He smiled. "Alright, then. Let's go." And with a boyish smile, his hand softly closed around her right arm as he led her toward the exit. He smiled inwardly, his fingers delighting in the contact of her soft skin.

As they arrived in the street, he hailed a cab, and they both quickly jumped in. She grinned as he sat beside her. His warm aftershave invaded her senses in the confine space and she delighted at his arm rubbed against her as he was giving an address to the driver. She noticed with surprised that it wasn't either of their apartment and wondered what he was up to again. Though the address wasn't far from her place.

"What are you preparing again, mister Taylor?" she playfully asked.

"Ah, always the curious Stella speaking," he replied with a grin.

"You know me, I'm not gonna change," she retorted with a smile.

"And that's what I love in you," he blurted out, a grin spread on his face.

She stared at him, marveling at his small confession, though he acted as it was natural. After a few minutes, they finally arrived and she smiled as the cab left, and Mac wrapped his right arm around her waist. Her sight followed his and she chuckled at the dark forest extending before her. _Central Park. _

"I know a quiet place at this time of the night," he said, as to reassure her.

"Told you I would follow you anywhere, even in hell Mac."

He nodded smiling, and as they crossed the street to enter the park, she felt Mac comforting presence against her. Arriving under the dense trees, she shivered lightly from the light humidity of the night.

"Ah sorry," said Mac, as he noticed her shivers and took off his jacket. Gently, he wrapped her shoulders with it and looked at her. "Is that better?"

"I'm great, thank you," she said softly. As they both sat on a bench. Mac bent slowly backwards, his right arm softly wrapping around her shoulders. With a mischievous smile, she bent backwards too, the back of her head resting over his warm arm. She gazed at the shining stars spread on the dark sky. With delight, she felt his arm, gently tugging her toward his chest. She followed his move, and softly cuddled against him, her eyes lost among the stars, as both gazed at the universe.

And for a minute, a comfortable silence lingered between them as they both gazed at the shining sky. "Thanks for staying with me tonight," Mac finally broke.

A soft smile spread on her face as she shifted in his arms to look at him. Her hands rested over his chest, as observed him. Her gentle gaze locked with his green, ocean eyes, and her hand softly caressed his left cheek. For a second, the tough and strong Mac Taylor before her dropped all his barriers and only the gentle and caring man remained. Her smile growing, she leaned softly toward him. Her lips gently brushed his and a shiver ran the long of her spine when he reacted, deepening the kiss.

Mac almost melted in her arms when her fingers softly played with the hair on the back of his neck, her lips setting his body on fire. He swallowed slowly as she broke the kiss, her soft hands lingering around his neck as to keep him close; while he was desperately trying to stop his racing heart. Then, she offered him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, and he realized how powerless he was in front of her. He would do anything for her.

"Let's go home," she whispered to his ear, her warm breath caressing his neck.

With a small nod, his fingers entwined with hers, and they headed toward her apartment. The night was beautiful and a small breeze blew in their hairs as they arrived in front of her building, only two blocks from the park. Like two adolescents they looked at each other, their eyes speaking more than words and they stepped inside the lift. Silently, and their hands still firmly clenched together, they entered her apartment plunged in a soft darkness.

Closing the door behind her, Stella smiled softly at Mac. His face was now lighted by the soft, orange lights coming from the street. She admired for a second how he was relaxed and felt at ease with her. Gently, she leaned against him. Her hands gently pressed over his chest, feeling his beating heart echoed in rhythm of hers. It felt good to be close to him like that, with noone to bother them.

Lingering in the moment, Mac caressed her cheek, softly tugging a rebellious, golden curl behind her ear as he leaned to kiss her. Delicately his lips brushed hers, teasing her, playing with the tender pulp of her mouth. She moaned softly in his arms, and he couldn't suppress a boyish smile as his hand continued sliding the long of her naked neck and sneaked under his jacket wrapped around her shoulders. Her silky skin shivered under his gentle touch as his jacket fell lazily on the ground, discovering her naked back. Breaking the teasing kiss, he locked his eyes with hers and saw a bright light shining in her emeralds.

With a longing sigh, Stella marvelled in the shining eyes of her partner, and before a word was exchanged, she found herself cupped in his arms. With all his gentleness, he carried her to the bedroom, and softly deposited her on the smooth blanket. Half bent over her, and her arms still encircling his neck, his eyes searched hers, asking silently for her agreement to continue. As she offered him an inviting smile, he slowly leaned over her, his body warmly pressing against her.

Giving her his charming smile, he gently leaned to kiss her, but this time, his lips slowly brushed her ears before descending the long of her neck. Shifting against her, his hands wandered over her back, and ended up on her dress.

Feeling the heat of Mac's body against her; Stella marvelled as her own fingers fiddled with the ivory buttons of his shirt, having already tossed away his black knot and freed his throat. His warm breath caressed her neck again as he moved up, sending a flow of emotions into her now burning body. Then, his fingers slowly removed her dress, and caressed her curves at the same time the fabric was moving down. Chills sparkled in her body, and she had to concentrate to finish opening his shirt. With delight, she discovered the absence of t-shirt, revealing his naked chest. Her fingers playfully brushed his warm skin as she removed his shirt.

Mac smiled as he tugged his arms behind his back to help her get rid of the intruding fabric. As his shirt flew through the room, he finished removing her dress, revealing her naked beauty to his prying eyes.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she felt his loving gaze caressing her body. She felt good and happy as she had never felt before. Her soft palm gently caressed his chest, slowly moving down and felt with delight as his stomach retracted from her teasing fingers. He smiled, but her fingers suddenly met the soft dressing protecting his stitches, and she stopped.

Mac frowned as he noticed her anxious gaze.

Her eyes softened at she met his. "Will you be alright?" she whispered with concerns, her hand gently cuddling his cheeks, and searching through his eyes if there was no risk to reopen his stitches.

His face cracked into a loving smile, and his right hand gently caressed her hair; his eyes shining with all his tenderness. "I'll be okay," he said, as his lips followed the curve of her jawline, brushing her soft skin and sending jolts of electricity into her body. He smiled as she arched between his arms, emitting a soft moan.

His chest gently pressed against hers, their bare skin softly brushing together as he leaned closer. His face inches of her, she stared at the shining ocean of his eyes where she felt so lost; lost in heaven.

His beating heart echoed in his chest and he wasn't surprised when it echoed in rhythm with hers. For the first time in years, he felt free of any chain, free to be himself, free to love. It was like this moment would last forever. And then he let go, his eyes closed for a moment, his forehead gently pressed over hers as her warm fingers travelled down his back, sending chills inside his body and setting his core on fire. Gently, her fingers helped him removed his pants.

Their hot cheeks pressed together, and their burning necks locked in a warm hug, Stella gently guided Mac under the sheet. Their bodies softly crawled under the soft fabric of the sheet, not leaving their precious contact.

As the sheet covered their soft bodies, his strong arms wrapped instantly around her delicate frame. She cuddled closer to his warm body, leaving no space between them. It was time to be together, forever, nothing could ever separate them anymore. And as the light of the city started to glow behind her curtains, bathing the street in a soft light; their hearts finally gave in to their ardent desire. Their shining souls connecting each other in heaven to become one.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Well hope you liked that steamy part lol. More action coming and team moment as well as Smacked time too. As always feel free to leave a comment, have all a great week, or weekend since I'm a bit late.


	16. Boom

**Chapter 16 ****:** Boom

**A/N:** Well again real busy RL, but here I got this new chapter for you so hope you'll like it. And again thanks a lot to all my constant reviewers, you guys keep me going in these times of stormy busy schedule. THANKS A LOT!

_This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine._

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

The black, starry sky of July quietly observed the city asleep under its wings. It was unusual for the city to be this quiet but maybe miracles existed, even in New York. Suddenly, a shrill of sirens wailed into the silent night. Blue lights flashed its rays on every building and window as the call for help was answered by its restless guardians. Somewhere in the heart of the city another guardian angel woke up, his heart answering the faint call before realizing his fellow comrades were already on it. The man silently shifted in the bed and turned toward the night clock. He sighed at the time knowing he would soon have to leave. Then, he rolled against the warm body offered to his arms, and a smile curved his lips instantly at the memory of their night.

Slowly, Mac bent his face toward the woman nestled against him. He let out a deep sigh of contentment as he watched Stella deeply asleep. Last night had been amazing, though that word wasn't strong enough to really show what he was feeling right now. In fact, he was still flying too high to try to land and put it into words. He was with her. And for the first time since they had known each other they had made love. A boyish grin plastered on his face, realizing the reality of what he had just said. He was so happy, so much, he wanted to the whole world to know his happiness. He wanted to scream his joy as love had again entered his life. But he refrained his desire, preferring to watch his beautiful, sleeping partner.

Softly, his hand brushed her face, following her jaw line and gently stroking her delicate cheek. He lingered in the touch of the soft skin like silk under his fingers, and cracked a smile when she shifted against him. Instantly, her arms tightened around his naked chest, her soft lips brushing his skin, and her warm breath tickling his bare stomach. Her head was silently resting next to his stitches, but he was fine. He smiled, even when her golden curls softly brushed his bare skin sending million of electric sparkles through his body. He arched silently under her warm frame as even asleep she was sending him in heaven, and tightened his hold around her naked chest. Her skin was so soft and delicate to his touch that it made him want to defend her against any harm. Such delicate beauty couldn't be grazed or hurt. His heart was already sick at the thought of it. No, whatever comes from the future, he swore he wouldn't let her be hurt, not as long as he was alive.

A bit reassured by his trail of thoughts, his mind drifted back to last night. It had been a perfect night, his mind shot, delighting in the pleasurable moments they had shared. They had crossed time and space, the world totally shutting down around them as they had joined forever. He smiled, even if he had stretched a little bit his wounds, it had been worth anything. He knew he was healing without trouble, at least this time anyway. Still two days and he could get the stitches out the doc had said. So yeah, it had been a perfect night.

As Stella shifted against him, he heard her whispering his name. Flashbacks of her moaning of pleasure printed before his eyes and a smile of happiness spread over his face. He had to admit, he had been careful with her bruise matting her side, and had taken his time to bring her to the door of extasy. And he was glad he had succeeded. Well, her way to pronounce his name and to hang on to him had been convincing enough. Again, she shifted against his bare chest, and he delighted at the contact of her naked frame warmly pressed over him. Gently, his hands traveled up her naked back very slowly, playing with her curls each time his fingers met one. His face lighted as he felt her arching in pleasure against him, her warm, naked legs entwining with his as to keep him very close. With the soft lights coming from the street, he distinguished a sparkling eye opening. It peered toward him with a mischievous smile, and before he knew it, her naked body was brushing against his as her face reached his.

"You've been awake for a long time," Stella whispered, her lips gently brushing his, teasing him.

He closed his eyes under the sensations she had lighted in him, and let himself being carried away by her exhilarating scent, and her warm body pressed over him. "Just a few minutes," his baritone voice let escaped each time her lips evaded mischievously his. Her weight now totally over him, he felt her golden curls descending the long of his cheeks, mischievously caressing his neck, and knew what was coming.

Stella observed Mac under her with a smile. Her arms were sprawled each side around his head, her elbows deepening in the fluffy pillow, and she marveled as his eyes were closed, clear admission he had a blind faith in her and was savoring the moment. She grinned and leaned closer, her burning lips teasing gently his. So, he had watched her sleep, her mind noted with delight. How cute was that?

"How do you feel?" she asked, as she deepened for a real kiss this time. His mouth slowly parted to let her in, while her tongue gently searched his. She could feel his lips softly curved in a boyish smile, which pushed her to deepen more, sucking his breath away as he was opposing no resistance. A soft moan came from his lips like a golden reward. Her smile widened as her lips left his mouth and indulged themselves in a longer discovery of his neck. His beating heart accelerated under her lips, encouraging her to go lower, but deciding to tease him a little more, she gently came back to his lips.

Then, his arms wrapped delicately around her naked frame, and as he deepened the kiss with passion, he rolled on the side taking her with him. A few seconds later he was on top of her, breaking the kiss with a smile lighting his face. "I'm in heaven," he whispered, answering her question. His shining ocean eyes locked with her emeralds with delight. She smiled back, and he leaned to kiss the crook of her neck, his lips softly brushing down her skin. Her body instantly arched in his arms.

She moaned softly and tightened her hold around him, her fingers deepening in the muscles of his lower back. "I love you, Mac," she whispered, her lips softly brushing his right ear in loving hunger.

His body pressed against her, his hand gently caressed her naked back while his lips softly stroked her neck up to her ear, sending burning sparkles in her body again. "I love you," he murmured gently, keeping her close into a loving hug.

She could feel his body being so relaxed right now, that she wondered how he had made it all these years with all this tension inside him. But as his cheek softly brushed hers, and the temperature of the room was quickly heating up, a phone buzzed far away. She frowned and he mirrored her feelings with a sad pout.

Mac sighed, and with regret rolled on his side, leaving the warm comforting hug provided by her arms. "Taylor," he said as soon as his phone was stuck to his ear.

Stella watched as he closed his eyes and brushed back lazily his hair. It meant only one thing: their night was over.

"Okay, be right there." As soon as the phone was back on the nightstand, he sighed and laid back near Stella. He gazed at her as he was propped up on his left elbow and gave her a sorry look. "I'm sorry, got to go. I have an early shift and Don found a new body in Queens."

Her lips tight from the bad news, she nodded slowly. Their job was important and even if she wanted to keep him with her right now, duty called. "It's okay, Mac," she said. "There will be plenty of other nights together."

His face lighted like a kid, his eyes sparkling at the promise of a future together. "True," he admitted. "I see you soon then." He bent toward her as his hand cuddled her cheek in love. Their sparkling eyes locked, speaking silently more than words. Quietly, he kissed her, his fingers lingering on the soft skin of her cheek, before he finally left for the bathroom. Whatever happened, he would remember this night forever.

_**xxx**_

His hand wrapped around the wheel, Mac drove slowly into the dark streets. Only small glowing lights bathed these gloomy streets. He sighed, regretting that their first night together hadn't lasted a bit longer. He glanced at his watch, but considering the time, 5:12 AM, they should consider themselves lucky that he hadn't been called sooner.

The black SUV stopped at a traffic light, and with a gentle smile, he glanced at the passenger side. A dozing Stella was sitting there, and he was still wondering how she had convinced him that it would be good that she tags along. He raised his eyes to the roof, well, of course he remembered what effective means she had used to get him to say yes. He smiled, her way to come and stand naked, pressed behind him in the bathroom; and to snake her arms around his naked frame as well, while her eyes were silently telling what she wanted had been more than useful. Though he was pretty sure she had only asked to be polite. From day one he had known than when she had made up her mind it was hard to make her change. He smirked, so what the Diakos' case had proven again. He sighed, but her shift was only starting at 9AM and honestly he had thought she could use the time to get some rest. A sheepish grin carved his lips. None of them had really slept a lot last night, a bit too busy.

She seemed to realize he was thinking about her as she turned toward him, totally awake. "Still feeling guilty because I'm here?" she pointed out with a mischievous smile.

He raised his brows in wonder about how on earth she could pick up on his thoughts so easily. He bit his lower lip, hiding a small smile while leading the car in a new block.

Her smile widened. Seeing how quiet he was, she bet she had just hit the right spot. Her left hand gently patted his arm in comfort. "Ah just remember you can't resist me, Mac," she teased, her eyes sparkling as he she spotted his blushing cheeks.

He glanced at her, and marveled as her face was bathed by an orange blinking light as they drove further. Each time a ray of light touched her face for a second, he could see her emeralds sparkling in delight. A grin crept on his face. Of course he couldn't resist her, but the truth if she was there with him right now, was that he too, couldn't spend one more minute without her. Just feeling her close to him had a relaxed effect on him, his battery reloading for centuries. "Just wanted you to get some rest," he finally said.

She smiled. "I did. The best rest in the world."

His eyes gleamed with love as he glanced at her before looking back at the road. "Was for me too," he softly murmured before pulling over.

Blue and red lights glowing in the street nearby, clearly indicated to Mac that they were at the right place. He turned to Stella and offered her a loving smile. She nodded and both jumped off the truck, knowing it was going to be all professional now.

Mac took a deep breath as he closed the door. The night was filled with a sweet scent of smoky humidity as they found themselves close to a small park. It reminded him of their night under the stars and a shy smile crept over his face. But as he turned toward the crime scene, he took his usual professional stare, his lips tight and his kit in hand, and passed the yellow tape entering a construction site. He waited for Stella to join him before he let the piece of yellow plastic going back down.

She smiled at his gentleman move, though it wasn't the first time he had done it, but she had to admit, it felt always good to see love in action. Even if they were outside, and surrounded by cops in uniform, Mac quick glances toward her were keeping their bond even stronger. The world could crumble under her, they would never lose that, never. She smiled and followed him, her eyes softly lingering on his black jacket clading perfectly his back.

The city had been under a short, summer shower around 1AM, and Mac's boots ground the slippery shards of glass underneath him. The mix of oil car residue having slowly poured from the pavement and mixed with the rain. Then the ground became more greasy as the pavement disappeared, replaced by a thick mud. His shoes deepened in a smoother, muddy soil, and he glanced on the side to see how Stella was fending on the slippery soil. But as always she seemed to be alright, her smile still painted on her face like a bright shield.

"Hey, Mac," called Don as he walked toward them. He glanced at Stella and smiled, knowing he had only called the head of the crime lab, so for her to be there too meant only one thing. His eyes gleamed like a kid about to discover Santa's real identity, but he decided it wasn't the place to bring that up, and besides, seeing them so relaxed was good enough for him. It was about time that the two finally end up together.

Mac nodded toward his friend. "So where's our DOA?"

Stella smiled at the use of _our_, knowing Mac wanted to be clear that both were there to work, and nothing else.

"Ah, the vic is on the first floor." Don pointed at a house still in the framing stage with a frown. The whole place was a new developing suburb. Houses in different stage of construction surrounded them. The missing doors and windows, and the big, transparent tarps hanging on the front showed how much it remained to be done for someone to be able to call that place a house.

Don looked down at his notepad. "An hour ago, an anonymous call signaled us that there was a body here. As the first officers arrived at the future 1533, they found our vic in this house and under a black tarp." He pointed at the house facing them. "They didn't touch anythin'. And as soon as they realized it wasn't a prank, they called us."

Mac turned around, checking the faces behind the yellow tape. Few people were standing there, in fact, no more than a handful. He frowned, that had to be expected as they were in a working area, no living quarters around. He pointed at the two men waiting on the other side and talking to each other while glaring at the cops passing by. "We got the name of all the people around?"

Don smiled. "Yep, I got them, I thought considering the few witness it was worth the try."

Mac turned to his friend; a grin plastered on his face. "And?"

"And all are workers from the construction site." He nodded to Mac with a sigh. "Their grim look is because they were due back to work at 5', and we're kinda bumping into their schedule."

Mac smirked, now that this site was a crime scene, there were small chances that they could get back to their original schedule at all.

"Only one is the second in command as one of the guys here called him," added Don.

"And where is their boss?" asked Stella, curious why the chief of the construction site was leaving the work for the second in command.

"One of my guys he's talking with him right now." He raised his crystal blue eyes toward the house. "The vic is at the first floor."

Stella nodded and Mac joined her as they entered the wooden house and headed upstairs. The wooden stairs creaked under their feet. A small wind went through the entire house as it couldn't find any resistance and lifted the plastics hanging loosely in front of the house. Anybody could come and go unnoticed, her mind noted. Transparent tarps swung on the railing of the stairway as they arrived on the first floor.

The smell of fresh wood cut invaded his senses as Mac entered the future bedroom, now their crime scene. The place was empty, exception of Don and them, the other cops remaining downstairs to secure the way in and out of the crime scene. In the middle of the room, he noticed a long table in yellow wood. He cringed, seeing a large, black tarp covering something lay on it.

"Hmm, sorry," broke Danny's voice behind them, as he stepped inside the room as well, his boots lazily grazing at the floor.

Mac and Stella turned toward him, greeting him with a light smirk. Mac knew his delay was due to his girls like he used to call them, and as always, he didn't miss the occasion to talk about them.

"Had to leave my sleeping girls behind me, and one isn't that understanding and so powerless that one can think of," he joked, giving his boyish grin as an excuse for being late.

Looking back at the vic, Mac smiled. "It's okay, you're right on time, Danny. I want you to get on traces while I check the body with Stella."

Danny nodded. For a second his sleepy brain wondered why Stella was there. He had thought her shift was later. But since they were all on the case it wasn't too surprising. He yawned and started to look around for evidence of struggles or pieces left behind by their murderer.

Putting his kit on the floor, Mac stepped near the vic, he slipped his hands in a pair of white gloves and slowly lifted the black plastic. He pressed on his penlight and lighted the face of a man in his thirties. He frowned noticing the red flower protruding from the vic's mouth. A rhododendron again, the same as for Calaveros.

Don stepped behind Mac and leaned over his shoulder. Instantly, he curled his lips upward in disgust. "He's sick!" He snapped as he stepped back toward the door. Why those sick bastards had to always to try to make a show of something so awful as death? He sighed. "I'll get the rest of the witness testimony," he added bitterly as he left the room.

"What's with him?" asked Danny with a frown.

Stella glanced at Danny. "I think it has more to do with what next week is."

His lips tight, Danny stared at Stella, now totally awake. Of course how could he have forgotten. Next week would be a year. "Damn it!" he swore.

"There's nothing you can do about that Danny," interrupted Mac, his back to his friend. "There's nothing any of us can do to change the past," his voice trailed off, his thoughts reminding him painfully him how fate could tear your heart open in less than a second and leave your soul in a lifeless shell. Fortunately for him, he had Stella now. He sighed deeply, knowing the road was going to be long and tough for Don.

Danny stared at Mac's back. The way his boss was standing and hadn't turned to talk to him were enough indication to tell him that Mac either wasn't feeling well about all of this. Next week, they would all mourn the death of their friend, Jess. But Don would surely be more than affected. Danny nodded silently and his sight went back to the floor he was sweeping with his blue light.

A long silence lingered in the room as all three seemed to be deeply absorbed in their thoughts. But then, Mac's voice broke their trances, bringing them back to work.

"There's something off here," he stated with a deep frown, and a grim look. He turned toward Stella who was checking the vic's fingers and putting a plastic bag around his hands.

She raised her head and stared at him. "What ya mean?"

He bit his lower lip, his eagle sight shaving the whole room at the search of the missing piece. His gut twitched nervously inside. This place seemed too neatly displayed, like a showroom prepared for them. Really he didn't like it. He looked up, checking if there wasn't any camera placed to observe them.

Stella stepped next to him, her eyes following the beam of his penlight to the ceiling. If Mac's gut was telling him something was off, she would bet her next paycheck it was. "Ya think is watchin' us?"

Mac sighed. "Ah, I don't know."

"I found something," interrupted Danny. "Huh, looks like a bunch of blue flowers in a vase to me, Mac." He stared at the flowers, his hand holding up a dark fabric. "That's weird it was covered with this dark fabric."

Mac turned to Danny and spotted the flowers displayed in a corner, Danny crouched before them. He caught the puzzled look on his friend.

"What ya think it means, Mac?" asked Danny.

Mac narrowed his eyes at the dark blue flowers. They had already found a flower in the vic's mouth, so why another one? He shook his head. This didn't make any senses. They had two different flowers now; in color and species obviously, and the last ones were displayed clearly to be found by them. His heart skipped in his chest. Displayed for them? But why? He looked nervously at the body again.

Stella felt Mac's anxiety quickly growing, and looked at a wondering Danny. She too had no answer, but her stomach nervously twisted. This wasn't good.

With a hunch, Mac lifted their vic's right shoulder, and his gut churned instantly at the view of the dried mud matting the vic's clothes. "He wasn't killed here," he dropped. "Someone dragged his body here."

Stella frowned. "But that's not the MO of our serial. I mean why dragging him here? They've all been killed at their places, right?"

Mac shook his head as Danny came behind Stella to look at the body, his eyes staring at the vic with a frown. "Whatya think, Mac? He did that to erase his traces, and make us look bad with the flowers?" He smirked. "Ya think he's playin' us?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't know, Danny." He turned toward Stella with a deep frown. She was worried. His lips tight, he nodded. "You both step back while I check a hunch," he said suddenly, his voice meaning no argument.

With a deep frown, Stella and Danny did as ordered and stood a few steps behind him. Mac lifted the whole black tarp covering the rest of the body, and revealed a large drawer stuck underneath the table. It was the height of a large suitcase and there was a small handle carved inside the wooden door.

"Mac?" called Stella with a terrible feeling nestled in the pit of her stomach as his hand closed around the handle.

He took a small breath as he opened the drawer. The little door creaked on its hinges, revealing a large glass container filled with a dark liquid. But what made Mac react instantly was the small, digital clock attached to it; the digits quickly counting down. _Oh God,_ his brain shot instantly.

"Get out now!" he yelled as he stood up and turned toward Stella and Danny. The three rushed toward the exit. Danny was almost out of the room when he heard the tearing bang of the explosion behind him. Stella was still before him and instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her. He tensed as he heard her muffling his name when a powerful, hot wind threw them outside the room.

The burning wave smashed them like a haystack on the floor. Mac cringed as they hit the wooden ground with a heavy thud, Stella's weight added with his trapping his hands underneath her body. White pieces of dust plaster and broken wood fell around them in a white blurry rain.

"Mac?" Stella called in despair. A loud hammer pounded in her head, flattened on the dusty ground, while her ears were still ringing. Mac was pressed over her and she could barely move. Her heart was beating madly as she was anxiously waiting for his answer. A warm liquid leaked on her forehead, and she hoped that if it was blood, it was hers only._ Oh God, please._ She shifted between his arms, but quickly realized she was trapped by his heavy weight. "Mac? Danny?" She yelled, her voice hoarse from the dusty air drying her throat, and her face stuck to the ground.

The air was heavy and Mac could hardly breathe or see before him. He blinked feeling Stella moving beneath him. She was calling him, but his ringing ears could barely hear what she said. He swallowed slightly as he shifted on his left side, trying to give her some room to move under him. He winced as she rolled on her back, freeing his bruised hands. He heard her speak again, and he knew she was probably asking if he was okay. "Stell-" he croaked in a loud cough, his forehead falling wearily on her shoulder. He breathed heavily, trying to get his bearings back, and pushed on his hands to lift his body from hers. He blinked again, his head suddenly very heavy. Something was wrong.

"Mac? You okay," she asked anxiously as she looked up. Her eyes met the haggard look of her partner, his dusty, white face creased with a deep frown. But then, his green, ocean eyes finally locked with hers and his frown faded slowly. He nodded tiredly.

Mac stared at Stella under him. His vision was better now, and his left hand stroked her right temple when he caught a streak of blood matting her head. "You?" he asked still heaving, while his fingers searched her face for more injury. He let out a depp sigh as he couldn't find any.

"I'm okay," she whispered her eyes not leaving his, her stomach twisting nervously at the way he was looking at her. Something... Something in his eyes was off.

"Good," he let out. He was thankful that graze seemed to be her only wound. Besides that, she seemed fine and even more alert than him, he realized, his mind still in a haze. _She's okay,_ his mind repeated like a small, comforting litany.

Stella stared anxiously at the green, ocean eyes locked with hers. She was searching for any indication showing that Mac wasn't alright. His face was covered in dust, and he was still holding his body over her, hovering slowly, but firmly. So he had to be okay, her mind tried to convince her. Still, something was off, her instinct repeated. She bit her lower lip as he took a long breath, his blinking eyes unable to leave hers, anchored to her like a drifting shift. She frowned, noticing the way he seemed to fight to keep his focus on her. She was about to probe for more when his voice pushed away her concerns.

"Danny?" he called suddenly, realizing he hadn't heard his friend. "Danny?" Mac looked around as Stella's voice joined him, trying to find their friend.

With a hidden wince, Mac moved to let Stella free. Pieces of wood fell from his dusty jacket and to the floor. The place was covered with a thick white dust mixed with yellow, brownish shreds of wood.

She rolled to sit beside him, her eyes shaving the corridor where they had all ended up. Nothing moved beside them, though with the thick dust suspended in the air it was hard to see anything, adding to that only a small, red, faint light was still on near them. "Danny," she called, before the dust choked her throat. Small tears escaped her eyes, wetting the dust covering her cheeks. She crouched near Mac, breathing deeply. The air was charged with dust and it wasn't going to be easy to breathe in these conditions. She turned to Mac and frowned at the exhausted stance he was taking, his left arm supporting his weight while half sit.

"Dann-!" Mac yelled before his voice broke into a row coughing. Stella stared at him a second checking if he was going to be okay. As he noticed her concern, his hand patted her shoulder, and his face creased in a light wince. "Find Danny," he murmured.

She frowned as she stood up and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and placed it before her face. She looked down at Mac. She didn't like the way he was behaving, moving as if he was on a low battery. But she had to admit that he remained alert and moving, the clear opposite of Danny who hadn't answered them yet. Slowly, she stepped forward as her eyes tried to see through the dust and obscurity.

Still coughing heavily, Mac followed her move, and stood up. On shaky legs, and his hand before his mouth to protect his lungs, he looked ahead. The fog was slowly settling around them as his left hand leaned against a wall to guide him. Finally, they distinguished a dark frame laid on the ground, few feet away from them as light appeared from the stairs.

Heavy steps echoed from the stairway as Flack jumped the stairs three by three with a torchlight. "Mac? Stella? Danny?" He shouted in horror, his voice conveying his fear. As he reached the wrecked floor, his panic rose even higher at the view of the broken pieces of wood and the heavy dust lingering in the air. His beam quickly shaved the pale faces of his friends.

"Mac and I are okay, Don," yelled Stella as she hobbled toward the unmoving form near the stairs. She looked back again in worry, to check that Mac was up and following her. Then, as she noticed her partner standing few feet behind her, her gaze went back to the form. It had to be Danny. But the fact their friend wasn't responding was making her even more worried. She heard Mac stumbling behind her as if he had difficulties to walk. She frowned, she had checked quickly that he was okay and hadn't seen him wounded. "Mac?" she called nervously, turning toward him.

"How's Danny?" was his only answer.

She sighed at his stubbornness. But then, her worries for Mac quickly faded as soon as her eyes set on the still frame on the floor lighted by Don's powerful beam. It was Danny, but their young friend wasn't moving.

"Danny," called Mac. He breathed heavily behind Stella as he reached her side. His heart was racing and his head was throbbing madly, the world turning around him. But he pushed away the haze. _Probably a concussion,_ his mind shot. He had known worse anyway. He watched worried as Don had reached Danny first and was gently rolling the young CSI on his back.

Then, the world broke around Mac as they all saw their friend eyes closed, an open wound gushing blood from his throat. The wound was deep and he was losing blood fast. "Danny, no," croaked Mac, his own body becoming too weak.

Don reacted instantly, and pressed his hand to clot the bleeding, his other hand busy dialing for an ambulance. Don sighed anxiously as the woman on the phone confirmed him she was sending an ambulance. He looked up on time to see a pale Mac suddenly going white as a ghost. He glanced at Stella in worries and his eyes must have conveyed his fear as she turned noticing Mac's way to lean on his side. But the time she reached him, his friend had collapsed on the ground. _What the hell is happenin'_? his mind screamed in dread.

"Mac?" Stella yelled in pure panic as he crumbled on the floor like a heavy log. She had no time to stop his fall. But dropping on her knees she managed to cradle his head before he crashed heavily on the floor, preventing any further injury.

Her palm touched his forehead. He was hot and sweaty. She locked her eyes with his, searching for evidence of a concussion or anything that could indicate why he had fallen like that. But his haggard stare, lost on the ceiling was worse than anything she could bear. It had to be something else. "Mac?" she called, trying to make him react but she only got him to blink lightly as if he was trying to understand her. Frantically, her hands fumbled with his jacket and opened it, searching for a wound, something, anything that would indicate what was wrong with him. Nothing on his chest. Her heart hammered loudly in her chest, and Don's voice reached her in a blur. This had to be a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. Danny was down and Mac too and she had no idea of what was happening to him. "C'mon, Mac, talk to me!" she yelled but his head covered in glistening with sweat, slowly rolled on his side as she was shaking him. With dread she realized she was losing him.

"Mac! God damn it!" she yelled again, before rolling him on the side to check his back. She stopped dead as soon as her palm came back covered in blood. "What the hell...?"

She looked closer, her breath short. His right shoulder was matted with a thick dark blood coated with white dust. "Mac! Oh no!" Gently, she moved his right arm to set it free from his jacket. Quickly, she spotted a small, dark shard embedded in the top of his shoulder, before she noticed a second one a few inches close to the first. Her heart was racing in her chest. This couldn't be real, her mind shot as she realized that the protruding shreds were not pieces of wood but darts. "Oh God," she whispered, remembering what Sid had extracted from Calaveros' throat: a poisonous dart!

In panic, she glanced at Mac, his eyes were rolling from one side to another as if he was trying to stay conscious. "Hold on, Mac, hold on!" Tearing open his shirt over the wounds, she swallowed and her left fingers closed around the edge of one of the darts embedded in his shoulder. Without taking the time to think, she tugged firmly at the dart and pulled it out. A piece long like two inches quickly came out. The size was smaller than the one extracted from Calaveros, though that fact didn't reassure her as she realized in dread that Mac hadn't even reacted. She dropped the poisonous weapon on the ground, which echoed with a small thud. The air was too thick to breathe too now, and her lungs constricted in fear of losing Mac. This couldn't be happening. Mac had to be okay, she silently pleaded. Again, her fingers closed around the second dart, and biting her lower lip, she pulled it out. This time Mac groaned, as it didn't come out easily and had probably grazed his shoulder blade. But at least Mac was still responding. She dropped the dart and helped him to lye on his back.

He blinked slowly, his right shoulder and arm throbbing madly. "Stell," he croaked as his partner appeared before his eyes. He tried to move but his body wasn't responding as if paralyzed. He took a long breath to get his bearings back but the world was swirling madly around him in a whirlpool of sounds and mad blurriness. He heard Stella talking to him, and could see her lips moving but he was unable to make any sense of it.

Stella watched horrified as a ghost crossed his green, ocean eyes; she was losing him. His sweaty cheeks under her palms were hot and burning as she was cuddling his face between her hands, trying to keep him conscious. "C'mon, hold on, Mac! I got rid of the poison, now you got to hold on, alright. Please..." her voice trailed off as his eyes closed for a few seconds and then opened again. Clearly he was fighting whatever was in his veins. She prayed she had removed the darts on time and that it would be enough.

As her eyes moist in fear, her own body gave up and she fell near Mac. She sat beside him, gently pulling up his limp body to hers. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around him, her face pressed against his. "Please, Mac," she whispered to his ear. "Please hold on." She looked up to see her worries reflected in Don's eyes. His hand was still pressed over Danny's throat, his blood spread on the ground like a scary omen, their young friend still unconscious.

Don bit his lower lip, his heart beating madly in his chest. "They're strong, Stell. They'll make it," he said, trying to reassure her as much as he hoped he was right.

She shook her head, not wanting to give up her hopes. Mac was strong, Don was right. But she was scared like hell that whatever had been in these darts were now in his blood, traveling to his heart and brain, doing whatever deadly damage it was supposed to. She prayed Don was right, that Mac and Danny were going to make it.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N:** So what do you think is going to happen to Mac and Danny? Who's behind that explosion and how the team is going to cope with his aftermath, all and more in the next chapters.

So as always feel free to let me know what you think of this, and have all a great Sunday, guys!


	17. Concerns

**Chapter 1****7****:** Concerns

**A/N:** Again thanks to all reviewers and for the favs. You guys are awesome!

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer, the city, and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

Her heart was racing madly in her chest when she entered the waiting area. Nurses quickly looked up toward her, probably checking she hadn't come hurt too, like many who ended up in the ER. But as they saw that she was more panicked than hurt, their heads quietly went back to their files. Lindsay looked around in dread, and finally found Don and Stella waiting in a corner. Don's face was grim, blood stains were spread over his white shirt and sleeves. _Oh God, Danny? Mac? _Her mind called silently. This couldn't be real. Her husband and her friend couldn't be battling for their lives. Not like this! Not now! It had to be a nightmare, and she was going to wake up. Please someone wake her up. But sadly nothing happened, she remained frozen in the ER, the world still around her.

It was with sadness that Lindsay noticed Stella's face, still covered with dust. Her eyes were lost on the black and white tiles, and even if her friend hid it well, Lindsay could see her flushed cheeks; she had cried. Her heart hammered in her chest. Stella never cried. She was strong. The strongest among them, though maybe after Mac. Her lips tight, Lindsay knew that for Stella to appear like that it meant that... it meant... her thoughts drifted in dread, unable to formulate the horrific word that would seal the fate of Danny or Mac forever. This had to be a nightmare.

She took a long breath and slowly walked toward them, her legs weakening with each step. She dreaded the answer of her next question. In fact, the world was slowly shutting down around her, refusing to hear that one of them or both had... _Oh God, please, protect them, _she prayed mentally, _make them be all right_. Her eyes itched from the salty water waiting to flow freely.

Don was the first to notice her as she hobbled toward them, a feeling of horror painted on her face. With a deep sigh, he stood up to reach her. His open arms welcomed her as soon as she was close to him. Biting his lower lip, he stared at the young CSI.

"Danny?" her voice croaked out weakly. She couldn't bear the idea of losing him. She couldn't bear the idea of losing any one of them. But the father of her little girl?

"He's in the OR," answered softly Don as he wrapped his arms around her, and she let herself sink inside his welcome hug. "I'm sure he's gonna be okay," he whispered to her ear. "You know how strong he is, right? He would fight anyone or anything hindering him to see you and Lucy."

Swallowing hardly, she plunged her face into his warm, inviting shoulder, trying to hide her tears. At least, Danny was alive. "And Mac?" she muffled, fear still nestled in the pit of her stomach as she broke the comforting hug.

"They took him to the OR too," Stella's voice answered behind Don. "I'm sorry, kiddo," she added, trying to reassure her friend, but her strength had left her the moment Mac had closed his eyes in the ambulance. She couldn't shake that image from her mind. His eyes closed; it was so unnatural for him to do that. She raised her head surprised as Lindsay had asked her something. "What?" asked Stella with a puzzle look. But then, the next second her friend was in her arms too. "Danny's strong," she heard herself say to Lindsay, trying to think the same way about Mac. _He's strong,_ had repeated Don as they had started to wait outside the ER. _If anyone can beat the odds it's him._

As they broke their hug, all three friends finally sat on chairs, their gaze lost on the tiles in silence. This had to be a nightmare.

"What happened?" asked weakly Lindsay, finally breaking the silence. "I thought he was on a crime scene?"

Don was about to answer when two men dressed in green scrubs, walked toward them. All the thing that the three of them could notice was the grim looks on their faces. They all stood up at the same time, and Stella stared at Shen as she recognized Mac's doctor. He didn't look as if he had good news either. She closed her eyes a second, her right hand clenched into a fist. She had to be strong, her mind repeated, if anything had happened she was the one the team would look up to and Mac would have wanted her to be there for them. She swallowed the hard knot in her throat, trying as much as she could to appear strong when all she wanted, was to see Mac and crumble in his arms.

"Dr Shen? How are they?" she asked anxiously.

The man before them bit his lower lip and pointed to the chairs, encouraging them to sit, but the firm no on the faces of the three persons before him made him renounce.

"Well," he started as he looked at the other doctor. "This is Dr Vance. He's Detective Messer surgeon. The first news is that both of your friends are alive," he quickly stated to shave away the fear he could see in their eyes.

A loud sigh escaped the three friends, releasing their worries. At least Mac and Danny were okay. But quickly concern looks spread on their faces as the docs kept a serious stare.

"Can we see them?" asked Stella and Lindsay at the same time.

Don glanced at them, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. At least, he knew who was going to keep bed watch for who. No need to draw it, his mind noted.

Shen sighed. "I'll let Dr Vance tell you about Detective Messer's state."

Lindsay tensed next to Don, and silently his hand patted her shoulder in support.

The second doctor nodded toward Shen before he looked at them seriously. "Detective Messer is being wheeled to his room as we speak. He had lost a great amount of blood, and without your help," he said, pointing at Don. "His chances of survival would have been close to none."

Lindsay narrowed her eyes, her hands closed into fists. "Just go to the but," she cut quickly, feeling the tension rose. "Is my husband going to be okay?" She took a step toward Vance, her eyes locked firmly with him.

Vance sighed. "Not exactly."

Lindsay's world crumbled around her. _Not again,_ her mind shot in despair. _Don't tell me he's paralyzed again or..._ but her thoughts stopped as she listened to the doc.

"As I said," continued Vance. "Your husband lost a lot of blood, but what is going to be a problem in the next hours, is the poison we found in his blood. It seem what wounded him, was poisoned as well, though it only grazed him. But it was enough to poison him and with the combination of his blood loss his state is quite uncertain right now."

"What?... I mean..." tried Lindsay, feeling her legs giving up under her. Thankfully, Don's firm hands around her arms helped her to remain standing.

"I'm sorry, but your husband is in a deep sleep, right now," finished the doc, his eyes apologizing.

"Like a coma?" asked suddenly Don, his eyes wide open.

"No. It's different. This sleep is induced by his blood loss and a quite aggressive strain of Botulinum toxin**; **the same we found in Detective Taylor's blood."

Stella looked up in dread at the mention of Mac and that deadly toxin. If Danny was out without being stabbed, what about Mac and the two darts she had pulled out from him. Her gaze quickly locked with Shen, trying to find an answer. Shen had said they were both _alive_, not okay. Her heart skipped in her chest. Was Mac's life in the balance?

"We have no idea how Detective Messer is going to react in the next 48 hours," concluded Vance, heard faintly Stella as she kept staring at Shen. "I'm really sorry, we can only hope he will be able to fight this. We will monitor him and will help as much as we can but for now it's all we can do." Vance tightened his lips as he nodded at Lindsay.

Lindsay closed her eyes and let herself being guided by Don's arms into a warm hug. _Danny?_ Her mind pleaded. _Please hang on._

"And Mac?" asked Stella with a weak voice, her fear paralyzing her throat.

Shen frowned. "Detective Taylor is going to be okay."

At these words Stella let out the breath she had been holding.

Shen nodded to Stella, his lips tight. "It seems the wide spectrum of antibiotics I had prescribed him helped him resist the toxin, at least enough for us to administer a strong counter poison. And since he didn't lose that much blood he should be okay." He looked behind his shoulder, nodding at a nurse and then at Stella. "I stitched him up and sent him to his room about an hour ago." He offered Stella a small smile of apology. "I would have come sooner, if it wasn't my promise to Detective Taylor to look after Detective Messer as well, you know him," he gently finished.

She sighed, nodding slowly. Oh yeah, she knew how stubborn he was. And that he had wanted to be sure that Danny would be all right first thing, was just like him. But at least he was okay.

"Though I would advise that he stays here at least a day, to rest." He sighed. "But I'm sure he'd want to leave as soon as he wakes up."

Stella exchanged a complicit look with Shen. His doc knew him well now.

"Then, just come to see me and sign the paper whenever he feels ready," finally gave up Shen. "I know I won't be able to keep him here if he doesn't want. But I mean it. He needs to rest," he finished for Stella.

Stella shook her head, acknowledging Shen's recommendation. Mac was going to be okay. She glanced at Lindsay, and her heart squeezed in her chest. Knowing her friend couldn't feel that same relieve. Her eyes were red, and she had quietly leaned against Don. Stella quietly debated for a moment what she should do. She wanted to see Mac, and hold him in her arm. But Lindsay needed her right now, and with Mac wounded, she was the one anyone was going to turn to. She swallowed hard, trying to ease the tension appearing in her stomach. She needed to make sure that all that Shen had said was right, that Mac was okay. Deep in her thoughts, it was Lindsay that finally interrupted her.

"Can we go see them?" the voice of her friend was weak, and it broke Stella's heart to hear such a cry. If she hadn't taken away those darts, maybe Mac would be in the same situation or worse.

Vance nodded, and he indicated them to follow him. Quickly, they reached a lift. They waited in silence, all lost in their thoughts that the right floor appears before them. As they exited, Lindsay turned toward Stella.

"Give him a big hug from me," her friend said, quietly telling her that it was okay that she goes to see Mac first. Their boss too needed someone beside him, someone to comfort him.

"I will," whispered Stella as she patted Lindsay's shoulder. "Give one to Danny too."

Her lips tight, Lindsay nodded before following Vance.

Stella noticed Don's hesitant gaze, and she smiled weakly toward him, enjoining him to stick with Linds right now. He bit his lower lip, understanding her silent message, and followed Lindsay. Then, as they entered Danny's room she looked around. This place was a maze; a corridor on each side and one right before her.

Shen pointed on the right for Stella. "He's in the 55, right after the corner." He nodded to her. "I'll be in my office if one of you needs me."

"Thanks," she said as she watched him take the same direction that Don and Lindsay had. Her heart skipped in her chest at the perspective of seeing Mac finally. Quickly, her feet brought her to the end of the corridor, wondering how Mac was feeling. She wanted him to open his eyes, and to erase the silent nightmare that had lingered in her mind for the last two hours, with him remaining silent and not reacting to her calls. Three more rushed steps and she was before the room 55. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open, her mind trying to come up with a nice joke about how much he had scared her again. But she froze dead on the threshold. The bed was empty. Where the hell was he? She entered, looking around closely, her heart racing in her chest now. Did something happen to him? It couldn't, Shen would have known. He would have told her then.

Her anxious gaze traveled quickly to the bathroom open and empty, and then to the rolled up sheets on the bed. Next to it, a dripping IV was losing its content on the clean tiles, forming a small puddle of clear liquid beneath it. _Mac!_ Her mind shot in worries. _Where the hell are you?_ Then she noticed the white gown dropped under a chair. An idea formed in her mind and she sighed. These were all signs that Mac had waked up and left. _But why? _Biting her lower lip, she shook her head in despair. _Of course, Danny!_

_**xxx**_

Mac leaned tiredly against the wall, and took a deep breath. The coldness of the wall sipped through his sweaty shirt stuck to his back. He winced as small shivers traveled down his body. Around him, the corridor's walls were turning and swirling, making him nauseous, and now he seriously wondered if it had been that wise to leave his room. Maybe he should have stuck to his bed for once. He sighed. Obviously, he was weaker than what he had thought and his body was painfully reminding him how gravity was heavily attracting everything to the ground, including him.

He groaned as he rolled on his left shoulder against the wall, and tried desperately to stop the damned swaying move of the floor, and the nausea rising to his mouth. Giving up, he closed his eyes a second, taking a new, deep breath. For weeks he had been hindered by his stitches that didn't want to heal, and now that he was getting fine and was with the woman of his dreams, he had to get messed up again. He rolled his eyes up wearily. That was so unfair. He swallowed and for a moment he just remained still on his spot, dazed, and breathing slowly. But then, his thoughts drifted to his teammate, Danny, sprawled lifeless on the floor. Biting his lower lip, he took a step forward, his resolve getting stronger. Guided by his left hand against the wall, he slowly hobbled towards what he thought should be Danny's room. The nurse had told him that Danny wasn't far from his, just a small turn and another. But now he wondered if he hadn't taken the wrong turn, whatever it was. Room 67, she had said. He looked up. The number 75 danced before his blurry vision.

Slowly, he took another step as his vision finally cleared up with a deep breath. He was just tired, that was all, his mind shot. He wasn't about to give up now. Not with what he had witnessed just before passing out. The pale, livid face of his friend, and Don stanching his blood were still madly printed before his eyes. He was just too worried to stay in bed and wait for someone to tell him that Danny was gone. No way! No, he had to be strong and be there for him. He had to make sure that Danny would make it. It had worked for Don; he had stayed with him and his friend had made it. Now it was Danny lying in the same bed. And although he knew Danny had Lindsay, he was family too, damn it!He was Lucy's godfather. How could he not be there for them in such a terrifying time?

Biting his lower lip and blocking the pain coming from his shoulder, he continued to walk. The rooms now indicated 72. So he was in the right direction. With a new hope, he took another step, and felt his energy slowly coming back. He sighed; it was about time. The doc had told him that the poison hadn't had the time to make any consequent damages to his organs, thanks to the hard kicking drug Stella had made sure he took yesterday and this morning. He sighed, his lips grazed with a faint smile as he thought about her. He had been very lucky. Again his guardian angel had watched over him, and his name was Stella. For a second, he closed his eyes, his mind painfully replaying the last moment he had seen her. All the fear he had seen in her eyes. He tightened his lips in remorse. He wanted to see her, and hold her. But he knew she was all right and frankly if it hadn't been for Danny he would be searching for her right now. But she was okay and Danny needed him.

He took a long breath, feeling his legs whining for a much needed break. He just needed to get his bearings back and then he would be all right. Just all right, his mind repeated. His trail of thoughts suddenly stopped, feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned ready to send back the nurse where she belonged; there was no way he was going to stick in bed while Danny could... But his mind froze as his eyes settled on the worried emeralds of his partner. Instantly his gaze softened.

"Mac," she said her voice soft while her eyes slowly looked at him from top to bottom.

He bit his lower lip, expecting her to tell him that he shouldn't be standing and wandering alone in the corridors, not after all that had happened. But instead, she just gazed at him, a weak smile tugged at the corner of her lips, her face still smeared with dust. _Damn it! _His gut twisted nervously at her gentle had been so scared to never see her again. So scared that everything would stop in this brief moment, though only one thing had kept him strong: the fact that she was okay.

Stella stared at Mac for a minute, examining every inch of his body that was offered to her prying eyes. Her heart squeezed in her chest as she noticed with pain his way to stand and to carefully lean on his right side as if wearing a heavy burden on his shoulders. Her lips tight, she noticed that in his urge to leave his room, he had taken the same dirty clothes from the explosion. She sighed, noting sadly his half buttoned shirt that let her see the new dressing covering his old stitches. A good match to the one now covering his right shoulder. Dressing her eyes had been unable to leave when she had spotted him in the corridor, his torn, bloody shirt leaving no doubt about what lay underneath.

Discreetly she saw his right hand hooking to his belt, as to ease his painful shoulder. But what really troubled her was his pale face. Although the nurses had obviously cleaned it from the dust, he was still glistening from sweat. And she couldn't suppress a shiver at the memory it sent her. His eyes closing and his voice dying. She tightened her lips, trying to contain the sad feelings that surged suddenly. Now wasn't the time to break. Mac needed her. The team needed her. She smiled weakly, realizing he was looking more like a crumpled zombie than the vibrant head of the NY crime lab. Her heart wrenched in her chest, as she locked her eyes with his ocean eyes. _At least he's alive,_ her mind repeated. Even if he looked pale and tired, the fact that he was moving and trying to reach Danny was a good sign, though she would have preferred he had remained in his bed to rest. She sighed inwardly, but that was Mac. He had to be on death door to remain still. She swallowed the painful image as he had closed his eyes in the ambulance. At that very seconds she had been more scared than ever, really scared to lose him.

Mac watched as Stella stared back at him, her lips tight. But then her face softly turned into a gentle smile, and he offered her a smile too. Silently, she took another step, and the next second she was in his arms, hugging him. He swayed a little bit, his legs not so strong. But as he wrapped his left arm around her, they both remained steady, exchanging a warm, comforting hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she whispered softly to his ear.

His face cradled against her cheek, hearing the pain in her voice. "I'll never leave you," he murmured and felt her arms tightening around him. His eyes closed for a second delighting in her warm, comforting presence. Stella was his rock. As his vision had blurred, he had tried to speak, to tell her not to worry, that he loved her. But his words had never come out.

"You better, Mac Taylor, cause I know where to find you," she replied, speaking with a firm tone, although a small tremor could be heard in her words. But Mac knew better. It was obvious from the way she was holding onto him, that she had been scared. "You okay?" she asked softly, her palm caressing his cheek as they broke their hug.

"I..." he sighed as their eyes locked. He saw hopeless how easy she could just read his mind, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hide anything from her. "I will be," he finally admitted. Now wasn't the time to hide any truth from each other. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm hug as he pressed her against him one more time. "How's Danny?" he finally asked after a minute in her comforting arms. He heard her sigh and as she avoided his enquiring eyes, he pressed her more against him, understanding what she meant. His friend was far from all right. "I want to see him," he said as he broke their embrace.

She stood back and looked back at him, her emeralds gently caressing his face. "I know." Her hand softly slid along his left arm and to his hand. Gently, she squeezed his fingers. Danny's room wasn't that far. In fact, he just happened to have taken another road than her, otherwise she would have spotted him much sooner, and without worrying, her mind added. "Let's go see him."

He nodded slowly, gracing her of a soft smile. He was happy to see her, but inside he was worried sick for Danny. So even if he wanted to be with Stella and comfort her that everything was going to be fine for them, he was at the same time scared about Danny. And her silence had proven the news weren't good. But at least he was alive, his mind repeated in a silent comfort.

Slowly, he followed her, but he was still weak, and after a few yards she turned to him with a worried gaze. With a gentle smile, she passed before him and grabbed his left arm still lingering on the wall for support. He looked at her surprised as her body pressed against him and she put his arm around her shoulders with a genuine wink. He sighed. What could he say now?

"C'mon, Mac, let me help," she said her eyes shining to reassure him.

He stared at her his lips tight. But then, he slowly nodded and took a step from the wall. A part of his weight transferred on her. He frowned, observing Stella and if it wasn't too much for her. But she offered him a reassuring smile.

"Let's go see, Danny," she said as they both stepped toward their friend's room.

As they walked together he had to admit that: one, her presence was really helpful, and, two, feeling her warm frame pressed against him was waking him from his dazed state.

After a minute, she glanced at Mac as he hadn't said a word and they neared Danny's room. She almost expected him to stop and ask her to walk alone inside. But as she pushed the door, Mac didn't even make a fuss to stand on his own. Although she was glad he had kept her help, it also made her more worried. This wasn't his usual state of mind. She frowned, hoping she was just too worried. But as they entered Danny's room, she realized she wasn't the only one to worry. Both Lindsay and Don gave Mac a look of concern as he stepped in and they noted his disheveled state; his torn, bloody shirt not helping to reassure them.

Don saluted Mac as he entered and glanced at Stella, silently checking if she needed help. She gave him a quick, reassuring look, and he dropped the subject, knowing how Mac could be stubborn. If his friend was up and standing, at least it meant he was alright. Or he hoped he was.

"Don, Linds," said Mac with a nod as his arm left Stella's shoulder and he stepped toward Danny's bed. The small walk with Stella had helped him to reload his battery, and he felt better now to walk alone. He glanced at Stella to reassure her and then, walked toward Lindsay, his eyes not leaving the frail frame ensconced inside the white blankets. Danny appeared pale and too still. It broke his heart to see his usual smiling friend lying limp. "How is he?"

"Mac." Lindsay looked at Mac with a worried frown, her hazel eyes reflecting a painful turmoil. "His doctor doesn't know if he will be able to wake up," she said, her lips slowly trembling.

He bit his lower lip and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned toward him, small tears escaping her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault, Mac," Lindsay replied, sobs now in her voice.

He swallowed and his eyes crossed Stella watching from the entrance. "You know he's a fighter, right?"

"I know," Lindsay replied as she broke their hug and her red eyes, swollen by her tears stared at him. "How you feel?" she asked swallowing her pain,.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me." He sighed and looked at Danny laid on the bed, his eyes closed. "We'll get those who did that!"

"I know. But you better be careful, okay?" Lindsay looked at him with a frown, before her gaze lingered toward Stella. The quiet nod of her friend told her that she shouldn't worry for Mac. Drying her cheeks, her eyes settled on the sleeping face of her husband.

Mac nodded. "You call me as soon as you have news, okay?"

Lindsay sighed. "I will, Mac."

His lips tight, Mac squeezed Danny's limp hand resting over the blanket, and then turned to Don.

With one quick look, Don knew what Mac was going to ask and he nodded, following his friend outside. As soon as the door was closed behind the three of them, Mac let out a deep sigh.

"Do we know who did this?" he asked.

Don frowned. "No. The first suspect is our serial since we got the flowers, but I'd like to pay a visit to Fincher."

Mac frowned. "I thought about him." He sighed, his right hand carefully returned to his belt to support his painful shoulder. "But I don't think it's him. The guy is too rough and stupid to pull something that tricky."

"I agree," replied Don, his hands on his hips. "But I dug up some dark stories linked to his past, and I just wanna check something. I'm sure the guy can tell us more about it." He sighed. "And I'm curious of his whereabouts when we got that anonymous call."

"Okay," Mac let out tiredly. He rubbed his forehead wearily, and felt Stella's comforting presence by his side. He glanced at her, silently telling her that he was okay. "Did our lab processed the scene already?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sheldon and Adam were there all morning. They got everything back at the lab." She bit her lower lip, knowing what was coming. Even though he had been wounded and was barely standing on his legs, she could feel what was coming: Mac was going back to work. She closed her eyes, and his voice quickly confirmed her worries.

"Don," Mac in a small breath. "I want you to keep me in touch about Fincher. I will be at the lab with Stella if there's anything new."

Don's eyes widened. "I know you think you're needed at the lab, Mac. But don't you think you should give yourself a break? I mean, look at you!" He pointed at Mac and his way to slowly lean against the wall.

"I'm okay, Don. Thanks for your concern but I..."

"That's BS Mac!" cut Don with a deep frown. "And you damned well know it!" He took a small breath. "Danny's in a coma Mac, and you won't make him wake up by wearing you down. We all need you! But not like this, not if it's to crumble at the first wind."

Mac shook his head. "I'll be okay. I've known worse."

"I'm sure you did, Mac," continued Don bitterly. "But as a friend I got to tell ya that goin' back to the lab today and in the state you are, is just damn crazy!"

Mac leaned more heavily against the wall, his body getting weary, and offered a weak smile at Don. "I know what I'm doing, okay?" His green, ocean eyes locked with the crystal river of Don's. And his friend sighed deeply, giving up the fight.

"At least think about it, okay?"

With a small nod, Mac looked at Don as his friend opened Danny's door and glanced at Stella with a knowing glance. At least he had tried, his eyes were saying.

Stella frowned. Now she was the only one that could decide Mac to get some rest. The door closed on Don and she faced Mac.

His lips tight, he nodded toward her. "I know," he said, raising a tired hand asking her not to add anything to Don's argument.

She frowned but look at him, not happy.

"Let's go," he said as he headed toward the lift.

Her lips tight, she knew that she wasn't going to decide him right away but she still had some aces in her sleeves, and as they reached the lift, she pointed to another door.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"You don't really expect to walk out of here without your doctor's agreement, huh?" she said with a mischievous look.

He sighed and looked at her with frown. "I guess not with you around," he huffed as she slipped her arm in his and led him to Shen's office. At least, she hadn't said a word about him going back to work, his mind shot victoriously.

_**xxx**_

Mac let out a groan of frustration as he watched the numbers slowly decreasing in the lift. He was tired and cranky and all he wanted was, to get out of this hospital and find a quiet place to sleep, though he wasn't going to admit that in front of Stella, or she would make sure he goes straight back home, and that, wasn't part of his plans. No, he had to find who was responsible for Danny's state. He sighed, and the minute his breath escaped his lips he knew by the shifting of Stella next to him that she had noticed it. He frowned. It had taken more than an hour for Shen to let him go, though he could bet that the doc had already made up his mind about him leaving the minute he and Stella had stepped in his office. But the long exam had been too much and hadn't helped his already angry mood. And so he was now, nervously waiting for this lift to deliver them to the exit.

Stella watched silently Mac as he was trying to keep his frustration bottled up, his fists opening and closing angrily by his sides. His black jacket threw loosely over his shoulders contrasted terribly with his pale face. _He looks so tired._ She knew, that Shen had consciously delayed their depart, mostly to make sure that she would know what she was going to deal with. She had noted Shen's frequent glances toward her, underlining some medical aspects that Mac should keep in check in the next 48 hours. As Shen had emphasized Mac was going to be okay, but the botulinum toxin was an aggressive strain, and Mac would have to make sure he didn't skip any dose of the counter agent just in case. And although Shen had discharged him, she had seen the stern look the doc had given to Mac about getting some rest. And she knew already what Mac was going to do: wear himself down with work. She frowned she had to find something convincing to get him back home at least for a couple of hours. But as he quickly, hobbled out of the lift, she realized it wasn't going to be easy. Not easy at all.

"I know you!" screamed a woman in the entrance hall. Surprised Mac and Stella turned toward the voice who was frantically heading toward them. Stella frowned not recognizing the woman, a loose, colorful dress tightened by a golden rope around her waist, and wearing a pair of sandals. Though with the distinctive scarf around her black, shining hair Stella assumed the woman was probably gypsy. The woman waved at Mac as she stopped before him heaving softly. "You," she said, her voice trembling as her eyes rose to Mac. "You saved my son's life."

Mac frowned, trying to push away the loud headache. But then his face softened as he recognized the rom from the previous day. "Mam? He's okay?"

"Yes, Carlos is fine and that's because of you," she stated with a wide smile spread to her ears. Gently, she grabbed Mac's free hand, and squeezed it, thankful. "The nice cops that came with me helped my son to breathe and he's now in this hospital." She offered Mac and Stella a kind smile. "I will never be thankful enough for what you did. My Carlito is alive because of you."

Mac smiled, and Stella saw him softly blushing though the weariness hadn't left his green, ocean eyes. Again, he was doing his best to appear all right.

"I want to help you back," she said as she gently pulled Mac's hand to her, and looked at his palm as if she had discovered a new treasure.

Mac frowned, wondering what she was doing. "Mam, I'm happy for your son, but I have to go. My partner and I have to..."

"A grand danger is around you... clouds of smoke," cut firmly the gypsy as she stared at his hand with a puzzled look.

Her thin fingers followed the lines on his hand, and Mac felt Stella getting close to him.

"Much careful you should be, or great pain you will suffer." The gypsy raised her head and turned toward Stella with a frown before she looked back at Mac, her eyes filled with fear. "Beware the dark horse, or you might lose the love of your life."

Mac's face turned pale and quickly pulled back his hand at the mention of losing Stella. "Sorry but I don't believe in this kind... of things," he said a bit too harshly. He had enough already to deal with, without now fearing for some kind of weird prediction. His lips tight, he stared at the woman, not wanting to dismiss her abruptly. He faked a small smile. "I'm really glad that your son is okay, but we have to go now." His left hand slipped in Stella's as to reassure him that she was still with him and he headed to the door with her.

Stella glanced at the woman with a small smile, and shivered when she found a deep fear lingering in the woman's eyes.

"Where did you park?" Mac asked without looking at her.

"Mac?" She stared at his back. "What's going on?"

"There's nothing Stell, really nothing," he repeated. "This is just a bunch of crap. Where is the car?"

"I don't believe in it either, Mac. But why are you avoiding my eyes?" she sighed. "And don't worry about the car because you're not driving."

He looked at her obviously not happy about her last statement. For a minute he pondered about debating to drive, but instinctively he knew he had lost the fight, and if he was really honest, he hadn't really planned to drive in this state.

"The truck is over there," she pointed at the end of the parking. "And_ I'm_ driving."

With a frown, he headed toward the black SUV, and as she unlocked the doors he jumped inside the passenger seat without a word. He was feeling better now. Although still tired, but it seemed that the drugs Shen had given him were slowly starting to take effects. The pain in his shoulder wasn't gone but it was much bearable now, and his nausea, an after effect of the poison was wearing off too.

Stella sat behind the wheel and turned toward him, obviously not decided to drive until she had a better answer than his silence. "Mac? What's going on?"

"Everything is fine Stell," he answered softly. "I don't believe in prophecy and I just want to be back at the lab, and find the damned bastard who put Danny in this state!" He finally groaned between his clenched teeth.

"I want to find him as much as you, Mac!" she stated with a grim look.

"I know, I know, sorry, I'm just tired."

"I know you are, Mac. But I can feel there's something you're not telling me." She frowned, staring at the left side of his face. "Mac, look at me, please."

He let out a deep sigh, and finally turned toward her a pair of sad ocean eyes. "Sorry, I just..." His voice trailed off as he bit his lower lip and stared at her with a sad pout. "I just... I can't lose you," he finally admitted. He locked his gaze to her bright emeralds. He knew she could see his pain, and his heart squeezed in his chest the moment her face saddened. "With Danny in that bed..." He took a long breath. "I can't lose you..." he repeated, his tired eyes softening.

Her lips tight, she leaned toward him and realized that all these events had greatly damaged his protective shell more than he was willing to admit. He too had been shaken to the core, afraid not to see her again. And Danny's dramatic state combined to the gypsy's predictions had finished piercing his armor. Gently, her hands stroked his cheeks as he bent toward her too. Their eyes locked, and she smiled softly. "You won't lose me," she whispered as her lips softly brushed his.

Mac relaxed as he deepened the kiss tenderly. He could feel their exchange of breath, their lives mixing together, making them stronger. He closed his eyes and his left hand snaked around her neck, gently caressing her soft skin. "Can't lose you," he whispered as they broke their kiss, and her eyes remained locked with his.

"I don't want to lose you either Mac," replied Stella. "I really thought that..." she tightened her lips, feeling wet tears threatening her eyes. No, her mind repeated, she couldn't break now. But Mac tender gaze quickly noticed her change of mood.

With pain, Mac assisted as Stella tried to control her tears from welling down and it was just too much for him. "Hey," he said softly. He shifted in his seat to be closer to her and wrapped his arms around her frame, wincing as he pulled on his new stitches. He wondered for a second if she was going to resist and go back to her controlled self. But she surprised him as she leaned tiredly against him, accepting his warm embrace, and craving as much as he of their mutual warmth. Obviously this ordeal had shaken her more than what she had admitted. "I'm sorry I scared you," he murmured to her ear as she deepened in his arms, her right cheek against his left shoulder.

"We will find that bastard that did that to you and Danny," she whispered in a tired sigh, delighting in Mac's comforting arms. "We are going to find them."

Mac tightened his hold around her frame, listening to her reassuring voice, and feeling his body slowly giving up. Yes, they would get the one who had done that to Danny. But for now, he was more worried about his friend and Stella. What the gypsy had told him, her words were still lingering in his mind like a bad omen. It hadn't been difficult to realize how close he had been to lose Stella this time. If he hadn't shielded her, she would have been the one, poisoned, and she wouldn't have been as lucky as he. He blinked fighting the weariness weighing on his heavy eyelids. Stella wasn't taking any drugs which could have protected her against this damn poison. If she had been grazed by one of these darts, just one, then he might have lost her. He took a long, tired breath, his arms enveloping Stella even more, while his vision slowly blurred. What about the next time? His mind added in a weak protest as his eyes were slowly closing.

Gently, she cuddled closer to him, his warm arms snaking around her. She felt good and reassured in his arms, but if there was one thing she knew for sure: it was that Mac wasn't going to abandon this case. Not with Danny at the hospital fighting to stay alive. No. As her hands grabbed his and pulled them over her chest, delighting of his presence again, she couldn't shake a bad feeling nestled in the pit of her stomach. This case was turning their crime scene into death traps and if they weren't careful, she was afraid Danny wouldn't be the only one hurt. She smirked, as Mac was already the vibrant proof of it.

Her fingers squeezed his hands and expected to feel him squeeze back but when nothing happened a concerned look creased her face.

"Mac?" slowly she turned to him. A small smile grazed her lips the minute her eyes settled on his sleepy face, his lips slowly parting to breathe.

The car wasn't the best place to rest, but knowing what he had in mind, she preferred to let him sleep. They would be at the lab soon enough. So for now, she would make sure he would get a deserved rest. With a grin, she leaned back against him and closed her eyes, lingering in the comforting presence of his body. And as she drifted to sleep, three words echoed in joy in her mind: he's alive, Mac is alive.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Well, it's late and I couldn't do a new read thru again, so I hope there isn't too many mistakes. Hope you all like that chapter as well, more to come about the case and more Smacked of course. As always feel free to let me know what you thought of this, and have all great week.


	18. Aftermath

**Chapter 1****8****:** Aftermath

**A/N:** Ah sorry for the delay. But got a real busy RL and things are speeding up and are going to heat up the next weeks or so. So I decided to post it like that. Hope it's fine and works out well. Anyway again, thanks a lot for all your reviews and fav, you guys made my days, thanks!

This story hasn't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to JBH. Mac and Stella start to take things toward a common future while a deadly killer piles up body in NYC. Whole team whump, deadly game between killer the city and the team...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, besides the characters I created for this story. CSI NY belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckeimer.

* * *

The honking horns of aggressive drivers in the street woke them up with a start. Stella opened her eyes, a small frown creasing her face as she recognized the SUV where they had fallen asleep. Behind her, Mac's warm body shifted, and a long sigh escaped his lips.

"Hey," she murmured as she shifted to sit upright in her seat. Her eyes instantly locked with his and she smiled happily to him.

Mac cracked a tired smile as his eyes remained set on her emeralds. "I guess we fell asleep," he whispered. His forehead wrinkled slightly as he realized that Stella was also very tired. He knew she was, but until now he hadn't really thought it that way. For her to fall asleep so fast with him was a sign they were both drained. He tightened his lips.

"Yes we did." She stared at him, thinking. "We should head home. You need more rest, Mac."

He sighed deeply as he sat upright as well, a wince creasing his face. "I'm okay, Stell."

She frowned, her eyes gleaming sadly. "You know it's not true, Mac. You..." her voice trailed off, waiting for him to deny it in a block, but nothing came out of his lips. In fact, he remained up, staring back at her with a pout of remorse.

Avoiding her stare, he reached for his seat belt, and buckled up. For a moment his eyes remained stuck on the windshield before him, his mind lost in deep thoughts. "I'm sorry, but I have to do something for Danny. I can't sit and wait, you know that." He glanced back at her, cracking a gentle grin.

She shook her head before locking her seatbelt as well and starting the engine. "But you know that if you're down and drained you're not gonna help anybody, right?"

He frowned, biting his lower lip. "I know, Don is right, and so are you." He sighed and nodded toward her, noticing her tensed way to sit upright. She was drained, and deep inside he knew that as long as he would be up and working, she would be too. So for once, he decided that maybe he was really tired. Finally as he looked back at her, their eyes locked gently in a complete understanding. "Tell you what..." he started.

She glanced at him, wondering what his mind had come up with. "I'm listening."

"We go to the lab," he started, and saw her face creased with a deep frown. "We check with Adam and Sheldon what they found, and then we head back home."

Her eyes widened at his proposition, a small smile drew on her face. "Sounds good to me. But be sure I will call you on that if you don't respect your words, Mac."

He smiled slightly. "I know you will"

"Okay then, it's a deal." With a big smile, she squeezed his open hand and led the car into the traffic. At least, she hoped, now they would end the day at the apartment and resting.

_**xxx**_

For the hundredth time, Sheldon Hawkes fiddled with the piece of paper in his hand. He couldn't believe what the results had come up with. He let out a deep sigh and raised his head just on time to see a worn out Mac exiting the lift. He frowned, though the look of Stella wasn't reassuring either. But why were they here? He had assumed Mac was going to stay a bit longer in the hospital.

Sheldon shook his head. He had called the hospital few hours ago and from what the nurse had told him, Mac was stuck to his bed for at least a day. He looked closely at his friends as they stopped before his lab. Both were wearing the formal CSI blue jacket, though he could see that Mac was wearing his usual blue shirt underneath. But what stopped him in his thoughts was the dried blood staining it from one of the torn pieces hanging underneath the jacket. Sheldon nodded slowly. Now he understood what had happened. As always Mac had probably insisted to get out of the hospital and hadn't waited for any new clothes to arrive. No, that wouldn't have been Mac Taylor.

Then his friends finally spotted him watching them and he offered them a gentle smile. Both tried to smile but obviously, even that, was hard now for them. As Mac and Stella entered his lab, the former ME noted that he would have to keep an eye on them. As a doctor, he couldn't help but look after them. Especially Mac and knowing how his stubbornness could trigger bigger health problem for him later.

"Sheldon?" spoke first Stella as her faint smile widened as he stepped to hug her.

"You guys got us real scared," he told them as he locked his dark eyes with hers. He quickly glanced at Mac, checking back with Stella about his friend's state. She silently answered, her eyes nodding about his concerns. "How are you feeling?" he asked to them both, his doctor side kicking in as he eyed in search of anything that would indicate they weren't fine, though the dust covering Stella's face and hairs and Mac's dark bags appearing under his eyes were good enough clues.

"We're okay, Sheldon," answered Mac.

But as Sheldon glanced at Stella, the concern in her eyes told her that it wasn't totally true. So again Mac was playing tough. He sighed inwardly, and made a mental note to keep an eye on his friend. He patted Stella's shoulder as he broke their hug.

"What did you find, Sheldon?" Mac asked, his brain running out of patience. He sighed trying not to show it to his friend. He knew his current state was making everything worse, and if he wasn't careful, he would be sent back home by all his friends, which wasn't going to help his growing frustration.

Sheldon nodded and pointed at the white table where pieces of the crime scene were displayed. "With the help of Adam, we gathered all the pieces and were able to get a 3D video of what happened." He frowned staring back at Mac and Stella. "It appears the explosion was mostly contained. All it did was producing a lot of heat with one blast."

"Heat?" asked Stella bewildered. Yes, she could remember the heat, but why create such an explosion. Why not simply blow them up?

"Yeah it blasted out and then shrunk and disappeared suddenly," added Adam as he stepped in the lab, his hands mimicking the way the flames had increased like a sphere and then reduced them like a ball. He let out a deep sigh as he smiled at Stella. "Glad you guys are okay. From what we found on the scene, the heat wasn't really made to hurt anybody but you better not been caught in the initial blast."

Stella shook her head, as Mac walked to the table and stared at the pieces of wood blackened by the flames with a deep frown. "But why this heat, and why not higher?" she asked, her arms slowly bracing around her chest. She didn't like that. No, something was off. As Mac had said it on the scene, something was really weird.

Mac sighed. "Higher and longer it would have destroyed the toxin on the darts."

Sheldon nodded. "Mac is right. Whoever made that bomb, wanted to give us a message in many ways."

"A message? What kind of message is that?" replied dryly Stella, her voice rising. "Danny is agonizing and Mac almost..." her voice trailed off as her lips tightened and her eyes caught Mac silent concerns.

He nodded silently toward her.

"Sorry," said Sheldon. "The darts were propulsed by the heat. It was enough to thrust them everywhere in the room."

"How many did you find?" asked Mac in dread, noticing a shadow lingering in Stella's eyes.

"Huh, around twenty five," blurted out Adam, with a big frown. "All were spiking in every direction. We even found some in the ceiling." He frowned. "In fact you guys got lucky that only three of them touched you."

"Tell that to Danny," replied dryly Mac. But then he bit his lower lip and looked back at a stunned Adam. "Sorry, Adam. Shouldn't have said that."

"Ah, that's alright boss. You can say or do whatever you want. I mean you're the boss and..." He frowned, his voice trailing off. "Not that I mean that you do everything you want with us all the time. I mean yes you do but you don't torture us, well, huh kinda not?" He offered a boyish smile, realizing what he had just said. "I mean yeah you did when you ask impossible things, which are in the end possible... but... but..." He frowned as he felt all looks on him. "Sorry got lost."

Mac rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Just tell us what you have, Adam."

The young lab tech nodded, happy to change the subject. "Well, with all the data," he said pointing at a screen as he sat before a computer, and typed on the keyboard. "We got that small animation."

Mac and Stella gathered behind him and stared at the animation. On a black screen, appeared three blue dummies running away from the center of a 3D room. Then a burst threw them in the corridor and Stella tensed beside Mac. She saw the small projectiles heading toward them. In a horrific replay of what had happened, she saw Mac being struck twice while he was behind her and pushing her to the ground. On the side, she noted that Danny had to turn around toward them to be wounded as he had. She closed her eyes. Their friend had probably been worried about them. If only he hadn't turned, if only he had kept going instead of checking up on them. Mac's warm hand squeezed hers gently before he let go and turned toward Sheldon with a deep frown. For him as well, seeing that scene replayed again wasn't easy. She could only remember what he must have felt when Don had been wounded four years ago. But his words pulled her back from her thoughts.

"What else do you have Sheldon?" asked Mac. "I saw how you looked at that paper before?" Mac said, pointing at the sheet left on the white glowing table.

His friend looked at Mac with a tight pout, wondering how Mac had managed to read him so fast. "Well it was the result from our John Doe's case..." his voice trailed off.

"And?"

"And it appears we finally found some traces of poisoning in his veins. It's really faint but it's there." He sighed as he grabbed the sheet and gave it to Mac.

"Botulinum toxin?" Mac read aloud, not believing it.

"Yes. I checked three times and it always come up with the same strain that you guys got poisoned with."

"So it's the same guy who prepared that trap for us," stated Mac grimly.

"But why, Mac?" asked Stella as shocked as he was.

Mac shook his head as he locked his eyes with hers not believing it. Why that guy wanted to hurt cops or his team? Why changing his MO now? And what about the display with the flowers like the serial they were after? Was that the same killer, or only a copycat? This makes no sense at all. He sighed, rubbing tiredly his forehead as he felt a pounding headache coming back full force.

"I'm sorry, Mac," said Sheldon as he saw his friends looking gravely.

Stella looked at Mac with concerns. Since they had stepped inside the lab, her partner was showing more signs of weariness. He was tired and shouldn't be here, it was obvious by his way to stand and silently leaning against the corner of a table. Sheldon had seen it right away, and now even Adam was looking at Mac with concerns when he wasn't looking. They were all worried qbout him. They should go home right now. But once again, Mac stubbornness got rid off his weary state as he spoke.

"Did Sid examine the body yet?"

Sheldon frowned, knowing what Mac wanted to do, but then he was his boss, and he could barely stop him from going to places, even if he was drained. "He was finishing when I left him half an hour ago."

Mac nodded. "Good." He turned to Stella and quickly read her disagreement. He had promised her to leave as soon as they would have news with Sheldon. He sighed deeply, but this was different now. Someone could be after the team. How could he go home like that?

Silently, they both exited Sheldon's lab, and as Mac pressed on the lift button to go down to the morgue, he felt her pressing stare on his neck. "We just check with Sid and then we head back home. I haven't forgotten what I said earlier," he whispered as the lift opened before them. But as he stepped inside her hand squeezing his left arm stopped him.

"You promised, Mac." She sighed as their eyes locked and she tightened her lips.

"I know, we just check what Sid had found and we're done."

Both stepped inside the lift, and as the doors closed, he heard her voice whispering: "I trust you, Mac. So you better keep your words this time."

He closed his eyes knowing that somehow all this was straining their new relationship as well, even compromise it, if they weren't careful.

_**xxx**_

"Tell me you found something relevant," said Mac tiredly as he looked at Sid.

"Mac?" replied the ME, his eyes wide open as he noticed the pale face of his friend. "You look like hell."

"Thanks, Sid," he grumbled as he noted Stella's meaningful glance.

The ME smiled at Stella, and then looked back at Mac with a frown. "You really need to take it easy. One can't take more than his shoulder can bear."

Mac shook his head, knowing that Sid was giving more grain to grind to Stella. He really had to keep his words or he was going to hear about it for weeks. "Alright, I got your point. What you got for us?"

Sid gave him a boyish grin of victory, and put his glasses on satisfied. "Well besides a burned body?" Sid smiled and lifted a blue sheet.

Stella pouted at the chewed up flesh, half burned. "Were you able to ID him?"

"Do the birds fly?" he replied teasing her.

She grinned at his mischievous retort.

"Yes, your DB is Charles Scoffield. In fact, the fire wasn't enough to erase his prints, it's like it was just a small cooking fire to get some warmth."

Mac frowned. Which went along with Sheldon's theory that the explosion was set as to give enough energy to thrust the darts everywhere in the room. Making a very good example. "COD?"

"Well as always, poison. Though this time the job was done in a matter of seconds."

Mac and Stella raised a pair of worried eyes. _A matter of seconds?_

Sid nodded. "Your killer used Curare. Which is..."

"Deadly depending on the dose," finished Mac as he tightened his lips. He was about to add something when his phone went off. "Taylor." Quickly, he walked away, taking the conversation in a more private setting.

Sid took a step next to Stella. "How are you feeling? I mean, with your last ordeal I'm amazed Mac could make it here and still be working on the case, and that you haven't locked him up in his apartment," he said with a small grin.

She sighed. "Ah you know how stubborn he is?"

The ME nodded, his lips tight sadly. "You both need rest, Stella," he gently pushed, his hand patting her shoulder. "You too looked very tired."

"Don't worry, we both heading home after you're done."

"Then, I am," replied Sid with a grin. "I have nothing more to add."

"Alright, alright," she said as she nodded to Sid with a smile. "Thanks."

"Take care, Stell."

"We will, Sid." She headed to the lift where Mac was waiting.

He stuffed his phone in his pocket and gave her a look of remorse. "I have to go to my office..." He cringed inwardly at the frown she instantly gave him. "Have to, Stell. Sinclair is up there, waiting for me."

She stepped in the lift with a quiet anger. "What the hell does he want from you? Can't he guess you're human and need rest as anyone on earth."

Mac gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I check what he wants and we head home."

"You do that, but I'm gonna stand right behind your shoulder and tell him that if he doesn't let you go, he's gonna lose us both."

Mac cracked a timid smile. "I'm sure he'll get the message if you keep staring at him as you do know," he quipped.

Slowly, her dark frown faded to be replaced by a gentle smile. "Sorry, I'm not mad at you. It's just..."

"I know. Let's see Sinclair and be done with that."

slowly, she nodded and as the lift went up, she carefully leaned against Mac. His warmth invading her and comforting her somehow.

_**xxx**_

The first thing they noticed as they looked at Mac's office windows was the tall Chief waiting for them and pacing the office like a bull ready to charge. Mac winced as he opened the door, holding it for Stella, which of course added to her worried stare.

"Chief," said Stella, her tone implying she wasn't happy to see him.

Sinclair turned a dark glare toward them, but as his eyes settled on Mac's miserable, disheveled appearance, his anger vanished to be replaced by worries. "Mac, what the hell happened to you?"

"We were in an explosion this morning, Chief," replied sternly Stella, wanting to underline how fresh it was. How was it that he didn't know that already?

Mac nodded. "What do you want, Chief?" asked Mac with an increasing frown. He could feel his muscles screaming to lie down for good.

"Explosion? You mean you were the cops caught in Queens? I thought..." Sinclair's voice trailed off. "Damned assistant," he cursed. "Sorry, I've been in meetings all morning and my new assistant forgot to mention who were the people engaged in the event." He frowned noticing Mac's way to sway a little on his legs. He turned toward Stella. "Are you sure he should be out of the hospital?" pointing at a tired Mac.

She smirked. "I'm not sure of anything with this case," she replied a bit sarcastic. No, she wasn't ready to say that Mac was alright. It was just not the truth, and Sinclair knew better than that.

"I'm okay," cut Mac as he walked to his desk and sat heavily in the chair.

Sinclair narrowed his eyes. Whatever had happened, there was one thing certain: the head of the crime lab was anything but okay. He sighed. He had come to lash out about the connection than the news reporters were making about the last victims, but now he had to admit that seeing his detective down was affecting his priorities. "Do we have a serial?"

Mac frowned, knowing that if Sinclair had heard about it, more would soon too. "Yes. So far, we can link three victims."

"And the one that was found this morning?"

"We have to check a couple of things, but it seems related too."

"Damn it!" cursed Sinclair. He paced the office. "Which means four." He sighed, and looked at Mac. "I guess it's useless that I ask you to put everyone on this? You did it already."

Mac bit his lower lip. "Everyone available is on it, Chief."

Sinclair stopped and glanced at Stella before going back to Mac, his sight asking what he meant by that.

"Messer is stuck to a hospital bed," began Mac. "His prognostic not certain, and Monroe will remain by his side until we have better news."

Sinclair nodded, understanding now why everyone had been so gloomy when he had entered the lab. No wonder they looked all so affected. He sighed and headed to the door. "Keep me informed." Then he turned back as he opened the door. "But after that you got at least 8 hours of rest." His sight crossed Stella, her arms wrapped around her chest. "And you too, detective. I don't want to hear from any of you before tomorrow. Hawkes can take over."

Mac sighed. "Will do."

And on this words the Chief was gone. Stella could have sworn she had seen him smile before he exited the office. She turned to Mac, and offered him a tired smile. "Let's go home, now."

Mac nodded wearily as he stood up, his face wrinkled from the pain coming from his sore muscles. Yes, they needed rest now.

_**...TBC

* * *

**_

A/N: Well hope you liked that chapter. Couldn't make it too long so hope it worked like that. Have all a great week.


End file.
